Forced
by Morgstang
Summary: AU Highschool. Ed is the loser in school. Has no parents and stuck with a shitty, abusive caretaker at a boy's home with his brother. But somewhere along the lines he is kidnapped and unwillingly gains a few new accessories to replace the old ones.
1. Finally Noticed

AU (Alternate Universe) Ed and Winry.

Edward seems to be a typical high school student with his little brother, Al. But still waters run deep. They live in a home for homeless boys since their parents are dead. The owner and caretaker is very abusive and Ed does whatever he can to protect his little brother without getting thrown out on the streets. Ed has the worst grades in highschool but that doesn't mean he isn't a genius. He has his eyes on the most beautiful, nicest, smartest girl in school, Winry. Unfortunately she is too popular for him and is way out of his league. She probably doesn't even know he exists. Unfortunately a mysterious group has noticed him and are watching and waiting for the right moment to make their move.

* * *

**God these chapters are so old. If you're new to Forced and reading this for the first time, I'm going to warn you, this is when I started out with fanfiction and it's VERY...bad. Yeah, it's pretty bad until around chapter 10, where I get betas and editors and start learning how to write the right way! Lol. Sooo...yeah, sorry for it's suckish-ness. Horrid grammar. Blocky sentances. Hey, we all have to start somewhere! ;) **

**So, if you're wondering why it has so many reviews, it gets pretty awesome as the chapters go along. You can TASTE the improvement. **

**

* * *

**

Edward dozed in his math class. He was just recently put into math foundations, the class where the kids who had trouble in mathematics go. But Edward was no fool, he knew everything about math inside and out, upside down and flipped around. He could even do college math courses, if he wanted to. His IQ was 160 according to the doctor that had tested him, when he was young,...still with his parents. But when the school had recently tested him he scored 95. But they based it all on his grades, those bastards.

"Mr. Elric..."

He felt the wonderful lightheaded feeling of drifting off to sleep. He was warm and he felt comfortable, sleeping with his head rested on his arm.

" Mr. Elric..."

Yawning, he continued to doze until a loud slap echoed through the room causing him to jerk awake sitting bolt upright. Several people started sniggering. The teacher had taken his notebook and slapped it down on the table.

"What the hell was that for?! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Edward, you are on the verge of failing 10th grade. How would you like it if you shared your classes with your little brother?"

Ed pondered on this for a second before answering, "I wouldn't mind"

The teacher huffed and crossed her arms, "I will see you after school, " and she walked back to her desk, more sniggers and giggles met his ears as his face drained of all color.

Stay after school? Oh,shit, he's going to kill me for being late'

The bell rang making Ed jump out of his seat out of surprise and he quickly jammed all his books and notes into his bag, not caring about bending our crinkling the papers like he used to.

The teacher looked at him weirdly,"Edward, is everything alright?"she asked, concerned.

He nodded before bolting out the door before everyone else.

"Hey, I'm just going to check with Mrs. Jerico with my work-" He heard the voice just as he looked up and ran smack into another person,sending them both to fall on the ground.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" He yelled before biting his tongue. He got up quickly and extended his hand to help her up, wanting to smack his head off the wall a couple dozen times. Why did he have to yell at her of all people?

Her smaller hand felt warm in his as he helped her up. His face felt like it was going to catch on fire at any given moment.

"S-sorry, I-uh, thought you were someone else" He stammered helping her pick up her books. He felt ridiculous being practically mesmerized by her long light blonde hair. It was gorgeous and he looked away when she straightened up and smiled at him.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Winry-" She smiled and held out her hand and he took it hesitantly.

"I'm Ed" and I've known you for 3 years and have the biggest, dorkiest crush on you and you're waaaay out of my league and this just shows how much you've noticed me he thought miserably.

"Are you new?"She asked, her big blue eyes were just staring intently into his golden ones. HE shifted uncomfortably looking at the ground.

"No, we've been in the same school for 3 years" he muttered,still staring at the ground.

She blushed, "Oh! I feel like such an idiot. You're so quiet all the time I must have not noticed you, ...we should hang out sometime"

He looked back up at her to see if she was kidding but she looked like she meant it, "Yeah, that'd be cool"

"I like your hair by the way. Not a lot of guys let it get that long" She said pointing up at his head. He ran a hand down his braid, turning an even darker red.

"Yeah, thanks" was she serious, or was she just making fun of him?

She fumbled with her jacket's button for a second before looking back up at him with a smile, "I've got to go talk to Mrs. Jerico about the homework assignment tonight. I can never get algebra"

Come on, Ed. Say something cool. I like your hair too, that's why I stare at it in science class all period?

"If you need help in Math I could probably help you"

She seemed to brighten up at this, "Oh, really? It's honors math, though... it's really hard"

"I helped a friend of mine in college with his math. And he's aiming to be a math teacher... ironic huh?"

"So, you're that good? Why are you in math foundations? This is Mrs. Jerico's math foundations class this period,wasn't it?"

He turned red and wanted to drop dead, "Yeah, I don't really do my work... no motivation I guess. Trust me, I could outdo any math geek here"

Oh,wow, now that was cool. Make yourself out to be the biggest dweeb ever.

"Well... I'll see you later...after school by the tables?"she asked smiling at him. Why?,why does she have to be so damn cute?

He opened his mouth then shut it and opened it again and shut it. She watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-uh...yeah, um, can it be tomorrow? I've got to talk with Mrs. Jerico myself today after school and I can't be late getting home"

Winry frowned slightly seeming slightly disappointed, "Oh... ok, then, tomorrow I'll see you. Bye"

She left and he couldn't help but watch her walk off into the room he just escaped from.

"Hey, dweeb!" he heard a voice yell down the hall to him. He groaned inwardly as he turned to see his other torturer walking down the hallway towards him.


	2. Found Out

A lie to cover the Truth

Ed groaned inwardly as his _other _torturer came down the hall towards him. James Hewitt. The biggest asshole in the school. But he seemed to have a lot more fun torturing Ed than any of the other kids. Actually Ed has never seen him teasing any other kids. Doesn't he feel just so _special_.

Instead of the usual cocky grin or arrogant sneer he was glaring at Ed. The look in his eyes was angry possesive look.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" James asked stopping within a foot from Ed, perfect hitting distance.

"What the fuck are _you _talking about?" Ed spat, already fed up with james. His patience was already wearing thin. Although James didn't cause Ed's physical pain, he sure did put a lot of verbal pain on a daily basis.

"What do you think you're doin' talking to _my _girl?"

Ed scoffed, "_You're _girl? Last time I checked girl's weren't material possessions that you could claim"

James grabbed the scruff of Ed's shirt and shoved him back into the lockers with a loud bang. Several people walking stopped to watch. A padlock drove into one of Ed's back bruises and he yelped, quickly clamping his mouth shut and breathing harshly through his nose. He coudn't show any weakness while being attacked, it just made things worse.a

"I'm going to tell you once, stay _away_" he growled, his face inches from Ed's.

"Fuck _you" _Ed clenched his fist ready to throw a well wanted punch when a voice yelled at them, making them both flinch.

"Alright boys, break it up" The principle said pulling James off of Ed by the hood of his jacket.

With one last glare James left.

The principle frowned at the staring students and they immediately left for lunch, talking and coming up with rumors, no doubt, to spread around. Ed kept his head bowed as he picked up his bag that James made him drop. Oh, how he wanted to beat the shit out of that bastard. It'd be soo easy, the kid really was weak. One good crack in the jaw and he'd be whining on his knees, _begging. _Now _that _would be the day.

"Edward, this is third fight this week..."

Ed looked up, surprised that the principle was still there. He ususally just left and went on with his business after breaking up Ed's fights.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"_One _more time and its a suspension" he threatened, pointing a finger at Ed's face. Ed couldn't hide the fear on his face as he shook his head frantically.

"P-please, just- I won't fight anymore! Don't suspend me, please. _He's _the one driving me into lockers, you saw it"

"Did you provoke him?" He asked giving Ed a skeptical look.

Ed didn't answer as he stared at the ground, clenching the strap over his shoulder tightly. He couldn't get suspended. A _whole week _at that place?He and Alphonse couldn't even call it home without clenching their fists and frowning. It was unacceptable, he couldn't let that happen. So Ed just swallowed his sense of justice and muttered, "I'm sorry"

Ed suddenly saw a quick movment and immediately went into defense. He ducked and covered his head, preparing for the blow.

"...Edward?"

Ed looked up sheepishly, feeling like an idiot. The principle had just lifted his hand to fix his glasses, since they were sliding down the bridge of his nose. Ed had taken it as an agressive movement as usual. It wasn't like the principle could hit him, but it was just etched into Ed's mind to duck and take cover when someone raised a fist to him. He's had plenty of practice.

"Sorry sir, but I've got to go"

"Edward, is everything ok?" The principle asked stopping Ed from escaping questions.

"Yeah" _I just get the hell beat out of me every other day._

"Well, I'll speak with you later then" He said giving Ed one last scruntizing look. He had not missed the blond ducking out of fear as though the man was going to strike him. That wasn;t normal behavior for a child. Of course it is instincts but there has to be more signs given for a person to automatiaclly assume it is an agressive move. Like an angry voice, a mean face, but Ed just went off at one quick movement. The principle would be talking to him about this later to understand what was going on.

*****

"Brother! Look! I aced it!" Al yelled out running from the front doors of the school towards his older brother who was waiting.

Ed smiled as he took the paper from the excited little burnette. It was a math exam and he had gotten 110. The highest score you could get. And Al excelled all the time.

"This is great, Al! Awesome job! See? I told you you were smart like your big brother" Ed teased scanning through the papers.

"Like Dad and Mom too right?" Al asked timidly. He saw his brother's mouth twitch down for a brief second before turning a grin on him.

"Yeah, Al, like Mom and Dad"

The two started walking and talking about grades. It wasn't like Ed was allowed to get good grades.

Ed suddenly stopped, "Oh, shit, I forgot to see Mrs. Jerico. I've got to go see her Al or I'll definately get a detention"

"Brother! You got in trouble _again_?!"

"Sorry Al, I'll be... home in a bit. Just go to our room and stay there, ok? Don't go downstairs, I'll be back"

Ed gave Al his papers and took off running back towards the school at an easy speed.

When he reached the math room, Mrs. Jerico didn't look too happy, "You're 10 minutes late, Mr. Elric"

"Sorry, I-uh, Had to see Al, he got 110 on his exam" Ed added with a smile.

"What _I _don't understand, Edward, is how your little brother is an exellent 4.0 student and you're _failing"_ She said holding up one of his papers as evidence to prove her point. Ed sighed as he took a seat at one of the two person tables.

_It's because I hide his report cards from that man. I only show him mine which seems to satisfy him enough._

"I don't feel like doing the work" Ed lied. He actually took his failed papers home and completed them, just so he wouldn't forget how to do anything. Once Ed somehow managed to graduate he was going to become Al's legal gaurdian and _attempt _to get into a college and get a job. There was no way he was going to let his baby brother stay at that _home._

"You don't _feel _like doing the work?" asked, giving him a annoyed glare. He shifted away and looked at the door.

"That's what I said"

"What? Do you just not get the work? I _can _help you if you're stuck don't feel embarassed-"

"I understand the work perfectly well" Ed shot at her with a livid look. She thought he was just plain stupid. The only thing Ed _didn't _understand was how people couldn't get this work. It was easy.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Cause I don't feel like it, I already told you" He muttered pulling at his shirt sleeve, pulling it down over his wrist. It was hotter than hell out and this shirt was killing him. Pretty soon he was going to end up having a heat stroke for having to wear such long clothes. But he had to wear something to hide the bruises.

Mrs. Jerico looked like she was going to start yelling at any moment. He smiled cockily at her and she frowned.

"You're dismissed" She said, giving up and turning back to her computer to finish putting grades in

Hefting a loud and exaggerated sigh he stood up and shouldered his bag and left. Sometimes it was fun to piss off the teachers, but he had to be careful not to get detentions.

On is way _home_ he stopped at a convienant store and swiped some dinner for Al. He knew stealing was wrong but it wasn't like they were going to get fed anytime soon. That bastard that _took care _of them kept all the state's money for himself, selfish prick. He ran a type of home for boys that didn't have anywhere else to go and got _paid _for it. All he had to do was give them a room, food, clothes and basic essentials. But that bastard kept it all for himself and didn't even pay attention to the other boys. There wasn't a lot of boys there. About 5 other, besides him and Al. The others ran away. They were too scared to say how neglected and abusive that man was and just left. Ed didn't blame them, the man was manipulative. He played mind fucking games and and got drunk just to whack you upside the head.

Ed stopped on the crowded street and walked around the building down the ally way and stopped at the only entrance to the big building. The whole street was filled with huge brick buildings, but something about his particular one would make your arms itch and send a chill up your back. Even if you didn't know what went on inside.

Sighing he eased the door open and slipped inside, silently. He cringed when his shoe crunched on a plastic cup. Swearing he kicked it away and shut the door behind him. Al usually cleaned the house when the man wasn't home. That gave them about an hour before he returned from work. School got out at 3:00, the man got home at 4:00. And right now it was 4:30 and the man always got pissed when Ed was late. Something about Ed the man despised. He never hit the others as much or as hard as he did him. But Ed had to protect Al, no matter what.

He quickly made his way over to the stares when he heard footsteps and froze like a deer. _Oh, shit, here it comes._

"Where the hell have _you _been?" He asked angrily. He was sober, but Ed wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"I had to stay after school for a bit, the teacher wanted to see me" Ed said making no eye contact.

The man walked over and grabbed Ed's chin roughly and yanked it up to look at him, "Why? You got into trouble again?"

Ed flinched at the steel grip that had a hold on his chin. He swallowed and tried his best not to look at the man in his face. That was what he was trying to do, make Ed look him in the eye so he could whack him.

"Yeah, I'm failing math so she wanted to talk to me about it"

The man laughed and shoved Ed away, "You're a failure, as if _you _will ever be good in school. You're an idiot, just like your father was-"

Ed glared up at the man and snapped, "You don't know anything about _my _father!"

He suddenly felt a pain split right below his right eye as the man's fist collided with his face. Ed stumbled back but stood his ground and glared back up at the man, shaking with fury. His eye started swelling up but he didn't care. He had to show this son-of-a-bitch he wasn't going down so easily.

"Don't you ever fucking talk back to me like that again, now, go to your room!"

Ed fliched breaking his stance and headed up the stairs, fearing how bad his eye looked. He was shocked, stunned. The man _never _hit him in the face before, he always feared of being found out, so he inflicted pain in the legs, stomach, chest, back, and arms. Places where they could be covered. He was also sober, which was even more shocking.

He opened the door to their room hesitantly and kept his head bowed as he entered, hiding his rapidly swelling eye.

"Brother, what happened? I heard yelling" Al asked from the desk, sitting on the small wooden chair, he was doing his homework. He and Al had to share a small bedroom with only one twin sized bed. Ed slept one way and Al slept the other way, but they were both so small to begin with it wasn't really that uncomfortable.

"Nothing, Al. Here, I got you something-" Ed reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic wrapped sandwich, "It's all I could get"

He tossed Al the package and walked over to the bed and turned facing away from Al as he took out a book from his bag. He heard Al make a noise of dissapointment

"You _stole_? Again, brother?"

"Al, what do you want to do? Starve? I'm doing the best I can!" Ed snapped angrily.

"What about you? Did you get something?"

"I already ate mine" Ed lied. He almost got caught this time, stealing and had to only take one. The clerk had began to notice hwow Ed came in and never bought anything, only snuck ack out. Ed was good at decieving the cameras, you just had to know where they hide them all. He was going to have to start swiping from a different store soon.

"Brother, look at me" Al said. There was something in Al's voice that sounded both angry and concerned. Ed hated that voice, it sounded just like their mother when he and Al got hurt doing something stupid. But the voice was always filled with love. If Ed could hate one thing about Al, was how much he was like their mother. Grow out his hair and put him in a dress and he could look like her. Not really, but Al had their mother's eyes and hair. Ed looked like their father.

"No, Al, I'm reading" he said flipping a page.

"Look at me_, now"_

Ed sighed and turned to look at his brother's angry face turn horrified.

"He hit you?! You said he stopped!" Al cried out jumping out of his seat and sitting next to Ed. He gently cupped under Ed's chin to turn his face up so the light could shine onto the swelling.

"Yeah, Al. It's nothing, it was just this once-"

"Brother, I want to leave, let's go, we can't stay here any more" Al said running a index finger around the swelling to see how much it had risen.

"We can't Al. We have no where else to go. We'll wait it out until I graduate and _then _we can leave...Hell, we can burn the fucking building down"

"What do you mean, _graduate?_ Brother, I found your report card, you're failing every class. Why?"

"Cause that motherfucker _makes _me. It makes him feel better about himself! I've been hiding your grades so you don't get the fuck beat out of you all the time for being a success unlike that scumbag!" Ed let the last line slip and flinched when Al poked his eyelash, accidently.

"W-what? Brother, you said he stopped hurting you-... lift your shirt-"

"No Al, I'm not taking off my god damned shirt" Ed snapped pulling away from Al, "I'm fine- OW!"

Al poked a finger in Ed's ribs lightly but it was enough to hit a bruise and cause eye watering pain. He edged away as Al pulled at the hem of his shirt. Ed avoided his little brother's tantalizing gaze as best as he could. Even though Ed was the one in pain, Al looked hysteric.

"Brother, I'll go downstairs and confront him myself if you don't show m-"

"Don't _you dare" _Ed hissed. Al wouldn't ever go dowstairs to the man, but Ed wasn't so sure about that. Al could be brash when it came to his older brother.

"Then take your shirt off so I can see how badly your hurt"

Ed sighed and hesitantly pulled up his shirt up over his head. Al gasped and tears spilt over and ran down his face. Ed slouched over as Al looked at the extent of Ed's remarkable markings. Ed's back was covered in fist sized bruises. More bruises blossomed over his rib cage and there was no way there was no broken ribs. Up around Ed's collar bone there was long, thin lined marks that were black and green where the man had grabbed him, hard, and shoved him into the wall. Large blotches of green bruises were on his stomach where he was kicked with a steel toed boot when he had unfortunately fell to the ground. This is why Ed never fell, cause that just made the man kick him a few times.

Ed could remember throwing up for hours after that. He got kicked so hard his stomach wouldn't stop heaving and he threw up bile.

"Brother? W-why? Why don't you tell on him?!" Al sobbed as he touched his brother's arm. Both arms were covered in even more black spots and cuts from breaking all his falls from being shoved around into furniture and on the floor. Ed could remember one time being pushed into the table's corner, breaking a rib.

"Cause, that man pulls a lot of strings, Al. He would get away with it and he would probably hurt you. I'm just taking this so we can finish highschool without getting sent to the state. Don't you understand, Al? They'll separate us and we'll never see each other again"

Al bit his tongue as Ed put his shirt back on, wincing at the extra stretching of his sore muscles.

"This is-isn't fair, brother! I want to go home!" Al sobbed into his hands as Ed wrapped his arms around Al's trembling shoulders. Ed noticed how his arms were starting to lose feeling, becoming numb. That bastard probably damage a few major nerves from the extensive injuries.

"We'll make it through this, Al" Ed said comfortingly, rubbing Al's back, "It's just a bump in the road"

"Do you understand how ridiculous you sound?! Being _abused_ isn't just '_a bump in the road' _This is serious"

"Just give it some time, Al"

*****

The next morning Ed woke up with Al curled up like a cat next to him. His warmth was snuggled right next to his stomach and his head rested on his shoulder. Al could be quite the snuggler, even when Ed told him hell no , Al still snuck it in. The kid needed it anyway, just because he wasn't hit didn't mean he got shouted at or had watched his big brother get the shit beat out of him. Maybe the contact helped him sleep, but it still made Ed uncomfortable at first, he learned to just accept it and don't care what people think. It was his _little brother _for christ's sake. Ed glanced up at the clock on the wall and it read 5:00am

He sighed and got up carefully so he wouldn't wake up Al. Starting the day early didn't sound like a bad idea and since the man was gone for work already he could take a shower. One thing that was also taken away from the boys. Ed and Al got one toothbrush, one comb, one small travel sized bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap once a month if not later. Ed let Al have the toothbrush and he settled with using either his finger or a wash cloth. He spent nearly 10 minutes scrubbing his mouth with a tooth pasty cloth. It was disgusting, but Ed had to do what he had to do. Next time he passed a drug store he was difianitely going to swipe a toothbrush and he would hide it in their room.

Getting in the shower he hissed as the cold water seemed to make every bruise ache worse. He took the quickest shower ever and quickly got dressed in his usual attire. Jeans, sneakers that were ripping at the soles and, a long sleeved shirt with a red hooded zip up sweatshirt.

In the mirror he cringed at his new shiner. It had turned pure black over night and his eye was nearly sewn shut from the swelling. He should have snuck downstairs last night and stole an ice bag, he robably could have prevented it swelling shut like this.

He ran the comb through his hair, working out the knots. Maybe he _should _get it cut, since he could barely take care of it as it was. But something made him keep it. It dried fairly quickly and for today he just threw it in a hair tie not bothering with a braid.

At school he got stares. There was a rumor going around James beat him up in a fight.

_Yeah, right. If that kid ever started wailing on me I'd knock his teeth out_

First period- Science class. Oh joy, Mr. Glendis absolutely _hated _Ed. Was it because Ed corrected him on a daily basis? Yes.

"For today I want you to partner up with someone- Rachel, pay attention- Quickly, we don't have all day"

Ed sat in his seat and waited until everyone got their pick and he would have to go with the last person left by default. It wasn't like anyone really liked him. The reasons were because he has an attitiude from hell, James didn't like him and James was a part of the "cool" crowd, So what he said goed.

"Hey, need a partner?" a voice asked tapping on his shoulder, he cringed at one of his bruises but it just looked like he was jumped. He flashed a look up and almost dropped out of his seat. It was Winry.

"Hey Winry! Do you want to be _my _partner?" A friend of Winry called out from the other side of the room, making Ed turn away. He _knew _she was going to say yes.

"No, I'm going to work with Ed"

Ed looked up at her as she took a seat next to him. He turned bright red. She had _even _remembered his name, which was a shocker. Most people forgot unimportant people's names.

As Mr. Glendis was handing out a paper packet Winry started talking to him. Talking to _him._

"Ed, where did you get that bruise" she asked pointing to her own eye, "I heard you got into a fight with James"

"No, I... fell" _Oh yeah, I fell into the table and it poked me in the eye. _He wanted to kill himself for being such an idiot.

"You..._fell?"_ She asked skeptical. He nodded turning away from her and continued being red throughout the whole assignment. This time he decided to take a chance and actually dohis best on this assignment, just to show off to Winry how smart he actually could be and to see the face of Mr. Glendis when he saw the perfect 100.

About 10 minutes into the assignment Ed felt a nudge in his side, he cringed, loooking over at her, "What?"

"I don't get number 21, what was that guy's name again?"

"Newton, his theory of inertia. What is in motion stays in motion until something stops it. To basically put it"

"Oh,... Don't think I'm copying off you, 'cause I don't do that" She shot at him with a new found irritation he had never seen before. She actually kind of looked really cute with that little scowl. He mentally slapped himself and wrote down the last answer and for the next 15 minutes he helped he through it. Blushing hard at simple touches of the hand when she brushed it, accidently.

When the bell rang for period two Mr. Glendis stopped Ed, "Mr. Elric, I'd like to see you about your paper"

Ed sighed and put on a smirk as he walked over to the balding man's desk, "Yes?"

"I checked with Ms. Rockbell's paper and noticed she had different answers, so you couldn't have copied from her. _And _I noticed that _you _helped _her. _Care to explain?"

"That _was _the assignment, wasn't it? Help each other out?"

"Don't give me that sarcastic tone of yours. You're _failing _this class with a 27, Mr. Elric, you have to _try _to fail that badly unless your just plain stupid. Now explain how you got the last question"

"I already knew these theroies, Mr. Glendis. It's easy"

"Why don't you do this well any other time?" he asked eyeing Ed's shiner.

Ed shrugged, "Don't feel like it"

"You do understand that you're the only one in this highschool to have passed this with a 100, right? Everyone else was below an 80"

_Cause you give out the most ridiculous tests that are impossible to do, _"Yeah? So?"

"I would like to see you after school" He said shifting through more packets.

Ed groaned as he left the class room. Not again!

Period three was the only class Ed had Al with. Art class. And Ed sucked without even trying.

"Come on, brother. It's just surrealism art. It's easy" Al said drawing a large circle on his paper.

Ed crossed his arms and shook his head like a 3 year old, "Nuh-uh. This is completely ludicris. Come on Al! Rene Magritte was an complete moron! Look at his _work_. That apple is way too big compared to the person..._and _it's floating!"

Al rolled his eyes as he took the digital printout of one of Rene Magritte's famous art works, "Stop being so scientific brother. It's just a painting, you can do what you want"

"I _like _being rational. The guy was a quack. He also painted stuff covering people's faces, he must've really sucked to not be able to draw faces"

"Brother, he did that as a message. His mother drowned her self and he was there when they found her, her nightgown covered her face. It must have traumatiazed him, so he put it in his paintings"

Ed snorted, "How the _hell _do you know all this?"

"Because _I _read the packet the teacher gave us!"

A voice from the door made both boys look, "Edward Elric?"

Ed saw it was the school nurse and his face drained of all color, "Uh, yeah?"

"It's your turn" She said motioning him to the door. HE kept plastered to the chair as he stared at her.

"For what?" he looked at Al who's face reflected his own.

"For the scoliosis exams. It was passed out monday"

Ed had no choice. He got up and left Al who was wide eyed and staring at Ed as though he were going to the gullotine.

In the nurse's room Ed was having an anxiety attack. How could he have forgotten about the scoliosis check up? It happened almost every year where the nurse checked your spine. This meant you had to take off your shirt.

"Now take off your shirt. This will only take a second"

Slowly he grabbed the hem of his shirt, then shook his head, chickening out.

"Please take off your shirt, there's nothing to be embarassed about" she said crossing her arms.

Ed resorted with his best lie and pulled the shirt up over his head. He heard the sharp intake of breath and flinched.

"What is all _this_?" She asked.

"I got into a fight" he lied.

"I'll be right back" she said. His heart quickened, she had to buy that, didn't she? Where was she going.

He quickly put his shirt back on and took a seat, his heart thrashing like crazy. He should have just refused!

About two minutes later the nurse came back with Principle. He wanted to shove his fist down his throat and kill himself that second. The principle?!

"Edward, Mrs. Kaylin told me about the bruises. It was about a fight, right?"

Slowly, Ed nodded, avoiding all contact. Why were they staring at him like that.

THe nurse spoke up, "That isn't true, is it Edward? There are numerous bruises that are _weeks _old and a number of them are _days _old. If you got all those bruises during one fight you'd be hosptalized. What's going on? Is everything alright at home?"

She sat in the chair next to him and touched his arm and he flinched away, tears brimming his eyes as he turned awau from their torturous stares.

"Yeah, I get into a lot of fights" the lie this time sounded so weak and fake no one would buy it.

The principle walked over in front of Ed and he immediatley felt boxed. Ed hated being boxed in and not able to escape.

"Edward, could you please take off your shirt so I may see?"

Ed shook his head and stared at the trash bin next to him. It was filled with band aid wrappers and a few popcicle sticks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked way, "I've got to go to class, I can't miss, I'm falling behind"

He attempted to escape but the Principle kept him sitting, "You are excused from your classes for the day, right now I would like you to take off your shirt or should I call home?"

Ed visibly flinched and pulled the warm shirt back up over his head, leaving the cold air to attack his skin. He shivered as he was told to stand up and turn around.

"Looks like there's a few broken ribs" Mrs. Kalin told the Principle, touching his back where he got shoved into the table corner.

He heard the Principle breathe out a shakey sigh, "Edward, I'm going to call the police if you don't tell me what happened. And I mean what _really _happened"

"I hurt myself" Ed blurted out still facing the wall, he couldn't see them, only the nurse in his peripheral vision. This was a pitiful lie but he had to protect Al. He saw the nurse shake her head and motion the Principle to follow her out into the hallway. They left and Ed pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"There's no way he does _that _to himself. He's being abused, I've seen in before" The nurse whispered.

"We can't just jump to conclusions, his caretaker, Mr. Welson, is a very nice man"

"He's lying through his teeth, abuse victims _lie_ pitifully. He knows he's caught so now he's coming up with the most ridiculous excuses. Besides the age differences of his bruises are too different. It's been going on for years from what I see" she argued back, "You cannot believe that _. _There are wolves in sheep's clothing everywhere"

"Let me set up some appointments with the school counseler and see if we can crack the truth out of him. You never know, he does get bullied often"

Ed scoffed, '_As if, if someone other than that man beat me up like this, I'd drop their asses on the street in a second'_

"Well, _I_ don't believe a word of it. That boy may be a victim of domestic abuse and _I'm _not sitting by and letting it happen"

The principle sighed, "What about his little brother? Does he have marks?"

"No, but most of the time the abuse focuses on one person. Not the whole family"

"But Edward is _sixteen_. He's old enough to make decisions for himself, y'know. And I just don't see him letting himself get beat"

" Mr. Welson , you have to understand, abusive people play mind games. He's probably scared to say anything"

Ed jumped back into his seat as the door opened back up. He avoided their looks by resuming staring at the waste basket.

"Edward, you may go back to class, but I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning"

"Yeah, whatever" Ed snapped pulling his shirt back on. He slammed the office door and returned to class, fretting.

_How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_

* * *

**ok this chapter is a LOT longer and I'm going to make them all long. My computer is frigging up so the spelling keeps on changing and words are being taken out. It pisses me off a LOT. So if something is missing I'm sorry. And please trust me, this is NOT just about Ed getting saved from the evil man and getting adopted into a new home. It gets worse and trust me... it's possible**


	3. Am I in Hell?

"So, do you want to explain where the sudden intelligence came from?" Mr. Glendis asked Ed, who was sitting across from him at his desk after school. Ed just meekly shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest. He began to wonder how someone so balding could have so much hair on their face. Form the bushy eyebrows to the bushy beard it was beyond Ed.

"Mr. Elric, someone can't be just failing then suddenly do outstanding on a paper they've never studied for. I'm very impressed with your hypothesis for the last question. Everyone else left it blank"

Ed just swallowed and stared at his knees with his mouth pressed in a firm angry line. This better be worth the beating tonight. But tonight was going to be worse. When the man was sober he usually just hit him a couple times. But since today was Friday, he would be drunk by the time Ed got home and when he was drunk that's when the real fights started.

"Do you think you could do this well on your exam Monday?" Mr. Glendis asked hopefully.

Ed just shook his head, '_Don't get your hopes up' _He gripped his arm and felt a random bruise start to ache from the pressure of his fingers. He just wanted to go sit in a corner and die. Ed had thought about suicide before on numerous occasions but he could never leave Al with _him._

"Are you holding back on purpose or... what is it Ed just tell me"

Ed glanced up at him for a brief second, without any eye contact and just looked out the window, sighing through his nose. _Did the principle tell him about the markings? Is this how they are going to try to get it out of me?_

"May I leave, now? I can't be late getting home"

Mr. Glendis sighed, "Got big plans for the weekend?"

Ed made a disbelieving noise, "Yeah, right"

"Then what's your hurry?"

Ed rolled his eyes and stood up, "You know what? You're right, I've got _huge _plans for the weekend with my loving family. Don't want to miss out on that bullshit"

Mr. Glendis just waved him off and he left. Ed knew if he played the dead parents card he'd be released. People were uncomfortable talking about it when he was around and he preferred it that way.

As Ed was walking down the street he wanted to freak out. It was the weekend. A whole _two days_ at that place? He wanted to run home, he could probably make it in time but his legs were all bent out of shape and he could swear that a bone in his foot was fractured or broken. So running was out of the question, he had enough to do with disguising his limp.

"Hey! Ed, wait up!"

_''What the hell?' _ He turned around and saw Winry running down the sidewalk towards him. He turned red and looked at the ground as she caught up.

"Hey, did you forget about meeting up?" she asked out of breath. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail similar to Ed's except hers was up higher almost on top of her head. And it was three times as long as his and a lighter blonde.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, had to see Mr. Glendis about that packet we did yesterday" He said hefting his back pack up and re adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Where did you get _that _bruise?" She asked. Ed thought she was talking about his black eye again when he noticed she was pointing at his arm. His sleeve had rode up and was exposing a rather large bruise on his wrist. Before he could make up an excuse she grabbed his hand and turned his arm so she could see it better.

"Ow! Dammit!" He yanked his hand back and cradled it against his stomach. His wrist was sprained, again. He grimaced as the pain throbbed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! What did you _do_? It looks sprained" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I... fell. When I got my black eye I got this too" He said straightening up and pulling the sleeve down over the swelled muscles in his wrist. Winry looked at him like she knew he was lying. He wanted to snap at her but he was just too shocked she was actually here. With him. _She _was the one who wanted to see _him. _And that made it hell of a lot better.

"Here, come to my house. It's just down the street. We can put an ice pack on it" She said grabbing his other hand and pulling him down the street. He began to refuse when he realized she was holding his hand. This only made his face redder and made him bite his tongue.

"I- I really shouldn't, Wouldn't your parents mind?" He said bringing up awkward thoughts that made him want to drop dead from embarrassment.

"No, they don't get home 'till 8, you can stay and help me with my homework, if you want to" She said stopping to look at him pleadingly. Did she have no idea how awkward this was? He wanted to say yes so much. Maybe he should go. The man would end up getting so drunk he'd pass out and Ed could sneak back in and in the morning he could say he got home but he just didn't notice cause he was so drunk. It was perfect and worth a few hits to the head.

"Ok"

Winry grinned at him, "Cool, come on, it's this way"

As Edward got dragged towards Winry's house he began to regret agreeing to coming. Her house was on one of the streets filled with nice houses, not large, brick apartment complexes like on his street. Just being on that street would make anyone feel dirty. It certainly made _him_ feel that way.

When he stepped up the street being unmercilessly pulled forward his shoulder started aching. The girl acted as though he'd run off at any given moment, keeping a hold of his hand like that. He looked at all the houses. They were all so _nice_. A bit on the fancy side but they were homes. Ed wouldn't mind living in one of them. They seemed a lot more...comely, than the dark, dirty buildings on his street.

"Which one is yours?" He asked, growing impatient, as they came up near a particularly big house. He stared at it as they went closer to it.

_'Bunch of snotty Mansons live here , no doubt' _He thought gruffly. A lot of _classy _people disliked him and his attire. Especially his hair, it made him look like a bad boy. Maybe he was in a sense but he'd never jump someone on the street or be part of a dumb ass gang. But with his looks he was someone you'd cross the street when you saw he was coming your way. It made him feel like he was a bad person even though he wasn't.

Winry pulled him toward the big "Manson" house and started up the driveway with him still in tow. Ed's jaw dropped.

"This is _your _house?!" He asked as he was led up the stone steps...or were they marble? For the first time Winry blushed.

"Yeah, my parents _are _doctors so they can afford expensive stuff, mostly just to show off their money though. I hate it, I'd rather have simple things then show it off to the less fortunate"

Ed's crush for her grew, she wasn't a snobby prep like he kept telling himself so he would stop liking her. She was a good hearted person...better than him. She deserved a _lot _better than him. He sighed but it was interrupted when she yanked him through the open door way and closed the door behind her. The indoors was just as stunning as it was outside. It was _huge_... and fancy. The smell was nice and way better than his house. Ed wasn't familiar with this smell but it sure as hell smelled better than mold and beer, like his house smelled all the time.

"Here sit down... I'll go get an ice pack" She walked through another door and Ed sat down like he was told. Within a second she stuck her head back out the door way, "Are you thirsty or anything?"

"Uh, no, no thanks, I'm good"

Ed looked around, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The living room was amazing. White rug, black leather furniture and even a small _chandelier_. He looked at the rug wondering how the hell there were no stains on it. It looked brand new and the leather couch he was sitting on didn't even seem broken in. He was glad he wiped his shoes off out of habit at the doorway. That would have been embarrassing to get dirt all over such a nice rug.

Leaning his head back he sighed again, staring at the ceiling. The crystals from the chandelier cast off colored shadows that were in random, interesting shapes. He examined them feeling lightheaded again. There was a big plasma TV in the corner on a red wood stand that was shiny. Ed scoffed at it. At his house there was one television set and it was a small antenna TV that stayed in the living room. The man could have no doubt got a nicer TV but he spent all the state's money on booze and other unspeakable things, like women.

"Here you go-, hey, are you sleeping?" Winry's voice cut in and made him jump up into a standing position. She looked at him startled by his sudden movement, holding up the ice pack, "Sorry, I didn't know you were so jumpy"

"No, I-uh, just..." His face blazed red at her confused stare. He hated being put on the spot.

She grabbed his hand and made him sit down with her on the couch, ignoring his odd reactions. She wrapped the ice pack gently around his swelled wrist and examined it closely.

"There may be a fracture in the ulna bone, judging how it's so swollen right _here_" she sad lightly stroking the side of his wrist with the most prominent swelling, "You should go to the hospital and get it checked"

Ed couldn't believe where he was. A week ago Winry didn't even know he existed, but now here she was holding his hand in her lap. She may have only been pressing the ice pack to the wrist too the swelling. Just how many times had she held his hand? Even though it was just a "friend thing" Ed still liked it.

"Do you want Tylenol or anything? Does it still hurt?" She asked him, looking him in the eye intently. Ed looked away, he had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. She was sitting directly next to him their knees barely touching and her face was less than a foot from his, but thank god it was bent down again examining his wrist. He didn't know if he could take it with her face so close to his.

He became completely self conscious of his body. She smelled good, there was a faint smell coming from her hair, what ever it was it smelled nice. He blushed even harder realizing what he was doing. Was he actually _smelling _her? It wasn't his fault she was the one pressed up against him(he wasn't complaining), it wasn't like he had a choice. He couldn't just plug his nose. That would be rude and she'd think he thought she smelled bad or something. And he didn't want to offend her.

"No thanks, it doesn't hurt anymore"

"The ice pack won't do much for taking the swelling down, since it happened yesterday. But it'll help with the pain" she said lifting his hand to eye level and flexing it side to side gently.

"I'm sorry, but I've really got to go. I'm suppose to be home" he stammered pulling his hand away from hers. She looked disappointed and it pained him.

"Oh, ok, maybe later then?" She asked as he stood up, grabbing his bag. He was already shaking like a leaf. He could feel it coming on, another damn anxiety attack. They made him shaky and sweat, he could just feel the extra adrenaline being forced through his veins.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm really sorry- something just came up last night and yeah...bye" he slung his bag over his shoulder and nearly bolted out into the hallway. But before he could make his way to the exit he felt a hand enclose on his good wrist holding him back. He looked at the hand around his wrist then up to Winry.

"What happened, Ed? You look...scared" she asked.

"Yeah, I just get..a little anxious, I've _really _got to go Winry, I'm sorry"

She gave him one last concerned look before releasing his wrist, "It's ok, I'll see you Monday, ok?"

He nodded and left feeling like such an asshole. His one moment to hang out with the girl he liked like crazy and now he had to blow it by chickening out and leaving. He felt the adrenaline of the anxiety wear off and he puffed out a sigh. She just got so..._close_. It was exhilarating yet so_ scary _Ed nearly had a heart attack. He had never been touched like _that_. Never had his hand been held like she had. His brother gave him a hug once in a while but Ed detested it and when they were small children Ed would hold Al's hand when they went down to the town together so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Those were the good ol' days. When their parents were alive and caring for them and not _that man_.

He realized he still had the ice pack and dropped it into his bag as he made his way to his street. Hell seemed to have a special place in it's black heart for him, as it always made a special stop in his life every damn day. And right now it was going to make an extra special stop and stay for a while.

He took a deep breath and entered the building, knowing no way in hell he was going to be able to climb up to his window and sneak in like he planned earlier. As he entered the building he wondered vaguely if there was such thing as a hell after death since his life had already turned into one. Or maybe he died with his parents and he went to hell and this was his punishment.

******

"I already fucking told you! I had to stay after school!" Ed yelled, keeping his head bent down._'No eye contact, no eye contact'  
_

"Why?! Why did you have to stay after again?" The man yelled giving Ed another whack upside his head. Ed felt his ear start to bleed as blood ran down the side of his neck. It started ringing from being hit so much.

"Maybe if I could do my _work _I wouldn't get in trouble and stay after!"

"Don't even bother with school work, runt, you'll fail at life anyways, you might as well just get hit by a bus or something"

Ed took all the verbal abuse but kept it from his heart. He would never believe a word that man said. Ed could too be good at something in life, if he could just have the chance and take it without being scared out of his wits.

"Where's that little brat brother of yours anyway? Tell him I want to see him"

"You keep Al out of this!" Ed yelled gaining a fist to the gut and being shoved up against the wall. His stomach surged and he fell to his knees holding onto his stomach and gagging. Nothing came up but spit and spots of bile. He hadn't eaten for a few days so it wasn't a surprise. Ed immediately knew what he did wrong and felt the boot collide with the side of his stomach. He cringed falling to his side and staggered to get up before he could get stomped. Laying on the ground wasn't submitting to dominance in this case, it just brought more pain.

When he stood up the man grabbed him by his hair and dragged him stumbling to the kitchen. If that's what it could be called. The man always ate out so that left the kitchen utterly useless, but that didn't keep it from being trashed with beer cans and vodka bottles.

Ed started yanking to get away as the man opened one of the drawers and pulled out a short, dirty knife. The man wasn't going to kill him but Ed knew what was coming. His scalp ached from the yanking and the man just gripped harder on his hair.

Ed felt his head get slammed down onto the table and the man grabbed Ed's arm and pulled it up over his back pinning him down on the table. Ed squirmed and became frantic, He wanted to scream out for help but he knew Al would come and end up getting hurt in the process. He kicked and pushed against the table but it was so weighed down by a bunch of junk Ed couldn't make it budge. His other arm got pulled out and he felt the knife bite into his shoulder blade and drag down the side of his arm. The pain splintered like glass and he bit down on his bottom lip, screaming into his clamped mouth. He couldn't make a sound or it'd be worse. His lip broke open and blood trickled down his chin.

This wasn't the first time the man cut him. There were at least four other scars down his arm where he had cut. He either got some sick pleasure out of seeing blood or Ed in pain was all he wanted. Either one it was still painful and made Ed's blood boil. He wanted to _kill _that man.

His arm was released and the man grabbed him by the hair again and dragged him up to his eye level so they were staring eye to eye. Ed's grimace made him laugh and Ed cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath as it swept over him.

"You see this?" The man held up the knife, "I could gut you like a fish right now if I wanted to"

Ed felt like his hair was going to rip out as he was being held up, standing on his toes. _'Oh god, he's really gonna kill me. He's going to finally finish me off... but what about Al?'_

Suddenly the phone rang and Ed was dropped to the floor. The man stumbled out of the kitchen and to the living room to answer the phone. Ed gasped in pain as he massaged his head. Blood was seeping through his scalp soaking his hair, making it drop to the floor in little drips.

This was his only chance to escape a whole night of torture. Staggering to a stand he walked out the kitchen and ran quickly to the stairs and ran up them before the man got off the phone. Whoever called just now was an angel and Ed was grateful even if the person didn't intentionally call just so Ed could make his escape. Even so he was happy to just get away.

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it.

"Brother?" He heard a soft knock at the door. He ignored it and turned on the sink. There was another knock at the door, loud and persistent. Ed sighed angrily and unlocked the door. Al stared up at him with watery eyes. He had been crying no doubt. Ed sighed and waved it off.

"_What _Al, I'm busy" he snapped waiting for the water to heat up. He looked at his shirt sleeve and saw there was a long gash through the material, blood seeped out.

"I thought you ran away today... when you didn't come back. I thought- I thought you left me here" Al let out a small sob and wiped his eyes off his sleeve.

Ed wrapped his arms around his little brother and Al buried his face in the front of his shirt and cried. It seemed all Al did was cry, lately. And it hurt Ed to see his little brother cry.

"I feel so useless! I can't even protect you and you get so hurt everyday! You're the one who should be crying, not me!"

"It's ok, Al. It doesn't hurt. I'm fine, just let me clean up real quick"

"Did he cut you again?!" Al cried out touching the bloody arm through the sopping wet shirt.

Ed sighed, "Yeah, Al. It's not that bad. Arm cuts bleed a lot"

Ed pulled his shirt off knowing Al wasn't going to leave and ran the water over as much of the cut as he could. It burned like hell. He grabbed a towel and started wiping the blood and water off. His stomach ached with fresh bruises and he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

Al helped him spray disinfectant on the long cut and wrap it in an old gauze wrap. The cut ran from his shoulder blade down to a little past his elbow. Ed washed his hair in the sink too tired to shower and went to their room. Al followed close behind worried about his brother's staggering movement.

Later that night Ed couldn't sleep. His head throbbed painfully and he could feel it becoming wet again. This was the first time the man had grabbed him by his hair so hard that his scalp started to bleed. Al's nose poked into his arm and he heard him sigh, Ed had half a mind to push Al away, for invading his personal space but he was asleep and Ed didn't really care anymore about his "space".

The last thing Ed rememered before finally falling asleep was Al hugging onto his arm.

* * *

**Ok sorry for the chapter, I just need to find a beta reader that will edit and check for spelling. Some of you may find this "grotesque" but it's not, compared to the later chapters. And you may think that Ed's abuse secret is being found out too early, once again this story is NOT just about the abuse. Something far worse is going to happen and that will be the main part of the story. Maybe in the next chapter I'll let you in on it a little bit, but the next chapter ain't goin' up until I get some reviews AND a fast beta reader.**


	4. Isn't That What a Hero Does?

**Sorry, this was suppose to be in on Saturday night but guess what? My friend got in a motorcycle accident! How awesome is that? So I had to help him out since he was being a stubborn mule and wouldn't go to the hospital. The next morning he decided to go and I had to help him down the hallway from his room since he couldn't walk. He couldn't even dress himself, so I to help. He didn't break anything, though. but damn he was hurting.**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Ed woke up his head throbbed and his body felt sore. Sitting up he bit back a groan, his hair stuck to the pillow as he lifted his head. Blood had dried on it over night and glued his hair to the pillow case. The pillow was spotted with a large spot of red where his head was, surrounded by little fine line of reddish brown where a few stray hairs fell out. Ed raked a hand through his hair and a clump of it came out. It was literally ripped out by its roots last night. His hair was sticking together in little dreads of dried hard blood. It seemed the bleeding had finally stopped last night. When his head had bled for the first time, he panicked since it bled so much. He thought he was going to die of blood loss. But then he found out that even the smallest of head cuts bled a lot due to all the small blood cells bunched together. And panicking only made it bleed more.

Ed looked over at the desk and saw his little brother sitting at it, bent over a notebook and writing in it. He would write a sentence then scratch it out and re-write something.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as Al looked over at him. The wooden chair creaked as Al stood up and frowned at his bloody brother.

"I'm not sitting by anymore. Brother, we've got to tell-"

"What were you writing, Al?" Ed interrupted, angrily. He frowned at Al as he closed the notebook and shoved it into the desk drawer, slamming it harshly. This wasn't like Al, he never voiced his anger by _showing _it, he always said how he felt.

"It's nothing!... Ed, if you won't tell then _I _will. I don't care if we're separated. _You don't deserve this_"

Ed got up angrily and walked towards the door, "It doesn't matter 'cause your not telling _anyone. _I'm not losing you just because of some asshole that knocks me around a bit"

Al jabbed a finger at Ed's wrapped arm, "Is _that_ what you call '_knocked around a bit'_? Brother, this is wrong. Let's just leave"

Ed smacked Al's hand away and left the bedroom headed towards the bathroom to wash the blood out of his hair. He wasn't going to explain to Al a million times why they couldn't leave. If they got sent to the state there was no doubt in Ed's mind that they would be adopted seperately or put into different foster homes. And knowing Al he'd be adopted in a heartbeat, despite his age. He was just one of those cute kids that were perfect at everything and would make any parent proud. He sure did make Ed proud on a daily basis. He had the perfect manners that put everyone else's to shame. Al was just...nice, innocent, cute, adorable, Ed could go on all day about how Al was so much different from him.

Ed was intelligent, arrogant, rude loud-mouthed, and was well aware of 'street talk', and angry all the time. Al was happy and voiced his feelings when he was upset or angry, Ed kept it all in and voiced his anger by being bitchy or taking all his anger out on an inaminate object.

Ed was what people called a "jerk" and Al was what people called a "cutie". Ed often wondered how he and Al were related, let alone _brothers_. Even though Al was a year younger than Ed, they seemed like complete opposites, besides good looks and intelligence.

"Nice shiner you got there"

Ed looked up at and saw one of the older boys waiting outside of the bathroom door. He was only a year older than Ed, at 17, and had long dark hair that was pulled back into a tight low set ponytail, only a strand of his hair escaped it and hung down the side of his pale, narrow face. He looked sick.

Ed just nodded at him and leaned against the wall across from the guy, shoving his hands into his pockets. He tried to remember the guy's name but it came up short, Jim or Tim. Something like that.

"Get it from ?" He asked, eyeing Ed's bloody hair.

"Yeah, the bastard ripped my hair out too"

"I don't know why he wails on you so much, he's only whacked me a couple times and I've been here for _a lot _longer than you have. From what I here he cuts you up pretty good too...got any scars?" he asked with a malicous smirk.

Ed looked at the guy hesitantly than sighed and pulled up his sleeve, exposing the wrappings, "Got more than one scar, but last night I had to wrap it. The motherfucker cut me...again"

The guy suddenly flipped out a butterfly knife with skilled and dextrous hands, it glinted menacingly "Wanna get payback? The old man's sleeping a hangover off right now downstairs...he won't see us coming"

Ed felt a shiver run up his spine, something in the guy's eyes made Ed feel like he'd seriously carry out the offer if Ed accepted.

"No thanks" He said , glad the guy repocketed the knife. He then pulled out a small plastic box and offered it to Ed, "Want a smoke?"

Ed waved it off with his good hand, declining. Smoking was a nasty habit and he knew Al would kill him for it. Though sometimes it _was_ tempting.

"'names Kimblee, you?"

"Ed"

"Well Ed, I;m hanging out at a pit party tonight, might stay at a friends for the weekend...wanna come?"

"For the _whole _weekend?"

"Yep, I think we might be able to squeeze you in. You seem like a cool kid"

Ed shook his head, "I can't leave Al here"

Kimblee grinned, "That little guy? With the short brown hair and gray eyes?" He can come too, what is he? Your little brother?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea, Welson will get pissed off if I'm gone, I'll just stay here. And Al isn't going anywhere without _me_" Ed added fiercly.

"Aw, come on Ed,...Winry'll be there" He teased, smirking wider.

Ed's face went dead red as he stammered, angrily, "What does Winry have anything to do with it?!"

"Stop fucking around, Ed. Everyone in school knows you were with her after school yesterday. It's pretty obvious you like her. And I gotta say, her boyfriend, James, is pissed"

"Well _he _can get the fuck over it" Ed snapped, "And how the _hell _does the _whole _school know about that? That was yesterday"

"Gossip...travels fast. Besides I heard James saying he's gonna kick your ass or something like that" Kimblee shrugged breathing the cigarette's smoke out of his nose and taking another drag, "He heard it from one of Winry's friends that saw you two together yesterday"

"So you're saying the _whole _school doesn't really know?" Ed asked, hopefully.

"For _now_, wait 'till Monday. I think I'll put my money on you, though. You may be small, but you look like you could throw a punch, and I know for a _fact_ that you can take a beating"

"I'd drop his ass" Ed muttered scratching at the wrappings around his arm where the tape stuck to his skin, "Don't call me small, either!"  
Kimblee grinned and shrugged, "I call 'em as I see 'em, squirt"

Ed growled, when the bathroom door opened and one of the youngest boys came out with wet hair, showing he just got out of the shower. He walked down the hall ignoring Ed and Kimblee's stares and entered one of the other rooms.

Kimblee then turned his smirk onto Ed, "If you change your mind I'll be leaving at 2, so be out front. And also, the old man will be gone all weekend, he won't miss you. Don't you want to get out and have fun once in a while?"

Ed watched Kimblee leave and head up the other flight of stairs to a higher level. He scoffed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got in blood immediately began to run off his body. He watched it swirl down the drain. It was kind of gross being covered in blood, but it was always interesting how the blood dyed the water red and swirled in a spiral down the drain.. He sighed and began to gently wash his hair, it still was sore from being ripped out. Several clumps came out and he wondered vaguely if he was going to be bald by the time he got down washing it out.

Maye they _should _go. Just to get out of this hellhole and maybe be able to talk to some people. Make some friends. That's how people made friends...right? Go to a party or an after school club. But the second option was out of the question for Ed. For Al...maybe. Ed tried talking to him about it but he flat out refused. He said he had to stay home and help Ed with the...aftermath of the beatings.

Ed began to unwrap the sopping wet gauze and let it fall to the floor of the tub. Blood stains leaking out blood as the hot water splashed onto it.

Poor Al. Imagine what he thinks. Seeing his big brother stumble up the stairs, covered in blood, after hearing all the yelling and loud bangs. Ed was all he had and Ed had to become a better brother. Maybe he should stay downstairs until Al fell asleep and _then _go upstairs and clean up. Buit there was nothing he could do about the yelling. That was inevitable.

Ed had made up his mind. They _were _going to the party whether that bastard liked it or not. And Al's opinion didn't matter either.

*~*~*

"Brother, you are _not _going to that party!'

"Why not Al? You're coming too!" Ed told him as Al re-wrapped his arm with newer gauze wrap. He winced as Al wrapped the medical tape around the end, tight, securing the wrap.

"You know how much trouble you'd get in brother-"

"Al, he's going to be gone! Kimblee has got to know a way to get in here besides the front door. Maybe we could ask him"

AL sighed, "But brother..."

"But nothing, Al! We are going!" Ed said defiantly, crossing his arms and huffing.

Al suddenly smirked, making Ed scowl at him, "Is _Winry Rockbell _going?"

Ed continued to scowl but couldn't hide the red on his cheeks, "What the hell does _she _have to do with anything?!"

Al's smirk widened as he sat on the bed next to Ed, nonchalantly, looking around the room "Oh, I don't know... the way you stare when she walks by us in the hallway. I'd be talking to you and it seemed your mind went blank...I know you like her, brother"

Ed looked away blazing red, still scowling, '_Just how many people know about my crush?'_

"Am I that obvious, Al?"

Al shrugged, "Yeah, you kind of are. It's not your fault, though brother, you in love-"

"It's not _love, _Al! I barely know her!" Ed spat the word like it was spoiled milk, "It's just a stupid infatuation I have, I'll get over it"

"Yeah, sure. That's why it's been taking years to get over"

Ed flicked the top of Al's head and stood up and stretched, "Well, Al? Do you want to go or not?"  
Al sighed heavily, rubbing his head where Ed flicked him, "Fine, but no alcohol!:

"Duh, Al. Do you seriously think I'm _that _stupid?"

Al smirked again, "Maybe around Winry you will be"

"Shut up and get ready!"

*~*~*~*  
Winry sighed and laid on her bed with her cell phone in hand. It was buzzing non-stop with text messages about the pit party tonight. She sighed answering Rose's message:

'R U still going?'

'Yeah'

She pressed the send button and buried her face into a pillow, groaning. Winry really didn't want to go, she hated parties. But she was always pressured into going. She was also afraid if she didn't go she'd lose her friends. It wasn't that she was afraid of being "popular" she was just afraid of being alone. With her parents gone all the time she always got lonely.

Her phone buzzed again. It was from Rose:

'What did you and Ed do yesterday?'

Winry rolled her eyes and wanted to turn the phone off. The text message seemed to have a _suggestive_ tone to it.

'NM I gave him an icepack for his sprained wrist and he left'

Rose's reply came back almost instantly:

'Uh-huh'

Winry shut the phone off and closed it with a loud,unnessecary snap, letting it fall to the floor. Her mind unwillingly wondered off to Ed. James was pissed when Rose told him that Winry was with Ed yesterday after school. Rose had decided to stay with her and wait until Ed came out. He was late and came out of the school looking pissed off. Winry said goodbye to Rose and ran off after Ed.

Winry wondered how they had been going to the same school for years and she hadn't noticed those golden eyes (A/N: Not orbs!;P),they were gorgeous and his hair was so... nice. He also seemed extremely intelligent. But there was something else about him, he seemed so scared and jumpy.

Winry shook her head, she loved James and would only love James. But why was Ed so scared? She wasn't an idiot, she could see how he flinched at every sudden movement, how he'd avoid looking her in the eyes for more than a second, even how he seemed to cringe when she touched him.

She suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Getting up with a sigh she ran downstairs and opened the door. It was James. But Winry had half hoped it was someone else.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" He asked,hunching his shoulders against the wind blowing. It may have been summer but it was getting a little cold that evening.

"We're leaving already?" She asked as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, it's already 4, let's go"

In the car, James's car, Winry leaned her head against the window and watched her breath fog up the window. She breathed out again, intentionally harder, and watched the circle of fog grow bigger.

"I'm still pissed about yesterday" James said, turning off the radio. Winry sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Nothing happened, he just hurt his wrist and I gave him an ice pack and he left"

"He had to go inside to get it?" James snapped, angrily, making her flinch.

"I'm not going to be rude. So _what _if I invited him in? I can do what I want!"

"I don't want you screwing around with other guys. _Especially _Elric! I want you to stay away from that little freak and his brother!"

"_I_ can hang out with who _I_ want!" She hissed.

"_You'll_ listen to _me_"

Winry rolled her eyes and continued staring out the window, "I don't feel so good. I don't think I should go"

"You'll feel better when we get there"

They remained silent for the rest of the ride. Winry was fuming. He didn't even care about her! He just wanted to get drunk and screw some other girl! Winry was still a virgin bit that was almost lost every time James got drunk. One could say he tried to rape her. But she kept telling herself it was the alcohol making him act like that. Winry always told him she was waiting for marriage. He would always tell her she should stop saving herself since she'd always be with him and that marriage was a waste of money.

Winry wasn't sure if she loved James anymore.

At the party Winry sulked while James talked to other guys and _flirted_ with other girls. She sat on the picnic table set near a large bonfire. She held a disgusting wine cooler and had half a mind to throw it away. She _hated _alcohol. But she was always pressured into drinking something even stronger if she didn't already have something in her hand.

It was already dark out and Winry had a hard time telling who was who. Rose was over flirting with some blond and James was over arguing with Kimblee about something. She sighed and forced herself to take another sip from the bottle.

Rose suddenly laughed really loud and looked over at Winry, motioning her to come over, Winry did, reluctantly. Setting her wine cooler down on the table and walked over to the group.

"Oh!...hey, Ed" Winry said, feeling dumbstruck as she recognized the blond Rose was flirting with, "What are _you _doing here?"

He shrugged, "Came over with Kimblee, we live at the same place"

Winry noticed he was holding a beer can and frowned, dissapointed, "You drink?"

Ed sighed and grabbed her arm, leading her away from Rose and the other guys. He shook the can in front of her face, "I dumped the beer out an put soda in. I didn't want to get pestered into drinking" He whispered, smirking at her.

"Oh, that's a good idea" she would definitely be using that trick for future parties.

"So..._you_ drink?" He asked giving her an odd look, his smirk disappearing.

"Well yeah, it's not like I can say 'no'...you didn't take that from someone, did you?" She asked worried. A lot of people messed around and drugged things before giving it to someone. It was stupid.

"If anyone drugged the whole soda I'm screwed. But I dumped the beer out so if anyone drugged this individual can, that should have gotten rid of the drug...if they put it in the can"

Winry noticed how relaxed he seemed, too relaxed for his normal for his normal gaurd he put up. But that smirk was adorable.

"Ed, you didn't..._do _anything, did you?" she asked giving him a pleading look. She didn't want this innocent, great guy to turn into a druggatic or an alcoholic. Addiction turned a lot of great people into awful people.

He shut his eyes for a second, adding more worry to Winry, then looked back at her, "Naw, Kimblee offered me... marijuana. But I told him no, that shit smells nasty"

Winry giggled at his word for it. People called it pot, weed, or grass. Winry shamefully had to admit she had once taken a drag off a joint.

Something suddenly struck her, "Ed, you didn't inhale any of the second hand smoke?"

He stared at her for a second his brow furrowed, then he made a face, "Awh, shit! I did! Dammit, Kimblee!"

Winry began laughing. This would explain Ed's relaxed stance. He had gotten a slight high off of Kimblee's second hand smoke. Which happened to a lot of people.

"And here I am trying to avoid thats shit!" He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry for the language"

She shook her head, she couldn't stop grinning, "It's alright"

He smiled at her. _Smiled, _not smirked and offered her the can, "It's a refill, you don't want to get pressured into drinking anymore, ... do you?"

Winry gaped at him, "How did _you_ know that?"

"Well,...I saw you moping on that picnic table over there and every time you took a drink you'd make a face"

"You were _watching _me?" Any other time Winry would have been pissed. But for some reason she liked the fact Ed was watching her.

He turned red, the light from the bon fire played against his face, flickering shadows against his features, "No... I just saw you...y'know?"

Winry smiled, "Uh-huh, you know... we should get you high more often, you're more relaxed"

Ed made a face at her and she took the can from him, glad she didn't have to drink anymore alcohol.

"So... where's your little brother? Darren, right?" She asked. A look of shocked realization crossed his face and he began looking over other people's heads, frantically.

"No, it's Al... damn, where _is _he?"

Winry saw how he lost all of his cool, relaxed posure instantly over losing his brother and she didn't like seeing him like that.

Suddenly he stopped and sighed, "Alright, he's just sitting at that table over there. I told him not to take anything from anyone...he'd better listen"

Winry smiled at his protectiveness, then examined his appearance. He had a white shirt on with his usual red zip up hoodie, unzipped. He had black jeans on with white sneakers. His  
hair was pulled back in a neater braid and his bangs, although unevenly cut, perfectly framed the sides of his face. There was also one piece of hair that stubbornly stuck up like an

antenna. Even though it was a flaw and probably drove him crazy trying to make it stay down, she thought it completed and suited him in a cute way.

"Why is your hair so long?" She blurted out. He looked over at her reproachfully, "Well... uh, I'm gonna get it cut-"

"You shouldn't get it cut. I like it the way it is"

"..._really?" _He asked, running a hand down his braid, checking it, nervously.

"Yeah, I love it... but I was wondering why you kept it so long"

"...why do you keep your hair long?" He asked, uncertainly.

"I like long hair"

"...well...so don't I. I just never get around to cutting it"

"Don't. It's perfect the way it is"

He smiled at her then suddenly frowned, looking over her shoulder. She was about to ask what was wrong when she felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist. It was James, she

could tell with out even looking. He held her with possesiveness, no affection at all. It made her want to puke.

"Hey Elric, you better not be getting too friendly with my girl. Unless you forgot what _I_ told you before"

Winry expected Ed to back down or walk off, but instead he held his ground, which no one did to James.

"No, I didn't forget. Unless you forgot what _I _told you, which it seems you have"

James's grip around Winry tightened painfully , "I'd watch your mouth-"

"Just drop it James!" Winry snapped, prying his hand off her waist. She stomped off angrilyand James followed her like she planned.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked still trying to catch up with her.

"_You _James! I can't talk to anyone without you treating them like shit!"

He grabbed her shoulder roughly and turned her around, still gripping her shoulder tightly, "That was just _Elric_, calm down! You can talk to other people!"

"Yeah! Your dumbass friends that are slobs and treat me like a piece of meat with no morals or value!" She screamed at him. His face turned red from anger, "I'll talk to who _I _want. Not a select few from _you_!"

Suddenly Kimblee yelled over to James, "HEY! You better get over here, quick! I think someone just called the cops in!"

James left Winry immediatley and she stood there glaring at his back, wishing he'd drop dead. He took off at a run. Something flashing caught Winry's eyes. It was the police. There was no siren just the flashing lights, blue and white. She dropped the can and ran into the woods. There was _no way_ she was going to get caught by the police for under age drinking. Her parents would kill her.

Unfortunately she had to run through a bush with thorns on it, it tore through her pants and scratched her legs, making them bleed. It was pitch dark in the woods and as she was running she began to realize how stupid her actions were. She was terrified of the woods at night! How could she have just ran into them like this?

There was no doubt others ran too at the sight of the police. Hopefully she'd run into someone and then it wouldn't be so scary. Being in the woods _with _someone was better than being alone. Her foot hit something and she fell to the ground, digging up her hands and arms. Scrambling up she began to lose her cool. The cops would definitely search the woods. She had to find a place to hide, there were bushes, but the cops weren't _that _stupid, they would check there first thing.

"James?! Rose?! Is anyone there?!" She screamed out like an idiot. Two people ran by her, nearly knocking her over. But they weren't James or Rose, or any of her other friends. Winry had to admit, even though she was pissed at James she would gladly accept to have him here right now. At least she'd feel safe. She continued to run, following the other two people's path, but she quickly ran out of breath and collapsed on the ground on her backside. She sat there breathing heavily, knowing she was going to be found by the cops, but at least she'd be safe, not from her parents wrath but from some predator in the woods.

She heard footsteps behind her. They sounded loud and quick, like they were running. There were running _towards _her. Adrenline kicked in and her second breath came, making her stand up and attempt to escape.

"Hold on! Stop running!" a voice called out to her. It was a cop. She ran but two arms wrapped around hers tightly from behind and she screamed. She began to fight but stopped herself, realizing that she'd get into a lot of trouble fighting a police officer. She looked down at the arms around her and saw that they were clad in red, not the official blue uniform.

"Hey, I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean you should run screaming from me" she heard the voice from behind her, in a teasing tone. They released her and she turned on them.

"Ed?"

Ed was grinning at her, arrogantly, "I saw you run, you're going to get caught by the cops if you run away like _that"_

"Do you want to get caught by the cops?" she asked him, irritabally, crossing her arm. She was a little pissed that he scared her like that.

"No way, I'd get in one hell load of trouble if I got brought home by the cops... follow me" He motioned to her. She began breathing hard again and her legs threatend to buckle under her and send her flat on the ground.

He suddenly looked the way he came from and his face went scared, "Oh shit! They're coming, hurry up!"  
Winry looked and she could here two people coming, she could barely make out two beams of flashlights shining through the trees. She followed him over to a tree and watched him as he jumped up and grabbed onto a high branch, pulling himself up. She began shaking her head.

"Ed, I can't climb _that. _Are you crazy?" She was shocked at how easily he pulled him self onto the branch. He hugged the branch with one arm and reached down towards her.

"Just grab my hand" He told her. His face was set in a dead serious stare. She timidly grabbed it knowing he wouldn't be able to pull her up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off the ground and she nearly yelled out as he helped her get up on the branch next him.

"Here, get on" He said and she stared at him. They were both going to fall and she was going to kill him for it. She got onto his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She was going to fall and it was going to hurt. They were already about 13 feet up. He grabbed onto the next branch and pulled himself up with her on his back, clinging like a baby koala bear. That's what it reminded her of, except she wasn't 1 pound, 140 pounds actually and Ed wasn't exactly superman.

But he surprised her and he easily slid up onto the next branch, making a slight noise when his stomach hit the branch. He stood up on the branch and held on tightly to the trunk on the tree. She set her feet down onto the branch and hugged around his waist, but once again she shocked him and pulled her around so she was between him and the tree trunk, safe from falling.

"Holy, Ed, your like freakin' Tarzan, aren't you?" She whispered clinging onto the front of his sweater. They were well covered by the numerous braches that bared many leaves. Even if a light was shined up at the tree the cops wouldn't be able to see him.

He smiled at her, "I'm pretty good at hiding"

"Smart _and _strong, what are you going to tell me next?" She whispered bowing her head down to avoid his eyes. She felt him shaking with laughter but he didn't make a noise.

"You forgot handsome" He teased, she gave him a look and wanted to smack him upside the head for being so cocky. But she couldn't deny that last one. It was a fact, not an opinion, anyone could look at Ed and see that he was eye candy. She giggled at the word and he nudged her to quiet her down.

The cops walked by the tree, talking loudly, "Stupid kids, you'd think they practice escapes. They sure did take off booking it when they saw the cruiser"

The other cop replied, "Yeah, I don't see why we're looking, they're long gone by now. Wanna head back?"

They turned around and started heading back, the other cop must have nodded instead of answering and left. Ed and Winry both sighed in relief once the cops got a safe distance away.

Winry looked up at Ed, "Now how are we going to get down?"

Ed shrugged and Winry glared at him, whacking him upside the head. He started laughing and pushed her against the tree. He turned around and she got onto his back again and he slipped down on his stomach and eased them both down onto the next branch. Winry clutched tightly around his neck and closed her eyes, just waiting to fall and break her back, but it never happened. She heard a loud thud and they were on the ground again.

"uh...you can let go now Winry, you're choking me" He said touching her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She blushed and let go, landing hard on her backside with an "oof!"

He looked down at her quizzically, "Are you ok?"

She scowled up at him, "I'm sorry we're not all athletic and amazing like you are, Ed"

He tilted his head at her and offered a hand. She took it and brushed her self off, freeing leaves and dirt from her clothing. He let go of her hand and motioned her to follow.

"Can't I just rest for a moment? I'm out of breath" She huffed, about to sit back down. He turned around and pointed to his back with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I don't mind hitchhikers" He said in a tone that she knew he was grinning.

She rolled her eyes and got back on, not choking him this time. He grabbed under her knees and supported her and started walking easily.

"So... where's your little brother?" She asked, surprised that Ed left Al after showing so much protectiveness over the younger brother.

"He's on the road up ahead a little bit. I told him to hide and wait 'till I got there. But I had a feeling I'd be picking up a freeloader"

She frowned at him, although he couldn't see it she was pretty sure he knew.

* * *

**Haha bet ya thought they were gonna kiss huh? NO! I'm not pushing it to fast like a lot of people do. AND I bet you though one of them were gonna get drunk and one of them end up (whatever one got drunk) admitting their feelings. No that is done waaaay too much and I'm making my OWN story. REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	5. Too late

* * *

Ed was still carrying Winry when they got to the end of the woods to the edge of a road.

"Hey Al? You better be here" Ed whispered, loudly. There was a rustle in the bushes and Ed felt Winry flinch. Al came out of the bushes stumbling slightly.

"Yeah I'm here- Is that _Winry_?" Al asked giving Ed a surprised look. Ed could barely see his little brother with the slight aid from the moonlight, but he could see that mischievious glint in his little brother's eyes. And he hadn't seen _that _look in years, Al hardly ever had that look, he got it from Edward.

Ed sighed loudly, voicing his annoyance, "Yeah Al, she got lost-"

He felt a sharp kick in his side and gasped.

"I was not _lost_" Winry snapped, "I was just fine"

Ed let go of her leg that attacked him and rubbed his sore side, "What the hell Winry? How 'bout I go back and leave you there? _Then _we'll see how you make it out"

Ed felt the leg bend back to attack again but he caught it and swayed slightly.

Al was laughing at the whole scene until his brother swayed, "Brother? What is it?"

"Awh, damn Al. It's nothing" Ed said sheepishly. Winry started laughing and he rolled his eyes. He still hadn't gotten over that high from the second hand smoke ordeal, _that's _why he felt so brave and joked around with Winry. Any other time he'd have been red from the tips of his ears right down to his feet.

"Well, let's get going. I'm starving" Ed said starting down the road, "Al, you see any headlights we got to make a dive for the ditch, alright? Damn police might be still looking for us"

Winry cut in, "Wait a minute, we're walking?"

Ed nodded, "Yep... well in technical terms me and Al are walking, you on the other hand are lucky that I'm strong enough to _carry you_"

"If you don't want to carry me then don't!" She retorted attempting to get off, but Ed held her legs firmly at his sides and she huffed, re-wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're a pain in the ass, maybe we shouldn't let you get high anymore, you're too bold"

Al stopped walking, his shoe scuffing against the dirt road, "High? Brother, you said that you weren't gonna do that!"

"Kimblee's second hand smoke got to me Al! Just shut it and come on!" Ed said, walking by Al. Al made an angry noise and continued to follow. Ed had sat in the front and Kimblee drove. All the windows were up except for Al's window, therefore he wasn't breathing in marijuna smoke like Ed was.

After about ten minutes Ed was beat. His legs shook, sweat dripped off him and his breathing wasn't any better. All those times getting beat in the chest did a number on his lungs, which didn't help with the situation. And all the other bruised muscles and Winry's weight on one of his broken ribs hurt so bad he wanted to cry. But he kept his mouth shut and drove forward, Al following closely behind.

There was a rustle in the bushes and a black figure flew out and past Ed's head, clipping his forehead. Al yelled and Winry screamed pulling back, making Ed lose his balance and fall over backwards. Ed bolted up clutching his back in pain.

"Aw! Son-of-a-bitch! That fucking hurts!" Landing on Winry's knee ripped at his large bruise on his back. He looked over at her, about to help her up but noticed she had already stood up.

"What was that?" She asked edging over to Ed's side, looking into the woods where the figure flew into.

"It was a bat, guess he didn't like Brother very much" Al mused, still looking shaken.

"Whatever, Al. The damned bat can go to hell, Winry are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I-"

"It's _my _fault. I made you fall over... I'm fine, what about you? You sure did make a lot of fuss-"

"I'm fine- Here get back on-"

"No, I hurt your back, I can walk anyways-"

"I thought you were tired? I'm just trying to be nice!"

"I appreciate that but I'd rather walk, besides, look at you! You're all out of breath!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Al sighed as they made their way home.

Winry had ended up getting back on Ed's back and was breathing softly, her head resting on his shoulder. Ed could feel her breath against his neck, and once the high wore off he began to realize how stupid he had been. He _flirted_ with Winry. He was _carrying _her on his _back_. He _argued _with her. He was definitely never getting a high again, even if it was unintentional. She fell asleep about an hour ago and they were close to her house. Al couldn't help but grin at his brother, with the girl he had been crushing on for so long, sleeping on his back. Unfortunately for Al, Ed caught him grinning.

"What's with that shit grin, Al?" He asked, sleepily. Winry's dead weight and soft breathing was making him want to lie down and fall asleep.

"You guys are cute" Al admitted in a whisper so Winry wouldn't wake up.

Ed rolled his eyes and smiled at Al, "Don't tell me I have to carry you now"

Al frowned, "I'm not tired!"

Ed yawned, his eyes watering up, "Damn Al, I sure am, do you want to carry me?"

Al gave Ed a skeptical look and Ed chuckled, "Sorry Al, just thought I'd ask"

"Not everyone can carry someone over a hundred pounds for an hour, brother"

Ed shrugged, gaining a little groan from Winry and flinched hoping he didn't wake her.

"Where are we?" She mumbled into his hoodie's collar.

"We're on your street" Ed said turning his head slightly to look at her. She nuzzled him, making him turn red and look to Al for help.

"Winry, are your parents going to be angry with you?" Al asked, waking Winry up further.

She turned her head around towards Al but kept it rested on Ed'd shoulder, "They're at this party about 3 hours away from here. They won't get back 'till morning"

Ed sighed in relief. He didn't like the idea of explaining _this _to Winry's rich, snobby parents. Especially the father who would be sitting him down and giving him a talk, telling him he's glad that Ed brought Winry home safe and sound but really meaning '_You better not have touched my daughter , you little punk, or I'll beat the shit out of you and call the cops and have you arrested for a long time for "attempted rape"' _Or he'll be an asshole and say that to Ed's face and kick him out of the house telling him he'd better stay away from his daughter. Because that's what all parents assume, that all teenagers act on their hormones and did what ever their feelings told them to. And also that saying that guys think with their you know what and if they aren't thinking with it, they are acting on it's behalf. Ed was pretty damn sure his actions weren't on the behalf of..._that._

He shook his head from the weird thoughts and startled Winry, waking her up fully. She slipped off his back and stretched, yawning.

"It's alright Ed, I'll walk from here" She said tiredly, waving at them. Ed and Al watched her leave and go into the front door of her house and disappear from sight. Ed's brow was furrowed and he was thinking deeply.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

" I don't know Al. I'm just getting a bad feeling"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the man got home Sunday night the phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, ?"

"yeah, it's me... who's this?"

"It's Dr. Juan. Do you remember me?"

Greg Welson's face paled, "Uh, yeah. What can i do for you?"

"I believe you owe me a considerable amount of money"

"I'm still trying to get it... I'll have it soon,... next month?"

He heard Dr. Juan sigh into the phone, "Actually, I'm willing to make you a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal"

"...Ok then"

"I understand you run a home for _family-less _boys?"

didn't like where this was going, "Yeah... what about it?"

"How about I relieve you of one of them?"

"...what for?"

"You know how my people work, "

He sighed heavily, "Didn't your last test subject _die._ I thought they told you to stop the experiments since the volunteer died"

"I'm working behind the authorities' backs now. But this time I am _positive _it'll work. But I can't trust anyone enough to keep their mouths shut about it. I need a young human, with no family ties. No one can miss them, that'll just arouse the police. But once it's a sucess the government will cover my ass and drop all charges with _this _discovery. And it seems you have what I want"

Mr. Welson absently rubbed his head, "Yeah, no problem. As long as it takes care of what I owe you"

"Yeah,... it does. So when's pick up time?"

"How's tommorow night sound?"

"Good, I'll see you then. Make sure he's not a sick, weakling. I need a strong one to endure this"

"Yeah, I got a strong one alright"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday at school Ed was called to the principle's office.

Ed was in a particulary good mood. He hadn't been beat for three days now and still counting. This gave his body time to heal. But the man kind of freaked Ed out that morning. He gave Ed and Al _money_. He told them to get lunch at school. At first Ed didn't take it and stared at the wall, avoiding the man's eyes, but the man grabbed his bag from him and shoved the bills into the first pocket. Ed was suspicous. But it was _just _money. Ed would have been definitely had been paranoid if the man had given them food. He could have poisoned it and knowing the man, Ed couldn't tell what dirty trick he might pull next.

"Edward, as of now you are to go see Mrs. Weston everyday during your 5th period study hall"

Ed rolled his eyes at the principle gaining an aggarvated stare from the man, "Mrs. Weston? Isn't that the conselor?...Whatever, can I go back to class now?"

"Yes, you may go...unless there's something you'd like to tell me?"

The principle had an expectant look and Ed scowled at it, "No...I don't believe my personal life has anything to do with _you, Principle Robinson"_

With that Ed left, slamming yet another door. But the principle seemed to let him get away with it now for some reason.

_'Bastard, probably feels bad for me'_

Ed hated sympathy. He didn't need it, how was giving sympathy to someone going to help at all? It's just plain aggarvating and doesn't get that person to go anywhere and just mope around, dwelling on the past. When Ed got sympathy for his parents dying it only kept reminding him of what they once had and made him depressed for a while. Shamefully, though Al doesn't know, Ed attmepted suicide when he was 13. A couple weeks after their parents died. This was their first time at the home, before all the beatings. But something stopped him. Maybe it was his rationality or his way of thinking things out before doing it. Even though it doesn't seem Ed thinks things out, he doesn't "look before he leaps", he does. He knows the dangers and possibilities of what could go wrong, but he does it for the better of his brother. And killing himself would bring peace to his mind, but, he couldn't leave Al all alone in this world. He was all Al had left and what kind of brother took that away?

He walked by the front lobby and heard yelling. He stopped to look and saw Winry and James. He frowned taking in the scene.

"I'll talk to who I want!" She yelled at him. There was no one else in the lobby,so they could do all the yelling they wanted.

"I said you're gonna fucking stay away from them, alright? I'm _your _boyfriend, you listen to me!"

"You know what?! I'm dumping you! I'm breaking up with you! Just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean you're my boss!"

There was a loud crack and Ed sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Winry held the side of her face James had hit. She looked down at the ground and was frowning.

Ed immediately walked over, dropping his bag half way there. James looked up and scowled.

"Look it's the idiot right now-"

Ed's fist was already clenched as it made contact with James's nose. Blood spurted out and he dropped to the ground.

"You motherfucker! Who do you think you _are_?!" Ed yelled as James got back up and swung at Ed's face. Ed easily dodged and brought his leg up, kicking James in the jaw. James stumbled backwards, clutching his now bleeding mouth.

Ed made forward to throw the finishing punch when Winry grabbed onto his arm, "No, Ed! Stop it!"

He stopped and looked at her. She wouldn't look at him but held tight to his arm.

He breathed a sigh, giving James one last glare, "You _ever_ touch Winry again, I'll do more than break your nose, scumbag!"

Winry pulled Ed's arm and led him away. They left James clutching his nose and stumbling out the front doors. Ed grabbed his bag and threw it back over his shoulder, casting Winry a concerned look. She kept her head bowed and he could see the tears streaming down her face between strands of hair.

Bravely, he cupped under her chin and brought her head up to look at him. She looked up, not fighting as he examined the hit mark. There was a bruise already forming on her left cheekbone and it was a considerable size. He took in a deep breath and his shoulders sagged, "Winry... how-"

"Don't even start in, Ed" She snapped, still letting him hold her head up.

Ed sighed knowing the signs, "Could you let me see your arm?"

She jerked away from him, glaring lividly, "Why?"

Slowly he grabbed her hand and pulled up the cuff of her sleeve, revealing her wrist. Just as he expected there were long finger shaped bruises, signs of someone man-handling.

"He grabbed you?" Ed asked angrily.

She started shaking as more tears leak out and dropped to the floor. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and she started crying into the front of his shirt.

"I just met you Ed and I already feel like you're my best friend!"

He took the opportune moment and stroked her hair, "Sometimes that happens, when you find a true friend it almost immediately clicks in, y'know?" _But you don't know how long I've been wanting to be more than friends._

She nodded and the front of Ed's shirt became wet, soaking through to his skin. he smiled as he stroked her hair again, _'I've been a human tissue for quite a while now' _he thought thinking about Al.

"How long has this been happening?" He asked.

She shook her head and he frowned. No answer meant a long time.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ed asked. But he already knew the answer. It was scary to tell something like this, even if it is the right thing to do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter but HA! Now you guys have a pretty good idea what's gonna happen! Next chapter will be looooooooong. But in a way this is soo cliche. Whenever there's a Doctor something bad happens. The evil doctor doing experiments behind the authority's back. Any guesses to what will happen? You better review or the next chap is not goin up. And yes, that is a threat AND a promise. ;P Oh and Hikou, that girl that has been reviewing ALL of my stories, dammit girl GET a profile! I'd love to talk back to you**


	6. AN: Messing up!

**Ok, I seriously need some help. Somthing is going on with this upload manager thingy. I use different compuers and it takes out some critical words making the story confusing and I don't know about it until I read it later. I've noticed it takes out last names a lot. Like Mrs. Jerico, Mr. Welson. Anything like that. In the first chapter did any of you notice that Winry says she needs to see "blank" about her work and asks Ed if he wanted to stay after with her but he says "No, I've got to talk with myself after school" I read that and I was like WTF?! He really said "I have to talk with Mrs. Jerico myself" I've also noticed if I put an extra space between the perid and the last name it won't delete, like Mr. *two spaces* Welson  
What the hell is going on?!**


	7. Trust soon to be broken

* * *

Ed got home late again. He walked Winry home and made sure she'd be alright. When he stepped inside the buildning his heart was pounding. He was only five minutes late, but it was five minutes _too _late.

"Where were you?" The dreaded voice made Ed flinch and look over at the staircase. The man was at the stairs blocking Ed's escape and sober by the looks of it.

Ed looked away, "I had to walk a friend home"

He heard the man sigh and walk away, towards the living room, leaving Ed dumbstruck. No beating? No yelling? Not even a dirty look?

After recovering from the intial shock, Ed bolted up the stairs before the man suddenly felt like using his favorite punching bag. The one that didn't swing back no matter how hard he hit it. He immediately went to the bathroom and started stripping his shirt off easily, gettin ready for a well wanted shower. Why did the man let him off so easily?

When Ed started unraveling the gauze wrap around his arm he saw the water start to build up at his feet. With his foot he unplugged the drain by pushing the little lever above it down. The water immediately drained, making Ed fell relieved. He hadn't gone swimming in years. Just watching the water fill up made his skin prickle in goosebumps, despite the hot water washing over it.

he remembered one of the first beatings he recieved. Even though it happened three years ago it still terrified him.

_Ed was only 13 years old when it happened. he was just getting over a broken arm from "falling down the stairs". As if Ed was _that_ clumsy. The man had gotten really drunk and dragged Ed from his and Al's room and down the stairs by Ed's hair. Thank god Al wasn't home. Ed wasn't used to being manhandled at the time and fell a lot, which only made the man even more pissed and pull harder. The man dragged Ed into the kitchen and over by the sink, turning it on. Ed being so small for his age couldn't fight off the man at all, no matter how hard he pulled._

_"You moron! You nearly blew everything at that conference! Do I really look like I want to go to jail over a kid?" The man yelled._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say anything! I promise I won't speak out again without your permission! I'm sorry!"_

_Ed's knees were shaking and buckling under him and if not for the man holding him up he'd have been laid out on the floor from his anxiety attack. _

_"After this you'll never speak out of line again, you bastard!" he yelled, forcing Ed over to the sink. Ed started thrashing and kicking , pulling at the man's hand with cramped, clammy hands. He kept screaming he was sorry , tears streaming down his face. _

_Before Ed could even suck in a breath his head was slammed down into the water. Ed let go of the man's hand ansd grabbed the edge of the sink, trying to pull himself up out of the water. He panicked growning light headed and releasing the sides of the sink. His body wouldn't listen anymore and slacked._

_At the last minute the man ripped Ed back out of the water anf Ed gasped, choking, dropping to the floor. his body went into tremors and he began shaking violently. ._

_The man's foot clad in a steel toed boot came in harsh contact with the side of his head. Black spots blurred his vision before growing and consuming his consciousness. _

Ed snapped back into reality, noticing a knock at the door. He quickly shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, picking up all his clothes and bag. How long had he been in the shower?

When he opened the door he saw Al looking at him, "What is it, Al?"

"I thought you drowned in there. Are you ok?" Al said giving him a weak smile. Ed rolled his eyes but couldn't help the annoyance at _drowned_ word. Al never knew about that and Ed was going to make sure it stayed that way. But it was kind of hard hiding that since Ed wouldn't go within ten feet of water.

"Brother?"

Ed snapped his head back up and gave Ed an irritated look, "Hurry up Al and take a shower" and left him there going to their room. After Ed pulled on a baggy pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt not bothering with wrapping the arm wound, he sat at the desk. He thought about taking out that failed math packet and completing it but something else came into mind. Al's notebook he always wrote in. Ed pulled the chair over to the drawer and pulled, finding it stuck.

"Damn it, did he lock it?" He asked himself, giving the drawer another tug. He sighed grabbing his backpack and opening the front zipper. He pulled out an old rusty wire he took from an old horse bridle he stole from the garage. As if the old man would miss it. It wasEd's lucky lock pick and _never_ failed. Turning back to the drawer he slid the wire into the lock and fumbled for a second, trying to figure the mechanics of the lock. but before he could do any of that the lock clicked and opened.

"Cheap lock, Al" he muttered, pulling the drawer open and pulling ou tthe old notebook. He set it on the desk and opened it on the last page Al had written in. The one he got so defensive over Ed mentioning that last time. He read it expecting it to be some dumb journal or something completely stupid. Like Al's crush or something. his little brother was like that. All sensitive and blah blah blah.

No way. he read the first paragraph and grew angry:

_Cut on right arm from shoulder blade down to elbow. __Needs__ stitches. Scalp bleeding severly, infection may occur. Definate broken ribs in the back. Sign of bruising, good sign, indicates there may be no internal bleeding-_

It was a damn log about Ed's physical condition! Ed began flipping through the other pages and realized it went back 2 and a half years. Every minor hit, bruise, or bump went into theis damn notebook! Ed was livid, beyond mad. What the hell was Al thinking writing all this?! if someone read it or even _knew _what was- Shit! That was what Al wanted! He was going to show this to someone! Ed flipped the book onto it's front and found a paragraph written, he read it with a firm set jaw:

"Lord make me an instrument of your peace.

Where there is hatred, let there be love.

Where there is injury, pardon.

Where there is doubt, faith.

Where there is darkness, light.

Where there is sadness, joy.

Grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to consol.

To be understood as to understand .

To be loved as to love.

For it is in giving that we recieve.

It is in pardoning that we are pardoned and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life."

Ed wanted to ball up the note book and flush it down the toilet where it belonged. _Lord? Eternal life? _When you die you die. There is _no _after life or any of that bullshit! He had told Al that a million times! Now who went and sucked Al into all that bullshit?! _Praying?_ Pfft, it was just like talking to yourself! The only good thing _God _had ever done for them is stamp on them and cast them aside like common trash! Who the fuck takes two kids's parents and then stick them in this _hell?! _Ed had pondered for months, trying to figure out what they had done wrong, something they did to _deserve_ this spat on life they had gotten. 'Was it a mistake?' He had often wondered, ' Did they get a mix up and give Ed an Al the wrong life?'

No! Shit happens! It just happened, or there really was a God out there that absolutely hated a certain blond with golden eyes and his little brother, who didn't even deserve this!

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked from the door way. Ed yelled out and jumped up. he had gotten so lost in thought he didn't realize how long he had been sitting there. Well, he was already caught so he might as well start asking questions and get some answers. he held up the notebook, "What the hell is this, Al?"

Al's eyes grew wide, "How did you get that?-"

"It doesn't matter _how _I got it! What is _this_?" Ed said shaking the notebook at Al. Al frowned and looked down at the ground. This was the angriest Ed had ever gotten at Al and he felt guilty for it, but this didn't make him any less angry.

"It's just a notebook..." Al muttered in a little voice that made Ed want to punch himself.

"Yeah Al, I see _that_! What is written _in _it?!"

Al shuffled his feet a little, his hand still on the open door's knob. Ed sighed and slapped the book onto the desk.

"Shut the door and sit down. now"

Al listened and sat down on the bed, staring at his feet.

"What is _this _Al?" Ed asked again, lowering his voice. Al still wouldn't look at him.

"Notes..."

Ed grew impatient at how Al cut around the bush, "What _kind _of notes?"

"Just notes" Stil looking at his feet.

"What were you planning on doing with them?"

"...nothing"

"uh-huh, I'm sure. You weren't planning on showing an adult were you?"

Al didn't answer and Ed stood up, shoving the chair in, harshly and glaring at Al, "Why, Al? Why? Do you want to be taken away?! Do you want us to be separated?!"

Al stood up and returned the glare, "If it means you'll stop getting beaten up every night! Brother, I have to sit here and _listen _to it! How do you think I feel?! Sitting here unable to protect your brother while he's getting beat up by a man that is suppose to care for us!"

Al's face was beat red and he had the angriest look Ed had ever seen on him. It wasn't right... seeing that look of anger on Al's face. it just didn't fit him.

"Look Al. I'm fine. If it was really _that _bad, I wouldn't be able to walk around and _carry _people on my back" he sighed and scratched behind his head, "Just two more years Al and we'll be fine. I'll get out of high school and we can leave"

"How are you going to graduate with grades like _that_? Brother? I'm sorry but... you're an _idiot!_ How do you expect to even pass this year with those grades?! That... won't let you get a decent grade, so how do you expect to pass?!"

"Then we'll wait for you to graduate, Al! Just let me think this through! Dammit, I can't think with all this noise!" he yelled rubbing his forehead. Noise? Why did he say noise?

Al gave Ed a reproachful look, "Noise, brother? I don't hear anything..."

Ed began tofeel light headed again and a weird high pitched ring buzzed in his ears. He shook his head and it cleared up minimumly.

"Nothing Al. Just a head ache-"

"Hey Edward! Get down here!" Came a voice from down the stairs. Ed's face paled and he looked at Al with a deer in headlights look. Al must have been on the same wave that night cause he once again returned the look.

"is he drunk, brother?"

"No, not when I got here. When he gets drunk _after _I come upstairs he forgets about me...well... usually. But he'd just come up here and get me himself"

"Edward, now!" Welson's voice grew impatient and made Ed feel itchy again. He took a few steps toward the door when Al stopped him.

"Don't go, not without me. Not again"

"No Al! You stay here! Something's up and I want to know" Ed said with new found bravery. Curiousity always _did _kill the cat. Ed just wished the term wasn't so literal in this case.

He opened the door and left a shaking Al, in the room. As he made his way downstairs he saw the man waiting, tapping his foot impatiently. Ed swallowed and reached the bottom of the stairs. The man was sober, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"It's about time, kid. I've got some people here to meet you" Welson said grabbing Ed roughly be the back of his neck and steered him into the living room. Two menand one woman sat in the living room, looking expectantly at Ed.

_Don't make any eye contact and don't speak out of line_

Ed kept his head bowed and felt an anxiety attack kick in. He started shaking and sweat beaded on his forehead. The man let go of his neck and stood beside hiim.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Allen Juan" A nice looking tall man with black hair said, holding out his hand to Ed. He had a kind face and Ed immediately felt secure. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Hesitantly he reached out and shook the man's hand. the other man and woman stayed silent and just watched his movements. Like he was a solitary confinement prisoner and he might attack at any moment. He did _not _like those two.

"Edward, I understand that you have some... injuries?" Allen Juan asked, giving Ed a stern look that told Ed not to lie. Ed felt a jolt in his stomach. He looked up at Welson, terrified. Did someone find out? Was this guy from DHS? But the funny thing was Welson didn't look pissed at all... he looked kind of neutral.

"Well, answer him. We don't got all night" Welson snapped.

Ed was confused. Isn't this what Welson got pissed off about all the time? Isn't this what Welson feared all the time? Why was he going along with this?!

"Uh...well-uh,..." Ed started shaking even more. This was the worst moment he had to ever endure. Was it a trick? Did Welson set this up to see if Ed would crack under pressure if this ever happened? Yeah, that was it. This was all a set up to see if Ed could handle it.

"N-no...no sir"

Ed felt a whack upside the back of his head and he fliched, pinning his arms to his sides and scrunching his eyes shut.

"Don't lie, just tell them what's wrong dammit!" Welson snapped.

Allen Juan held up a hand, signaling Welson to stop, "There's no need for that. We don't want to injure him further... he looks like he might have a concussion"

Ed gave him a weird look and then suddenly swayed, being caught by the arm by the man he did not like. He jerked his arm out of the man's grasp and frowned at him. Welson just stood there, arms crossed. Not caring if Ed had fell or not.

"I don't have a concussion. I'm fine" Ed lied. Allen Juan gave him an amused look and shook his head standing up.

"Do you realize how slow your speech is right now? Or have you swiped some alcohol from 's fridge?"

Ed frowned at the man and looked down. His speech sounded fine to him, "I don't drink alcohol,...sir"

"Yes,...would you mind removing your shirt? I see some injuries on your arm. I just want to see the extent of them"

Ed gave Allen Juan a look of disgust. Takes off his shirt? What was he, a pedofile?! It might have been just to see the injuries, but you just don't ask a teenager to take off their shirt when you just met them.

"I'm a doctor, Edward. I'm just checking" Allen Juan reassured.

Ed clenched his jaw and pulled the tshirt off blushing hard at the presence of the woman. He was always embarrassed, but in front of a girl? guys were bad enough but _girls_? He'd rather not.

The woman suddenly stood up and slapped Welson hard, across the face, "How could you?!"

Welson just frowned and acted like he never was hit. Ed stared, astonished. He liked the woman a lot better now, and that smack looked like it hurt. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Sandra, there's no need for that. What's been done has been done"

Sandra sat back down, still glaring menacingly at Welson. As thought she were planning out how many ways she could kill him.

He heard the deep sigh from Allen Juan, " It's worse than I expected. Are you sure there isn't any others?"

_Any others?_

"Afraid not. So what's it going to be?"

Ed felt Allen Juan's hand touch a bruise on his stomach and he flinched away. He looked uncertain about something, and extremely concerned.

"Fine. Just give me a month... and no more hitting.... understand?" Allen Juan asked, giving Welson a warning look.

Welson nodded, "Yes, sir"

Ed's jaw almost dropped. Did Welson just say 'sir' to that man? Who did this guy think he was? Telling Welson no more hitting?

"And _feed _him too" Sandra shot in, giving Welson a dirty look, "Or you _will _be hearing from _me. _If he hasn't gained any weight by next month, I will personally put a bullet hole between your eyes"

Ed finally spoke up, "What's going on?"

Allen Juan smiled warmly at him, "We're going to... bring you to my place for a while. See if you like it there better than here. Sound good?"

Ed shook his head and Allen Juan frowned, "Do you _like _being beaten?"

"No, I don't. I can't leave my brother...sir"

Allen Juan flashed a deadly look up at Welson, "Brother? I thought you said he didn't have any family left"

Welson began looking nervous, "Well, uh- I forgot to mention that minor detail"

Allen Juan suddenly smiled back at Ed, "I guess we could bring your brother too. We wouldn't want to separate you two. Now go back up to your room and get some sleep. I want you better in a month"

Ed dumbstruck, was led by Welson back over to the stairs and was left at the stairs as Welson walked back into the living room to talk to Allen Juan. Ed ran up the stairs, to tell Al what happened.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"That was ridiculous, Welson!" Dr. Juan yelled, "You made it sound like a couple scrapes and bruises. The kid looked mutilated! He wouldn't even look me in the face!"

"Well, do you still want him or not?" Welson asked as Dr. Juan sunk back down in to the couch and rubbed his temples, soothing the on coming migrane.

"Of _course_ I do. His body structure is perfect. Bone structure like _that _is hard to find. And when I do find it I can't use it becuase that person has a family that will miss them and definitely put me in jail... what are we going to do about the brother?"

Welson shrugged, "I don't know, can't you take him with you?"

"Too many people are there now. I can't house a bunch of children, Welson"

Welson sratched his neck, thinking. "Well, I'll keep the brat here and when Edward goes I'll tell him he just went on one of those... what do you call them?... Trips? I don't know I'll just tell the brat he was adopted. End of story"

"Fine that will work out nicely. And maybe after thisis a success and accepted by the medical world, I'll let them see each other again"

"How the hell are you going to tell them about this? Even if it _is _a success, won't you just be arrested for illegal experimentation?"

Dr. Juan grinned wickedly, "Of course not. They'll be so amazed at the scientific break through I'll become famous and they'll drop all charges and use this success to benefit science and the medical world"

"How sure are you that it'll be a success?"

"75 percent that he'll live and it'll work. 20 percent he'll die. And 5 percent he'll be paralyzed but still live"

Welson started picking at his nail and sighed, "I'll see you in a month then"

Dr. Juan stood up and nodded, "Im serious about the abuse... not another scratch"

As Dr. Juan left the living room the man and Sandra followed.

Sandra stopped and pulled a gun hidden in her jacket, "And I'm serious about the bullet hole between your eyes. I don't want any of the other boys to be like that either... understand?"

Welson nodded and Sandra left re-holstering her gun.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So yeah... this took a LOT of thinking. I know what I'm going to do it was just hard to do this "in between" chapter. Next chapter might not be "The chapter" but it's close! A LOT of EdxWin next chapter. I decided that instead of making Ed be taken away just yet, I'm gonna make a little EdxWin. Which I've never gotten to in any of my stories! Gah! So review...now... that little button just below this... click it and write something.........click.....now.......CLICK!**


	8. Confessions?

"Brother! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Al yelled, shaking a heavily sleeping Ed.

As soon as Ed opened his eyes Al shot over to the closest and started digging through the pile of clothes on the floor of their closest.

Ed groaned holding his head, looking up at the clock with eyes that refused to open all the way. It was 7:45am. Damn!

He started swearing to himself as he rolled out of the bed and watched Al run out of the room clutching onto some clothes. It was a good thing both Ed and Al were the same size, because they'd never figure out whose was whose in _that _mess. Of course Ed made sure that he kept _his _boxers from getting mixed up with Al's. He loved Al, but sharing boxers? No.

Ed just threw on jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was black with white sleeves. It was _okay_ but he'd love to be able to wear a t-shirt for once. Especially today. It was freaking humid in their room and tried to figure out how the hell he shared the same bed with Al without sweating to death. Surprisingly, he wasn't sweaty at all. Ed began to think about last night. Was he seriously free from getting the hell beat out of him? That meant he could do well in school, right?

Ed pull his hair back, quickly and threw his bag over his shoulder. Stepping out into the hall way he saw his brother, on the other end of the hall, come flying out of the bathroom.

"Come on, Brother!" He yelled, grabbing Ed's wrist and dragging him down the stairs and out the building. Ed smirked, yanking his arm away from Al and bolting ahead of him.

"I'm gonna beat you, Al!" Ed called out behind his shoulder. No matter in what condition, Ed was still faster than his brother. Wrestling, Al had always beat him at, but that was _years _ago. Ed couldn't wrestle with all those bruises.

Ed got several disdainful looks, mostly from the parents of the kids he went to school with. Ed didn't know what, but he knew there must be some pretty nasty rumors about him floating around.

Ed clutched the bills in his pocket. He had a least 150 dollars. had slid it under the door last night when Al had fallen asleep. It had a note:

'_Here's your money for the week. Don't spend it all in one place'_

Don't spend it all in one place. Is that all he had to say?! No 'I'm sorry for using you as a human punching bag for 3 years and starved you and your brother'? But still, if the man gave them money, that meant Ed was free to do his school work and not get a beating every night.

"Hey, Brother, isn't that Winry?"

Impulsively, Ed's head shot up and up near the school he saw them. _James _and Winry. Winry looked like she was about to cry and James looked like he wanted to hit something. Winry in particular.

Al latched onto Ed's wrist to hold him back but Ed plowed forward, ignoring the aching pain in his bad wrist Al grabbed. As soon as Ed got within ten feet Winry and looked over and smiled, James looked too, glowering.

His and Ed's eyes met for a split second when James shook his head in disgust and left, heading up to the school building. Al gave up holding back Ed as he saw the threat of a fight was gone.

"Is he bothering you?" Ed asked, still glaring at the retreating back of James.

"Uh... No, we were just talking"

Ed gave Winry a skeptical look and she sighed.

"Well... I guess you could say that he is" She admitted, looking at the ground.

"He didn't hit you again, did he?-"

"No! No, he didn't- He's basically saying that he's sorry"

Ed scoffed, "You're not _accepting _his apology...are you?"

"Well... he _is _my boyfriend"

"Someone that loves you shouldn't hurt you, Win!" Ed snapped, taking Al aback. What the hell happened to the shy, blushing Ed?

Winry turned red, angrily,"Of course James loves me! He said he was sorry!"

"So that's all it takes?! A stupid '_I'm sorry' _and you forgive him?!"

"What am I suppose to do, Ed?! People fight! Especially when they _love each other!" _**(A/N: Cough Cough)**

"If he _loved _you then he wouldn't have given you that bruise!" Ed whispered angrily, realizing the stares they were attracting, jabbing a finger at Winry's face. Winry frowned at the accusing finger and blinked, tears rolling down the sides of her face.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked, "I don't want to lose him"

"_Winry_" Ed whined, "Just saying _sorry_ isn't good enough" He began feeling like a jerk for making Winry cry. More people stared as they walked by them and up to the school.

"He'll hit you again-...How many times _has _he hit you?"

Winry frowned at the ground and stalked off towards the school, fists clenched. Ed sighed, _'That means more than once'_

Ed pocketed his hands and began following Winry's path, just at a much slower pace. Al sighed and grabbed Ed's wrist, "You should talk to her, Brother. And I mean _talk, _not argue"

"How Al? I don't even have a class with her 'till 3rd period and that's when we have an exam"

Al smiled with raised eyebrows, "I think you know what I'm talking about, Brother"

Ed gave Al an incredulous look. Al was thinking about that?! Perfect, goody goody two shoes Al was thinking about his brother ditching school with a girl?!

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ed asked amusingly.

Al rolled his eyes, "Just go!"

Ed suddenly blushed, "Oh god, Al, what do I do? I can't just _ask _her!"

"Hey Winry! Hey! Stop!" Al suddenly yelled to Winry, surprisingly making her stop and look back at them. She still had tear stains on her face, making Ed feel another pang of guilt.

Ed wanted to tackle his brother to the ground and mess up that perfect little head of hair of his. He stood there, frozen to the spot and Al had to shove him towards her. But his legs refused to move.

"Go ask, Brother, or I'll cut all your hair off while you're sleeping"

Ed didn't know if Al was kidding or not, but that got his legs woking, even though they felt heavy. Damn it, he was just walking up to Winry, not the lynch! She glared at him through tear filled eyes, which didn't make anything any easier.

"Hey, Win... I'm really sorry about that...what I said-"

"I thought that _saying sorry wasn't good enough?_" She shot, sarcastically.

Ed frowned, feeling the familiar feeling to argue back, "I didn't _hit _you, now did I?!"

She frowned and looked back down at the ground, crossing her arms. He sighed and figeted for a second.

"Wouldyouliketogosomewhere?" he blurted, turning dark red. behind him twenty feet away, he heard Al slap himself on the forehead.

Winry gave him a look crossed somewhere between irritation, confusion, and anger.

"_What?"_

He took a deep breath, wording it out slowly, "I was wondering...if-you-would...like-to-go somewhere.....with me?"

Winry continued scowling at him for a few seconds and he thought he was going to be slapped when she suddenly smiled and giggled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Ed blushed harder, "No no! I mean- like- If you wanted to talk, or something... I mean, you're really sad and you probably don't want to go to school like...this-"

"You do know we have a test in Science...don't you?"

Ed sighed, looking down, knowing full well that this was a rejection. Not that it was surprising or anything, but it still hurt. At least he didn't get hit...yet.

"Well, we better get going before any of the teachers see us leaving"

Ed's heart skipped a beat...literally. He could feel it hammering and his face felt like it was going to sizzle right off with the help of the summer heat.

"Oh!...Uh- Yeah" He smiled at her and stayed rooted to the spot like any cool guy would. Winry sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the school, Al was grinning and Ed wanted to attack him.

"Oh, Al. Are you coming too?" Winry asked stopping next to Al.

Al continued smiling and shook his head, "Naw, I better get to class"

Ed pulled out of his daze and with his free hand pulled a ten out of his pocket, handing it to Al, "Make sure you eat at lunch, Al"

Al gave the ten dollar bill a look then brought an accusing look at Ed, "Where did you get money?"

Ed sighed, "Don't worry, Al. I didn't rob a bank or anything, just eat at lunch ok?"

Al pocketed the bill without any further questioning but it still burned in his eyes. They would talk later, no doubt.

"Just don't get into trouble, you two"

Winry smiled, "I don't know about Ed, but I'll be fine"

Then Ed was pulled forward by the hand, yes the hand. _Winry Rockbell _was holding his hand! He quickly recomposed his thoughts and told him to get a hold of himself. It wasn't a date and he was already getting all giddy like some stupid lovesick kid.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not eating for a couple days and walking three miles in the blistering heat with a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie, Ed felt miserable. He looked over at the lake coming into view and sighed. As if he'd _ever _go near that.

Winry was completely oblivious to this as Ed put on a fake smile the whole way until she begn to feel hot herself. And she was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts.

"Man, Ed. Aren't you hot in that?" She asked plucking his thick sleeve. It was heavy cotten. He was nuts! With perspiration visible on his forehead he shook his head. Winry frowned at him.

"How come I never see you in a t-shirt?"

He shrugged, "I'm insecure about my body" But Winry could hear the hidden sarcasm and continued to frown at him.

"Uh-huh...What? Are you fat or something?"

Once again he nodded, making Winry punch him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Seriously, Ed. I wanna know"

"I _told_ you. I'm fat" He said looking away. Winry scowled at him and took this perfect opportunity to her advantage. Quicker than a flash she patted his stomaah making him cringe and blush.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!"He shouted covering his stomach, protectively.

"You liar! You're stomach's hard!..." Suddenly she gave him an accusing look, "Do you have abs?"

Once again he blushed hard, "Well yeah, everyone has abdominal muscles, it just doesn't show on everyone-"

"Stop being a nerd and spit it out-"

"Yes, I work out"

She huffed, _'Stupid boys! Always have to be a pain in the ass'_

"...that's weird" She said thinking aloud and looking away.

"What's _weird?"_ He asked, obviously annoyed at this point.

"...Most guys show stuff, like muscles, off. _You _on the other hand are hiding...everything"

"Well... I don't feel the need to show myself off" He stated, still peeved.

"You get more girls" Winry said, watching Ed's reaction. He looked slightly shocked.

"_What?"_

"Mm-hm, not _all _girls, but a lot of girls like an outgoing guy" Winry said this knowing she was speaking absolute bullshit but she wanted to see Ed's reaction, "Some girls like body builders, some like skinny beanpoles, some like 'em toned and lean. Some girls even like pudgy guys"

"Oh that's a great way to categorize guys" Ed said, taking this all in and blushed, deciding to ask a bold question, "What kind of...guys do...you like?"

"_Me?_ Oh, let's see... I _hate _body builders, ugh... I guess I'm going to have to say toned with muscle but not _too _much muscle, y'know? But that's not all that matters. Smart, brave, not too sensitive 'cause that's annoying. Funny and... you've got to be able to talk about anything"

Suddenly Winry turned to Ed, "What about you? What do you like in girls?"

Reddening at the thought all Ed could think of was, '_A girl exactly like you' _

"I'm not really into girls"

"...oh...you're _gay_?"

"What?! NO! Fuck no! Uh- I just, -Oh that came out wrong. I just don't really think I _need _a girlfriend" _And no girl has looked at me for years_.

Winry was about to bust out laughing at the humiliation on Ed's face. It was priceless.

"Aw, come on Ed. You _must _have a crush on someone. I could help you get a date with her" Winry said, mischieviously.

"Well...there's this one girl..." he said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh?! Who is she?!" She was obviously into that whole 'Hitch' thing like a lot of girls were. Hooking up people.

"A girl" he said not wanting to press the issue.

There was a sudden flash of metal and Ed flinched. Winry had an evil glint in her eyes as she shook a wrench at Ed, menacingly.

"You better tell me, Edward" She sing songed.

Ed's eyes widened, "Why the hell do you have a _wrench_?!"

Winry walked up to a bench on the side of the sidewalk and sat down, placing her bag down on the ground and started rumaging through it. Ed catiously walked up next to her, scared that she might actually turn on him and whack him with that wrench. Was _she _nuts?!

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked looking up at him, holding a small black box.

Ed smiled at how childish this made him feel, "Promise"

She handed Ed the box and he took a seat next to her, opening the box. It was a small tool kit. He pulled out a small screwdriver and examined it.

"What's so secret about it?" he asked as she took it back and out everything back into the bag carefully. He _did _find it a little surprising that Winry of all people had a wrench and a tool kit in her bag. Hell, he'd be surprised with _anyone _who carried a wrench around.

"Well, what do you think my friends would say? They'd call me mechanic geek and all that"

"You're into mechanics?" Ed asked, disbelievingly. A pretty, smart, _clean _blonde girl was a mechanic?

She made a whiney noise, "See? You're already dissing me for it!"

He held up his hands, "No! It's ok! I think it's cool... uh, you're seriously a mechanic?"

Winry's eyes seemed to grow and brighten at the very mention of the word, "Oh, I love it! I could spend hours and hours working. I love taking things apart and putting them back together again, just so I can see how they work! I can fix anything!" She ranted happily _hugging _the wrench.

_'I wish I was that wrench', _Ed thought glumly before blushing at what he thought. But he was still blown away. Just how much more cute could she get? This made her so down to earth it made Ed want to smile, which it did. But Winry took it the wrong way.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I just think it's cute" he blurted, clamping his jaws shut again before blushing.

She scowled, "_Cute? _I'm serious about my work, Ed. I'm not some girly girl who doesn't know what she's doing"

"No! I mean, yeah! I know that! It's just... I think it's pretty cool"

Winry relaxed and smiled at him, "Yeah, but it's kind of hard when your parents are bent on you becoming a doctor. My dad says women shouldn't be mechanics, it's just for boys who dropped out of highschool. My mother threw a fit and grounded me when she found out I was taking apart my T.V. and cellphone. So now I have to have small tools and keep them hidden"

"That's stupid, so you can't work on mechanics at home or at a friend's house"

Winry nodded, sighing, fiddeling with the extentions on the wrench.

"You could...I don't know, keep the stuff at my house and I won't tell anyone"

"You mean I could _work _at your house?!" She nearly pounced on him, but refrained herself by grabbing onto his shoulder, nearly taking his head out with the wrench.

"Uh...yeah, if you don't want to I understand-"

"No! That's perfect. I've just got to save up and I can get a decent set of tools...if you don't mind?"

Ed shook his head, "No, that's ok. You just uh...have to work in Al's and my room. Downstairs is off limits, unless you're just walking through"

"Why? Your parents strict?"

"I-uh...they died... I live in the boy's home on Keyes street"

Ed hatted admitting this. He watched Winry's bright face become dark and sullen.

"I-I didn't know, Ed... I'm sorry, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything. How about we go get something to eat?" He said changing the subject. Across the street from where they were sitting were buildings of shops, restaurants, and convienece stores. He stood up and was ready to cross the street when Winry's absence stopped him.

He sighed, "What? Don't tell me you're on a diet-"

"No! It's just... won't we get in trouble?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet, feeling embarrassed that she was only about 2 or 3 inches shorter than him.

"If we get kicked out, we get kicked out" he smirked, feeling even braver aroung her.

'_Was this what it was like to have a friend?'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Winry felt her face heat up as Ed grabbed her hand and had to drag her across the street, although he was more gentle than she was with him. They walked into a pizza joint and Winry was terrified about getting in trouble, Ed seemed fine about it.

As they sat down in a booth Winry was relieved when she found the place had A.C. It was scorching outside and she was worrie about Ed. He seemed paler than usual.

"Ed, maybe you should take that hoodie off, you don't look so good"

Ed looked hesitant as he pulled the zipper down and tugged the sweatshirt off, laying it in the seat beside him. She gave him a wide eyed look as she noticed he was wearing a longsleeved shirt on under.

"Ed, what the hell?! You must be dying in that!" No wonder he looked so pale. She placed a hand over his forehead and felt it was sticky with sweat and felt burning hot. A good sign of over heating.

"No, I'm fine" He protested pulling away from her hand. Winry wasn't going to take that.

"We should get you a light t-shirt or something, Ed. You could pass out from heat exhuastion and do you know how I'd feel if you did? We'd have to take you to the hospital"

Ed sighed, "Will you quiet down? You're making people stare"

Winry looked around the huge restaurant and noticed many adults staring and talking behind their hands. She turned red and slid down in the seat so she was hidden by the booth. Her leg brushed up against Ed's and she pulled away muttering a quick 'sorry'. When she looked up at him she saw that he was blazing red. Was he embarassed or was this the over heating? No, people didn't turn red. They paled.

"Don't worry about stares. A lot of these people have probably heard about me. Probably wondering what I'm doing with a nice girl like you"

He suddely looked at her frowning, "You must have heard some shit about me...from your parents or _friends?"_

She bowed her head, she _had _heard some bad rumors about Ed. Gang fights, drug dealing, thief...rapist.

"So...you haven't...done any of that,...have you?" She asked tentively,tracing the booth's leather seat with her finger, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm clean. Whatever you've hear, I doubt I've done it... I could just say none of it's true but that'd be a lie... what have you heard?"

She continued tracing the seat's colored pattern, "Stuff"

He sighd heavily, "Win, I want you to trust me... if you don't tell me what you've heard than you might start actually believing that shit and think of me as a bad person"

"No, it's not that, Ed, it's just... I've heard a lot"

"Yet you still hang out with me? Win, if I was going to hurt you, which I never would, I would have done it when we were in the woods after that party...when we were alone"

"Well, I just started hearing about it, y'know?" She sighed proping her elbow on the table and leaning he cheek on it, "My parents found out and blew a gasket, thanks to James. They'd have a heart attack if they knew about this...they're pissed about you walking me home"

"So let them be pissed. I assure you, Winry, that I have never hurt anyone, except for James and that was _only _because he hurt you...I promise I'd never hurt y-"

"Hey, Punk! What's it gonna be?"

Winry looked up and met eyes with a young man in his late 20s. He had orange hair, cropped short, and a cigarette sticking out of his was wearing a white tank top and black pants and a black waiter's apron.

He gave Winry a raised eyebrow look and his cigarette drooped, almost falling out.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Edward Elric would be with a pretty girl"

Both Ed and Winry blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend and what? You think I'm going to end up with an ugly girl or something? Havoc, do us a favor and shut up and _please_ tell me _you're _not cooking. I'd like to live 'till I'm at least 25"

"_Heeey_, shut it, squirt. My cooking isn't _that_ bad. Remember you tried cooking here for a job and you set the kitchen on fire? This boss still isn't too happy with you"

"_Still?_ You'd think a couple months would cool him off. Well, tell him to get the hell over it. So what do you think you can make without giving us food poisoning?"

Havoc sighed, "What do you expect, Ed? It's a _pizza _joint, not a 5 star restaurant. Besides-" Havoc folded hi arms, "Do you even _have _any money? I'm not covering for you anymore"

"Shut up, Havoc! Of course I do...Win, what do you want?"

Winry was slightly taken aback. She ahd been watching the two talk as though they've been friends since childhood.

"So... aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend, Ed?" Havoc asked, slipping into the booth next to Winry and playfully wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Winry blushed red and made a weird noise in her throat.

Ed scowled and whapped Havoc upside the head, "Even if she _was _my girlfriend, who the hell do you think you are hitting on her?!"

Havoc stood back up grinning and ruffling Ed's hair.

"Pipe down, squirt. I'm just playing"

Winry was still blazing red. That man was actually kind of cute and she found being out going like that was hot, in her opinion.

Havoc left, settling on making a pepperoni pizza.

"Sorry about that, the guy's desperate for a girlfriend" Ed sighed rubbing his eye.

"Oh really? I'm surprised he doesn't have one yet"

Ed gave her a disbelieving look, "You seriously think _that _would get you a girlfriend?"

"Ed, everyone likes a certain kind of person" She said shrugging.

He leaned against his hand propped up on his elbow and grumbled angrily about something along the lines of _unbelievable _and _can't make up your mind_.

After they were done eating, Ed proved to be a typical guy by eating a lot, they said goodbye to Havoc and left.

They walked in silence, Ed watched the lake, a bunch of people were jumping off the docks, a couple were fishing, and a little 5year old girl was chasing a little dog.

Winry followed his gaze and grinned. Grabbing his hand and bolted towars the lake.

"Whoa! Where're we going?!" he asked taken by surprise again. She pulled him onto the dock and he fought back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed was terrified, so much water. Winry gave him a concerned look as his legs started shaking.

"Uh, Winry? We really shouldn't be on here"

"Aw, come on! Let's go swimming. God knows it's hot enough"

"Uh...y-you go ahead, I'll wait on the-...the shore" he said turning even paler. A wave smashed into the dock, rocking it and Ed freaked, yarding his hand out of Winry's, nearly falling over.

"It's not fun if you're alone! Just take off your shirt and shoes and let's go! Look, everyone else is swimming"

"I-I can't swim" he lied. He could swim prett well, but he hadn't dared to swim for years since that...incident.

He blused, forgetting about his predicament when Winry grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled on it, persistantly.

"Of course you can! It's not even _that_ deep-"

"Hey Win! Is that you?!"

Both Ed and Winry froze up, looking over at the voice that called out. Both looked nervous as a rather buff guy came over shirtless in his swim trunks.

"Oh! Hey, Bradley!" Winry said, waving a little too ethusiastically in Ed's opinion. He felt a tug of jealousy as Winry gave the man, _Bradley,_ a hug.

"Oh, Ed- This is Bradley. An family friend. Brad this is Edward"

The man seemed to size Ed up before grinning at Winry, "So, what are you two doing out of school?"

Ed watched Winry give Brad a pleading look.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad, Brad. We're just hanging out"

"Wait...is this the Edward _Elric _I've been hearing about?" Brad asked eyeing Ed while tapping his chin in thought.

Both Ed and Winry groaned.

"Brad, you know how rumors are...Could you please not say anything about us skipping?"

"Of course not! He'd seems like a pretty good guy... for a shrimp.

"I'm not short!" Ed yelled, turning red.

Brad and Winry busted out laughing and Brad messed up Ed's hair, successfully messing up the ponytail.

"So what are you two doing?"

Winry nudged Ed in the ribs, "_I_ want to go swimming but Ed is being stubborn and won't get in"

Brad raised an eyebrow, "Can't swim?"

"I _can _swim, I just don't feel like- Woah! Hey! What are you doing?!"

Brad picked Ed up easisly, around the waist and threw him ovhis shoulder, Winry busted out laughing.

"We're just gonna have to change that aren't we?"

Ed panicked, clawing at Brad's back, trying to get him to let go. His heart pounded and the pupilsof his eyes narrowed into thin pinpricks.

"No! Let go of me! Put me down! Ah! You bastard, let me go, now! No!"

Brad reached the end of the dock and everyone around was watching and laughing, oblivious to Ed's hyperventilating.

His face became numb and Brad threw him, as easy if he weighed a mere ten pounds, into the deep end.

Somehow his hoodie had fallen off, that was tied around his waist, onto the dock. But his other clothes weighed him down and panicking made him unable to break through to the surface.

His mind went blank and he couldn't pull himself together enough to make his arms and legs work, making him useless at swimming.

A burning sensation burned in his throat and lungs as he made a fatal mistake by breathing in, he coughed only gasping in more water like an idiot. Just as he thought he was going to black out, something grabbed him around the waist and struggled to pull him up. He let out his last breath and watched the bubble float up to the top and break at the surface, a strand of long blonde hair floated in front of him, swirling in the water. It was bleach blond and he realized his hair wasn't _that _light or that long.

Winry?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Winry was laughing so hard she thought she was going to bust a lung. Other people were laughing too. But something was wrong. Winry saw a lot of bubbles come up, but no Edward. How long was he going to stay down there? She remembered a flash of the look of pure terror on his face when she brought him onto the dock.

"Hey, Brad. He's not coming up!"

Other people stopped laughing and Brad just laughed, "He's just messing around. It's not that deep"

Winry shook her head and looked down, worry bubbling up inside of her like the bubbles that had broke the surface of the water where Ed was thrown in.

"He's drowning!" A voice called out. Winry gasped out and ran to the edge of the dock, diving off the edge, after Ed. She felt immediate comfort as the cool water wet her hot skin. She peered down and saw a head of blond hair. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving?! Did Brad hit his head? She swam down further and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to pull him up. But his clothes were weighing him down, it was useless.

Suddenly a shadow covered them and she saw a hand shoot out and grab Ed by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up easily. Winry feeling faint, felt different hand grab her upper arm and she was pulled up too.

They broke the surface of the water and she began coughing and gasping. She heard someone yelling and a splashing noise.

"Let go of me! Let go! let go! I'm going to drown, you bastards!" It was Ed yelling. She was pulled back up onto the dock and looked over to see a man holding up a fighting Ed in the water. Brad had grabbed her from the water and pulled her up. But another man had saved Edward and Winry was wondering why Ed was freaking out, he acted like the man that saved him, well was trying to, was trying to drown him.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Please, let go! I don't want to drown!"

"Ed! Calm down! You're fine!" Winry shouted as the man dragged a thrashing Ed through the water. As they neared the dock, Winry grabbed Ed's arm and Brad grabbed his other arm, both of them pulled up, getting him out of the water.

Ed immediately dropped on the dock and started shaking, Winry started crying.

The man climbed up onto the dock and placed two fingers on Ed's throat, right over his jugular vein. Water puddled up around them and Ed started gasping.

"What's wrong with him?!" Winry shouted at the man.

"He's fine. Just shocked. He seems to have a traumatic fear of water" The man's deep voice cracked as he started coughing. He looked up at Brad and frowned, "Next time someone tells you 'No' I suggest you listen"

Brad nodded and Winry dropped to her knees next to Ed. Brushing the hair out of his face. He blinked a couple times and stopped shaking.

"Ed? Ed, are you ok?" She asked. He suddenly sat up and started coughing.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Brad, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you for that!" Ed shouted standing up. Winry grabbed onto his arm stopping his advance on Brad.

"Don't Ed. He's sorry. We shouldn't have let you get thrown. What happened to you? Why didn't you tell us you were scared?"

"I-I didn't feel like telling you guy's I was scared alright?! Is there a law about that?"

Winry started to say she was sorry when Ed cut her off, "Come on, Win, let's go"

"Hey, wait for the medics to arrive-"

Winry sucked in a breath when Ed turned a vicous glare onto the man. The two glared at each other until the man spoke up, "Edward Elric? Didn;t I have you come in for questioning?"

Winry's brow furrowed as she thought this out. Then it hit her, "You're a police officer?"

The man smiled warmly at her, he had jet black hair and black eyes, he was actually extremely handsome, "In a sense I suppose. I'm a...case manager for the Juvenille Correctional Center in Charleston. And Edward here was my client a couple years ago"

Winry's eyes widened as she looked over at Ed. He grabbed her wrist tightly and her turned away from the man, pullingWinry with him off the dock, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about"

He pulled her between a crowd that formed at the edge of the dock, but the man grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I think you do know, Ed, I'm not stupid"

"Are you sure about that Airhead?" Ed spat making Winry recoil.

To her surprise the man just smiled at the insult, "See? That's the Ed I remember. Throwing every imaginable insult at me"

Ed bowed his head, "I didn't do anything wrong. You saw what happened. I was thrown and I amost drowned. I'm fine now, so leave us alone...we've got to go home"

"Ed, you're not in trouble. Just wait until the medic gets here and let him check you over. Don't be a idiot and just let us help you"

Winry thought sitting down and resting sounded like a good idea. Even getting checked by a medic didn't sound that bad at all. But the look on Ed's face told her otherwise.

"Her parents are doctors- We'll go see them. Leave-me-alone-Mustang!"

"Oh, come on, Ed. I'd like to hear how you're doing-"

"Fuck off!"

With that both Winry and Ed left, but Winry had no idea where. Mustang sighed in defeat and turned to Brad and started talking angrily.

"Ed, I'm so sorry...I didn't know, if I knew I wouldn't have let him-"

Ed had let go of her wrist and was walking briskly. She had to take longer strides to keep up with him.

"It's fine. Like you said...you didn't know"

"So, you're scared of water?" she asked.

Ed sighed heavily, "Yes...I am"

"You should have just said so, Ed! Now I feel terrible! Ed?...Why won't you take off your shirt?" she asked suddenly. He never wore t-shirts, never took off his shirts, never wore anything to reveal his body. He was hiding something.

"'Cause I don't feel like it!"

"Ed-" She grabbed his arm and watched him cringe, "Take your damn shirt off, now"

"Winry, listen to me, _I-Don't-Want-To_"

"You're hiding something! You're acting just like my friend did before she got taken away by the state...her-her father was sexually abusive and she was never right. Ed, tell me what's wrong" tears formed in her eyes, making him appear blurry to her.

Ed suddenly smiled weakly at her, "I'm just fine. I got into a fight and I'm just hiding the marks, they're embarrassing"

"Let me see them" she said determined.

Ed sighed, obviously irritated that he was cornered. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he hesitantly pulled up.

Sick of his hesitance, she grabbed his handsand made him pull up, yanking the shirt up over his head. She gasped and and stared at the markings. Most of them were fading, but they were still visible and numerous. Clamping her hand over her mouth she sobbed and felt tears streak down.

Ed sighed touching his stomach. A large bruise from being kicked was turning yellow and green.

"I thought... I thought you said you never hurt anyone" She asked angrily.

"I haven't-"

"You said you got into a fight!" She shot. Ed grimaced covering his stomach.

Winry threw her hands down to her sides, angrily, glowering at him, "Stop lying to me, Edward! Someone's been hurting you! Haven't they?!" She screamed.

Ed pursed his mouth and looked away, his bangs hiding his eyes from Winry's angry ones.

"Yeah, Win. But it's over now. Me and Al are moving out by the end of the month. The last time I was hurt was Friday"

Winry lost her angry glare replaced by a horrified one, "F-friday?"

"Yeah, but it's all over now. We're leaving"

"H-How long? How long has this been going on?" She sobbed.

Ed sighed, "_Winry"_

"Don't '_Winry' _me! How long?!"

"Three years! There! Happy now?! I've been gettin the shit beat out of me for three years" he shouted angrily. Thank goodness they were by a park that was currently deserted.

He made a huff noise and stomped off over to one of the many trees of the park, sitting himself down , laying his wet shirt out on the grass.

Winry sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"I-Is that why y-you're scared of water?" She asked. He brushed his hand across the grass, ripping up some blades.

"I've never told anyone this, Win. What makes you think I want to talk about it?"

'_I'll take that as a yes' _she rested her head back against the tree, her shoulder touching Ed's. He tensed up but he never moved.

"I'm sorry, Ed...I...I-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Win. You've just got to promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?" he asked, copying Winry by resting his head against the tree.

"But-but I don't want you to get hurt anymore"

He suddenly turned to face her and touched the side of her face with his fingertips, making her blush fiercly. He was blushing too, but he still smiled as though Winry were the one in pain and he was trying to comfort her. He folded a part of her hair back behind her ear and sighed , leaning back against the trunk of the tree, turning away from her.

"Sorry, I think the lack of oxygen from drowning has gotten to my head. But I already told you before...it's over. He stopped Friday and I can garuntee he'll never hit me again. It didn'teven hurt _that _bad. I bruise easily. Besides, that bastard is lucky I was too afraid of getting kicked out on the streets, or I would have flattened him"

They sat there for a moment before Ed broke the silence, "Promise me?"

Winry thought for a moment. Ed had two things over her head. James's abuse and her mechanic obsession.

"Ok, Ed. As long as you'll keep my secrets"

"Deal"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry about Winry's slight OOC, her "friends" have corrupted her. But don't worry the more she hangs ou with Ed the bette she'll get!*Sighs* holy crap, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. As the poll said for the kiss, 13 said 'No, it's too soon' and 9 said "Yes, definitely'  
No matter how close it was, I have to listen to my polls. Next chapter will not be the well awaited for chapter. I want the month to go by first and write a LITTLE about it. Im not writing it day by day, I'm not superwoman (even though my best friend dylan always calls me that, until I flip out on him and he runs away laughing)**

**Yes I have drowned before and I have saved two people from drowning. Well they were drowning and I saved them. Not fun. All I am saying is that you don't always necessarily have to perform CPR. XP **

**Next chapter, I can't wait, I've got a really cute idea and I'm sure you guys will love it!** **I mean guys as girls. I don't know if any guys are reading this thing. O.o I live off reviews SO REVIEW!! **


	9. Distractions and getting home

I go to school and I run and play I tell the kids that it's all okay I laugh aloud so my friends won't know When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Go to my room and I close my eyes I make believe that I have a new life I don't believe you when you say Everything will be wonderful someday- Wonderful- Everclear (I love this song, it's cute and sad at the same time, especially when you know all the words)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang was just visiting his cousin is town that day. He had decided to spend some time at the lake with his cousin and his little girl, since they invited him. He heard yelling and people started laughing. He saw a blond being hoisted up over a man's shoulder and he looked red hooded sweatshirt that was tied around his waist fell to the ground. Well, anyone be frantic if they were about to get thrown into the lake fully clothed. But something about the blond's voice sounded familiar, he was yelling and clawing. In Roy's opinion he looked rather terrified. Not about just getting wet but getting into the water.  
"No! Let go of me!Put me down!Ah! You bastard, let me go, now! No!" the boy yelled out before he was tossed off the dock. Roy casted his cousin a look that said 'What a bunch of idiots'. His cousin shrugged. Others were laughing. Why would people laugh at a kid's misfortune? He obviously did not want to go into the water.  
A blonde girl looked over the edge of the dock and said, "Hey, Brad. He's not coming up!"  
People stopped laughing and looked worried. Roy's heart pounded. His cousin yelled, "He's drowning!"  
Roy jumped up to his feet kicking his shoes off. He saw the blonde girl dive off the end of the dock after the boy. There was no way that small girl could pull that boy out of the water with all those clothes on. But he admired her bravery, the other idiots around weren't doing anything to help.  
Running onto the dock he also dove in the other side as not to hit one of the kids. He could barely see the girl, she was struggling to pull the boy up but it was useless. Reaching out he grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him up, hoping the girl would swim up to the surface on her own. But to Roy's relief the man that had thrown the boy in jumped in and grabbed the girl.  
The minute Roy broke the surface he hoisted the blond up and realized he was conscious. Shit! "Let go of me!" He screamed, struggling to push Roy away and hitting him in the head, "Let go! I'm going to drown, you bastards!"  
Roy felt a sharp kick and he dragged the thrashing blond through the water, getting hit and punched. Roy had seen people being saved from being drowned, panic. But this was ridiculous.  
"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" The blond pushed his hand up against Roy's face and pushed, but Roy held on trying to find some footing. At this rate they both were going to drown, "Please, let go! I don't want to drown!"  
The blonde girl called out, "Ed! Calm down! You're fine!"  
Ed? As in Edward? This can't be the same kid, could it? But just as Roy tried to put one and two together he got kicked in the chin and bit his tongue. He swore and refrained himself from knocking the kid out. Not out of anger but just to save him. When someone is drowning, let them pass out then get them. Both of you will just drown, especially when the person is over 100 pounds and had strength to pull you under. Or if you can't wait until then, punch them and that should knock the panic out of them. Even daze them so they don't drown you too. Hey, it's better than letting them drown or both of you drowning.  
Just as he got near the dock he was thankful when the blonde girl and the man grabbed the kid under the arms and hoisted him out of the water. He heard a loud thud as the kid dropped like a stone on the dock. Climbing up he quickly checked the blond's pulse. He was shaking wide eyed and un-focused. It almost looked like a seizure. Suddenly the boy started gasping.  
"What's wrong with him?!" The blonde girl shouted at him. It was obvious to him. The kid looked paler than a sheet and was petrified. He had a phobia of water.  
"He's fine. Just shocked. He seems to have a traumatic fear of water" Roy's throat clenched and he coughed up some water from where the kid nearly pulled him under, making him inhale some water. He looked up at the man that threw the boy in and frowned sternly, "Next time someone says 'No' I suggest you listen"  
The man just nodded looking extremely guilty.  
Hours later Roy was driving his cousin and his daughter back to their place. He was half hoping to see Edward on the street and maybe talking to him but there was no hope in that.  
"So, who the hell was that kid? He was a client of yours?" Mark asked from the passenger seat.  
"Yeah, he's grown up quite a bit. It's been three years since I saw him at a meeting with his caretaker. He wouldn't really talk...seemed scared. But after that meeting I haven't heard from him since. His guardian said he was guilty and payed the charges...but I don't think Ed did it"  
"Did what?"  
"Well, it's confidential, but it was just something stupid. A store got vandalized and the price damages were pretty high. But his caretaker bailed him out of it, he's a good guy watching out for Ed like that" "Hell yeah. I would've gotten a beating then grounded for a year. He should be damn grateful for that" Mark stated, nodding, "So...he has a phobia of water, huh?"  
"It looks it, it can't be too old, 'cause it wasn't in his health records and I'm sure the therapist that gave him an evaluation would have picked up on it...he's a different kid"  
"You mean weird. Good thing aunt Tanya wasn't here or she'd have cut all that hair off his head in a second. The kid looks like a girl from behind...well... the back of the head"  
"Shut up, part of this country is that we can look like what we want to look like. Besides, he does not look like a girl"  
"I said from the back of his head-"  
"There you go again stereo typing people. Women can have short hair and men can have long hair. Way back when men had long hair. Jesus had long hair for crying out loud"  
"Oh, there you go again with the bible shit. They didn't have scissors back than either, there, chief"  
"Don't make me embarrass you in front of your daughter" Roy warned, jokingly.  
But his daughter was already sleeping. "I wonder where those kids went off to. I hope Ed isn't getting into any trouble-"  
"Stop worrying about them, they're not your kids. Besides, the little punk looked like he was trouble. I doubt anyone would mess with him. Probably the head of it all-" Mark said casually, itching his ear.  
Roy snapped, " Don't you go off blaming shit on someone you don't even know! Yes, I admit he looks like he's a bad person but he has a little brother and you should see how protective he is of that little guy. The last time I saw them, Ed wouldn't let me near him. Someone that protective can't be bad..."  
"Have you heard the shit going around? The kid's a hell raiser. Remember that gang that murdered the little Theriault boy? I heard Ed was right in on it-"  
"Trust me if Ed had anything to do with that he wouldn't have been drowning today. He'd be in jail... besides, what kind of gang member who kills children for crossing into their territory is scared shit-less of water? Huh?"  
Mark seemed to get the point and dropped it, sighing.  
"Don't help spread those ridiculous rumors anymore, Ok?" Roy asked, sighing.  
"I haven't told anyone about it besides you. Calm down, jeez, so protective over some brats"  
Roy let out a indignant, frustrated sigh through his nose and pulled the car into the driveway.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Winry woke up sore and exhausted. She reached over to turn on her light when her hand bumped into something warm. An arm. She felt the wind blow against her face and her eyes snapped open. Stifling a gasp she shot up, sitting upright. They were still in the park! Her back ached from leaning against the tree for so long. Looking around she saw it was dark. Oh no, her parents were going to kill her.  
Looking to her side she saw Ed had fallen asleep too. "Ed? Ed, wake up!" She told him, shaking him by the shoulder. "Mm-hm. Al just give me a minute" He said waving her off and turning away from her, his head slipped off the tree and hit the ground and he bounced up, "What the hell?! What happened?!"  
"We, fell asleep, you idiot!" Winry said, looking around her. What was scarier than being in the woods at night? Being in a city at night, of course.  
"Oh, shit! What time is it? We couldn't have slept until night! It was freaking 12!"  
Winry pulled her bag over to her and pulled out her cell phone. "It's 9:30. I am so dead..." "9:30?! No, it can't be! How the hell do you sleep for 9 and a half hours?"  
"Ed, you just drowned... people sleep usually longer than that after drowning. It's to calm the body down since it's such a traumatizing thing-"  
"Winry" Ed whined, his voice unusually high "Do you have any idea how bad this looks? Do you?!"  
Winry thought for a minute than held up her hand, silencing Ed's rant, "Hold on I can cover us"  
Ed watched her dial a number and press send.  
"Yeah? Rose? I need you to lie for me..."  
Rose's voice came in, "Yeah? What's up?"  
"I kinda skipped school today and I fell asleep and it's 9:30. My parents don't know where I am"  
"Oh! Don't worry I've got you covered...wait...you fell asleep? Winry where are you?"  
" Are your parents still gone on that vacation?"  
"Yeah, my brother is here. I'll come get you. I'll see you in 10 minutes"  
"No it's alright, I'll walk"  
"Ooook, Win is there someone there with you?"  
"I'll tell you about it later, Rose" Winry said, agitated.  
"Fine. but I'll hold you to your word, Winry Rockbell"  
"Yeah" With that she hung up and dialed her mother's cell.  
"Mom?"  
"Winry?! Where are you? I called 5 times!"  
"I'm sorry Mom I was just at Rose's and we were studying. I meant to call! But we fell asleep. Mom I am so sorry! I feel terrible"  
Winry heard her mother's voice return from angry to gentle, which was a good sign, "Ok, are you staying there for the night?"  
"I don't think so. I'll be home in about an hour, ok?"  
"Alright, hon. I love you"  
"Yeah, I love you too"  
Winry hung up and hefted a big sigh. Ed was giving her an incredulous look.  
"She bought it?"  
Winry frowned standing up and dusting herself off, "Of course she did. I _never_ lie."  
"I'm sure you don't" Ed said pulling his shirt back on, Winry could hear the sarcasm.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she shot as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. He shrugged and motioned her to follow.  
"Man, you have a Mom that you can lie to. Al is gonna be worse then a mother hen. Damn it, he'll think...he'll think the worst, no doubt.  
The two continued walking. Ed made Winry take the road side of the sidewalk for reasons unknown to her. The real reason is because Ed isn't stupid when it comes to the streets. If someone was going to mug them it was going to be the one next to the alleyways. At least Winry would have a chance to run while Ed kicked the hell out of the guy.  
"Ed, are you sure this is safe? Maybe I should call Rose"  
"No way. She sees us together and everything is blown. The whole school will know and then your parents, and they'll think-they'll think stuff alright? We're perfectly fine"  
"Didn't you hear about that Theriault boy? He was _murdered_, just for walking on the wrong street"  
"Yeah, he walked on the wrong territory. Don't worry, Win. I know the boundary lines"  
Winry gave him a skeptical look, "What do you mean _you know_?"  
He sighed, "I've been talking around and got a map made out. I want to put it up somewhere so everyone knows. So no one else gets hurt"  
"You have a map? Why don't you put it up?"  
"Oh yeah, Winry. You're _really_funny. Edward Elric just _happens_ to know the city's gang territories. I'll be nailed for that one big time"  
"Oh yeah..."  
"I'm surprised they haven't dragged me into questioning for that murder" Ed said, thoughtfully. Winry's eyes travelled off to her left where the buildings stopped and a field was open. Down the hill a couple hundred feet was an old factory. She smiled. She remembered that old factory. Her and James and a couple friends tried breaking in to check it out. Secretly Winry wanted to see the mechanics of the place.  
"What are you _staring_ at?"  
Winry snapped up, "Nothing"  
Suddenly Ed got that evil glint in his eyes that Winry had earlier, "You told your Mom you'd be home in an hour, right?"  
Winry was suddenly taken aback, what was he getting at? "Uh, yeah. Why?"  
"It only takes 15 minutes to get there from here. We've got 45 minutes..."  
She blushed, "Ed, WHAT are you talking about?-"  
"Be quiet, Winry. I see you eyeing that old factory. You want to check it out, don't you?" Ed asked, easing Winry from her defense. She seriously _had_ to get her mind out of the gutter.  
"We can't. I've tried breaking in before. _no one_ can get in there-"  
"Oh, but that was before Edward Elric tried, Win. Don't forget, I'm _bad_" He said starting off through the tall grass towards the large building. She followed him.  
Once they got to the building they found a single door. It had been re-boarded shut like it was before, before James tore the old boards off. AND to top it off it was padlocked. "Ed, there is _no_way you're going to be able to open that-" Winry started but she watched Ed kick the board with so much force it snapped like kindle.  
She stared at him open mouthed and wide eyed, James had a hard time getting the other boards off before, and those ones were _rotted_. Ed just snapped the boards off with his hands, ripping them from their nails.  
"What about the padlock?" She asked. He smirked at her and reached into the front pocket of his bag and pulled out an old wire. Sticking it in the padlock she watched him fumble for about 15 seconds when there was a click and the padlock swung off, falling to the ground with a loud thud.  
"No wonder you have a bad rep, Ed. Look at you! How the _hell_ did you break that board with one kick?"  
"Strength is only a small factor in this. Speed and continuation is all that really matters. I'm just really fast and I broke my foot through the board. You could do it...with years of martial arts training. I went through 2 broken legs and many bruises trying to figure that out. What most people's problems is they hesitate just for a millisecond before hitting the board or block and _that's_ how you royally screw up"  
She stared at him as he opened up the door and looked over at her, "You coming or not?"  
"Of _course_, I am!" She practically shouted. Winry had to admit, she was scared. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but in scary movies something always happened to the blond. Well, Ed was blond too. She mentally shook her head, _this_ wasn't a _scary movie_! She was acting ridiculous! There suddenly was a loud crack and she screamed out, grabbing Ed's arm like any brave person would.  
"Calm down, my foot just broke this board...damn this place is rotting, Are you sure you wanna check this place out?"  
"I'm not scared!" she hissed, defensively.  
Ed raised his eyebrows, "I never said anything about _that_. And, well-" He motioned her still wrapped around his arm. Blushing fiercely she shoved him away from her and crossed her arms.  
"I am _not_ scared"  
He shrugged and continued walking. She nervously followed, keeping right behind him, they went pretty far in. It seemed the place was an old weaving factory. They reached another room filled with huge machines that dwarfed them.  
"You know? Everything with you is so scientific" She stated.  
"How so?"  
"That speed and continuation crap with you kicking the board. Don't you ever think you're just strong?"  
"Of course I'm strong, it's just you've got to think things out. Strength is nothing to speed-" Just then the two heard noises behind them. Ed froze up mid sentence and Winry ran into him.  
Winry felt her face pale out of fear, "What is that?"  
"Shh" He pressed his finger to his mouth, silencing her. Looking around he spotted an air vent. Running over to it he got on his hands and knees, "Stand on my back and get up in the vent-"  
"No way!" She whispered, she heard the doors creaking and people's voices.  
"Do you want to get caught?" He asked. Finally giving in she gently place her foot on his back, fearing she would hit a bruise and reached up for the vent. It was actually really big. Enough room to turn around in. Pulling her self up she heard Ed jump up and grab the edge.  
By the time the voices reached inside the room they were in, both Ed and Winry were wedged in the vent. Winry couldn't help but turn red. She sat with her back against the wall of the vent and Ed was shoved right up against her. It reminded her of playing sardines as kids.  
He smirked sheepishly at her, "Sorry about this"  
She just frowned and turned her face from his that was _too_ close. It was _his_ fault they were in this mess.  
"Yeah, some kids broke the door open. Had that thing padlocked and boarded up. Persistent brats aren't they?" Came a voice. A flash light beamed around. Winry almost laughed. This reminded her so much of the _after party_ she and Ed had the other weekend. "They're probably long gone by now, let's go get the door locked again and leave"  
She felt Ed tense up. She didn't blame him. They were going to get _locked_ in the factory!  
Once the people left and they heard the loud squeal of the front door shut, Ed swore.  
"Aw, shit! I never thought of that!"  
"How are we suppose to get out?!" Winry snapped, getting an urge to shove him out the vent. "Let me think!"

Ed never thought of that. He figured the guards or police or whoever the hell they were would be lazy and decide to fix the door in the morning. Unfortunately he underestimated them.  
"Let me get out first" He told her. He slid from the vent and dropped to the ground. He rubbed his stomach and cursed mentally for letting it scrape on the vent.  
Winry followed his example and he caught her when her legs buckled. She seemed pretty pissed at this.  
"Well I'm sorry that we're all not used to sneaking around and jumping off stuff" she grumbled.  
"You should be sorry, well, let's see now"  
Going to the front door they found the people gone and the door locked. Winry glanced at Ed, "Well, science geek, what now?"  
"Well, I've come to a conclusion after thinking this out very well and going through every option we have-" He started sarcastically but Winry cut him off.  
"What do we do?"  
"Basically we're fucked" He said bluntly.  
"What about the windows?"  
"Too high to jump from- What do you expect, Win? I'm not superman!"  
"I was beginning to think that!"  
"Look, I'm sorry! Let me think for a second-"  
"Can't you break the door?"  
"No, that padlock is made of STEEL, I can't break that"  
"Just break the rest of the door!"  
"And break my foot? No thank you!"  
"What do we do?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Kick the door, now, Ed!"  
Ed sighed and put his hands against the door. It was made of wood, thank god. It could work but he'd seriously damage his foot kicking it repeatedly.  
Kicking his foot through the door,it went all the way through and the wood scraped up his shin drawing blood. He hissed yanking his foot back out. There was now a small foot sized hole in the door. Kicking around it he finally made a big enough hole for them to crawl through. Winry went out first and he followed.  
"Well, that wasn't too bad" Winry said, thankful for the fresh air but peeved about not being able to explore the factory, it was too dark anyway.  
"Yeah, for YOU. I don't think I can-" He stood up on the leg and fell over. Blood seeped through his jeans, "-walk"  
"Oh god, Ed are you alright?!" Winry cried out, helping him up. He tested out his foot again and it seemed to be alright.  
"Yeah, it just hurt at first, it's alright...no thanks to you"  
"Ed, I'm sorry. I swear I won't make you do anything stupid again-...Oh wait, you always do stupid things, WITHOUT my help"  
His face flushed, "Hey, that's not very nice, Win"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh my GOD! This was unintentional. I thought it was only like 1000 words and it turns out I almost hit the 4000 word mark again. I just HAD to write it. T.T I'm so sorry. I'm having too much with EdxWin. And I would write the rest of the month in this chapter BUT I HATE making a long chapter. I stay between 3000 and 7000 words I hate writing short chaps too. *Shrugs* Oh well  
Oooo! And I found the spell check so my spelling should be better ^_^ Though I win my spelling bees XP Oh, And this happened to me once, not exactly, but quite similar, and guess who had to kick and break a locked door and have broken wood scrape up their leg and be carried piggyback home? Oh well at least the guy was hot :P And I aint tellin ya who it was either!**


	10. Taken and Finished

**Ok, this is a little fast paced but bear with me. This is where the fun begins *smirks evilly* Can't wait till next chapter**

**Oh! I owe it all once again to my AMAZING beta reader 'Orange Singer' This was alright and fast paced when i wrote it. But she beta'd for me and made it WAY better! I love it!**

* * *

Both Ed and Winry were sitting in science class at the same table. Mr. Glenn droned on about some lab, and Edward waited paitently for the man to finish, lazily writing a hypothesis. Once he had _finally _stopped to log onto his computer, he slid a scratch peice of paper out from under his lab and scribbled a note on it. _I feel like some silly rebel kindergartener, _he thought as he slid it into a textbook. Note-passing wasn't the most mature of hobbies, but he felt it would be more comfortable than talking after class. He nudged his lightly bandaged leg against Winry. She looked up and raised her blond eyebrows at him. He frowned and slid the book over to her.

Winry could feel heart heart hammering as she took the textbook from Ed. She had seen him slip a note into it, and her anxiety increased tenfold. Her heart pounded in anticipation. _Was he finally asking her out?!_

Quickly, she opened the textbook and grabbed the note, casting a quick glance at , who was still on his computer. The geezer was probably playing solitaire. She opened it quickly as possible without tearing it. Her face fell in disappointment as she scanned its contents.

_"You wanna hang out after school?"_

She glared over at Ed, who gave her a puzzled look and shrugged. Damn moron. Rolling her eyes, she nodded and refolded the note, stuffing it into her backpack. She growled and folded an annoying strand of hair behind her ear. Edward wisely shrank away.

Stupid boys and their stupid notes. How idiotic could he get?! She huffed angrily and started writing a little too hard with her pencil. How _oblivious_ could he get? Winry had been dropping hints for the past week and he still stared like an imbecile.

With a loud _snap, _her pencil lead broke in two. She sighed and made to stand up when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Ed staring at her, concerned. His hand covered hers that held the broken pencil. She felt a kick in her stomach and her face burned up. He grabbed the pencil out of her hand and slipped away, leaving to sharpen it.

Had he picked up on the hints? She freaked a bit. _Does he just not like me?_

She wrung her hands and looked away when he sat back down. He handed her the pencil and she took it. Giving her one last odd look, he went back to work.

At the end of class Ed finished the paper and followed Winry out of class. Once they were in the hallway, he gave her another odd look. Why the fuck was he so unreadable?

"What's the matter? Did I say something?" He asked, irritated beyond all belief. She shook her head, frowning. Ed sighed. _Women_.

"Well, if you're not gonna talk to me, I'm leaving-"

"Hey!" A voice cut in. Winry flinched and Ed gritted his teeth. He looked up behind Winry and saw James coming over.

"What the fuck do you want _now_?" Ed growled. Winry cringed; James remained unfazed.

"I'll see you after school, shorty," he sneered.

Ed frowned. "Okay. for one, isn't that getting old? What, are you going to kick my ass? How'd that work out last time? And for two, I'm not even three inches shorter than you, you prick!"

James scowled at him. "Well, if you're so confident you'll win then come-"

"He's not going, James, leave him alone," Winry snapped, glowering at James.

"Aw, you need a _girl _to protect you, Elric?" James taunted. Ed took a step towards James, fists clenched, but Winry grabbed his hand.  
"Ignore him, Ed. He's just a dumb prick who can't get over the fact that you're way better than him. Come on, let's go," she soothed, dragging Ed with some difficulty down the hallway.

After about a minute of uncomfortable dragging, Ed straightened up and walked on his own. Winry frowned at him and began talking, but he interrupted her. "You really think I'm better than him?" he inquired, looking at her for the first time in a several minutes.

"Of _course_ you are_, _Ed. He's an arrogant jerk-"

"Sounds like me," Ed muttered. Winry slapped him upside the head.

"No Ed, you're like that sometimes but...you're..._selfless. _You're just way better than that, ok?"

"Alright. Now, don't get so defensive." He sighed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where's Al?"

After school Ed and Winry waited half an hour for Al to come out from the school building, but he failed to appear. Ed could feel his heart pounding as he looked around; the crowd was thinning out, but Al was no where.

"Al! Hey, Al! Where the hell is he?!" Ed yelled, growing agitated.

"Maybe he left for home?" Winry mused. Ed shook his head.

"Al _never _goes home alone. He's not allowed to. Oh, god, what if he was kidnapped?!"

Winry grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him away from the school. She was sick of watching him fret like a mother losing her child. Watching Ed freak out was odd.

"Calm down; he probably went right home. Come on."

Ed walked beside Winry back to his house, but he kept up a fast pace, fearful for his little brother. When he opened their front door, he used so much force that the door bounced off the wall. From the living room he heard the man yell something but ignored it. He bolted up the stairs, and Winry followed.

Ed ran into the room and skidded to a stop, breathing with relief after seeing his brother at the desk.

"Al?"

Al looked behind him.

"What?"

Scowling, Edward stalked over to Al. "What the hell was that for? You _know _you're not allowed to come home without me!"

Al frowned, rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry brother. I just had a lot of homework. I didn't think you'd mind."

Ed recognized the movement of Al's hand with a sickening pang. He only rubbed like that when he was hurting. His stomach sank as he grabbed Al's sleeve and pulled it down, exposing his thin shoulder.

Winry gasped out and Ed felt tears roll down his face as he started shaking "No, Al... _What happened?"_

Al faked a smile. "It's nothing, Brother. I got a little rough at school-"

"Don't you _dare _pull that lying bullshit with me, Al!!" Ed yelled, clenching his fists. "Did _he _do this?!" Ed grabbed the collar of Al's shirt and yanked him up to his face. "_Did he?!"_

A huge bruise stretched across Al's shoulder. Ed knew where it came from, and he wasn't going to let it slide.

Al frowned and looked away. Ed let go of his baby brother and left, brushing by Winry. Both Winry's and Al's faces fell in fear. Al ran out after Ed.

"No, Brother! Don't!"

Ed was already down the stairs. He met the man in the hall way and smashed his fist into his face. All of his hate and agony went into the punch.

"You motherfucker! You can beat on me all you want, but when you lay a fucking hand on my _brother, _I'll kill you!"

The man didn't drop; he took the punch well for a man his size. Ed landed a kick in his gut and he fell to his knees, coughing and swearing in shock.

Winry wrapped her arms around Ed from behind.

"No Ed! Stop it!"

"Let go, Winry! That bastard is gonna pay!"

The man straightened up.

"You little bastard! After all I've done for you...!"

"Fuck you!" Ed yelled. At that, Al grabbed him too.

"Is beating the hell out of me everyday something I should be thankful for?! What ever! I'm fine with that, but you hit my brother?! _No one touches Al!_" He shrieked.

"Get over it. He needs to get shoved around a bit. Life is like that."

Ed reached out desperately, trying to get another punch in, but Al grabbed his fist.

"Now, I'm going out, "The man said, rubbing his jaw, acting completely oblivious to Ed's struggles.

"Oh, Mr. Juan called. He's coming this weekend."

Ed stopped and glared at the man, ."What? He said in a month."

"Well, I guess he's coming this weekend."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not more than five minutes later, Ed was still raging up in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Huh?!" Ed raged into Al's face.

"Because of _this_. You know I hate it when you yell, brother!" Al raised his voice, but couldn't keep it from cracking. Winry frowned at Ed.

"Ed, cut it out. Why didn't _you _tell anyone?" Edward threw his head to the side in shame, flushing. Winry snorted and continued. "'Cause you were scared. Same goes for Al," She said, crossing her arms and glaring at Ed.

"Winry, you don't understand! That motherfucker has been beating me senseless for _years_. Al has never been touched, but now that the asshole can't hit me, he's gonna move on to Al?! I don't think so!"

Tears started streaming down Al's face and Ed felt terrible.

"Al? I'm sorry for yelling. It's just... I don't want you to go through what I did," He sighed.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Ed," Al sniffed, "You're lucky he didn't hurt you."

"Al, if you two didn't hold me back, he'd be dead right now."

Winry cut in.

"And _that's _why we held you back, Ed-"

A ringing noise issued from Winry's pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and read the text message.

"Oh man, I forgot! My mom wanted me home for the dinner thing. I'm sorry, Ed. I have to go!" She cried.

Ed watched her leave, wanting to stop her and tell her to stay, but instead he nodded and she left. Ed bowed his head do and went over to the bed, flopping down face-first.

"...Brother?"

Ed didn't answer. He just laid there, motionless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed snorted awake at being shaken.

"Brother?! Brother! Someone's downstairs at the door!"

Ed jerked up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. It was already dark outside. He sighed with relief. At least Al could listen to _one _of the rules: _never answer the door._

"Stay up here, ok?"

At that, Ed bolted down the stairs and opened the front door, peering through the crack. He saw two familiar men and a woman. They were Mr. Juan and his posse.

"M-Mr. Juan?" Ed stuttered, opening the door further, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming 'till this weekend."

Mr. Juan smiled, but it wasn't the same comforting smile like last time. The grin was far more sinister. Ed frowned in reply.

"Well, I decided to come get you tonight. Is Mr. Welson home?"

"No... wait, just let me call Al down here," Ed said giving Juan an odd look.

Just as he was about to yell up the stairs, Mr. Juan stopped him with a hand in front of his chest.

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Wait, what? I thought Al was coming!" Ed said, not liking the situation more and more with every passing second. Before he could argue further the other man grabbed Ed's arm and yanked him outside, covering his mouth with a cloth. Ed jerked his elbow upwards, nailing the guy in the ribcage. The thug grunted and released him. Ed mentally celebrated, but his successful moment was cut short. He quickly realized that he had inhaled too much chloroform, and he promptly collapsed. The more he tried to keep his eyes open, the more they seemed to want to close. He gave in and fell unconscious.

Fuck, his life sucked.

* * *

**Ok, if you even REMOTELY like this story. REVIEW!!! :O . I see so many favs and alerts and no reviews? :'( It's sad**

**;p**

* * *


	11. Why did he leave me?

Alphonse groaned lightly as he woke the next morning. He sighed and looked over at his brother's bed. With a start, he noticed it was empty.

"Brother?" he asked cautiously. He got no answer.

Yawning, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt his stomach drop. He couldn't hear the running water from the shower or yelling from downstairs. That was weird. Al squeezed his eyes closed and tried to remember last night. He could remember falling asleep after his brother went downstairs to answer the door, and that was it.

Standing up, he walked out of the bedroom and trotted downstairs. He peered into the living room, his heart picking up its pace. The abuser was packing up a briefcase.

"M-Mr. Welson?" he stuttered nervously.

The man looked up and frowned.

"What is it? I'm busy. I'm leaving for a business trip," he grumbled.

"Um...where's brother?" Al asked quietly, still hiding behind the wall with just his head peering out into the living room.

The man looked back up at him, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Who?"

"My brother, Edward," Al growled, growing agitated. He fidgeted with his feet, uncomfortable being ten feet from the man. He single handedly made his and his brother's life a living hell, after all.

"He left with that Juan Allen man," He answered, slamming the briefcase shut. His meaty hands were busy messing around with the tie around his neck.

Al felt his heart drop down to the floor, and his eyes welled up. Sick panic crawled up his throat from his chest.

"W-what?"

"He got adopted, brat. He's gone. Get over it," He said nonchalantly as he started buttoning up his jacket. Al was used to his nickname by now, that wasn't what made the tears spill.

"He-he left? Without saying goodbye?" His voice involuntarily raised an octave. Welson sighed in annoyance and finally looked at the trembling boy.

"Yeah, it looks it. Forget him, you're better off without him."

"No! He would never leave without saying goodbye! He would never leave me here!" Al yelled. The man grabbed his luggage and stalked over to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Al flinched.

"Don't speak to me that way. You ever start acting like that bastard brother of yours and I will treat you like him. Now beat it. I'm leaving," He finished, shoving Al away and heading out the door. Al stumbled away, regaining his balance and wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve.

_Did brother seriously leave me here all alone? What happened?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Winry sat down at her usual table in science class later that day. She took out her binders and waited for class to begin. She looked around and the bell rang.

_Where's Ed? _She thought.

She suffered through the class without him, and he never showed up.

_Is he sick?_

She couldn't believe that no matter how many times she ran the idea by herself. He never failed to show up after he had a fight with his abusive caretaker. He came just to show the bastard up.

When class ended, she decided to skip class and head straight down to the freshmen side of the building. She peeked into each class door's window, searching for a brunette boy.

When she finally found him, he was settling down in the art room. Winry ducked in and waved at the teacher.

"Mrs. Benny?" she asked. "I need Alphonse for a minute. It's an emergency."

Mrs. Benny nodded and went back to taking attendance.

Al stood up hesitantly and followed her out into the hallway. He kept his head bent low with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Al."

He jumped and looked up at her with wide, red-rimmed eyes. Winry was taken aback and felt fear overwhelm her. _What happened to Edward?!_

"W-Winry? Why are you here?" He whispered.

"Al...What happened?" she choked.

Al sighed and shook his head.

"B-Brother....he's gone," he mumbled.

Winry grabbed Al's arm in panic.

"What?!"

He looked back up at her.

"He left. He got adopted...W-Winry...he didn't even say goodbye."

She watched tears stream down his face, and she felt her own eyes well up as she grabbed him and hugged him tight. He shook as he cried on her shoulder.

"Al, let's go. You need to tell me everything that happened."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's head throbbed upon waking. Moaning, he opened his eyes. With a start, he noticed he couldn't see anything.

_Why the fuck is it so dark?_

Panic settled in, and he tried to bolt from the chair he found himself in. His efforts were quickly halted as straps bit into his skin.

_Why the hell am I tied up?!_

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled. After attempting to calm his gasping breathing, he assessed his situation.

I'm in a chair, he thought, and I'm restrained. He deduced that his blindness was caused by the scratchy blindfold over his eyes.

_Wait, blindfold?_

The situation was beginning to feel more and more like some sick kidnapping action show. With a start, he jerked up again and yelled out.

The click of a door opening and shutting sounded throughout the room. Two sets of footsteps came towards him and his eyes widened in fear, regardless of the blindfold.

"What's going on?! Where am I, Allen, you bastard! Where are you?!"

He let out a strangled cry as a rough hand grabbed his chin and jerked his head upwards.

"He'll do fine," a voice mused. "Prep the surgery room. We want to get this done as quick as possible."

Ed bit out at the hand but clamped down on empty air. He seethed for a moment before the man's words sank in. A feeling akin to being drenched in cold water shuddered through him.

"S-surgery?! What the fuck?! I don't need surgery- Is this one of those damn black markets?!" His breathing turned into manic gasping, and white dots appeared across his covered vision.

"Dude, if you want to sell one of my fucking kidneys, back off! I know who kidnapped me, I'll call the police and have your asses thrown in jail, and when you get out I'll fuck you up so bad you'll need organ donors! You bastards! I'll do it right now! UNTIE ME!"

Edward's voice broke after his last high-pitched shriek. His words were tight with terror.

"Shut him the hell up!" came the same voice. Ed felt a cold swipe on his arm and a sharp jab. He swore and yanked his arm away, already knowing that it was too late for him.

His vision tunneled, and he sank, helpless, into his captor's greedy grasp.

_…_

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_What does he want with me?_

_What if…what if nobody finds me?_

_Will he kill me?_

_Will he do worse?_

_…_

Edward's consciousness came in slow waves. With a light groan, he noted that he was freezing. A few minutes later, he was aware enough to realize the presence of an oxygen mask. Another embarrassing minute revealed that he was clad in nothing but a pair of shorts.

Once the sluggishness in his muscles was somewhat gone, he opened his eyes and reached up to fumble with the mask on his face. His arm was instantly snatched and tied to the bed.

His memories flooded back and he widened his eyes. Numbness overcame him, but he couldn't tell if it was from fear or the cold. _Why is it so fucking cold?_

"What's going on?" He slurred. His eyes squinted in confusion. He felt perfectly fine, just cold. Well, he was also numb, but at least he wasn't in pain. Why would his voice slur?

He looked over and saw a man in doctors' scrubs. The man glanced at his face with a passive expression and grabbed something on a cart behind him. Edward's awareness slipped for a few seconds, but he snapped back when something hard touched his shoulder. He looked over and felt a pang of anxiety. They were drawing on him? Why would they draw on him? What the hell is going on? A man or a woman (Ed couldn't tell because of the scrubs and his fuzzy vision) drew a lines on his shoulder where his arm joined his body. His heart fell when he realized why the lines looked so familiar.

He had seen butchers draw lines just like them on animals they were about to cut up


	12. He will pay

**Hey there! It's been too long! My old beta had to quit cause she's having some problems T.T But anyways I JUST found another beta and she's AMAZING! The awesome edits to this chapter is ALL due to Kibetha! YOU ROCK!**

**And to all my loyal reviewers (people please, reivews make writers update faster AND make us feel better!) But anyways *clears throat* **

**TO my reviewers: je t'aime! **

* * *

He could hear his heartbeat quicken in terror as he tugged desperately against the restraints, trying to lift his head. He wanted to look up and see what the hell was going on, but everything felt so heavy… almost like his body didn't _belong_ to him anymore.

"We're going to have to dislocate the humerus from the socket if we want to prevent infection," one of the voices above his head stated coolly. Ed felt his eyes flutter closed against his will and tried to open them, but even they refused his body's commands.

"For the leg, just cut through the femur, halfway. We need to take off the knee for the model to fit."

_Model? Take off the knee? _His mind spun as it tried to comprehend what they were saying. But it was useless, like a strainer with gaping holes in it. It all just poured through, failing to catch the important pieces. He shivered incessantly, his chest rising and falling sharply as he gasped for breath.

He felt a slight tugging sensation and a loud popping noise. Then there was a loud buzzing noise, the growl of angry machinery and the slight disturbance in the air that spoke of something vibrating violently. Looking over dizzily he saw a glint of metal. His stomach contracted fearfully as he realized what he was seeing. It was a surgeon's electrical saw. Blind panic wrenched in his gut as his pupils dilated with terror, but for some strange reason his mind wasn't reacting the way it should. It kept mixing everything up together and he just couldn't remember why he should be so afraid of such an instrument. _What does it mean? Model? Take off… the knee…? What's going on?!_

Ed started and broke out in a cold sweat as he felt someone put a cold cloth on his forehead. He wanted to tell them no, he was already cold enough, but his right arm suddenly felt… strange. He tried to move his head to look at it, but from out of nowhere, someone grabbed both sides of his head and forced it to the other side, holding the cloth to his forehead with brutal efficiency.

He felt that same sensation down at his left leg, not quite pain, but some distant relation of that familiar feeling. A loud buzzing noise and his leg suddenly went icy cold. He shuddered and fell unconscious, the overpowering terror finally, _finally_, fading to black.

********

Ed woke up in what looked like a hospital room. He lifted his head up groggily and looked around, eyes still blind from sleep. There was a loud ringing in his ears and his body felt...rough. Like he just washed himself with steel wool instead of a cloth. He tried to call out to Al, but his voice broke, so he tried clearing it with difficulty.

_What the hell happened?_ he asked himself. _Was it all a dream? _

Taking in his new surroundings with still-bleary eyes, he noticed the room had no windows, which unnerved him. There was something wrong with a room lit only by electric lights, and he began to feel enclosed and claustrophobic, his insides seeming to clench as unease rose in a wave of paralysing fear. _Have to get out of here. _Grabbing at the blanket, he - ... Why wasn't his arm following his orders? He looked down at his arm. For a long moment, he simply blinked again and again, each time harder, until red swam before his vision, but still the image before his eyes didn't go away. He felt the blood leave his face as he saw the armless shoulder wrapped up tightly in bandages, a straight line down to his ribs and torso. His breathing picked up the pace to match his racing heart as he began to hyperventilate, and finally screamed.

"What the _hell!_ _What's going on?!_ Where's my fucking _arm?!_" he shrieked. Looking around, he yelled out again as the door to his room opened up. A female nurse came in, looking nowhere near as distraught as Ed felt. She was deathly skinny and had straw like hair, both in color and texture. She almost looked bored.

"What's going on? Why are you screaming?" She asked in an equally bored voice.

He gave her his worst death glare, trying to quell his shaking and look intimidating rather than just scared shitless, "Where the _fuck _is my arm!? You bastards, what did you do to me?!" He grabbed the blanket and ripped it off him and got out of the bed, only to fall down… hard.

He looked down and saw a stump wrapped up, his leg was gone all the way to halfway up his thigh. Bile rose up in his throat and he retched on the ground. _Fuck… fuck, what the… oh fucking hell, no, nononono…!_

"Y-you bitch! What did you do to me?!" he screamed again. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. His arm and leg. They were... gone. These bastards took them. He reached down to his leg with one shaking hand, feeling the nub of mutilated flesh as if to make sure that it really did stop, and the bandages weren't somehow hiding the rest of his leg from his trembling fingertips. _This… isn't happening! It can't be, it can't!_

The nurse gazed down at him, not a single trace of sympathy in her eyes. But her voice did hold something more. Was she trained not to show emotion? "Mr. Elric, please calm down. Mr. Juan is a very intelligent man, he can help you rehabilitate - "

"_Intelligent?! _You call a man _intelligent_ when he a-a… _amputates_ a kid's fucking l-limbs?!"

The nurse crossed the room and grabbed the tremoring teen's remaining arm. "Please, you need to lie back down. We don't want your wounds to start bleeding again."

"Bleeding?! You just _cut – my – limbs – off!_" Ed snarled, teeth bared like a rabid animal. "Of course they're _fucking bleeding!_"

"Mr. Elric, please don't make me use a sedative on you. You've been asleep for a couple of weeks, so your wounds have stopped bleeding. Mr. Juan doesn't want them completely healed or the experiment won't succeed. If you just co-operate - "

Ed shoved the nurse away and tried to struggle to his one foot, gasping incredulously, "E-experiment?! What the fuck is wrong with you people?! I'm not some guinea pig you can mess around with!"

He suddenly felt a prick of a needle in his unbandaged shoulder and cried out, belatedly pushing the goddamned woman away again as he collapsed on his knee. He realized hysterical tears were streaming down his face, but no longer had the strength to care. "What's wrong with you people? Don't you know this is wrong?!" The room spun as the drug started to kick in, but Ed clung to consciousness, sobbing weakly. His voice was suddenly broken, despairing… lost, like a small child. "...I-I don't want this! _Please!_ Give my arm and leg back!"

The nurse looked at him sympathetically as she helped him up and made him lay back down on the bed, but she was rather limited as to what she could offer in the way of comfort. "I'm sorry, but your limbs were properly disposed of. Besides... it would have been too late to reattach them anyway."

Ed felt his consciousness slipping away as he watched the nurse leave, probably to go get something to clean up the vomit over the floor. As the world spiraled away into the empty darkness, for the first time in years, Edward Elric prayed.

~*~

"_Brother! It's my turn! Lemme try it!" Al whined. Edward was 8 years old and Al was 7. __They lived in a small house, crammed in the city streets. But their house had something more than the others, a loving family, two of the most amazing parents in the world who loved each other and two adorable, intelligent sons. _

_Ed huffed and handed Al the game controller reluctantly. He knew if Al started crying Mom would get upset, and he didn't really want that. Crossing his arms, he flopped back down on the floor__ on his backside__ and pouted slightly. _

"_Boys, why don't you go outside and play?" Trisha said as she entered the living room. "You can't live in front of that T.V. playing video games forever."_

_This was the most amazing mother, Ed or Al, could _ever _ask for. She had her long auburn hair loosely tied, hanging over one shoulder. Try as she might, she could never hide the love in her eyes, as she tried looking stern towards her sons._

"_But Mom!" Al protested. " I just got a turn. Brother's been hogging it!"_

_Ed gaped indignantly at Al, feeling betrayed by that unfair accusation. "Uh-uh! I have not! Daddy said I could play!" _

"_Well Daddy's not here, brother! He left this morning! You're lyyyying again!" _

_Ed pushed Al, a sullen pout slipping onto his small mouth. "Nuh uh, before he left he said I could! Ah, Mom!" Ed cried out as Al grabbed Ed's hair, trying to fend him off. The older brother felt tears prickle his eyes as the younger tightened his grip on his fluffy blond locks, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. Still… it _hurt.

"_Edward and Alphonse Elric!" their mother scolded, making them both freeze at her stern tone as she grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him off of Al, depositing him in the corner of the room, facing outward. He crossed his arms and leaned his head against the wall, evidently sulking._

_Trisha put Al in the other corner and then told the two boys to stay exactly where they were and think about why fighting was bad. As soon as the sound of her retreating footsteps faded, however, Ed turned angrily to his brother to restart the argument where it had left off. _

"_It's your fault we got in trouble," he muttered. _

"_Uh uh, you didn't have to shove me, Brother!" _

"_Then don't call me a liar, stupid!" _

"_Dummy." _

"_Baby!" _

"_Big head Ed!" _

_Ed stamped his foot against the floor, forgetting he was supposed to be facing the wall as he spun to glare at his little brother. "Why do you gotta call me that?! My head ain't big!" _

"_Is too!" _

"_Nuh uh!" _

"_Big head, big head, big head, big head!" Al chanted with joyous abandon. Thwarted in his argument, Ed covered his ears, turned away and started humming loudly, trying to block out the noise. _

_His humming was so loud that he didn't hear their mother coming back until she was standing behind him with an annoyed look on her face. "I told you boys to stop fighting!" _

_Ed spun round on his rear end, levelling an accusing finger at Al from across the room. "Mom, he says my head's big!" _

"_But he called me stupid!" Al defended, pushing out his lower lip and widening his big, __hazel_ _eyes in that way that, in Ed's experience, _always _made him get his own way with their Mom. Feeling hurt and anger grip him as he watched his mother's expression soften in response to that adorable face, Ed scowled at Al and swore. Al's big eyes went wider as he gasped, staring in disbelief at his older brother. _

"_He said a bad word!" Al yelled, jabbing a little finger towards his brother, as if it weren't obvious enough who swore. The blonde glared at him anyway, as if he'd been given away by his little brother's pointing alone._

"_Edward Elric! Who taught you that bad word?!" Trisha stalked over and grabbed Ed's arm to give him a scolding look. He frowned and looked away. Not to be put off so easily, she knelt down and put her hands on either side of his face, her gaze intense even as her voice softened. "Edward, you need to tell me where you learned that bad word." _

_The little boy hesitated, still not meeting his mother's eyes. Eventually, he swallowed, bit his lip and gazed up. "I heard Daddy say it," Ed mumbled. _

"_Uh UH! Daddy doesn't say naughty words!" Al protested, but his eyes seemed to be watering up. _

"_Yeah huh, he said it when he hit his leg on the little table," Ed replied, pointing at the coffee table._

_Trisha smiled lightly, sighing in exasperation. She would be having words with her husband. "Ok, Edward, but you've got to understand that it's naughty to say bad words." _

"_So Daddy _did _swear?!" Al said his eyes nearly bugging out of his head, shocked that their very own daddy would say such bad things. __His mouth wide open in shock._

"_Honey, sometimes grown-ups say bad words. Only it's habit. They can't help it." _

_Ed looked up at his Mom, big gold eyes wide and innocent. "So, _you _say naughty words too?" _

_Trisha bit her lip. She wanted to set a good example for her kids, but then again she didn't want to lie. "… Oh course I do, but only sometimes, because it's very naughty." _

"_When you got off the phone with Mrs. Kylie, my art teacher, you called her a bitch! Isn't that a naughty word?" _

_Trisha's face turned red as she smiled weakly over at her youngest child. _Oops…_ "Uh… well… you see…"_

_~*~ _

"Edward?"

He frowned for a second, angry with being pulled away from one of his favorite memories of his family. If only he could go back. He'd give anything to go back. He tried to fall back asleep, but that voice prodded at him.

"Edward"

Ed opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. He looked up and met eyes with _him. _Juan. His eyes widened in anger as he yelled out, jumping out of the bed, latching onto the man's throat with his left over arm. They both crashed to the ground and Ed pinned him down by the throat, not feeling an inch of pity as he watched the doctor's eyes pop and his fat, pompous face turn purple.

"Hope it doesn't damage your pride that you were killed by a kid with only one fucking arm and leg, you fucking bastard!" he yelled. But someone grabbed him around the waist and another hand shot out and ripped his hand away from Juan's throat. Another thug of Juan's had him restrained, pinned him face first into the ground, even as he screeched and writhed under their hands. The movement brought stabs of pain to the stumps of his missing limbs, but that only served to infuriate him more.

"Let go! Let me go now!" he screamed as Juan stood back up smirking, rubbing his neck.

"It seems you have your strength back." His voice was low and smug, maddening to the half-crazed boy underneath him. "But you have to lose that street attitude. You're working for me now."

"I'll never work for you! Where's Al?! You better not have even _touched _him, you bastard!" Ed yelled. Juan drew back one leg and a foot collided with Ed's stomach, making him gag and choke up spit. He fell silent and glared through one watery eye at Juan's feet, the only part of the bastard doctor he could see.

"That's better. You're going to listen to me and _do _as I say. I _own _you," he added after a pause, his tone cold but cruelly provocative. "I don't have your brother. He's still back at Mr. Welsons' home. Andif you _behave_ and go through this little experiment for me, _maybe, _just _maybe, _I'll let you see him again."

"Get bent, motherfucker." Blind rage rendered Ed incapable of even considering such a bargain. "Let me go! I'll see him when I want to -!"

Another foot connected with the boy's side, making him choke off whatever else he was going to say as Juan overrode him coolly. "_That's _what I'm talking about - that little '_I'll do what I want'_ streak. Forget all that. You'll do what _I _want. And if you don't... well... I think Alphonse will have a little visit from my gunman." As Ed froze as still as a waxwork on the floor, his eyes widening blindly, Juan smiled in satisfaction. That had been just the reaction he was after. "You wouldn't want to be the cause of your little brother's death, would you? What kind of big brother would you be then?"

'_He's right. What kind of older brother would I be?! _Ed wanted to smash his head against the tiles until he lost consciousness, but it wasn't like he had any choice. He could feel his tears building up as he bit back a sob. '_This is all for you Al. Even if I'm not there, I'll always be protecting you from the sidelines'_

"Fuck you…" Ed shuddered, bowing his head to lay his cheek on the cold, cold floor. "Just please... _please_… leave him out of this." He forced the words out of a suddenly weak throat, shoving his stubborn side away. Now was not the time for pride or self-preservation. His brother was all that mattered right now and he couldn't fuck up, because then Al would have to pay for it.

Juan tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling, like he was thinking. Ed felt his anger rise, but he helplessly bit back a retort, just that tiny shred of self-control taking all his concentration.

"Well...you _did _say please. So... I guess. But you make just _one _wrong move, Edward, and you can say good bye to your brother - wait, or rather, you won't be able to see him die in agony, cause you'll still be stuck here" He laughed at his on joke. Ed gritted his teeth, thinking of all the possible ways he could rip Juan's guts out and strangle him with them.

But it was hopeless. He couldn't fight with a single arm and leg. His baby brother's _life _rested in this man's disgusting hands. The same hands that stole his limbs. One wrong move, a slip of the tongue, or even if the man just felt like it. Al could be killed. And there wasn't a damn thing that Ed could do about it.


	13. Phantom Sensations

****

Hey people! I've got a message from the best beta on here to you guys (she's mine, so don't even think about hiring her XD) Yes, so here's Kibetha's message:

Thanks for the support in your reviews, guys; it's all thanks to NightShade and her awesome writing and recruiting! And thank you very much Shade for the little bit of your masterpiece that is forever mine. Hope you're enjoying the show, everyone, 'cause I am! 3

Yes she's very crazy and I call her Kib. She's coming to get me soon...so I don't have much time....she's gonna Kibnap me! DX (misspelling intended, dur)

So review people and give Kib her props! She also inspires me when she edits, so she's keeping this whole show on the road. So review or no updates for joo foos. XD

* * *

Ed lay still on the unfamiliar bed, his eyes halfway closed, the slivers of dim gold visible between his lids missing their usual fire. His right arm had been itching for the last hour but every time he reached over to scratch it his hand would fall through the empty space and hit the bed sheets, leaving him with the renewed shock of his loss. Eventually, he'd given up, stifling hysterical tears as he lay there and tried to put the maddening twinges out of his mind. The nurses had explained that these odd feelings were called "Phantom Sensations", and they nothing to worry about for a boy "in his situation". Perfectly normal.

Bullshit. None of this was normal. Not in the slightest. It was all fucking bullshit! Taking a kid's arm and leg… he still couldn't get over it. These people were all twisted psychopaths who seemed to have the most fucked up ideas of 'normality' he'd ever heard. He'd listen to Juan's orders – he had no choice! – but he wasn't going to make it easy for them, and there was no way he was going to do anything with a smile on his face. Fuck that. They may have taken all hope away from him, but he wouldn't give in just yet. Still… what sucked the most was that there wasn't even any windows. Not that he was planning to escape while Al's life was on the line, but to be able to look out at the world would have been nice. _That bastard really doesn't want anyone to have any hope, does he?_

The boy closed his eyes and tried to turn his thoughts onto brighter subjects, but he couldn't seem to think of anything to be happy about. Whenever he tried to imagine himself away from his predicament, his mind instantly turned back to his brother of its own accord. How was Al? Welson wasn't hurting him, was he? What did Al think about Ed suddenly being gone? He didn't... he didn't think that... Ed had upped and left him, did he? Surely, he wouldn't believe that of his devoted older brother?

These questions just settled into his mind, circling around again and again, driving him crazy. Ed wouldn't be surprised if he _was _crazy. The whole situation would drive anyone whacko - getting your limbs chopped off like you were some sheep at the butchers.

_How long has it been?'_ he kept asking himself, knowing there would never be an answer. _How long have I been here?_

"Edward?" A voice called from the doorway, making him jump slightly. Looking over, he put on his best scowl as he noticed the nurse standing there. The nice one. Ed groaned under his breath – this one nurse kept bugging the hell out of him. It wasn't that she was particularly being an ass - she wasn't like the others, cold and snobby. She was a little distant and quiet but... nice. That was the annoying part. How was he supposed to hate someone who was nice to him? But that still didn't mean she wasn't his enemy. He refused to talk; he'd go mute and drive these bastards nuts before being co-operative in the least. He resolved to get some payback no matter how small it was. Ed didn't even know what she really looked like. He never looked at anybody anymore – screw them, he'd rot here before he made any 'friends'. What was her name? Lisa? Rita? He couldn't remember. Honestly, was he supposed to give a shit after all?

"Edward? Are you feeling ok?" she asked, still hovering in the doorway as if worried about his reaction. _Good, she should be._ Though her voice sounded stern, it had something in it that reminded him of his and Al's mother. He couldn't forgive her for that.

Breaking his mute record, he glared over at her sullenly. "Do I fucking_ look _ok?"

She frowned slightly and looked down, "No. No one would be after being… being…"

"Chopped up like mincemeat?" he supplied acidly.

Her gaze dropped even further. "After undergoing that kind of operation." She hesitated, waiting for any objection, but he only snorted derisively, so she continued. "All I wanted to know was if you're feeling any symptoms of illness. We can't let you get any infections."

He sighed and looked away from her, his hair pulling against the pillow's scratchy cover.

The nurse walked over to his bedside, making her presence felt even when he could only see her from the corner of his eye. "Well?"

He scoffed loudly and kept his head turned from her. He could tell she was becoming impatient with him, and quite frankly he found it humorous… despite his situation. "You wanna know something?" he asked her, keeping his eyes trained on the wall, away from her. Sometime during his long stay, he was fairly sure he must have burned a hole in the wall with his fiery stare, because he was sure it hadn't been there when he came. It was strange, but he felt oddly secure while he gazed at that tiny hole, like nothing in the world could bother him while his attention was wholly focused on the little dent in the plaster.

"What is it?"

The boy's voice sounded dead and emotionless as, at length, he spoke again. "I think I might have killed myself by now… if it weren't for the fact that my brother is waiting for me to come back. Juan said he might let me see him again. That's… all that's keeping me here, you know?"

For a moment, the nurse stared at the back of the boy's head, gazing past his long hair in its low pony-tail to try and catch a glimpse of his face. As far as she could see, it was completely blank and smoothed of all feeling, just like his voice. There was no way of telling just what he was thinking. Nonetheless, her voice grew a touch gentler. "You know it's my job to record any suicide threats from patients."

One golden eye swiveled to regard her icily. "And what exactly _is _your job? Keeping illegal guinea pigs here and making sure they don't croak?" He almost laughed at her expression; she had the nerve to look _angry_. Nobody here had the right to be angry – that right belonged solely to him, and if he had the choice, he would have burned down the whole place by now.

"Yes Edward. My job is to help you get well enough so you can survive Juan's experiment. The better you co-operate the quicker you'll be out of here and see your little brother again."

Her tone dared him to contradict her – for once, he remained quiet. It was so hard to hate someone when they kept coming out with kind, selfless declarations like that one. His eyes returned to the wall as he hastily changed the subject, uncomfortable with the sudden friendliness. "What… what is this 'experiment'? Some kind of limb regeneration crap or something?"

"No, that's physically impossible. I can't tell you any more information. I shouldn't even have said anything on the subject."

"Then why do you talk to me?" he asked, still keeping his eyes off her and his tone blunt. _Don't sound like you actually _care_, Ed. 'Cause I don't. I'm just curious, that's all. _

"… Because you look lonely." Ed snorted his opinion on that, but otherwise remained silent, trying like hell not to make eye contact. He heard her sigh as she sat down on the edge of his bed, making his breath catch. Was she _trying _to give him a motive for murder? And would she stop _looking _at him like that, with those pitying eyes?! "Edward, I hate this as much as you do. But neither one of us can do anything about it and your brother is in danger of being killed if you pull anything."

"Why do you act like you care?" he spat over his shoulder. "Are you the good cop here or something, trying to break me down so Mr Bad Cop Juan can come in after and get inside my head?"

He felt her hand on his forehead as it slid the hair out of his face. He flinched back, unwilling to admit that it felt good. "I'm the good cop of my _own _accord. I can assure you that Dr. Juan would have my head for treating you like this. He doesn't want you to have any will or hope, Edward. He just wants you to be a mindless puppet."

Ed's eyes watered up involuntarily as he scowled away from her. _I don't care about her. Idon'tIdon'tIdon't. She's not Mom, even if her hands do feel like Mom's did when she tucked me in bed at night. I don't care!_

"Why is your hair so long?" she asked suddenly, working out some random knot with her fingers.

"Why is yours?" he answered, with a pissy attitude.

She sighed, her fingers still moving soothingly through his locks. He wished she'd stop. It felt too good. "Well, boys don't usually have long hair."

"You calling me girly?!" he growled, trying to pick a fight.

"I didn't say that."

Damn it, did the woman not rise to any provocation? Feeling immensely tired all of a sudden, Ed slumped back, leaning his head into the hand still stroking his hair. How long had he been here? Surely his hair must be filthy, but the nurse still petted it gently as if she couldn't tell – it made him feel… safe. Finally meeting her gaze, he allowed the bone-deep weariness to show in his drawn, pale face and finally asked the question he'd been wanting to know since he found out what he was in for next in this waking nightmare. "What… will I become after this experiment? Will I still be called a human? Will I still be… me?"

Bright eyes regarded him seriously, before a smirk slipped onto that smooth face. "You'll still be Edward Elric, with that mouth of yours... I promise."

Looking up at her, he could see she was telling the truth, and felt a reluctant wave of trust slip over him. He might want to hate everyone in this place, but there was no reason when she'd been so nice to him. She didn't have to be. She could have acted in the same way as her colleagues, but she'd put herself out for him. Besides, her voice and her touch resembled his mother's, and her looks were so similar to Winry's it was unnerving. Her hair color was slightly more golden, like his, and her eyes were a light brown, but the likeness was there, and he instinctively trusted it. She had a stern set face matching her voice, but that didn't matter. Ed could hear the kindness. And that was hell of a lot better than the other nurses around here. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, he needed _someone_ to talk to just to keep him sane.

"Now, I've got orders to get you out of bed and into the day room," she said, standing back up.

He frowned and shook his head, before coming to a sudden realization. "Fuck that, I'm not gonna – … Wait, what do you mean? There are… _others_…here?"

"Of course there is. Now it's either _that, _or I'll just take you to the bath," she threatened, while Ed's face burned bright red. Surely she couldn't mean to _bath_ him? _I mean, sure, I probably can't do it by myself, but I am _not_ having some weird-ass woman ogling my naked flesh, thank you very much!_

He muttered a string of fluent profanities and sat up, ignoring the nurse's disapproving look at his language. His stomach heaved as he gazed down at his nub of a leg while she brought out a wheel chair from the closet. He still couldn't get used to the sight. It disgusted him. Every time he caught sight of it, he wanted nothing more than for it to be gone when he blinked. If he looked away and just thought about the leg he'd once had… it was as if it were still there, whole and unharmed. He could even feel his toes wriggling in his mind… so long as he didn't see the goddamn thing, cut off inches above his knee.

The woman returned, sighed at his revolted expression, and gently helped Ed into the chair, careful not to hit his nub on anything. That, at least, he was thankful for – the other fuckers around here always hit it by mistake and didn't do more than mutter a half-assed apology.

"Well, maybe now you can make some friends," she stated with false enthusiasm, and he resisted the urge to scream at her that he was fifteen, not four. "Better than talking to a nurse twice your age."

"I'm not talking to any fuck-ups. I'm only going cause I don't feel like being bathed like a toddler, I can do it myself," he lied angrily. Okay, so maybe he couldn't, but he sure as hell wasn't accepting help from anyone.

The blonde gave him a knowing look, taking stock of his gritted teeth, glaring eyes and flushing cheeks. "I'm sure you can," she commented wryly, her tone saying she didn't believe a word of it, "but you might just need a little bit help sometimes, Edward."

He couldn't believe she was laughing at him. So what he couldn't run his own bath?! So what he could barely sit up by himself right then? It was their fault he was a fucking cripple! "Don't try to make any light of this situation. This is the worst fucking thing that's ever happe-" He cut himself off. No… the worst thing that had ever happened was what happened to his parents. His and Al's parents didn't deserve to die like that – but…

"Edward." He twisted round to see her face, and was half relieved, half pissed to see that the pitying sympathy was back in her eyes again. "I know it's awful. But you have to move on. Become stronger for your little brother. Keep moving forward."

Ed sulked in silence the rest of the way. He didn't like being pushed around in a wheelchair. He wanted to stand on two legs and walk and run like he used to, but whenever he thought about it, the memory that he never would be able to again haunted and depressed him. The hallways of this building were so much in likeness of a hospital, Ed could swear that it was one. Except for the lack of windows. That still got to him, even after so long.

They went down two floors and got off on yet another hospital hall. This was nuts; just how big _was _this place… yet no-one had any ideas of the illegal experiments going on?!

The nurse, Rita, or whatever her name was, pushed him through a pair of typical, white double doors and he blinked in awe as he nearly passed out from shock. The "day room" was huge. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that this place used to be a class A hospital once upon a time. Glancing round the room, he became aware of several pairs of eyes on him, and more uncomfortably, on his severed limbs. He was ready to lift his eyes and stare them out until they left him alone, but the nurse tapped him on his good shoulder to gain his attention before showing him how to work the wheelchair. Feeling a slight surge of irrational panic at the thought that she was going to leave him alone with these people, he asked her how the hell he was supposed to work the piece of shit with one arm. She told him a lot of people got used to it, one eyebrow raised suspiciously – it wasn't like him to start professing helplessness. Scoffing as she left with a show of unfelt bravado, he crossed his arm across his stomach and sulked, glaring at one part of the floor. Part of him didn't dare to look up at the others, but another, more rational part told him that seeing those studying looks was bound to set him off on one of his infamous rants.

The others stared intently at him, and the sensation of being watched grew almost painful. Some of the unseen eyes even came closer to him, like he was a new dog and the pack was checking him out. Still, nobody spoke for a while, until one of the braver ones walked right up over to him. "Hey, so Ms. Riza's your nurse?" came the confident, cocky voice, instantly pissing Ed off. "You're pretty lucky."

Ed snapped a glare up at the boy, who was much taller than him, even if he had been standing at his full height. The boy raised his eyebrows, grinned and finally laughed. The smaller blonde's gold eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the _fuck_ is so funny?"

"You are," the other boy replied calmly, as if it were the most innocent comment in the world. "I see they chopped off your leg and arm," he added, making chopping gestures to his own shoulder with his hand. Ed flinched at the painfully blunt remark, leveling a baleful stare at him until the boy shifted uneasily and ran a hand through his bright blond hair, part of it covering his eye.

"Leave me the hell alone, or I'll kick your ass," Ed muttered, looking away as the falseness of the threat rang in both their ears.

"Aw, come on, gimpy," the other smiled, holding out a hand, "My name is Russell, Russell Tringham. You?"

Ed glared at his hand for a second before blinking sharply and sucking in a breath. Russell's fingers. Each one of them, on the hand he held out to Ed, was metal.

Russell chuckled as he realized what Ed was gawking at. "Oh, you've seen my freaky fingers?" he grinned, holding his hand up to Ed's face, bending and flexing the fingers. They moved perfectly, just like the real thing, and Ed's eyes widened to impressive sizes.

"W-What the hell are they?!"

"Doc calls it 'Automail'. Pretty cool name, huh? Old quack chopped my fingers off and put these babies on instead. Almost like the real thing."

Impulsively, Ed grabbed at Russell's hand, examining the metal digits closely as if they were some kind of illusion. Each finger seemed to be comprised of three separate layers that slid over and around each other, mimicking the action of the three joints in the human digit. The only evidence that they weren't just ordinary fingers coated in tin foil was the slight metallic scrape as the joints chafed against each other. Russell laughed again as he clenched his fingers down into a tight, lethal-looking fist, then unfolded them into a perfectly flat hand, showing Ed their capability. "They need oiling. Haven't done my maintenance today."

"This-This is amazing..." Ed whispered. His face suddenly went pale as a thought came to him, his mind racing ahead at a mile a minute and making him glance around Russell at the others, still watching the pair of them closely. "Do the other kids here… have this?"

"Well yeah, the Doc gives us all this shit. But until now, he hasn't tried anything bigger than half a foot. I guess he wants to make a whole limb work before he shows the medical dudes about it. Ha…" He shrugged lightly, but there was something darker behind his eyes. "… Looks like you're their next candidate."

"N-next?" Ed didn't like the sound of that.

A sad look replaced Russell's smile, "Yeah, Danny didn't do so well in rehab. He got automail rejection and just couldn't handle the fever. I guess whole limbs are different than these little things." The scratching of the metal made the smaller blonde cringe. "If your body rejects things this size, a healthy kid will barely break a sweat, but..."

He trailed off, leaving the other boy to come to his own grim conclusions. So this was the experiment. Ed was going to go through something that had already killed another person. He was going to have metal limbs...?

Suddenly Russell's face broke out in a cocky grin, instantly grabbing Ed's attention. Barely stopping to shoot that hardly-reassuring smile at the concerned cripple, he waltzed smoothly out of Ed's vision and grabbed the handle bars of his wheelchair.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ed yelled out trying to grab the wheel with his hand but rendered useless against the other's full-bodied strength.

"You gotta meet the gang, bud. What was your name again?"

"Fuck you!"

Russell's laughter rang in his ears. "Ok, Fuck You, let's go meet the guys."

Ed tried whapping the guy upside the head but he easily dodged, making some half-heard comment about being "short, stupid _and _slow". There was a table up against the wall and several people were seated at it, some of them making unconcerned conversation, others shooting glances at their newest arrival when they thought he wasn't looking. One girl was propped up on the table, her legs pretzel style, her shrewd eyes following the goings-on in the rest of the room from her vantage point. Most of the other people were guys; two of them engaged in a heated argument as if they hadn't even noticed Ed's presence. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or worried.

"Hey, guys!" Russell called brightly, wheeling Ed up to the table. "Meet 'Fuck You', our newest neighbour."

One of the guys sniggered, gaining a glare from Ed. His usually debilitating glares seemed to be particularly ineffective today, as the guy only chortled harder. "'Fuck You', huh? Well 'Fuck You', my name's 'Screw You'. Maybe we should get together some time. We might have a lot in common."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing and Ed's face flamed up like a beetroot as he crossed his arm, clenching his fist tightly. If he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could feel his phantom right arm slamming into the boy's sneering mug. _Hell, that feels good._

"Yeah yeah, you guys, really funny," the girl said, springing off the table in a fluid, practiced movement. Ed wondered how long the girl had been here for. "We should all just be hoping he doesn't pull a Danny."

Everyone fell silent, eyeing him from suddenly somber faces. Even if he hadn't been told already, Ed thought he'd have known exactly what 'Pull a Danny' meant just from the atmosphere.

"Brother?"

Ed's heart stopped as his head shot up at the voice and the achingly familiar word. Throwing a desperate glance around the room, he searched for a glimpse of Al, but all he saw was a little boy with blond hair. His heart pulsed painfully as the little boy moved closer behind Russell, looking at Ed warily as if he might bite.

"Oh!" Russell spun round to throw an arm around the boy's shoulders, leaning on the boy with an easy embrace. "Uh, blondie, this is my little brother, Fletcher."

Fletcher looked over at Ed with the cutest smile, making him think of a younger Al. "Hi," came the shy greeting.

The blonde smiled gently at the younger boy, tying to reassure him. "Hey kid, you get stuck in here too?" Anyone who knew Ed well would recognize the tender tone of voice he normally reserved for Al alone.

"Brother wouldn't leave me alone, so he made a deal with the big-headed doctor to let us both come!" he said brightly, as if just being with his big brother was enough for him, no matter how terrible the situation.

Ed gazed sadly at the poor kid, wondering if he could have made the same deal for Al if he'd had the choice. He began to wonder what the Bastard Doctor had done to this little cutie. Doing a quick scan of the boy's body revealed nothing, and he frowned slightly with curiosity. Perhaps the child had been spared after all. He was slightly taken aback when the boy was grinning at him, evidently knowing exactly what Ed was looking for.

"You wanna see what I got?"

Russell ruffled Fletcher's hair, but he was watching the wheelchair-bound newcomer closely. "You shouldn't go off freaking out the kid, he's never even heard of auto-mail," he muttered quietly… too late.

Without another word, Fletcher reached up and inserted a finger into his right eye, easily slipping the organ out of its socket. Ed swore loudly, knocking backwards in his chair with a stammered, "What the f-fuck!?"

"Don't worry, it's a fake," the kid beamed up at him. "I can see through it in color and everything!" Ed felt more bile rise in his throat as the kid popped the eye back in. The eye stayed unfocused for a second, before abruptly swiveling to face him. His one remaining hand began to tremble as a light sheen of sweat stood out on his brow. Oblivious to Ed's plight, Fletcher continued. "There's a sensor in the back of my eye socket that connects to it, you see. It's ok, though! My brother and I don't mind helping out with the medical research!"

Ed lost it and retched over the side of his chair. Nearly everyone jumped up to help him, and had he been less preoccupied, he would have been flattered. Russell helped him up out of the chair (even though Ed pulled away from his steadying hands) and had him sit at the table. He didn't know what significance there was in taking him out of his wheelchair until he saw vomit all over the arm of it and felt sick all over again.

He cringed as one of the bigger guys slapped a hand on his back. "You all right there, blondie?"

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Ed noticed it was still trembling and willed it to stop. "H-How can you guys be ok with this?!" he shouted, gesturing wildly with his one arm. "He's sick! That bastard! Can't you see what he's done to you all?!"

There were low mutters around the room at his sudden declaration. The girl sat back down on the table and frowned down at him. He got the feeling she liked being above people. "Yes, kid… of course we can see. But that's nothing to stamp your feet and pout about. You've gotta move on-"

Ed glared sharply at her, "I _can't _'stamp my feet' – I don't _have_ any feet! I used to have _arms _and _legs_, for fuck's sake! Now I can't even say that anymore; I have just _one_ leg and _one _arm! I can't walk by myself! I can't walk, I can't run, I won't even be able to drive… I can't even fucking write anymore! And hell, all this just so I can go through some surgery that _killed _the last person who had it! If there's a bright side to this shit, I can't see it, so please…" His snarling cry reached a desperate height, the almost animal despair raw in his last words – "_Show me!_"

There was no response in the aftermath of his outburst, only a dead, awkward silence that spoke more volume than a year's worth of bitching. For a second, Ed almost felt guilty – here he was, whining on, when he wasn't the only one who'd been through this here, was he? – before he remembered the absurd and hideous nature of his situation, and self-pity didn't seem like such a crime anymore. His suddenly stinging eyes glared around the room, daring anyone to tell him to shut up, to say that they'd had it harder than him. Amazingly, nobody did.

Eventually, the girl sighed expansively and pulled off her shoe and sock, exposing her left foot to his unsteady gaze. It was all metal, the craftsmanship just as beautiful and flesh-like as Russell's fingers and Fletcher's eye. "I've gone the farthest in this sick little experiment. These losers here aren't man enough to go through with it and get this much automail. Don't worry, Only me, Fletcher, Russell, and Jake have automail here. The rest of these idiots are just here for little tests. They get paid, so…" She shrugged. "It's not like they're here against their will."

"Fuck it!" Ed burst out, tearing his eyes away from the weird, wonderful foot. "I am here against my will! I have a little brother back at my old house who's been left with our abusive caretaker! He has no idea what happened to me, and without me there to take the brunt of it, that guy's probably making his life hell!"

Russell grimaced sympathetically, but Ed was seeing red and didn't notice. "Oh man, that's harsh. He beat you guys up all the time?"

Ed didn't care anymore. Standing up on his leg, he wobbled slightly as he made his way to the wall using the backs of chairs and the table for support.

"Hey, where are you going?" Russell asked. Ed ignored him and used the wall to support himself as he made his way away from those deluded morons and over to a bench in the corner of the room, but instead he lost his balance, the weight of what was left of his leg unusually light, and he toppled forward onto his face, unable to catch his own weight on just one hand.

"Motherfucker! What the fuck?! I'll kill him! I'll make him wish he never picked me!" Ed screamed, finally snapping as he slammed his fist down on the unrelenting floor. Russell moved over to him and tried to help him up, but instead got a fist in the mouth. "Leave me alone! I don't need anyone's help, especially _yours!_" Ed added with irrational spite.

Unperturbed, Russell rubbed his mouth, spitting out a bit of blood as he reached down to help Ed again. "Don't you get it, tough guy? You _do _need my help right now. Either you accept that, or you flop around on the ground swearing until one of the staff come and sedates you. It's that simple, pal."

Somewhere deep down, the smaller blonde knew that Russell was only speaking the honest truth, but he didn't want to confront it. He was Edward Elric, the most self-sufficient guy on the planet, strong, proud and as stubborn as hell. The day he had to rely on others was the day he died. The thing was… at this rate, that seemed a fair choice too… Ed's eyes filled with helpless tears, but he was still too proud to let them fall, even stripped of his dignity, lying prostrate on a cold, tiled floor. "Don't _you _get it?!" he snapped back. "I'm fucking done! Leave me alone, or this time I swear I'll knock you out! How… how could you?!"

Russell seemed taken aback as Ed moved to sit up on his backside. "How could I _what?_" Russell asked.

"How could you let that son of a bitch touch your little brother? You're supposed to protect him! You're supposed to put his safety and his happiness before anything else in the world! But you went right along with it!"

For the first time, the older boy really looked angry. Ed watched an automail fist clench and unclench, the screech of the rubbing metal a strange precursor to what could easily become a lethal battle. "I had no choice, kid! You really think I'd let that happen to him if there was _anything _else I could do?!" His voice suddenly dropped, and he added under his breath to Ed, "That bastard threatened my little bro's life. Do you think I could really let him be killed? Do you really think I could let that happen? Better deformed or crippled than dead."

Ed looked away from Russell and bit his tongue, shamed apology suddenly written all over his face. He hadn't thought of that. He should have thought of that. Shit, he was such an idiot. Hadn't he been wondering if he could make the same decision?

"Move it or lose it, Russell. I'll get him," came another voice. Ed looked up and saw the girl with the automail foot looking down at him again, her stare intense. She extended a hand towards Ed's face, her expression stern. "You gonna hit me? 'Cause I tell you what, you ain't gonna get off easy as you would with these pansy boys. I'll knock you one right back, kiddo."

_She's got a point there. I can't hit a girl. Besides… besides, they obviously care enough that they haven't just kicked me out yet. I would have just upped and walked away, if I were her. I've been a right bastard. _Ed frowned, hesitated a moment, and then reluctantly put his hand in hers, studying her once more. He felt like he'd accepted more than just a hand up with that firm grip. She seemed like one of those bad-ass girls you'd see in a gang except, surprisingly, she was kind of pretty, in her own way. She had long red hair tied up in a thick ponytail with a black bandana tied around her head, a few wispy strands of hair falling in her bright green eyes where they'd escaped both the hair-tie and the bandana. Pulling his arm over her shoulder, she helped him back to the table. Ed jumped as he saw some staff members come in out of the corner of his eye, to take and clean the wheelchair.

The bandana girl held out her hand again and smiled at him, a bright, open smile that he trusted instantly. "The name's Kibetha, but you can call me Kib."

Ed looked away as he shook her hand, "Edward. Just call me Ed."

"Haha, we'll just call you Ed-weird, cause you're kinda living on the wild side, spunky," the same big guy said, slapping a hand on Ed's head. The guy was lucky he was disabled, Ed thought, 'cause if anyone at school had been this touchy feely, Ed Elric would have kicked their asses till they couldn't sit down for a week.

"Yeah, what's up with the girly hair?" a thin guy queried, smiling from a tanned face that had no hair on top at all.

"None of your fucking business" Ed snapped, sick of his hair being picked on. He'd have knocked them all out long before now if he had his limbs. Perhaps it was a good thing he couldn't start a massive brawl right then, because otherwise, he might well have done. But then, that Kib girl was a little scary. After all, he couldn't just beat up a girl… but she didn't have the same problem with him.

"Oh! There you are, Edward! I see the others have been making your acquaintance."

Everyone turned their heads away from Juan as he walked in, suddenly finding intriguing points on the floor to stare at or remembering an important conversation they'd been involved in before the strange new inmate had had his temper tantrum. Ed was instantly aware from the group's unanimous reaction that it must be dangerous for a kid to push his luck with this man, but he kept his eyes on him, summoning a menacing glare from somewhere deep down in the depths of that core of fire he nursed inside him. It was a look that'd make anyone wise turn around and walk the other way.

"What do you want?" Ed hissed.

Juan kept his grin on his face, only succeeding in further pissing Ed off. "I wouldn't mouth off if I was you. You should really think of the consequences your actions might have on others, Edward." _That _got the desired reaction, Ed pulled back, his eyes briefly displaying his hurt and helpless terror for all to see, before he settled on a less confrontational frown. Juan smiled, satisfied. "I think it's time to get you fitted for the models. Being around these kids must have given you a good idea what is going to happen."

Ed smirked. "Are you gonna make me pull a Danny?"

Kib threw Ed a warning glare, but he ignored her, reveling in his short victory.

Juan's face seemed to lose its smugness. "Let's hope your little brother doesn't pull a _Danny"_

Ed dropped his smirk in turn, the verbal skirmish taking its toll. He forced control on a rising tide of panic in his midriff, Al's face swimming before his eyes. He had to protect Al. There was nothing else more important to him in the world. Nothing. "I swear," Ed breathed weakly, trying not to sound like the words had affected him as much as they had. In truth, he felt like a sledgehammer had driven into his heart. "You better not hurt him."

"Or what? Honestly, Edward, you're going to get hurt if you keep acting so tough. You and I both know that now, you're just a helpless little boy with only one arm and leg." He motioned for another wheelchair and Ed soon found himself being lifted from the seat he sat on and forced into the hated chair by two wary-looking nurses.

As he gripped the arm of the wheel chair in his one hand, he actually felt scared at the idea of seeing his new limbs. It would have been a relief to think he might be getting replacements for the limbs he'd lost, if he hadn't known that there was a fair chance of losing even what he had left. A tiny, shuddering sigh escaped him as he was wheeled from the day room, feeling all the eyes on his back. What the hell was wrong with these people?


	14. Those Words I Shall Not Ever Forget

Ed looked away as a man unwrapped his shoulder, but out of morbid curiosity he snuck a glance… and gagged.

"I wouldn't look at it much since you seem to have such a weak stomach," Juan said coolly, writing down something on the desk in the office they were in. Ed had never even noticed the doctor look up, but apparently he'd caught the irrepressible reaction on Ed's face.

At the word weak, Ed snapped his head over to glare at Juan's back, pissed off. "I am not _weak,_ and it's your fault anyway, you bast - "

"In your current state, you _are _weak," Juan interrupted his protests smoothly, standing elegantly and moving over to the examining table Ed was sitting on, trying not to sway with the after-effects of his nausea. Eyeing the doctor bitterly, Ed noticed without surprise that the man's attention was on his bare shoulder, not his face or his reaction. "No infection? That's a surprise. Well, I'm moving your surgery to tonight, we can't waste any time."

Over in the corner was another table, where one large shape could be made out under a sterile white cloth. Once again, the curiosity struck making Ed shoot a sideways glance up at Juan. "What..." _This is gonna sound like I actually give a shit, isn't it? … Eh, what the hell. _"What does my… 'automail' look like?"

Juan smiled, "Oh, so you're finally seeing the light of this project?"

Ed didn't answer as Juan moved over to the table and lifted the cloth, only glaring at the bastard's back. Ed saw the metallic flash and held his breath, the object underneath the cloth instantly occupying his undivided attention. He should have been prepared for the appearance of the thing after seeing the automail on the other test subjects, but it was still the oddest thing he had ever seen in his sixteen years. It was an arm. It looked almost real… except for the fact it was made completely of metal.

"You see, in the surgery, we will connect a kind of 'dock' to your shoulder, Edward. This - " Juan said, pointing at the large peg at the end of the metal arm where it should connect to the shoulder, " - is where we will insert the automail arm into the dock. These wires will connect inside the dock and hopefully… we'll be able to fuse them to the nerve endings. I've taken measurements and we built these in exact replica of your old limbs, so the electric wires should react in the place of the nerves you used to have, enabling perfectly co-ordinated movement in an artificial limb." Pride and professional satisfaction infused the doctor's voice until just listening to the man was a test of Ed's self-control. After all, he still had one fist to slam into the man's nose."Before long, it will work just like a regular limb… Except for the weight of course - "

"What are my chances?" Ed cut in sharply, his voice low, but the question intense enough for it to slice through the man's blathering in an instant.

"… Excuse me?"

The boy sighed softly through his nose, looking away. The doctor surely knew what he was asking. Why make him repeat such a difficult question? "What are the chances… that I'll survive this?"

Juan waved him off, taking the arm away and putting it back under the cloth, out of sight… but not out of mind. "Don't worry about it. Daniel was a frail, unhealthy boy. Your chances have at least tripled compared to his."

Now that he'd let the questions escape, they wouldn't stop flowing. "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

"_Why _am I doing this? It's to help out people who have lost their limbs in wars, accidents, and birth malformations." A smug grin slid onto Juan's lips as he smirked in Edward's hapless face, enjoying having the moral high ground over the boy for once. "_Why _wouldn't you want to help, Edward?"

An almost animal growl rumbled in Ed's throat. "Don't get all high and mighty on me. You're just making it worse by kidnapping kids like us, who've been through more than enough, and mutilating our bodies as well as our hearts. If I were one of your… _customers…_ I would _never _use your automail, knowing what you did to make it work," Ed hissed with disgust, wrinkling his nose and again clenching his fist with his resolve not to rip the man's throat out. He wasn't sure he could ever remember hating someone with such loathing, and he wasn't exactly the most loving person on Earth.

"Well, you're not one of them," Juan replied simply. "You're going to be my very first success and be famous, boy. You won't be a poor, beaten whelp anymore. You'll be known as the brave soul who volunteered for my research programme, knowing it might cost you your life. You'll be a hero, Edward." The doctor gave him a considering look, looking as if he honestly expected Ed to jump to help him out just at the temptation of fame and fortune. _Like hell, bastard._ "Now how does that sound?"

"Fuck that, I'd rather be living on the streets with my brother scavenging meals out of the garbage than be the richest motherfucker on Earth without him! You left him at that bastard's place! Welson could be laying into him right now!"

Frowning, Juan shook his head and murmured sternly, "What kind of deal do you think I made with you? I said if you co-operate, he won't be hurt. I assure you I have told Welson to keep his hands off him. I can't risk that thug ruining my experiment. This will be easier on all of us if you're on our side."

Ed held the man's steady gaze for a moment, then sighed in relief. _Thank God_. _Wherever He's been all these years._ "Well at least you're a man of your word."

If Dr. Juan was surprised at that acknowledgement, he didn't show it. "You should go get some sleep. You'll need all you strength for this next part of the experiment."

~*~

Winry watched Al over the weeks since Ed had vanished, her concern growing by the hour. It was like a downward spiral. He wouldn't even smile anymore. Today was the last day of school and would possibly be the only chance she had to talk to him in a long time. She had tried comforting him, but when she found herself getting more upset instead of him cheering up, she began to wonder if she needed comforting herself. Why had Ed left like that, without a word to anyone? He'd said he was leaving, but... he could have at least said goodbye, right? There was something wrong. Ed might have not said goodbye to her, but he _had _to say goodbye to Al. They were brothers, for crying out loud! He couldn't have just upped and left!

… _Could he?_

Getting up from her desk when the bell rang, she left for the lunch room. She was going to have a talk with Al. She'd decided earlier in the lesson, doodling idly in the margins while her mind wandered back to the boy's missing brother again and again, that there was something wrong and she was going to find out what it was. Once she entered the room, someone from the table where all her "friends" were seated waved her over. Ignoring them and pretending not to have seen their cheerful waves, she scanned the area for any heads of Al's unique colour – that dark, honey colour that was just a shade darker than his older brother's hair. Finally seeing him sulking at a table alone, she weaved through the crowd to him. "Alphonse?"

He barely lifted his head as he glanced up at her. "Oh… hi, Winry." His voice sounded like a ghost of his usual bright, optimistic tone.

"Hey, Alphonse." Seeing the tray of untouched food in front of him, the doctor in Winry made a mental note to make sure he was eating as she sat down across from him. "Al, I need to talk to you about Ed," she said, cutting straight to the point.

Winry watched with a front-row seat as a curious wall rose over Al's eyes, leaving them blank and cold, the same as his voice. "What's there to talk about? He left me... alone with that man."

She winced. The poor kid was hurting so much he'd started shutting all emotions out. What could she possibly do for him? "Where was he going? He must have said something," Winry pushed him, trying to get answers. "He wouldn't just leave you, Al."

"Mmm…" Al frowned, delving into his memories. "He said something about… _us _going to some guy called Juan Allen's home... but he never said anything much about it... I just woke up one day and... he was... gone. I have no idea what happened. I guess he must have gone without me, but…" Both the hurt and the hardness dropped for a moment and Winry saw a slither of hope widen Al's eyes and smooth out the frown between his brows. "I… don't know why he'd have gone… in the middle of the night, either…?"

Winry leant her chin on the heels of her hands as she slammed her elbows determinedly down on the table. "The middle of the night? You never told me that before. Something's wrong. I'm gonna get hold of this _Juan Allen_ characterand see what the hell your brother was thinking," Winry ranted. "Dammit, Ed. How could you worry your little brother like this?"_ … How could you worry _me_ like this?_ She hesitated, seeing Al's startled, unexpectedly adorable expression, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of her anger. "Don't worry, Al. We'll get him back."

Al smiled up at her, and she was glad to see that the misery had faded from his face already. "Thanks, Win, but I don't think... I don't think that Ed left by choice. Mr. Welson said that Mr. Allen adopted him and he just left, but I'm not buying that! My brother would never leave me!" Al suddenly shouted. People stared over to see what the commotion was, sceptical looks on their open faces.

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Winry grinned as she watched Al start to perk up, a determined light beginning to shine in his eyes. "Al, after school, I'll come over to your house and we'll get Juan Allen's number from your caretaker, and we'll call and sort this whole mess out, ok?"

The slight smile on the boy's face froze, then disappeared altogether. "Winry, I… I don't think that's a good idea. Mr Welson isn't… isn't exactly a happy man; you know that. What if something happens?"

Winry scoffed, "Please, I'm the daughter of two famous doctors, I highly doubt is dumb enough to even cuss at me." She hoped Al couldn't hear the lie behind her words. The truth was Winry was a little scared to talk to the man. She saw the marks and scars on Ed. From what he'd told her of the man's usual drunken state, Ed could easily have taken the man down at any time during his beatings, but... he never even fought back... until Al was hurt. That's when Ed blew a gasket and went haywire, attacking with terrifying ire. Everything Ed did revolved around Al, making sure he was protected. It was that fact that made Winry so suspicious of Ed just leaving his brother behind of his own accord. Nothing could force Edward to do that… or could it? "Al, he isn't… still hurting you, is he?"

Al shook his head, laying it back down on his folded arms on the table. "No, not ever since Ed left. ... I don't get why. Without him there, there's no-one to protect me, but he hasn't laid a hand on me…"

Winry sat there for a moment, trying to put everything together. It didn't make any sense at all. Mr. Welson behaving himself, Ed vanished, Al left behind, the brothers separated… where was the link? Why would Ed leave...?

~*~

Al's heart felt like it was going to explode. Brother had always told him that a broken heart was impossible, but now Al wasn't so sure. Winry was walking next to him on the way home, but he had never felt so alone in his life. He almost didn't want her there when he approached Mr. Welson. Al didn't want her to get offended or worse, hurt. The last thing he wanted was for someone he cared about to get hurt. Not… not again.

"_Brother, don't jump off that! You could hurt yourself!"_ _Al cried, running over to the edge of the bridge next to his elder, supposedly more mature, brother, who was gazing down at the drop with a look of worrying glee on his face.  
_

_Edward turned to his brother with a roll of his big gold eyes, unable to take the grin off his face for long enough to look exasperated with his little brother. "Come on, Al. Everyone jumps off this, the water's deep here"_

_Al didn't like the looks of it. The old stone bridge looked like it was falling apart and the water was so dark, like a monster could be hiding down there, waiting to eat any foolish trespassers in its watery territory. He could almost see its shadow filtering out from underneath the bridge._

"_I don't want you to go! Please, brother?!" Al was on the verge of crying. He didn't want Brother to get eaten! And he couldn't say he saw the monster, 'cause then it'd hear him and come out and get them both._

"_Don't be such a wuss, Al" Ed laughed, pulling his shirt off and stretching languidly. "It's hot and I wanna go in!"_

_As he walked over to the edge he kicked off his sandals and was just gathering himself to dive-bomb the cool water when Al suddenly grabbed Ed's waist from behind. Losing his balance, the younger brother toppled forward and pitched towards the edge of the bridge, pushing Ed off the edge and falling in himself straight afterwards._

_They fell for what felt like an eternity before there was a loud splash and Al felt the water squish into his ears and nose, making him choke and fight his instincts not to draw in a breath of pure water. He swam up, getting out of the water and flopping onto the bank like a dying fish. He coughed and spat, trying to get the water out of his nose. It felt like it was going to swamp his brain if it got any further up his nostrils. _

"_Brother?" Al suddenly called, realising his brother hadn't surfaced yet. Panic hit him in a sickening wave and he looked around the water frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of a honey-blonde head. "Brother, where are you?!"_

_After a couple more seconds, Al resumed breathing when Ed finally burst out from the surface of the water, clutching a bloody nose as he gulped in a lungful of air and promptly shrieked, "Al! Look what you did! What's wrong with you?!"  
_

_Al's little heart quickened as he saw the blood. His brain instantly registered blood as death or severe injury. As Ed struggled out onto the bank, Al launched himself on his brother, supporting the young teen as he staggered, slightly unsteady on his feet. "Ed! Are you ok?! Oh no! You're dying! Brother, don't die, I don't want you to die!" Al wailed, tears breaking out of his eyes._

_Ed's eyes widened in confusion for a moment, then he sighed at the waterworks and pushed Al away to wring out his wet hair. "Shut up, you big baby. You're twelve now. You're not supposed to cry."_

"_But brother! You're bleeding!"  
_

"_It's just a bloody nose, Al. Shut up"_

_Al listened to his brother, casting a wary glance over under the bridge. The shadow he had seen was just a large rock, and he began to feel stupid and embarrassed, and glad he hadn't mentioned it to Ed after all. How foolish was he for believing that to be some kind of predator?_

_Watching his brother's cheeks colour slightly, Ed only smiled softly, deciding not to mention whatever it was. "Come on, Al. Let's get home. Mom and Dad are probably home now," Ed said, walking off to start climbing the bank. Al followed, feeling awful for hurting Ed. Every so often, he'd see a drop of blood on the ground on Ed's trail, and a kick of guilt to his stomach made him feel even worse._

_When they reached the top of the bridge, Al wrung out his clothes, while Ed pulled his shirt back on and sandals, eyeing his brother's sodden clothing. "Mom's gonna be mad at you for getting all wet"  
_

"_But we're not even supposed to go swimming in that river!"_

_Ed's face suddenly grew the expression that Al had learned to hate a long time ago – smug self-confidence. "I'm a teenager now, Al! I can do whatever I want!"_

"_Just because you're thirteen doesn't mean you can disobey Mom and Dad, big head!"_

_Ed turned on Al. "Momma's boy!"_

"_Don't call me that! I ain't a momma's boy! _You're _a daddy's boy. You follow Dad around _everywhere!_"_

"_I do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

_The argument dissolved before it could become serious as both Ed and Al heard a car coming and moved to the side of the road, both muttering reasons for their respective insults. The car slowed even as they moved out of the road for it, and the brothers tuned to watch a police cruiser pull up next to them. Ed felt his stomach perform a perfect double back flip; he wasn't in trouble for letting the air out of Mr. Russell's car tires, was he? How'd they find out he did it?!_

_The driver's window rolled down, and the pair found two police officers staring at their bedraggled forms, one man, one woman. "Edward and Alphonse Elric?" the police woman queried from behind the steering wheel, leaning out of the window._

_Ed had half a mind to lie but Al didn't even give him a chance. "Yes, ma'am" Al said in that sugar-sweet tone of his, driving Ed further into his pissy mood._

_The policewoman smiled slightly at Al's politeness. "Looks like you boys went swimming… in your clothes.."_

_Ed frowned, what was she getting at? Police didn't just stop kids on the side of the road and make small talk. Either they were in trouble… or something had happened "What's wrong?" Ed asked, not bothering with the same polite tone as his younger brother, but making the question accusative, the accompanying glare only more so when he noticed that the man in the passenger's seat's eyes narrowed and he quickly shot a worried glance his partner's way. Al threw his brother an aggravated look but Ed just stared at the woman's face, waiting impatiently as it went from the false, friendly smile to a dark, grim frown. She seemed disturbed at how sharp Ed had been in picking up on the act so quickly._

_At length, she answered slowly. Both brothers would remember her words for the rest of their lives. "You'd better get in the car, boys. There's been… an accident."_

_~*~_

Ed tried to slow his fast, high-pitched breathing as he lay on the operating table once more, this time under slightly less scary circumstances… but not much. This fear was the worst feeling he'd ever had... since that day on the bridge that he would never forget, and the traumatic time when Welson had first beat the shit out of him. Unbelievably, the anxiety gripping his lungs in a vice felt like it was... still growing. His heart didn't feel right as it jumped at every sudden noise, the rest of his body following suit.

"Ok, Mr. Elric," came an irritatingly calm voice from above him – one of the many nurses and doctors clustering above him. "I'm going to put the mask on now. It's going to make you feel a bit strange, but then you'll just - "

"Yeah yeah, anaesthetic, I know," Ed said as he stared at the ceiling, gripping the side of the table with his hand so hard it had lost feeling. "I'm not a complete moron, just a cripple." He wasn't going to fight it anymore; his limbs were long gone. This operation would at least give him a chance to have limbs again. He just hoped… hoped he wouldn't die.

The nurse pushed the mask over his mouth and nose holding it there with her hand as she leaned down and pulled a switch somewhere. Remembering how terrifying the operation had been the last time he had _looked _what was going on, he'd made a point to keep his eyes shut and not know what was going on. He didn't want to see any electric saws this time round. He was already terrified, knowing that he would be asleep and unable to object through the entire ordeal. It was too much; he almost wanted to scream 'no', fight the sick, psychopathic doctors who'd taken his arm and leg, hurt Juan until he pleaded for mercy, and then just wake up from this nightmare. But he couldn't be that selfish, not with Al's life at Juan's disposal. That was all that mattered, he reminded himself as the fear built up again, and he instantly calmed down. Al was all that mattered. His breathing slowed as his vision became distorted, and he began to stare at the nurse in the hope of anchoring reality on one image at least. It was strange, though… everything he could see of her was broken up in tiles, lined up perfectly. He stared trying to work it out but then the images started contorting, making him sick. He closed his eyes, trying to summon his wits. There was something he wanted to do before he passed out. Something… what was it?

"J- Juan?" Ed called out, muffled by the mask. To his surprise, the doctor didn't hesitate in coming to the table's edge, giving him a curious look, almost shocked. As if he too was caught off guard by Ed's call.

"You'll be fine. It's just the anaesthetic - "

"I know..." Ed scowled. So he'd thought he needed reassurance, like some damned kid? _Bastard._ "Just promise me... don't... don't…" _What did I want again? Oh yeah. Al._ "Don't let... Al get hurt... if I die," Ed told him, slurring his words like a drunk, his voice almost too soft to be heard. Everything was slipping away, despite how hard he was trying to hang on. He strained to hear what the bastard had to say. Maybe with Ed's state he'd feel some kind of pity and continue protecting Al. That was what he was counting on, anyway – the vain assumption that this guy actually had some kind of moral center.

Juan smiled… or so he thought. It could have been anything, really, the way the rest of the doctor's face was twisting too. "You're not going to die, Edward. I've fixed the experiment. You're a lot stronger than Daniel was."

_Not… good… enough… _"Pr... Promise… bastard…"

He thought he heard a gale of wind somewhere far in the distance, then realised it must have been Juan sighing. He sounded like he was miles away. "Yes, Edward. I'll put him in a foster home, if you die. That won't be… an issue though… I've made sure… everything… is stabilized… you'll be… just… f i n e......"

Ed stared vacantly at Juan as the words started tangling together and dragging out in strange patterns, the man's hated face moving out of time with the words as his vision began to tunnel. Recognising defeat, he stopped fighting, closed his eyes and just gave up consciousness. _Even… a bastard's promise… is better… than none… at all…_

~*~

"I don't have the number," Mr. Welson muttered. Winry and Al watched him packing a suitcase, more interested in the old man's activities than his profession of ignorance. He already had three others packed. Al began wondering what was wrong.

"Mr. Welson? Um, where are you going?" Al asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. The other boys left, so you better get your shit together cause this place is getting closed down."

Al stared at him, eyes widened. "W-what?! Where am I supposed to go?! I have nowhere to go!" Al cried out. Winry could see his distraught. The place might not have been much but it was still a roof over his head.

The man shrugged, barely even looking like he was listening. "Oh well, good luck, kid."

As he started lugging the suitcases out to his car as if the two of them had ceased to exist, Al went over to sit on the dusty staircase, crossing the room like a sleepwalker. He buried his face into his hands and sat there, unmoving. Winry watched him. "… Al?"

There was a pause, before Al mumbled, "Th-this is bad. I-I don't know where to go! I can't... I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" he wailed into his hands.

Winry went over and sat by him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He jumped and looked up at her, then settled in her arms. It was a surprisingly natural position, as if she'd always comforted him like a big sister, rather than having met him only weeks ago. "You can stay at my house, Al - " Winry suggested. She couldn't just let the poor kid run around trying to find a place to take him in.

"No, I can't do that, Winry. Your parents won't approve of a teenaged boy staying at their house with their daughter… And there'll be too many questions."

"I'm sure you can stay for a few days until you can find a place. Maybe you should go to the police. They'll take you to an orphanage, and I know you'll get adopted in a second, Al - " Winry stopped as she watched tears roll down Al's face. She touched Al's cheek gently with one hand, wiping away a salty drip as the boy began to shake helplessly in her arms.

"I-I can't take this anymore! Where's Brother?! I'm… I-I'm all alone, and I don't want to be adopted without Brother! I won't! I-I w-won't!"

He burst out crying into his hands, the pressure finally breaking him. He felt pathetic. Ed had always just kept a straight face and held everything together without a single complaint. He took all those beatings just to keep them off the street and Al in school. But without Ed… what was Al? He only did well and tried hard in school for his brother, because he never tired of seeing that proud smile whenever he displayed the big red 'A's on the corner of his latest paper. Since their parents had been taken from them and everything changed, Ed had been his protector, his best friend and the closest thing to a father the boy had left. If Al looked closely, he could see Dad in Ed. He had the same hair color, the same unnervingly passionate golden eyes and the same expressive face that showed everything he felt like an open book. Al had seen a picture of their father when he was 16; he looked so much like Ed did now that it would have been instantly apparent to anyone that they were father and son… had Hohenheim still been alive to compare to.

But now that was all gone. Al had lost his parents... now his brother?! It wasn't fair! He had never asked for much, even after his parents died in such a tragic and cruel accident! He just wanted to stay with his brother, maybe even get adopted into a nice home and maybe become a family again. Although Ed would never accept their new legal guardians as their Mom and Dad, Al was sure Ed would enjoy it just the same. But could it be possible… that Ed would want that life enough to forsake him for that dream they'd had together?

Al felt Winry's hand run over his hair, stroking it carefully and soothingly… just as his mother used to do. "Al, it'll all turn out okay. I promise."

"Winry... this isn't _ever _going to be ok! I'm…" Al swallowed, and forced the words out. "I'm _nothing _without him. Don't you see that?" Even though Al never mentioned Ed's name, Winry knew who he was talking about.

Standing up, she gave up on arguing and simply gestured at him to follow her. "Come on, Al. You're staying at my house, and that's final."

Al gave her a watery smile with all those tears in his eyes, apparently giving up on the argument too. "I've… got to tell you something, Winry. Something about Ed."

Winry's attention was directed at Al instantly, "Yeah?"

"He... he really liked you, Winry. I've gotta tell you that now… now that he's… gone. If he'll never see you again, I don't think he'll mind me telling you." The boy looked down at the ground, his soft grey eyes watching his feet as they shifted nervously on the muddy carpet. "He liked you the first day we moved here, but you kinda seemed… oblivious to him, and he was so quiet that he'd never… say..." Al smiled at the floor, his gaze wandering off in reminiscence.

Winry stood there, goggling at the younger boy as he avoided her gaze. So he… really did like her? She looked back down at the ground, frowning. How stupid was she?! She'd been so distracted with being popular and being accepted by that horrible, close-minded crowd that she'd been completely unaware that an awesome guy was right in front of her, and was completely devoted to her every need. She'd been so worried about only dating popular guys… until she discovered they were all asses. She clenched her fists at the stupidity of it all. Just how badly had she hurt Ed that day when she first noticed him? She'd asked him if he was a new student. _A new student. _And all this time a great friend was there for her to have – a _real _friend, one who would always care about her and what she really wanted in life… not whether she was wearing the right clothes, or if she had a huge pimple in the center of her forehead, or… if she had money.

She thought helplessly how many small kindnesses he'd extended to her over the short time they'd been friends that she'd taken for granted and never truly realised. She remembered suddenly how his legs had started to shake that night he'd given her a piggy back home from the party, but he'd continued on regardless without a single complaint. She remembered how Ed's relaxed face had looked when they fell asleep in the park, how he'd kicked in the door of that abandoned factory just so she could take a look, how he'd defended her against the bigger, stronger James without hesitation so many times. He accepted her for who she was without reservations, grinning whenever she started obsessive over any kind of interesting machinery, comforting her whenever her bursts of empathetic tears had escaped her at the sight of his many injuries. He'd even been so kind as to offer her a place to work on mechanics, despite the possible danger to himself from his 'guardian'. He had never scoffed at her, even when she revealed more of herself to him than she'd ever hinted at to any other friend she'd ever had…

More than anything in her life, she suddenly wished so much that she could apologize to him for taking his friendship for granted… but how could she?! He was gone... and now she felt more alone than ever before.

~*~

The first thing he became aware of was an almost unbearable throbbing in his skull, a dull pain that sharpened and dimmed in time with the loud pulse in his head. _What… happened to me? _Reluctantly opening his eyes, Edward cringed at the brightness. He felt hot… hot, aching and thirsty as if he'd been lying naked in a desert for days. Groaning softly, he reached up and touched his forehead and everything lit up in white, shocking pain.

He yelped out and froze, snapping back to full awareness as every nerve in his body screamed in unison. Gazing round as the room spun into focus, the boy found himself lying in the familiar bed of the 'hospital room' that seemed to have become his. Instinctively, his eyes flitted to the walls of the room as if somehow they might have grown windows while he was unconscious, but no… he was still trapped. He shifted uncomfortably, and became aware of several IVs inserted into his single arm, including a fair bit of pain medication, judging by how fuzzy his head was. Still, everything hurt so much it made his eyes sting. He blinked away tears from his blurry eyes and looked to his side, searching for any sign of life other than himself in the room.

A glint of metal caught his eye, and he looked down and stared at it. His… new arm. It lay innocently where his flesh arm had been until a few weeks ago. It was formed like Kib's automail foot had been, joints and flexibility simulated by overlapping plates of armor-like metal, but it was different in its obtrusive… weirdness. There was no way it could ever pass as anything other than a strange piece of machinery inserted where his flesh should have been, not small or unnoticeable like Russell's fingers or Fletcher's eye. Somehow, the knowledge that he'd never be able to hide the atrocities that had happened to him depressed Ed. Still… functionality over beauty, right? Although he could see that it was attached firmly to his shoulder, it sure as hell didn't feel like it, just lying next to him like a broken thing.

Now… how to work it? He… just couldn't seem to move it; nothing he did would make it obey. Stupid piece of junk! After all this, was it just another failed experiment? Ed sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the pillow to stare blankly up at the ceiling. His shoulder and the stump of his leg throbbed like crazy, like they were bathing in acid. Gritting his teeth with determination, he tried sitting up but another sharp pain shot through his abdomen, making him scream out again.

His forehead breaking out in a sweat, he slumped back and gasped for air until his head cleared, before lifting his head just enough to spot an unusual lump on his stomach under the blankets. Tugging weakly at the covers, he grimaced in disgust as he saw the feeding tube going into his stomach just above his belly button. The skin crinkled slightly around the plastic that entered, and he thought faintly how lucky he was that he hadn't pulled the tube through his skin. "Man, that's nasty," he muttered, his voice a bare hiss in his sandpaper throat. Panting weakly as he felt another flush of unnatural heat course through his body, Ed threw the blanket off him with his mobile arm, ignoring the stabbing pains of the needles in his skin and letting the fabric fall to the floor. Unexpectedly, his 'phantom' arm started twinging again and he absently shook it to dispel the irritation. A sharp rush of pain, far worse than before, bolted through his arm to his shoulder, multiplying as it passed from metal to flesh. His entire body jolted in response to the current of agony, ravaging his weak form with all the force and power of an electric shock as a deep groan rumbled in his chest with pain too intense for screams. The metal arm fell nerveless back to his side as tears prickled his eyes at the pain and he felt whatever that tube was forcing into him coming up his burning throat.

He shot up and threw up for what seemed like the hundredth time on the floor, this time making sure not to hit the bedside. Falling face first into the mattress he breathed heavily for a second as his mind fought anguish far beyond that of a broken arm or leg. He was fighting a losing battle and every inch of him knew it – before long, it had overwhelmed his body, making him retch again. _Shit!_

Pushing his pride aside, he threw out his hand and slammed it onto the nurse call button on the side of his bed, his raging digestive system never giving up its war against his protesting throat. Three times, he whacked that goddamned button… not that he was desperate or anything. With no instant response to relieve him from his suffering, Ed lay there on his side – face down in the mattress's side seemed to be the best position to make his stomach stop heaving. He panted as if he'd just surfaced from the bottom of an ocean, gripping the sheets and whining softly as his leg started tingling where the mechanical limb connected. _Not that too… oh please no…_

At long last, a nurse rushed into the room and tried to help him up, gripping the unresponsive automail arm and trying to manipulate him onto his back by it, making the pain double once more. He refused and ripped his arm free, feeling even more shit rise up out of his stomach and hastily emptying his mouth of it. Even in that situation, he felt a little cruel satisfaction at how the nurse was forced to dance backwards to avoid the puke. _Ha. Take that. The Universe versus Sick Ed… six hundred, one._

"You mustn't bend the feeding tube, Mr. Elric," the nurse cried, actually sounding concerned for the first time. Part of him wished that the concern was actually for him, and not for these metal monsters they'd attached to him. "You might cause an infection or a cut!"

She took advantage of his shell-shocked state and made him lay back down on his back, straightening the tube out. He watched her unhook the tube from his skin, leaving part of it in, and close it off with a purpose-made clip. This only made him gag more and he looked away, trying to force calm and stability on his stomach.

"Please, Mr. Elric. We can't let you get any cuts. Any bacteria getting into your body could seriously endanger you. You're at a very unstable stage of the experiment right now, so please relax."

_Relax? Holy shit, if there's any less relaxing feeling in the world, I'm a fucking angel. _Trying to clear his mind, Ed gasped for life-saving air and let his thoughts fasten onto the last thing the nurse had said. "So... was this the stage Daniel died in?" _Or have I got worse to come?_

The nurse was thrown for a loop for a second, staring at him. "Yes, it is... but I assure you, you are doing a much better job tolerating the automail. He was a very sickly boy. So thin... He just didn't have the strength…" Her eyes glazed over as she moved off to fetch something to clean the vomit on the ground.

Ed lay there where she'd left him, eyes fixed on the metal monstrosity at his side. Despite everything, he felt a flutter of scientific curiosity. What was it, steel? No… it was a slightly different colour, less lustrous… and lighter, if he remembered rightly. _Winry would know…_ Trying to gauge the weight, he tried lifting the thing again. The agony from just that tiny attempted movement was so horrendous, so completely consuming and overwhelming that he began to wonder if he'd ever be able free of pain again. He felt like he had taken his relatively painless days for granted, making such a fuss about being punched a couple of times a day. He'd rather be slashed up by that man and beat into a bloody pulp than a single second of this!

Fighting to remain conscious through the pain, he tried to reason out how this must work. That guy with the fingers had been able to move them like his original fingers, right? So they must be attached to the central nervous system. So if he just tried imagining that this arm was his old one…? He closed his eyes and pictured himself wiggling the fingers like Russell had done, but he felt no movement and gave up as the pain rose, letting the arm flop on the bed. An abrupt shock jumped through it and suddenly caused it to flap upwards once, before landing back on the bed with a thud. Ed stared at it, shocked. So what… the damn thing moved of its own accord?! What was this shit?!

"Wow, you can...you can move it already?" The nurse asked, gaping at him. Ed looked over at her, to where she was staring at him, wide-eyed… as if he'd suddenly grown another arm and leg. _Oh ha ha, Edward, very funny. _He wondered just how sane he still was, if he was talking to himself already.

The woman was still watching him, waiting for a response, and he managed to reply shakily, finding his voice even unsteadier than it had been. "N-not really, i-it moved on its own j-just now…"

"That's amazing…! It should be months before you can even _start_ learning how to use them!" She stood and rushed out of the room, leaving the confused boy… even more confused. That was when the pain hit him again like a forty-foot wave slamming into him front-on. He bit back the scream and growled instead, his ribcage shaking with the strength of the pain-filled cry he was holding back. Without warning, he suddenly blacked out, gratefully leaving the pain behind once more.

* * *

**YOU BETTER READ THIS!**

**Ok, either you're not reading these or you seriously don't care. DX *looks at the reviews* tsk tsk. No props for Kib? Once again people she's what's keeping this show on the road. I don't know her in real life nor have I met her, but she's still just as part of this as I am. She's also the beta for my other stories...'The Despised Ones' and 'What Now'**

**'The Despised Ones' Isn't really getting much popularity, but hey things take time. But for those who are wondering I think I might start writing it again. So maybe a chapter this weekend?**


	15. Impossible

Ed jolted up from the bed, feeling the shocks issue from his automail, just as sharp as they had been the first time. He groaned, but didn't surrender, fighting to stay conscious until the pain faded enough to think rationally. It was mostly his arm acting up. He lifted it with difficulty, staring at the metal hand as sweat broke out on his brow. Fear and disgust twisted on his face at the sight of the prosthetic, but the automatic twisting of hatred and nausea was more subdued than it had been before. Even having the hope of being able to move around as usual had lifted his crushed spirits, but still… he couldn't believe that the constant agony was necessary. What the hell was going on? He couldn't even remember how long he had been asleep; all he could remember was that nurse, getting excited over the fact his arm was moving, then blacking out as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to his skull. Slowly, he clenched the unfamiliar fist, vaguely hearing the metallic rasp of grinding steel as his stomach twisted at the effort the simple movement took. His jaws clenched so hard they shook, but he managed to fully tighten his new fist, then opened it again. It felt like he was being electrocuted, again and again without respite, but on a slightly lower level. Already, he was becoming used to the pain that had been almost unbearable before. _I have to learn how to use these things if I'm ever going to get the hell out of here._

Straightening up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and levered himself to his feet. His eyes widened as his weight was thrown off balance by the unexpected weight of the automail and he staggered helplessly, nearly ripping the IV out of his flesh arm. "Shit, if I get an infection…" he panted weakly, "I could really die."

Balancing on his good leg, holding himself upright by clinging to the sheets of the bed with his left hand, he attempted to bend the automail knee. He closed his eyes, remembering the sensations of having a real leg that followed his commands as naturally as blinking. The nerves were still there. All he had to do was imagine his leg was attached. As expected, the jarring shocks of pain coursed through him when he tried to force the movement, but to his surprise, the machine had bent a little when he opened his eyes. He let out a shuddering sigh, a half-smile of triumph wavering across his lips before it faded in lieu of a pained grimace. Was it always going to hurt this much? Just to move? It wasn't worth it – this nauseating pain just wasn't worth the ability to move, not when it had its restrictions as well. But, he reminded himself firmly, it was more than worth Al's life. He would suffer this pain to the end of the Earth if it would protect his little brother – he would do anything to keep Al safe. For now, it seemed, he was going to have to grit his teeth and push forward. He had to learn how to work this piece of junk.

He swallowed convulsively and attempted a step forward, lifting his left leg hesitantly, encouraged when the movement brought only twinges from the metal port above his knee. However, as soon as he lowered it and tried to put any weight on it, the automail leg buckled and folded up under him, sending him down face first onto the ground. "Shit!"

A snort of barely-stifled amusement interrupted his cursing. "Looks like you're already adapting to it," came the familiar, half-bored, half-smug drawl that he instantly attributed to one Dr. Allen Juan. "Congrats."

A black scowl was all that met the doctor's provocative grin as Ed twisted round until he was lying prone on the floor, stretched out and frowning at the ceiling. "It was going just fine until I tried to put weight on it," he muttered, more to himself than the intruding doctor. "Why could I lift it but not stand on it?"

"You tell me, Edward."

For a moment, the teen just lay there, apparently blanking out, but his mind worked on the thought until abruptly, the solution came. "Lifting my leg only requires the nerves and muscles that were always there – my core muscles and my thighs. I simply haven't…_ 'adapted' _to using the artificial nerves yet. … Right?" Ed glared up at Juan as the older man nodded, a rare smile gracing his lips. It certainly made the man look like a nicer guy, but Ed wasn't falling for it that easily. "You old bastard, why does it hurt so much?"

"You're still adapting, Edward," Juan replied, his face losing its humor and becoming serious. "It's not going to be easy the first few months." He hesitated before continuing, anticipating Ed's response. "It might take years before you are fully adapted to it."

… _Years?! _Biting his lip, the boy stared up at Juan for a second, his shock and fear open on his pale, pain-wracked face. Then, against all the doctor's expectations, he gritted his teeth and struggled back to his feet. "Fuck that!" he snarled, the familiar determined fire back in his eyes. "I'm not staying here that long!"

"Edward, you know the consequences. You can't leave. If you try, little Alphonse pays for it and you know you'll just be dragged right back here, the state you're in at the moment."

They met each other's glares, one irate and desperate, the other cool and hard. At length, Ed caved. "Four months," he growled. "I'll do it in four months."

"That's impossible. You'll be puking blood if you exert yourself that much. You'll die in a week of training - "

"I won't die," he interjected fiercely, "I told Al I would protect him! I'm not staying here for even a year, bastard!" Ed stood firm under Juan's doubtful gaze, but he could the metal leg beneath him shaking from the pressure. These… '_automail_'– he had to get used to the word – were heavy as hell… thirty to forty pounds or more? It felt like his shoulder was being wrenched out of his socket, and considering the fact that the metal arm was bolted _into _his ribcage, he really hoped that wasn't the case. He wanted to sit down so badly, just to take a break and let the pain wash over him, but he had to show this prick he could take this rehabilitation and get the hell out of here.

As he fought to hide his shaking, Juan stared at him for an achingly long minute. Ed hated that scrutinizing look. Just being under it made him feel incompetent and weak. "Fine," Juan conceded eventually, raising an eyebrow at the boy's triumphant grin. "I'll give you a week. If your vitals go down below stable, you're going into a medically induced coma for three months to regain your health. Deal?"

Ed didn't even hesitate. "Deal. I'll show you I can take anything you throw at me."

Juan snorted again, and Ed suddenly realised that it was the doctor's own obscure way of covering up the fact that he was, against all the odds… impressed. "Good. Well, your first session is in two hours, so I'll hold you to that."

~*~

Roy Mustang let his head fall back against the headrest of the driver's seat in his car, midnight-blue eyes rolling to the gray heavens as he let out an exhausted sigh. He had finally brought his vehicle's unstructured wanderings to a halt outside of a park, trying to collect his thoughts in an effort to remember why exactly he was driving around in the rain at all. He had had an aim when he first set out, he knew that. It all came back to that damned kid. It had been weeks, and he still couldn't get Edward's terrified pleas out of his head. _'I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Please, let go, I don't want to drown!'_ Those words had come back to haunt him, circling mercilessly inside his skull until he realised why they bothered him so. Even just from the couple of encounters he'd had with the prickly teenager, Roy could tell the boy was a strong, independent kid who would rather cut off his own arm and leg than show weakness or beg for mercy. And there had been no shortage of undisguised terror in his feeble entreaties.

It was at that sudden insight that he realized his instincts were screaming foul play.

Still, what was he supposed to do about his suspicions? School was out and there was no way he could talk to Edward at home if the truth was as bad as he feared. But he had to find him. The kid had looked like a wreck when he saw him last and he couldn't let another kid go through hell because of his ignorance. Not again.

Years down the line, he knew he would never be able to forget what had happened to Jaden. She was only thirteen years old, murdered by abuse. Mustang covered his face with his hands as he rested his head against the steering wheel, groaning softly in recollection. How could he have let it happen? How? He bought into her lies when it was clear she was spinning crazy stories out of fear of being hit by her father for giving him away. He'd fallen for her half-hearted tricks, and she'd paid the price.

"_Jaden, you can tell me where you got those bruises," Mustang had pried gently. "I won't tell anyone." They were sitting in his office, Jaden perched nervously on the couch opposite him, tears forming in her big green eyes. Her clothes were too baggy as she clutched the long sleeves to her sides, seeming to take shelter in the oversized garments._

"_I told you, I fell down the stairs." She sniffed, wiping her nose on the too-long sleeve. Her blond hair was up in pigtails, her rosy cheeks flushed with embarrassment and stress. She really was the cutest thing Mustang ever saw… except for the dozens of bruises that covered her body._

"_Jaden," Mustang said sternly, "Don't lie, I know those bruises are aged too differently for it to be one fall down the stairs"_

"_I fall a lot!" she shouted, tears rolling down her face at this point, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang! I don't mean to fall! I'm just clumsy!"_

_Mustang felt awful for making her cry. Maybe she was telling the truth._

_The young girl began to sob. "I don't want you to take me away from my Daddy! He's nice to me! I know you people think he hurts me, but he doesn't! I swear! Don't take him away from me, Mr. Mustang! Please don't!"_

He had caved, anything to stop the distressing sight of her tears. But that was the last time he saw Jaden. The next week, Roy asked around when she failed to turn up for her next appointment with him, and found out she had been beaten to death that very night. Too many blows to the head.

He clenched his fists against his face, the sharp pain of his nails digging into the palms of his hands going unnoticed. How stupid could he get?! That little girl… he could have saved her if only he had stuck to his training and gone with his instincts. But no, he fell for tears and a lie, and one little girl paid for his idiocy with her life. Ever since that day, he had made a vow to himself that he wouldn't let any more kids endure that pain. As long he had the power to do something about it, he would never let it happen.

Lifting his head, heavy with misery, he stared out across the park, searching for something to distract him from his morbid thoughts. The weather seemed to be reflecting his feelings, pouring liquid wrath down on the city with no end in sight. Roy glared up at the blackening clouds. He had always hated the rain. It was difficult to see anything through the dreary downpour, but, sure enough, he caught sight of a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision. It was a boy, bent double with his head in his hands, the shaking of his shoulders visible even through the haze. Like he was crying. Recognizing a kindred spirit, he retrieved his black umbrella from the back seat, gingerly stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him, expecting the sudden noise to provoke some kind of reaction… but it was as if the boy were in his own world, oblivious to both the drenching rain and the worried onlooker. Frowning, Mustang put up his umbrella and walked over to the boy, half hoping it to somehow be Edward. He knew it couldn't be, as this boy had short brunette hair, but there was some similarity nevertheless.

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked. The boy's navy blue sweater was completely saturated with rainwater, raindrops dripping in a delicate waterfall from the tip of his nose, just visible under his head of sodden hair. Alarmed at the kid's complete indifference to the downpour, Roy moved the umbrella to cover them both and lightly tapped the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

The boy's head shot up and Mustang caught his breath. "M-Mr. Mustang?!" he cried out in shock.

"Alphonse! Is that you?" Mustang asked, recognizing the tear-filled gray eyes but nonetheless surprised to find Edward's little brother outside, alone and in such a state.

"Yeah… it's me. Remember my brother? Edward Elric," Alphonse said, belatedly getting to his feet, sneakers squelching in the mud.

Mustang was slightly taken aback at the boy's desperate look, and tried a reassuring smile. "Of course I do, Alphonse. Where is Edward?"

The younger Elric's face fell into a miserable expression, his eyes dropping to the floor as the tears welled up anew. "H-He's gone... I-I don't know what happened!"

"What are you talking about? You live with him, don't you?" Mustang's heart stopped, _Not again, please, not again._

"He's gone! He left! B-but… but he didn't just go. Someone took him, I know it!" Al rambled, fear taking over his logic. "What if he gets killed, Mustang?! You've got to save him!" he shouted, grabbing onto Mustang's jacket.

"Al, calm down. Just explain what happened," Mustang told him, gently prying his hands off his jacket and laying his hands encouragingly on the boy's thin shoulders. He was even thinner under the large, soggy sweater, and Roy had to concentrate fiercely to keep his concern from his face.

Al explained everything, his panicked, rushed sentences painting a horrific picture that only sent Roy's heart reeling further into the depths of guilt. He was told all about Edward's regular beatings, the bright, intelligent kid failing all his schoolwork on purpose just to protect his little brother's grades, Winry and Ed becoming friends, Ed disappearing and Welson leaving, right up to the point where Winry had finally convinced her parents to let the traumatized little brother stay. Only now, Winry had had to go stay with Rose when they left the house. Al didn't mind that, it was just a little confusing – what was a fourteen-year old boy supposed to do with a seventeen-year old girl he barely knew? His brother's birthday was soon, the boy mumbled miserably, and he'd be seventeen too then, but Al himself was turning fifteen in a couple of weeks. He knew it wasn't going to be his best birthday ever, but the one and only gift he wanted was his brother back… anything to just get him back!

The older man said nothing throughout the boy's rant, listening mutely with infinite patience as his heart clenched in his chest with every new blow. At length, Alphonse fell silent, and his listener swallowed convulsively in the sudden silence, broken only by a thousand raindrops shattering on the unforgiving ground. There was just one question that Al had failed to address. He had to know. "Al, your brother… was he abused all this time?" Mustang whispered, looking at Al with dread hidden behind a smooth face. He received a watery-eyed look, a sniff, and finally a hesitant nod.

Roy's heart sank. _So, again, huh? You are such an idiot, Mustang. You let yet another kid's life be destroyed without even noticing. A single word from his mouth could have put that Welson bastard in jail and got Edward and Alphonse the loving home they deserved. But you had to be an idiot and believe his lies again, didn't you? _Mustang hit his knee with a clenched fist, a harsh scowl of determination fixing on his face. _No, not again. Never again. I won't let this end the same way. Not while I'm still alive and breathing._

Another tear trickled down the little brother's pale, cold cheek. It could easily have passed for a drip falling from his sopping wet hair, but Roy could tell from the boy's expression that that was not the case. He swallowed again, then bent to Al's eye level to meet his fearful gaze with a sure, determined stare. "Alphonse, we're going to get your brother back. Now come on… let's get out of the rain, and then I'll need you to tell me everything that happened the night he disappeared."

~*~

Another cough, a pained, hacking wheeze, and more blood spewed out onto the floor. It splattered across the tiles like a macabre piece of paintwork, the splash it made a sickening sound, accompanied and complemented by his helpless gagging. Blood. So much blood on his hands, his face and his chest. It clung, soaking through his shirt and dripping from his arm. And his stomach. _Oh, his stomach_. The pain was just too much; he couldn't take it anymore. There was a reason to keep going, to keep fighting the pain, but it faded against the intensity of his anguish, and all he could think was, _No more… no more._

"Do you understand, Edward?" A mocking voice cut into his daze, jarringly cruel and familiar. _… Juan. Bastard Juan._ "You can't do any more. You can't withstand it, and you'd do better just to - "

Whipping his head up, Ed glared, the bloodstains around his mouth standing out in stark contrast with his pale face and sharp golden eyes. "Fuck you! I will do this!"

_Al. I have to do this for Al. That's why I have to do it. … I remember now. _Placing both hands on the ground, he pushed up, attempting to stand, only to slip and smash back down on the ground in his own blood, a harsh groan all the pain he allowed himself to show. It was far from the first time he had fallen. But he would get up again, and again… and again. _I have to. … Al…_

"Dr. Juan! We shouldn't allow this anymore – please allow me to take him back to his room!" Riza stage-whispered behind him, for some reason assuming he couldn't hear her. She had hovered nearby for the entire session, the worry just evident in her voice only amplified by the horror and concern that her body language practically screamed. The teen wasn't sure whether to be glad that someone gave a shit about him, or pissed off that she was being so over-protective.

"No! Don't count me out. I can… I can… I can!" Ed ranted like a child, finding some strength in repeating that furious mantra. He found some friction on the floor under the blood and stood, shaking but jubilant.

Juan scoffed, folding his clipboard under his arm. Again, Ed saw that little half-smile of satisfaction covered up underneath the derision. For the first time, he wondered why the doctor really did this. Maybe there really was something more to it than just trying to make his life a living hell? "Fine, now I want you to touch the ground without bending your knees."

Ed frowned, this should be such an easy task – he was naturally flexible, and a master of martial arts besides. But in this condition it would be hell to pay. Taking a deep breath, he could feel his stomach lurch as he crunched forward. His automail arm started jittering and he cursed weakly; it was having another spasm by the looks of it. The thing jerked to the right sharply, throwing him off-balance with its weight, sending him crashing on the ground for the hundredth time. Landing on the heavy metal, he felt the dock drive into his shoulder and more blood poured out of his mouth. _Where's all this blood coming from?! _he couldn't help but wonder blearily. _Aw, hell. I'm going to bleed to death. What a crap way to go._

He heard Juan scribble something on the clipboard. _No! _He couldn't fail. _No! _Al was waiting for him. Struggling to stand back up, he stared Juan straight in the eye, wishing the world would stop spinning just for a minute. He could remember the last time he had felt this light-headed, weak, fragile...

"_What happened? What accident?"_

Ed bent his back again, and touched the floor. He never broke eye contact, his stare hard with determination.

"_Your mother and father... there was an accident at the building they work at."_

Juan pointed to the chair, signaling Ed to walk over and sit down in it. It should have been a relief, but just crossing the room was a marathon on its own.

"_What do you mean?! What happened to them?! Can we go see them?"_

Ed took a step and stumbled, nearly falling. He caught himself against the wall. More blood splattered on the ground and he started gasping, oxygen suddenly a luxury that was in short supply. He pushed off the wall stubbornly and took each step with strenuous effort.

"_I'm sorry, Edward. But there was an explosion in the building... It collapsed. The foundations were unstable… there was nothing anyone could have done."_

He grabbed the chair with his automail arm, just to prove he could control the damn thing. Pulling it out sent more painful surges through his body. _I always was too stubborn for my own good._

"_W-what?! You're lying! … Y-… Don't lie to me! Shut up!!"_

Ed smiled and sat down, resting his head against the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling once more. He could feel the blood rolling down the corners of his mouth, trickling over his chin and down his neck; he was well beyond caring about that. Smirking, he closed his eyes and let his memories attack his mind.

_Al's face was set in horror, tears trailing down his face as sobs broke out in an arrhythmic pattern. Ed stared at the policewoman, gripping the back of her seat, staring into her face through the rearview mirror. He felt as if he could make her words mean a different thing just by staring hard enough at her face. He refused to believe it was true. "Edward, I wish I was lying. But… your parents were killed in the collapse. I'm so sorry -"_

"_No, you're not! You're lying to me!" Ed screamed, kicking the police cruiser's door open without a second thought. Careless of the innocent ears in the back, the driver swore and slammed on the breaks, the car skidding to a halt as the young boy rolled out the door, not even letting it come to a complete stop before he had thrown himself from the vehicle's restricted confines, his breathing high-pitched and strange in his own ears._

"_Edward, stop!" The policeman called out. Ed felt the tar scrape up his arm and leg, but he just stumbled up and started running down the road. He didn't know where he was going. Just anywhere away from those liars! How could they lie like that?! How?! He was faintly aware that they were shouting his name, car doors slamming open as leapt out to pursue him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Even the fact that he was leaving Al behind barely made his heart twinge with guilt. He stumbled blindly over a loose stone and fell, but he just got up and ran on, not feeling the sharp pain of his grazed knees. _How dare they… how dare they…?!

_Someone grabbed him from behind and he yelled out. "No! Let go! Let me go, bastard!" Ed writhed as he was dragged off the road and pinned down on the grass. He flailed his arms, trying to make one of them come in contact with the bastard's head, but his resistance only resulted in his arms being pinned to his side, a patronizing, horribly _pitying_ face shoved in his own._

"_Edward, calm down! It's okay!"_

"_No it isn't! It's never going to be okay! Let me _go!!!_" _

_After that, everything was a blur. Ed wouldn't talk, even to Al. Only a few close friends came to the funeral, who all stepped around the grieving children like they would break if anyone spoke too loud, and a couple of co-workers who were lucky enough not to be in that building at the time and spent the entire funeral looking faintly guilty that they were still alive while these children were left orphaned. Ed scowled at them all as they all made small talk and joked after the service, regardless of his brother's pleas to tone down his hateful glares. How dare they?! How dare they laugh?! How could anyone be happy when he and Al had lost their parents and had no-one?! No one would adopt them or take them in… no one. They were all alone, and their parents were never coming back._

The present returned, dim and hazy compared to the sharp, anguished memories he still carried inside him like they were just yesterday. "Do you know what it's like?" Ed asked dully. "To lose it all?" He knew this was a selfish, self-pitying question. But he had to know.

"No, I don't, Edward," Juan answered simply. "Now, we still have an hour left of this session. Don't back out now, after you've come so far."

_Come this far? I can barely even walk… _Ed's eyes rolled to the ceiling, and for a minute it looked like he was going to pass out and fall asleep on the spot, but after a brief moment of rest, narrowed bronze eyes slid back into sharp focus on the doctor's face, fierce determination suddenly almost tangible in the air. "I would never back out after coming this far, you self-serving prick."

Ed shakily stood up and stared the doctor down, silently awaiting the next impossible task. 'Impossible' had taken on a new meaning in the past hour. 'Impossible' was no longer a law, some cast-iron rule that had to be followed. 'Impossible' was a mind-set, something people had decided based on the weak, fearful nature of their minds and bodies. 'Ímpossible' for some was merely 'improbable' for stronger, more determined people like himself. Four months from now, he would show Juan just what he was capable of and walk out of this place scot-free.

After all, for Edward Elric… nothing was impossible.


	16. For the Best

_Two months later..._

"You do know that summer vacation is almost over, right?" Mustang asked Al as he shifted through the pile of papers on the table. He was scanning Gregory Welson's incoming and outgoing phone calls. Soon after he started, he'd forbidden the young teen from reading after he realised what kind of sleazy calls Welson frequently made, but it had been half an hour already and he couldn't seem to find any calls to anyone under the name of 'Allen Juan'.

Al rested his forehead against the table across from Mustang and sighed, "Yeah… I know. I can't believe he's not back yet."

Mustang had allowed Al to stay with him for the summer while they searched for a lead onto where Edward could be. Mustang worked hard everyday and had even had to hack the computer system at the office to get Welson's call log. He was sure to get in trouble at some point, but he wasn't planning on getting caught until he had found Edward, and even then he'd go down fighting. He would go to prison for years if that was what it took for Edward and his brother to be safe. He could never forgive himself for letting the Elrics walk out of his office just like that when he could have saved them from Welson's abuse. Now, if everything went well, he could finally set his mind to rest by saving Edward and making sure the two of them found a loving home for the remaining years of their childhood.

"I don't know, Alphonse," Mustang sighed, changing the subject. "Maybe I should just report Welson. Then the police can track him down and we can question him about what happened to Edward. It's the fastest way of finding him, neither of us gets into trouble, and Welson gets his just des– "

He was interrupted by Al shooting up from his seat and shouting, "No! You can't do that! They'll send me away and I'll never see him again! You can't – "

"That's extremely selfish, Alphonse. God knows what that man wanted with your brother. Wouldn't you like to know he's safe?"

Al shut his mouth and sat back down, his eyes brimming with tears at the realization of his selfishness, delivered in Mustang's blunt, no-nonsense voice. How could he only think about himself at a time like this when his brother could be in big trouble?

Sighing, Mustang looked back down and flipped to the next page. "Well, when you go back to school, they're going to realize you aren't getting any papers signed by a legal guardian. That's when the trouble starts. What are you going to do?"

"I hadn't thought of that! They'll find out about Welson leaving, then they'll find out about my brother… and that'll ruin everything. I…" Al looked down at his lap, hesitating. Eventually, he confessed, his voice small. "I don't know what I'll do."

"I'm glad you're thinking this all through, at least. Fine, if we still don't have any leads the week before school starts, I guess I'm going to have to call – Wait!" Mustang's eyes caught on a single name in the long column. Al jumped out of his seat, letting it tip over and hit the floor as he ran around the table to Mustang's side. Normally Ed was the one who would be so clumsy and over-enthusiastic, but right now, he was too frightened for his brother to worry about picking up furniture.

"What is it?!" Al shouted.

Mustang pointed at the name, also declining to mention the chair crashing onto the floor. "You said his name was Allen Juan, right?"

"Yeah… is it there?!"

Mustang pointed at all the previous calls. "See these calls titled 'Blocked'? That's most likely where someone hacked into the phone line so it made it impossible for the phone company to place an ID on it. But right here it looks like someone didn't bug it right and we finally got a name and number." He couldn't help but smirk; they had finally caught this bastard.

"Can we really find them with a phone number?" Al asked, the doubt evident in his voice.

"Well yeah... I can enter it in the system and I can see what addresses we pull up. It might work, it might not, but it's the best chance we have at the moment. We just have to hope that this Juan guy didn't make an outside call from where Edward is."

Al smiled brightly, "So we're going to find brother?!"

Hiding the doubt in his eyes, Mustang nodded, meeting the big grey eyes dead on as they flooded with hope. "Yes, Al. Just let me get this tracked, and we'll bring him home."

What he didn't say was that as far as Mustang knew… Edward could be dead.

~*~

"Well, Edward… I have to say that I am impressed, but it's still sloppy work," Juan commented as he sat reading the scrawling writing. They were in his office and Edward sat at the table, clenching a pen in his automail hand.

Taking the pen to the paper again Edward scribbled something, the words barely legible in his scrappy handwriting, somewhere between that of a toddler and a particularly bad doctor's. Still, the doctor in question could tell by his 'patient's typical cheeky smirk what it said. He sighed and glanced at the writing, unsurprised by its juvenile content. '_Dr. Juan is a dick-headed, egotistical bastard who still lives with his mom.'_

Rolling his eyes with a long-suffering sigh, Juan nonetheless took the paper and placed it in a folder, "Very mature, Edward," he muttered, declining to comment further. This happened at least once a week, after all. "It looks like the arm is doing better anyway, so I suppose it won't need any maintenance."

The teenager on the other side of the desk leant back in his chair, folding his arms and laying his head on the back of the chair. "I don't see why _I _have to adapt to _it_. If you're such a genius, then why don't you make it so it doesn't take _years _to get hold of? This sucks, you know, you bastard. And when's the pain going to stop?"

The doctor didn't answer, just crossing the room to one of the many filing cabinets and beginning to pull folders out from the drawers. Ed glared at his back, resisting the urge to take the pen in his hand and jam it up the man's nose. There was a sudden snap and Ed looked down to see that the pen split in half; he must have been gripping it too hard. He sometimes forgot the strength of his new hand.

Juan had also turned at the sudden noise, and was frowning over his shoulder at the startled-looking teen. "Watch your temper, Edward. We can't have you breaking people's hands when you're introduced to my associa – "

"Can't we just go to those medical dweebs and show them this thing already?!" Ed burst out, flying to his feet. "I can control it perfectly, see!" The blonde lifted the hand in question and wriggled the fingers before turning his hand and extending his middle finger with a dirty grin. Juan held onto his own temper with difficulty. He'd seen Edward fail at simpler tasks than isolating the nerves for one finger amongst the jumble of artificial wiring. It wasn't an easy thing to do, and yet the kid had obviously been practicing.

"I can't do that Edward," the doctor grated out. "You've been coughing up blood all over your bed sheets for two months and I can see from here that you're too weak to go for long without rest. You've lost almost half the muscle mass you started out with and you're not taking a step outside this building while I can still count your ribs from a mile away."

Grumbling, Ed grabbed his shirt draped over the back of his chair and pulled it back on. Though he hated to admit it, Juan had a point – this shirt was fresh on that morning, and there were already flecks of blood on the cuffs of the sleeves where he'd had a coughing fit and spit out blood. Still, that was one hell of a lot better than spewing it like a water fountain. "I never had that much muscle since I was too weak and bruised to start building any. That damned Welson beat the hell out of me until I was too sore to even move."

"Well, you're better off here, aren't you? You're lucky I took you out of there," Juan smirked provocatively, but Ed barely noticed the knowing glint in the man's eyes, rounding on him in a blind rage.

"Don't even _act _like I owe you anything cause I don't owe you _shit!_ I would rather be beaten into a coma then go through _this_!" Ed shouted, holding his metal fist up. It was so tightly clenched he could hear the metal creaking and straining under the pressure.

"Ease up on the automail, Edward. That is, unless you _want_ another maintenance? It will just make your stay here longer," Juan said, not even looking up from his paperwork on the desk.

The boy scowled as he realized Juan had just been playing with him all along, and he'd fallen straight into the trap as usual. "Are we done with this session or what?" he muttered to change the subject, holding the arm up with his flesh hand; the damn thing was weighing down his shoulder and it was aching. The thing had to weigh at _least _30 lbs – he still hadn't managed to extract a specific weight from the doctor sitting across from him. He tried to hide the movement by making it look like he was folding his arms but that damn Juan had to be so observant.

"Heavy?" he asked, glancing up at Ed.

Scowling, he looked the other way and frowned at the wall. "I'm not some weakling. I can handle it."

"Well, you're going to start physical therapy tomorrow, so you should be more tolerant to it within three to four months. With your stubbornness and defiant streak, I'm sure you'll be able to do it. It would take anyone else a year to get to the peak of fitness from this condition… but you show a lot of potential, Mr. Elric._"_

"Don't call me that, you pompous bastard," Ed hissed abruptly, the venom in his voice making Juan take a startled step back. Usually, the boy would have been pleased to get a reaction out of him, but right now he was just satisfied that Juan had backed off. He always hated being called that. It reminded him too much of his late father.

"Oh ho, did I hit a soft spot?" Juan asked, propping his elbow up on the desk and resting the side of his head against it. He had a tiny smile on his face that made him look almost innocent, but Ed had seen it enough times to know what it was covering up. Those eyes were sharper than ever – watching Ed's every little reaction. "What is it? You're an orphan, correct? Whatever did happen to your parents?"

"That's none of your fucking business!"

Raising his eyebrows, Juan smiled lightly and shook his head. "There's no need to be so prickly. It was just a question."

Trembling slightly, Ed hugged the metal arm to his middle and stared down at the table in front of him. The usual regrets rolled over him as his mind answered the question his lips were ignoring. If only he had done something to save his parents. Maybe if he had stayed home and faked sick (like he had done so often) or asked for a ride home instead of having to walk. Or perhaps, if he hadn't missed Martial Arts that day and had made his parents pick him up from school and bring him to the class. There were so many ways he could have made sure they weren't in that building when it collapsed if he just _knew _something was gonna happen… then he could have saved them. He should have known that something bad would happen. It was all his fault and if they had been alive, they would probably have hated him for it.

The doctor watched with veiled concern as his patient's gaze seemed to slip out of focus on the present, roaming back into a painful past. He swiftly changed the subject. "I've noticed that in your school reports you seem quite dim and get plenty of detentions a week for missed work and… fighting? Now you're a bright kid, Edward, surely you wouldn't waste your time like that?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, trailing a finger down the metal plate on his forearm. It really would feel good to slug the patronizing doctor with it. "People wouldn't back off and seemed to love to pick a fight with me. But I always kicked their asses."

Juan grinned. "Oh, I bet you lost one or two fights… you are rather small – "

"Don't fucking call me small," Ed growled, flashing a glare at Juan. He chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his thick hair.

"_That's _exactly why they wouldn't leave you alone. You're too fun to mess with. So how did you win your fights despite your…" – he ran his gaze up and down Ed's form, the corners of his lips twitching – "… _dimensions?_ Know any fighting techniques?"

_I must not kill Juan, _Ed repeated to himself for the twenty-ninth time that day. _I must – not – kill – Juan. _"… I went to Martial Arts classes," Ed admitted, looking away again at his metal arm. Come to think of it, the potential of a metal fist and foot had yet to really make itself known in relation to his martial arts…

"Oh," Juan responded noncommittally, not showing his sudden interest. Edward was a stubborn kid, and he was still surprised they hadn't had to deal with some ill-conceived escape attempt. If it ever happened, the security guards would probably like to know just how good a martial artist the kid he'd fitted with inbuilt metal cudgels was. "What belt?"

Throwing a suspicious glance at the other man, Ed noticed how he'd suddenly lowered his eyes back to the paperwork. Juan was definitely up to something, but it wasn't exactly a harmful question. "Seventh degree black," he muttered. He hated admitting his level, because that always seemed to make people want to fight him even more, just to see if they could beat him. But it wasn't like Juan was immature enough to pick a fight with Ed, and in his experience, you got very few scientists who made decent fighters as well. It was why he'd kicked the asses of all the bullies stupid enough to pick a fight with him – all brawn, and no brain.

Juan stared at him for a moment, then snorted. "Yeah right, you're only sixteen. How the hell would you have a _seventh degree black belt?_"

"I fought my way up mostly. The belt testings are easy, all you have to do is be physically fit and remember to do certain techniques properly and not screw them up and you can make your way up pretty fast. People say you have to be gifted – that's bullshit. You just have to have a decent head on your shoulders and be determined. In the end, I could beat anyone in that class… except my Sensei."

The doctor stared at Ed, startled at how frank and diffident he was as he claimed a level that most adults could never have achieved. Eventually he smiled slightly, intrigued despite himself. "He must have been a pretty tough teacher."

"Actually my teacher was a woman," Ed grinned at the surprised look on Juan's face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Her name was Izumi, and she pushed me the hardest out of everyone there, 'cause she knew I could do it. She'd beat the ever-living crap out of me if I back-talked or whack me upside the head if I messed up a move or gave up. She wouldn't stand for that kind of attitude. _'Never give up, always strive. There's always a bit of strength left in you so find it and use it!' _That's what she always told me." He smiled distantly, remembering his short-tempered sensei… who was even more crabby than him.

"She sounds like a very good teacher. But you shouldn't use your fighting against students, even when they do come at you."

Ed glared at him – Izumi had always said the same thing, but the words sounded distorted coming out of this bastard's lips. "Don't preach to me. Your morals aren't exactly perfect, Juan. Besides… Sensei always told me not to hold back on anyone." _… Well, sort of._

"What do you mean by my morals – " Juan began, frowning, but was cut off.

"You know exactly what I mean! Take a kid whose parents are dead and is trying like hell to take care of his little brother while getting the fuck beaten out of him every night and use him in some sick experiment by cutting off his arm and leg and replace them with machines?! Now you tell me how that sounds!"

Their glares locked, dark, hard brown against furious gold. It was a familiar argument, and both of them knew they weren't really angry about the words they were speaking. It was the whole situation that pissed them off. "Sounds to me like you're wallowing in self-pity," Juan muttered eventually, pretending not to notice the start of surprised hurt that Ed reacted with. "Grow up Edward. This is the world we live in. It's nothing personal against you or your little brother. It's just business."

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, you prick."

Laughing as if it were a joke, Juan flipped the page and read on, oddly comfortable with the silence although he could see Ed fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, eager to be gone. "What's with the bad grades, again? You never answered me."

There was a long pause and Juan looked up, wondering if Ed was going to bother answering him. The kid was hesitating, biting his lip. "I… couldn't do work, cause if I got my real grades that prick Welson would beat me even harder, telling me it was useless for me since I'd never amount to anything whatever my grades. Like… like my dad."

The doctor frowned. This was a new development. "And what did your father do?" he prodded gently, for once not picking at Ed's defenses.

Chewing harder on his lip, Ed turned away. "Well… he did amazing, academic-wise, but he… was an alcoholic..." Distant memories surfaced of a confused childhood watching his mother cry and his father staggering upstairs to bed, both parents unaware of the inquisitive little boy sitting next to the banisters. Suddenly, Ed jerked his head up and glared at his captor across the desk. He felt like he'd betrayed himself – guilty and angry, all at the same time. _Why the hell am I talking to him about this?! It's none of his business!_

His sudden change in attitude was duly noted. "Is something wrong?" Juan asked, surprisingly sensitive. The soft tone in his voice only served to piss the boy off even more.

"Like you care! Fuck off, you bastard!" Ed growled, standing up and tipping slightly on his automail leg.

"Touchy? Well the session is over anyway. Ms. Riza will escort you to the day room."

The teen blinked. "Wait. The day room? I haven't been there in months… since the mails."

Juan turned his back to Ed in his chair and booted up the computer on his desk, a familiar dismissal. "Well it's time to get reacquainted now, isn't it?" the doctor's voice drifted back to him, that well-known tone of distraction meaning his mind was already on other things.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

"It'll be better than moping around in your room all day. If you become depressed that could severely open you up to automail rejection or a fever. We can't afford a relapse, Edward."

"Yeah yeah… whatever floats your boat."

"Sir? Is the session over?" Riza appeared in the doorway. Glancing over at her, Ed almost recoiled from the look on her face. She looked completely pissed, an expression he'd never seen so clearly displayed on her face before. Her hands were shaking in clenched fists and, though her voice was steady, she was forcing the words out through clenched teeth. _Woah… what's got her so riled up? _he wondered with idle curiosity.

"Yes, Riza, you may take him to the day room," Juan ordered, completely oblivious as he lifted a hand in lazy acquiescence.

"Let's go, Edward." She motioned Ed with a hand and he carefully stepped over, trying not to let himself stagger in front of Juan despite the crushing exhaustion that had been building on him towards the end of the session. He almost felt scared of Riza the way she was; something had really ticked her off, that was for sure.

Once out in the hallway Riza offered him a wheelchair but he rejected it, choosing to stagger along with the odd touch of the wall to support him. He walked in silence for a moment, eyeing her in his peripheral vision, before he finally just came out with it. "Is… something wrong?" he asked her, still staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"I apologize, but I heard you two talking from the hallway," she answered in a low voice, not meeting his gaze. "I find it extremely disrespectful to make you talk about your parents and other subjects that are obviously painful for you, and then tell you how self-pitying you are. I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me. I just don't like the way that man treats you after everything he's done to you."

Ed continued walking, trying to process this new information without making it too obvious how much her simple words had confused and touched him, but Riza suddenly stopped. He felt a grasp on his left sleeve and then he was wheeled round to face passionate, light brown eyes.

"Edward, Gregory Welson is gone." She said it in an icy tone that made the hairs on Ed's arm raise. The rest of her words nearly went over his head as she continued speaking, his thoughts whirling. "He left the house and all the boys staying there ran away before anyone found out. I think it's time you leave to go find your brother."

He stared in shock at her with his mouth half open. "Wh-what? H-how… I don't understand, you mean – "

Grabbing his shoulders she stared straight into his eyes, intense and forceful. "Edward, you _have _to get out of here. You _have _to show the police this experiment before the medical association clears Juan's name and covers up how you were forced to do this. Don't you want to make him pay?"

Ed couldn't take his eyes off Riza's face, afraid that he might miss something if he removed his wide-eyed gaze. Nothing changed after a long moment, though, and he tried to take it in… but he simply couldn't believe it. Was he really being offered a way out? After all this pain and trauma, he could finally just run free? But… but he really was missing something. Hadn't she said something about all the boys being abandoned by Welson? But that meant… _Al._ "No!" he gasped eventually, pulling free of her grip and backing into the wall. "Where's Al?! He can't be alone, he'll… I… No, what happened to him?!"

Placing a finger on his mouth shut him up with a start. "Listen, Ed, this is why I had to tell you. I have no idea what happened to your brother. You _have _to go find him before anything happens to him."

"Of course! But… when can I leave, and… where _are _we?"

"We're actually still in the city. I believe your school is only an hour's walk from here. But I can help you escape tonight. Just go to the day room and try to relax… and I'll get everything set, okay?"

Ed nodded anxiously, he still couldn't believe it. Here was his chance to escape! He was actually going to get out of this place and finally get back to his little brother! Taking him by surprise, Riza pulled him into a tight hug, running a hand down the back of his hair, just like his mother always did. He knew he should have pulled free, maybe done his usual and shouted something about not being small enough for hugs or something… but he found himself relaxing into the contact, grateful for the embrace after so long on his own.

"Edward, you're going to get out of here," she whispered in his ear. "Trust me. And when you do, you're going to save all these kids from this man. I know you can do it." She pulled back and actually smiled at him. Riza hardly ever smiled. He felt oddly… touched. "I know this is selfish of me, but please… don't ever give up, no matter what happens."

Ed suddenly smiled. He could feel his eyes burning but he ignored it, just like he ignored the wetness in the two brown eyes staring back at him. _Thank you, Riza. _ "As if I would ever give up."

~*~

"Ed!" several people shouted as he walked into the room awkwardly, leaning against a nearby wall to avoid any embarrassing falls. Riza soon left the room with a secretive look just for him, and he felt the anxiety bubbling in his stomach as he realized what she was going to prepare for. He soon became aware of Russell and Kib running over to him, making him become suddenly shy. A few of the other kids followed in their wake, but he couldn't remember their names – a fact that made him a little guilty.

"You survived! We could have sworn you died!" Russell laughed, slapping a hand on top of Ed's head. He growled, but the taller boy didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously, we tried prying information about you from the staff but it was so strictly under wraps we couldn't even have found out if you caught a cold," Kib grinned.

"... Yeah…" he replied absentmindedly; he was too busy thinking about how he was going to escape to really pay attention to their words. Wouldn't Juan send people after him? He'd have to run into the woods and take the long way round, or try finding another way without running down the road like a beacon.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Russell asked, his face losing the smile in favor of a concerned frown.

The other blonde blinked and looked up, as if suddenly coming back to reality. "Hmm? Oh… yeah, of course."

"I can't believe you learned how to use that mail so quickly!" Kib pushed Russell out of the way and grabbed Ed's automail arm, examining it closely with a slightly fanatical light in her eyes. "It's amazing! Seriously, what are you?! Some kind of super hero?! It's impossible to learn how to use a mail in two months, let alone use _two__!_ Especially ones this big– Wait, you've got the leg too, haven't you? Let me see!"

Ed backed away from her, pulling his arm out of her grasp even as she clawed at his pant leg. "No way! I've had enough body exams to last me a lifetime!"

Russell snorted with laughter. "I'm sure Kib wouldn't mind giving you another one," he sniggered.

Turning bright red, Kib smacked Russell upside the head, hard. "You idiot! That's not what I meant!"

Ed couldn't help but laugh with the others as Kib started beating on Russell, practically steaming with rage as she ignored his various yelps and curses of protest. It was only the second time he'd met them all, and yet the easy grin slipped to his lips as if it belonged there, a perfect match with the others scattered around the room. Unlike at school, he realised, he was starting to form a bond with these kids, all in a terrible situation so similar to his.

"So you seriously made it through rehab in two months?" one of the bigger guys asked, whose name Ed couldn't quite remember.

"No, I'm still learning. But at least I stopped puking blood. Obviously, that part kinda sucked."

"You were puking blood?!" several people gasped.

He shifted uncomfortably; he hated having all eyes on him, although he couldn't really blame them. He was the only person who had survived having two whole automail limbs attached and had even done it in record time, but this attention was something he loathed. "Yeah… I decided I wanted to do this and get it over within six months."

Nearly everyone burst out laughing. "Six months?!" someone laughed. "That's bullshit, man!"

"Yeah," someone else jeered from the other side of the room, "_No-one _has ever made it under two years in here! And we have mails so small they're barely noticeable!"

Ed clenched his metal fist, relishing the intimidating sound of scrunching metal. He'd already given thought to the amount of damage a right hook to the face could do now, with several pounds of steel behind the blow. Still, he hadn't thought he'd be so tempted to try out his theory quite so early on, or on quite so many people. "I'm going to get out of here," he growled, his voice low but full of fire. "I'm not letting this asshole take over my life! I won't ever give up!"

"Good luck, man," Russell sighed, and Ed was startled to see the light fade from the other boy's eyes. For a moment, he just looked… tired. Like a kid who had seen a lot more than his few years should have allotted him. "The rest of us have already given up. You know, it's probably best to just wait until you get the hang of the automail. Then we can all get out of here." He grinned, but it lacked the sparkle that his other smiles had had – a sparkle Ed now realised was completely fake. "I'm still rooting for you and your two months though, Ed. I'm fed up of being trapped in here like a prisoner."

"Dude, quit whining. We all hate it here," the thin boy said. Try as he might, Ed tired mind still wasn't bringing up any names to match the familiar face. "We've only got a couple more years to go. It isn't too bad."

"Quit acting like it _isn't too bad_. It's awful. We're not supposed to be in here..." the big guy admitted.

Ed couldn't stand it anymore. These kids were suffering for this man's own selfish reasons. They may have been without family, but it was better to be on the streets then to be the freaks Allen Juan had made them into. Attaching metal limbs to a kid without their permission and at risk of their lives… it was disgusting.

He clenched his fists, the metal fingers screeching under the pressure, and the others turned back to their newest comrade, who they'd almost forgotten in the midst of their argument. "Hey, don't break it, that'll just make this whole thing take even longer!" Russell told him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's going to be over a whole lot quicker than you think," Ed muttered before he went to go sit down at the table with the others.

~*~

The thigh port where his leg connected throbbed achingly as the rain poured down outside. He nearly groaned when his shoulder port started stinging. He batted at it, trying to make it stop but nothing would make the pain go away. He remembered Juan saying something about high humidity and low temperatures making automail ache. He pulled the blanket up further to his chin and turned in the bed so he lay on his automail arm, trying to keep it warm between his body and his bed. It helped a little bit, but that didn't keep his leg from aching.

He stared at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was already 11:56pm. When was Riza going to come and show him a way out? He suddenly stopped wondering when a thought hit him. What if she was just toying with him? Only giving him false hope just to see the look on his face when she let him down? He clenched the blanket, biting onto his knuckles as hard as he could. Why would she do that? Was she sick in the head like Juan? But she couldn't hold up this act for so long… not two months, surely?

There was a light knock at the door frame and Ed jumped up, staring through the darkness. Having no window made sure he couldn't have any moonlight or street lights outside to aid him in seeing in his room at night.

"Come on," came the long-awaited whisper from the doorway. Blonde hair was just visible in the light from the corridor and the boy's apprehensions melted away at the sound of that familiar voice.

Ed bolted from the bed, grabbing a large black hoodie that Juan had given him to keep warm when it rained. Even though they turned the heat way up at night when it rained, extra clothing helped a lot. Tugging it on he barely managed to get it over his metal arm as he stumbled over to the doorway. She handed him a backpack and he looked at it questioningly. "What's in this?"

"Money, food, a map to help you out. And… I want you to have this." She pulled something from another bag and Ed gawked through the darkness at it. It was a gun. A _gun_.

"I have a hip holster so you can hide it under your sweatshirt," Riza continued casually, as if she hadn't just offered him an illegal, loaded, _lethal_ firearm. "You have to promise me that if someone tries to hurt you or bring you back you won't hesitate to threaten them with – "

"No," the boy interrupted, shaking his head frantically. "I can't use a _gun_. How could I shoot someone?! How could you expect – "

"You don't have to actually use it, just aim and look like you could fire, and most people won't hurt you, okay? But promise me, Edward… if they _do _try to hurt you, you have to use it. You don't have to shoot to kill, but an injury will slow your attacker down."

The anxiety clutched at Ed's sides like a living thing as he grabbed the proffered holster and slid it onto his belt, then reached out with a shaking hand for the gun itself. He was surprised at how heavy the pistol was for its size. It was so small, but so heavy, as if its weight was something more than just physical.

"Fine," he muttered sullenly, "but I'll kick their asses before I'll ever need this." He gave it one last bitter look before slipping it under his hoodie and into the belt holster. He swallowed nervously and looked down at the ground, one question still lingering in his mind despite everything going round his head. "Why… why are you helping me, Riza?"

She sighed and grabbed his hand, his real hand, and pulled him out of the room, dragging him down the hallway before he could let out more than a stifled yelp. "I hate that man with everything I have in me," she answered him finally, her words the most emotional he'd ever heard from her. "He's a sick-minded, arrogant man who thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants. He may have good intentions, or he may be working solely for his own profit. I don't know, though I suspect the latter. But still, he will do anything to achieve his aim, and I cannot allow that. He cannot force children to bear those machines any longer." She cast him a look over her shoulder. "I'm done standing by and allowing this to happen, Edward, I know this is so selfish of me to have you do this but… I know you can. I've seen how you've fought with automail rehab and completed the hardest part in a mere two months. That takes nerves of steel and a will of fire, and I believe you have both. So please, get to the police and tell them everything. Don't hold back."

Still thinking on the nurse's passionate words, Ed was led down several corridors and finally, a long flight of stairs. When they reached a door, Riza pulled a card from her pocket and slipped it through a card scanner. A small red light turned green and there was a click. Opening the door, she clenched his hand tighter in her own and quickly moved down another hallway. Ed was tempted to pull away now that he could see where he was going, but the firm grip on his hand was a comfort to him… not that he'd have admitted it under pain of death.

"Okay, Edward," his guide said after a while, speaking to him softly over her shoulder as she continued to walk. "I've had some other nurses to cause a distraction at the front gate so you can slip through. I need you to take the sewer, okay?"

"Right. Fine. Gross, but fine. I'll take the first manhole I find."

His mind whirling, Ed let himself be dragged along as he struggled to make sense of what exactly was going on. Ed had no idea where Riza had got a gun, he was baffled by how she had got the hostile nurses to cause a distraction for him, and he simply couldn't understand why she was risking her life to save a bunch of kids. It was abnormal for an adult to be so selfless towards kids that weren't her responsibility. She would lose her job and possibly her freedom if the police did hear about everything, and yet she seemed genuinely supportive. _Strange woman, _was the only answer his mind could up with to the thousands of questions running rampant in his skull.

Soon enough, Ed was grabbed by the sleeve and shoved through double doors with a whispered, "Good luck." He caught his balance and spun to thank Riza one last time, but he found the doors were slammed closed and locked as if nobody had ever passed through. Blinking, a little stunned by the nurse's swift departure, the boy turned slowly and found himself outside, standing on some crumbling steps outside an old, decrepit-looking building that just happened to have been his prison for weeks on end. It had been two months since he had breathed fresh outdoor air, and as he threw back his head and drew in a deep gulp of it, he briefly reflected on how nice it would have been to enjoy it for just a little longer.

And then he jumped to the tarmac and hit the ground running.

The rain pounded down, soaking through his sweater and making his clothes stick to his skin as his feet collided with the sidewalk, every other thud a little heavier. Nausea boiled in his stomach as he ran, stumbling slightly for not being so used to the automail leg. His balance was a little off with every step – one minute his weight would be positioned too far forward, and the next he found himself trying not to fall back onto his ass. Even his freely-swinging arms were a hindrance – he still listed heavily to the right, even after two months.

As he ran, he scanned the road for a dark circle on the ground. It took longer than he'd anticipated, but he eventually spotted one and slid to a stop, falling to his knees in front of it. Water streamed off his bangs and dripped from the end of his nose as he pried around the edges of the manhole cover, trying to get some leverage to pull it up. Finally finding a gap, he jammed his automail hand under it and tried using his arm like a crow bar to lift the cover off the hole. As usual, the raw power in his new metal appendage staggered him as the heavy cover shifted as if it weighed nothing at all.

He stared down into the darkness, feeling intimidated by it despite himself. He couldn't see worth crap and for all he knew he could land in… in _water._ The anxiety roared in his ears, blocking out the shattering noise of a thousand raindrops hitting the road all at once. He pulled his backpack off and searched it, mentally logging everything it contained, but most of all hoping for a flashlight. A shaky smile of relief lit his face as he found one. Next time he saw Riza, he was going to thank her a million times over. Grabbing it from the pack, he grinned as he flicked a switch and the bright beam shone down into the hole. It was all cement walkway from what he could see, about ten feet down. Scooting over, he hung his legs over the edge, moved the manhole cover so it was at least concealing half of the hole, and took a deep breath. _Time for some logic._

_I've got a metal leg, I'd be an idiot not to use it when jumping from a fair height. Maybe if I land on my automail leg more that my flesh one, it won't hurt as bad… but then again, there's always the part where it's connected to my thigh. And that would hurt like fuck. Oh I don't know… and time waits for no man._

Deciding just to go with what felt right when he was about to hit the ground, he slid to the very edge and let himself fall. He remembered at the last minute that he'd put the cover back over the hole, and he felt a simultaneous pain in his right leg and his forehead as both came into sharp contact with a jagged edge somewhere on the heavy plastic… and then he was falling. His metal leg weighed down more so naturally it hit first… and he was right about it hurting. Not letting his legs take the shock, he quickly curled up and rolled, until he came to an abrupt stop against the nearest wall, colliding with an audible 'smack'. "Fuck!" he spat, holding tightly onto his thigh where the automail had jammed into the raw, attached nerves. He lay there for a second, dealing with the familiar sensations of agony and nausea, before standing up and staggering down the tunnel, hoping he was going the right way. Something was wrong with his flesh leg, he realised as he tried to lurch into a run. It hurt… and felt wet. Not like the rain soaking him through and through, but like something was trickling down it, something sharp and _hot_. There was also blood trickling into his eyes and no doubt a large bruise forming just above his right eye. The world blurred in and out of focus with every heavy step. _Yeah yeah, and time waits for no cripple either. _

Ignoring his fears, Ed put the pain out of his mind and ran as fast as he could.

~*~

"Got it, Al. Stay here, I'm going to go check somewhere out, okay?" Mustang said, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and shrugging into it.

"Wait!" Al persisted, running over to the door to Mustang, his big grey eyes wide. "Can't I come? I want to find Brother!"

"I can't let you. Just stay here, okay? He probably isn't even there," Mustang lied as sleep itched at his eyes. It was already 1:05am. At least he had finally found a lead. Hopefully it wasn't wrong… and hopefully, Edward wasn't dead. _Please don't let me be too late. _He reached for the front door latch, eyes hard. _Not again._

Certain young teenagers had other ideas, though. "I can't just _stay _here! I have to help find him!"

"You'll only get in the way– " Mustang snapped out, then bit his tongue as he saw the hurt on the boy's face. He looked away and lowered his hand from the latch, feeling guilty. Normally, Mustang would be the last person to even think about voicing an apology, but Al had a gift for making him feel bad about things. "I'm sorry, Alphonse, but it really is safer for you to stay here. I'd rather not have to explain to your brother why I brought you along."

"Fine," Al scowled, crossing his arms as he stalked over to the couch and threw himself down, looking anywhere but at the older man. Sighing, Mustang shot one last guilty glance over his shoulder and left, leaving Al to sulk on the couch. The boy tried not to dwell on his situation, since he couldn't do anything about it, but after a while it became impossible to suppress his worried thoughts. _What if brother isn't okay? What if he's really hurt, or something bad happened to him? What if he needs me? What if he's… he's… d-…_

Standing up and shaking his head impulsively as if he could jolt the thoughts out of his head, Al crossed to the front door and left the house, not stopping to consider where he was going or what he was doing. He walked pointlessly, with no intent to follow Mustang or even go anywhere in particular, just trudging miserably down the side of the road as he tried to get his mind off things. It had stopped raining about an hour ago and everything felt bitterly cold, like a thousand tiny monsters biting at his bones. It may have been dry, but it was also very late, and he felt even more alone out here than he had done inside. In Mustang's home, it had at least been warm, with the reminders of human company scattered around the house. Out here, it just felt like a ghost town.

He could feel the tears burn at his eyes, but he held them back. He couldn't cry any more. Brother always hated it when he cried. He stepped up to the building his wayward feet had taken him to and stared up at it, surprised at his subconscious choice of destination – the old boy's home that Mr. Welson had owned only two months ago. It felt like it was years since it had closed. The doors and windows were boarded up, giving it a creepy look, especially in the dark. It should have been a frightening sight, but Al didn't feel scared. Despite the bad memories attached, it was once been home to him and his brother, and that was all that mattered in the end.

Suddenly, Al heard a loud clang and he jumped, spinning around to see what had made the thunderous noise in the silence. His wide eyes flitted around the street until they finally located the source of the disturbance and saw a manhole cover underneath a nearby car lift up. "Wh-who's there?!" Al stuttered, backing up.

Mutters suddenly echoed from the hole, sounding grumpy to the extreme, but Al could barely pick out the words. "Damn map… so freakin' useless… shoulda closed my eyes… picked at random… same fucking result, useless bloody thi– "

_BANG._

Al winced with sympathy as a head suddenly erupted from the hole, assumedly propelled upwards by the corresponding arms before their owner had even checked that the way was clear… which, of course, it wasn't. For a moment there was silence as the figure flopped forward, looking like it had been knocked out by the impact its head made on the unyielding car above him, before a bellowed profanity put the earlier crashes and bangs to shame.

"FUCKER!"

The younger brother sighed with an exasperation as familiar as breathing. _Ed. _Dazed, he watched the figure wriggle forwards on its belly until it reached the bonnet of the car, where it twisted onto its back and let loose a vicious kick at the underside of the vehicle, accompanied by yet another curse as it clutched its head. "Bastard CAR! Bet you think I'm too much of a FLEA-SIZED MIDGET to stand up to you with my PUNY LITTLE FISTS, huh? Well I'll show you not to underestimate me, you stinking, petrol-brained, son of a – "

The surreal experience of watching his elder brother picking a fight with a large, metal, inanimate object suddenly sunk in, and Al jerked back to reality. Against all odds, it was his brother. _His brother…_ "Ed?!"

The figure froze up, the furious words dying on its lips as its head rolled round on its neck to stare sideways at Al. The boy caught a glimpse of wide gold eyes gazing up at him, and he knew even before he received a response that his brother really _was_ here at last. "Alphonse?"

His heart stopped, his breathing stopped, he could feel tears suddenly streak down his face as he stared in shocked relief at the other boy. At length, a trembling smile made its shaky way onto his face. "B-Brother!"

"Oh, god! Al! It _is _you!" Ed yelled, slipping out from under the car and running over to his little brother. Al could feel the sobs escaping from his mouth, however hard he tried to stop them. It didn't do much for Ed's already skyrocketing levels of concern. "Al, are you okay? Did something happen? Oh shit, what did he do to you?!"

"It's not me I'm worried about, Brother!" Al burst out, grabbing hold of Ed's shirt and pulling him towards him, his lingering fear and worry turning into anger for a second. "Where have you been?! What happened to you?! And why… why didn't you tell me anything?!" His voice broke, and he grabbed onto his brother and held him close for dear life, crying like a little kid. He didn't care what anyone – Ed himself or some other passer-by – thought of him. He was never going to let Ed go ever again. Two long months thinking his brother had been kidnapped or even killed was long enough to last him for eternity.

Ed patted his brother's head gently. "Nothing, Al. I'm fine. That damned Juan kidnapped me – "

"W-why?! What did he do to you?!"

"Shhh, Al. We can't attract attention. If anyone finds out where I am, it's over and I have to go back."

"You mean he's following you?" Al asked in a horror-stricken whisper. He didn't bother to wait for Ed's reluctant nod. "Brother, what are we going to do? He can't take you back! I won't let him! W-what…" He sniffed, his brief show of bravado ruined with the small sound. "What does he want from you?!"

Ed looked down at the ground, avoiding his little brother's eyes. "Nothing, Al. I… I don't know what he wanted."

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Al asked, still clinging to his brother.

"Yes, Al. I'm fine. I guess he just wanted to… test my brain or something. Some human psychology studies or something. I just got sick of it and… I couldn't leave you alone anymore. I knew I had to get out."

As the younger boy pulled away and nodded, bright eyes showing his instant acceptance of his brother's lies, Ed thanked his lucky stars for Al being so naive and gullible. He felt terrible for manipulating his brother's innocence and trust, but for both of their sakes, this was one thing he could never find out about. As he flashed a tired smile at his brother and told him to lead on, Ed was also happy for thinking ahead and quickly delved in his rucksack to find black gloves in the bag. He pulled the right one on quickly, just tugging his long sleeves over the edge of the glove to cover up any tell-tale glimmers of silver when Al turned back to him and told him to hurry up. He obeyed quietly, throwing the bag over his back and hastening to Al's side, wriggling his flesh fingers into the left-hand glove even as he did so. These gloves were going to become good friends of his, he thought wryly. Whatever happened, he couldn't let his brother know about everything that had happened… never.

~*~

Al led his brother back the way he'd come towards Mustang's home, a grin on his face and a spring in his step. Ed couldn't help but watch him with a fond smile on his lips as the younger boy babbled on about everything that had been going on while he was 'away'. He was glad that Al was doing all the talking… as soon as questions were asked, he was going to have to start thinking on his feet, and fast. "He's going to be so happy to know you're okay, Ed," Al was saying brightly. It surprised Ed to no end that this Mustang character who he barely remembered had gone to such lengths to find him, and without even being paid for it. _Well what d'you know? And there was me thinking he was a selfish bastard who couldn't give a shit._ "We've been searching for months for you. We got a lead earlier, and he's just gone off to check out a place and look for you. He should be back in the morning, perhaps sooner. Really, brother, he'll be so relieved…"

"So Mustang has been looking for me all this time?" Ed mused. _I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. But wait…_ "How did he find out I was missing, Al?" he asked sharply, giving Al a suspicious look. His brother only smiled sheepishly and walked a little faster, still holding his brother's hand. The flesh one, of course. Even with a glove, Ed was sure Al would feel the lack of warmth and softness of his old hand. Despite his fear of being found out, he really was going to look forward to his brother's clinginess for the next week or so. It was worth the constant juggling of metal limbs just to catch the odd hug from Al when he was feeling affectionate. He had missed his little brother more than he would ever show, but the way Al was never afraid of being demonstrative was the perfect cover.

In the end, despite the threat of Juan's goons hunting him down increasing with every step, the walk really wasn't long enough.

"I thought Mustang lived in some other town," Ed grumbled as they turned into a short cul-de-sac, the few orange streetlamps illuminating a cosy little suburban paradise. Gazing blearily round at the well-kept flowerbeds, geometric green lawns and the odd spattering of white picket fence, he could only reflect on how different his situation was from just two short hours earlier.

"Well, he said he wanted to be closer to his cousins and family, so he moved here and switched clinics," Al explained with a considerately lowered voice as he led Ed up the steps of a small house a couple of doors down the road. "He's just renting it, but its really nice."

Ed smirked as his eyes roved over the front of the house. So Mustang was a picket fence person, was he? _He's never gonna live this down. _"… yeah… so I see."

Ed was relieved to find the building heated up, despite it being summer. It would take nothing less than a full sauna to get him warm and dry again. Not even caring about all the water he dripped on the spotless carpet, he stumbled over to a couch and collapsed into its comforting embrace, no doubt doing the cosy leather irreparable damage with the amount of liquid oozing from his clothes. He didn't care, of course. That bastard Mustang could probably buy a new one whenever he felt like it.

He closed his eyes and simply lay there for a long minute, catching his breath and relishing the chance to take his weight off his aching left leg. His body, which had been struggling with walking across a room for the last two months, was caning all over from the unfamiliar strain of running for the best part of two hours. His vision was still a little dodgy from the blow to the head and the burning pains from various scrapes on his legs and hands were evidence that it wasn't just his eyesight that was suffering – even with the automail, he didn't usually lose his balance as much as he had in the last hour. Suddenly the light flicked on, and Ed groaned, opening one eye to see Al standing stock still next to the light switch, looking concerned. _… Shit._ "Brother? Are you okay? Are you hungry or anything?"

Ed improvised as quickly as he could. It was a miracle Al hadn't noticed the blood all over his face already. "Can you turn the light off, Al? My eyes are kinda tired. I just need to get some shut-eye and I'll be as good as new."

There was a brief hesitation, and then the room went dark again. Ed's sigh of relief went unnoticed. "Shouldn't you change out of those clothes, brother? You might get a cold."

"Yeah, to be honest, we need to get out of here anyway," Ed said, snapping out of his doze. He would give almost anything for just a twenty-minute nap right then, but as usual, there was one person he would never put in that much danger. It had been two hours since he'd left the abandoned hospital complex – Juan could have already been notified of his escape. And that bastard's first course of action after finding him gone would be to hunt down Alphonse.

"Why?"

"Al, look… just shut up and get me something to wear. We're leaving."

Listening to his older brother's authoritative tone without question, Al nodded and ran up the stairs. Left alone, Ed's eyes scanned the warm, comfortable living room, his level gaze not showing the building panic inside him. What if those bastards caught up with him? He'd fight them to the death before going back to that place, but… what if they hurt Al? It made sense – if you couldn't beat an opponent, you used his weaknesses against him. And Al… Al was his one biggest weakness, a knowledge that Juan had already demonstrated. Teeth gritted, Ed dragged himself to his feet, stumbled to keep his balance, and stomped out into the hallway and up the stairs. He refused to let that happen. He'd kill anyone who tried taking his brother from him, and now, with the gun at his waist, that was hardly an idle threat. "Al? Hurry up, we've gotta go!"

A bundle of clothes flew out of a door as he passed and hit him in the head, almost knocking him over. He scowled as he bent to pick them up, torn between thanking his grinning little brother or cussing him out. "Where are we going?" Al asked him quickly before he could make that decision. "Shouldn't we call the police… or at least wait for Mr. Mustang to get back – "

"No, Al," Ed snapped curtly, throwing Al out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. There was no way he was going to let Al see the automail as he changed. The longer he could hide it, the better. It wouldn't be easy, considering his control of the metal limbs was still dodgy at best and he was still collapsing and spitting blood occasionally when he pushed himself too hard – like now. But still… Al didn't need to see the freak his older brother had become.

As soon as he was changed, he left the wet clothes on the floor of the bedroom, made sure that the clothes he wore covered his automail and the gun holstered at his hip and finally stuck his head out the door to find a frowning little brother waiting for him. For a moment, their eyes met, and Ed caught the slight glint of suspicion in his brother's stare. He forced a smile onto his face, but inside he was swearing. _Al's not stupid. I've just gotta be smarter. … It's for the best, right?_ "Are you ready, Al?" he asked brightly.

"Brother, lets just wait for Mr. Mustang – "

Al trailed off as he watched his brother's face grow more serious than he'd seen it since their parents' death. "Al, listen to me. I'm really sorry, but we can't stay. I'll explain it on the way, but for now… let's get going."

~*~

Mustang nearly broke the window of his car as he slammed the door shut, grinding his teeth together with frustation. Yet another dead end! Why was one kid so damned hard to find? He stalked up the garden path and fumbled with his keys, but found the door ajar and the lights inside off. Fear seized his heart in an iron grip, and he froze up, his mind working a mile a minute. He had locked the door when he left, which meant Al had left the house for some reason. The kid had been pissed at being left behind… but pissed enough to run away?

"Alphonse! I'm back!" he yelled, checking his watch as he stormed in the house. It was 3:00am. No answer. "Al?!"

Maybe he was asleep and Mustang was being paranoid. Maybe he'd just stepped outside for some fresh air and had forgotten to close the door? Besides, what kind of kid ran away in a blind rage having considerately turned off all the lights before leaving? Any other time, Mustang would have just gone to his own room and fallen into bed, assuming Alphonse had just gone to sleep, but given the situation with Edward, he headed straight for the guest room and knocked.

"Alphonse? Alphonse, are you in there?" he asked, then opened the door and peered round. To his horror, the bed was empty and there was no-one in the room. He stepped inside, terrified. _Where is he?!_ His foot hit something as he crossed the room and he looked down, blinking. _Wet clothes? _Picking them up, he noticed they were too big for Alphonse and were sodden through, leaving a large puddle on the floor underneath. Mustang's eyes narrowed as he watched the drips seep from the waterlogged black clothing. The raining had stopped _before _he left, so how in the hell could Al's clothes have got so wet? They couldn't be Alphonse's. They were somebody else's… and he had a fair idea who that might be. After all, he could only ever remember Al's brother wearing one color in all the time he'd known him. Could they really be… were they Edward's? Had Edward managed to escape and come take his brother with him?

Still staring dumbly at the dark pair of pants he was holding, he blinked as he realised there was an even darker stain on the fabric. He frowned – it was hard to make out given the drenched state of the material, but he was fairly sure that wasn't just water, and there was a rip in the fabric there too… Passing a hand over the stain, Mustang gasped as his fingertips came away red. Eyes widening, he felt a wave of dismay pass over him at just how big the stain was. Whether or not it was Ed (and it certainly seemed likely), someone had been seriously hurt. Obviously, the stakes were just as high as he'd feared.

He dropped the clothes to the floor with a heavy slap and ran downstairs and out the door, only pausing to snatch up his keys, his wallet and his cell phone before he was sprinting out into the night.

He wasn't letting them go this easily.


	17. To Say Goodbye

**B/N:**** Kib here, thus the Beta's Note! You'll all be pleased to know that Morgan's feeling much better, but unfortunately her laptop's just broken down on her. She's catching computer time whenever she can, but that might be a problem for a bit. Still, we've got this chapter out for you guys; a nice bit of fluff before things start moving again! Sorry for any spacing issues - the site was screwing with me today. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**If anyone particularly wanted to know or cared, the last scene is mine. Reasons for writing it to follow. ^_^**

**Oh, and one last question. What's your first reaction when you hear 'EdWin' and 'shower scene' in the same sentence?**

* * *

Winry unclipped her seatbelt and stretched lazily, smiling. "It's about time we're home," she declared. "What time is it?"

"3am, so you'd better go upstairs and get some sleep, hon," her mother replied, opening the car door for her. Winry gingerly stepped out of the warm car and straightened up in the chilly air, wrapping her arms around herself to try and maintain that feeling of heat for a little longer. The pouring rain a couple of hours before had cooled off the hot summer air and now all she wanted to do was get inside.

Stretching again as she walked, she noticed belatedly that her parents weren't following her towards the front porch. She turned with a frown, and caught both parents exchanging glances then giving her a reassuring smile. Her frown deepened. "Where are you guys going?" she asked, snapping out of her tired doze and feeling irritated as she realised the reason. No wonder her parents had taken her for such a great day out – a day shopping and sight-seeing in Nashville, Tennessee, before a delicious Chinese meal and a show at the theatre to round off the evening. She was completely shattered by the end of the day, but surrounded by a golden aura of contentment… until they just had to go and spoil it by announcing another business trip. It was the third that month, and to be honest, it was getting old.

"Winry," her mother began gently, stepping forward with her usual eternal patience. "I told you yesterday. Your father and I are going out of state for a week. That's okay, isn't it? School doesn't start for another two weeks. You'll have the house to yourself for a bit… alright?"

Stomping her foot, Winry pouted. She knew she looked like a toddler having a tantrum, but right then, she felt it was justified. "No fair! You guys are always leaving! Can't you just take me with you?"

Embracing her in a warm hug, Mrs. Rockbell smiled warmly, "Sorry, sweetheart, not this time." Blonde hair a shade darker than her own brushed over Winry's face, and she sighed heavily. _Why does this always happen? _"Just go on up to bed now; it's late. You could always have Rose stay with you if you get lonely, or you could stay at her place, hmm?"

"We'll be back soon, Winry," her father added from where he was leaning against the car, the reassuring tilt to his lips almost invisible in the darkness.

"Yes we will," her mother agreed, squeezing Winry tight one more time before pushing her back and holding her by the shoulders at arm length. "Now be careful. No parties, no letting in strangers, and don't answer the door if you have any doubts, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Winry scowled. She'd heard _this _lecture a thousand time before too.

"And remember to lock up when you go out, okay?" Mrs. Rockbell laughed at the sullen expression on her teenaged daughter's face. "We love you, Win. Have fun." She planted a kiss on Winry's cheek and turned back to the car, still smiling over her shoulder.

Without saying goodbye to her father, Winry stamped off into the house, slamming the door behind her, angrily. This wasn't fair! How could they keep leaving her all the time, then suddenly spring this on her?! A week?! A full week alone?! Muttering curses and threats all the way, she walked up the steps to her bedroom, kicked her door open and flicked the light on. Who the hell did they think they were, leaving her like this? What kind of parents left their teenaged daughter alone for a full week? James had been bothering her a lot ever since she had broken up with him and he was starting to make her feel… uncomfortable. She almost felt scared. And now she was going to be home alone for a whole… week?

Walking over to her desk, she grabbed her favorite wrench and eyed it with a rather nasty grin. Just let him try to hurt her. She'd whip out this bad boy and rip him a new one with it. There was no way in hell she was going to allow herself to be intimidated by a _guy_. She wouldn't allow herself to be afraid of anyone!

She moved over to her radio to turn it on when her hand brushed against something soft. Smiling deviously, she picked up the hooded sweatshirt. Getting the courage up to ask Al for it had been tough, but in the end, he just smiled knowingly and gave it to her without another word. It was Edward's. The one he wore all the time, with the red sleeves, red hood, and black torso. In the first place, she'd wanted it just because it was his, but since wearing if, she'd found it was warm, fluffy, and still smelled of him even after all these months. Pulling it on, she grabbed her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans and went to go lay down on her bed when she heard something.

"Hush up or you'll wake someone!" came a hushed whisper from downstairs. Winry's heart hammered as she flew off her bed and grabbed her wrench from the desk, clutching it against her tightly as she stared in horror at the door.

"You're the one stomping around! Can't you be a bit lighter on your feet?!"

A bark of bitter-sounding laughter. "No… no I can't. Which one is her room? Come on, we've got to hurry!"

There was two of them?! One burglar, she might have been able to handle with a wrench ambush, but she didn't want to risk taking on two armed criminals. Winry listened as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, her eyes widening. _Time to get some help._ She pulled her cell phone out, punched in 9-1-1 and was about to hit the dial button when there was a small knock at her door. She blinked. _I'll admit, I'm not an expert on these things, but I swear burglars don't normally knock before entering.  
_  
"Winry? It's Alphonse! … Are you awake?" came Al's voice, instantly making her shut her cell phone and breathe out a relieved sigh.

She let out a soft laugh, laced with slight hysteria. "Man, Al," she called out as she went to her bedroom door, her voice shaking a little. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a robber or something!" Opening the door, she found Al standing outside on the landing, looking a little shifty. They blinked owlishly at each other for a second, before Winry's lips curved up in a big smile and she asked cheerily, "What are you doing here so – … so… la…" Her mouth stopped working as her mind finally registered the figure lurking in the shadows behind Al.

… _Edward._

~*~

The teen couldn't help blushing at the way Winry stared at him, her bright blue eyes wide, her mouth still hanging half-open as she tried to articulate something intelligent to say. She held a wrench clutched in one hand and was wearing an old sweater with some jeans, her long blonde hair loose over her shoulders. He wondered briefly what she was doing fully dressed and wide awake at three in the morning, before he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as the whirlwind of blonde and red launched herself at his chest. He staggered backwards and caught himself on the banisters behind him, barely missing toppling them both over as he steadied her with his left arm, the other hanging unused by his side.

"Ed!" she screamed, prodding him in the chest with one pointy little finger. The teen flinched, but didn't make any move to stop her from abusing him. "Where the hell have you been?! We've been so worried! Are you okay? What happened?! Where'd you go? Give me one damn good reason not to beat the ever living shit out of you with this wrench!"

The younger brother laughed nervously and Ed paled as the wrench was brandished threateningly over his injured head. He quickly tried to stutter a calming reply… to no avail. "Winry, you're going to wake up your parents – "

For a moment, all that answered him was a sharp pain over his forehead as the wrench retreated and his vision spun. He suddenly became aware that she was still talking, what seemed like a long distance away. " – kinda obvious when there's no car in the drive, you dumbass! Now tell me what happened!"

He rubbed his head and slid away from her as the wrench waved threateningly again. "Damn, Win, you sure know how to ruin a moment…"

"What? Do you expect me to be happy and not care about anything else, just as long as you're here? Like some stupid broad who just does what you want?! Is that what you want me to be?!"

"No! Win! Ow! Hey – stop hitting me with that thing!" he yelped, grabbing the wrench from her hand and glaring at her. "I'm going to cut straight to the point! I was kidnapped, okay?!"

The blonde teen closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable explosion, gritting his teeth and holding the wrench firmly out of Winry's eyeline, but the expected assault never came. Seconds passed in complete silence, and Ed risked half-opening one eye to peek at his friend's reaction. She was standing stock still, staring up at him with shining blue eyes as her bottom lip began to tremble ominously. He swallowed guiltily. Had he made her cry again? "K-kidnapped?" she whispered eventually. "You were… kidnapped?" He nodded in silent affirmation. "Why… w-why haven't you called the police yet?"

Ed let go of her wrist and stared down at the ground, watching as her arm fell limply to her side. His voice was very soft, little more than the fearful whisper she had used. "Same reason why I couldn't call them before, Win. It's pointless." He hesitated, then lavished a big, reassuring grin on his friend and long-time crush. There had once been a time when he would have given anything to see the concern in her eyes and to know it was him she was worried about, but things had… changed.

"Besides, I'm back now! No worries, right?"

Frowning deeply, Winry pulled him into a tight hug, making him jump. He blinked at Al over her head, then smiled sheepishly and wrapped his flesh arm around her, lifting the metal one to rest ever so lightly between her shoulder blades. He should have known she'd see straight through his fake smiles.

"What did they want with you?"

Such a simple question. _Such a hard one to answer. _"Just… just some tests. Research, you know? I'm fine… okay?"

She looked up at him with watery eyes, and he swore under his breath. Why did she always have to cry? "What kind of tests?!"

"Neural! It was really nothing, Win. I'm fine…" he laughed weakly, "Stop worrying!"

"You're lying," she said as she pushed away from him, going into her room and letting them in. Al followed her in readily enough, but Ed lingered in the shadowy hallway, newly aware of the blood he was covered in. Trying to convince Winry that nothing had happened to him really wouldn't be too easy while he looked like he'd been a front-row audience to a chain-saw massacre. _Damn, head wounds bleed a lot._ Come to think of it, Al had yet to notice the state his brother was in too. _Shit… this sucks. This really sucks._

"Ed?" _Busted. _Al looked back at his brother and laughed, making Ed frown in confusion. "I'm sure Winry doesn't mind if you come into her room, right, Winry?"

"Sure. Come in, Ed."

He folded his arms and tried not to squirm under their stares. "It's… not that. I…"

"Get your ass in here, Edward," Winry growled, obviously cottoning on.

Ed let out a soft whine of protest, but reluctantly shuffled into the light, avoiding their gazes as both of them gasped in unison. "It looks worse than it is…" he mumbled, but given how painfully his head was pulsing at the bright light in his eyes, he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Especially since they probably couldn't see the blood all down his right thigh from the deep cut he'd got while jumping into the sewers. Black pants definitely had something to be said for them when you were an injured teen in the habit of deceiving your well-wishers.

There was a moment of stunned silence from Winry's bed as the pair of them gazed up at him, identical expressions of horror twisting into being on their faces. Ed grinned crookedly at those gormless faces before they both leapt to their feet as one and rushed into action. "Alphonse, run to the kitchen and grab a bowl of warm water," Winry instructed in a firm, no-nonsense tone. Al hurried off without a second thought, leaving that murderous gaze to turn on the second hapless bystander. "And _you…_" She pointed at the bed and dragged him bodily over to it. "_Sit._"

Sitting gingerly on the edge of the sacred piece of furniture that was _Winry Rockbell's bed_, Ed watched blearily as she ran backwards and forwards between rooms and finally returned with Al, a bowl of warm water, a bottle of disinfectant and some bandages. He didn't resist or even protest as she tended to the large, swollen cut on his forehead, barely even wincing, which seemed only to worry Winry more. "Idiot man," she muttered, dabbing none too gently at the dried blood. "This wasn't my wrench. How the hell did you do this?"

There was no point in lying about that one – Al had seen him exiting the sewers, after all. He blushed at the memory. If he'd _known_ anyone was watching him, he was fairly sure he wouldn't have let his temper get out of control… or at least, not _that_ much. "Hit it jumping down into the sewers to get here."

Al laughed quietly at the look on his brother's face, but Winry just shot him a level look and carried on with her work. Ed wasn't really sure the bandages were necessary, but he didn't complain. He could tell she was building up to something, and he would put up with anything to postpone that moment.

Not that anything ever went his way. "You're not here at 3am to tell me you're back and make me bandage up your fool head. There's something else, isn't there?"  
Ed bit his lip and cursed Winry for being so perceptive. Al was watching him over Winry's shoulder as she tied off the bandage, and he could see the question in his little brother's eyes. Originally, they'd intended to just turn up, tell her he was alright, and go again – just a quick courtesy call to save her losing sleep over their disappearance. Of course, things hadn't turned out as they planned. Could they still get away with just saying goodbye after she'd gone to all this trouble? _… Time for a cunning Elric subject change, I think._ His wandering eyes returned to Winry, and he smiled as he saw that the hoodie she was wearing was in fact his old one he left at the Boys' Home. He'd missed it, he realised suddenly, but it was good to see it had found a new home.

"Win, how'd you get my old sweatshirt?" he asked, smiling at her as he twirled the wrench he was still holding between two fingers in his right hand. He started with surprise as the co-ordination proved too much for tired, artificial muscles, and only just managed to grab it with his left hand before anybody noticed the slip.

She blushed brilliantly as her nose scrunched up and she pulled back, scowling at him. "Your brother gave it to me as a matter of fact. So it's mine now."

He laughed, looking over at Al, who was smiling distantly. _Matchmaking little traitor, _he thought fondly. _Even when I'm kidnapped for three months, he still has time to be trying to set me up. _"You can keep it," he reassured her as she folded her arms protectively across the front. "I was just wondering why you wanted _my _sweatshirt."

Pulling her knees up to her chin, she looked away but continued scowling. _She's beautiful even when she scowls, _Ed reflected. _Who other than Winry could pull that off? _"I liked this one," the girl muttered, "so I wanted this one."

The three sat in silence for a while, the Elric brothers both hiding a grin at how easily Winry had fallen for the subject change. Of course, they were still going to have to speak up eventually, but for now, Ed was content to just sit and wish this silent companionship could just stay this way forever. The awkward blush on Winry's cheeks was enough to make his heart soar, and having Alphonse right there beside him after so long apart had made a contented warmth settle in his stomach. He could have stayed in that single moment forever, aching head and burning nerves or no… but he knew all too well that all good things must come to an end. "Win..." he said softly. "We came to say goodbye."

Winry stood up suddenly and glared lividly at him.

He flinched, swallowed, took a deep breath… and finally met her gaze firmly.

She wasn't impressed. "Excuse me? Where are you going?! Why the he–"

"Listen, Win," he interrupted her sharply. "Juan – the head doctor in that place – isn't gonna let me go this easy. He's probably sent his goons out looking for me right now, so Al and I are going out of state. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone… however long it takes." Something flickered across his face as he looked away, but he forced out the last words nonetheless. "That bastard… there's no way I'm letting him take me again."

"Call the police, Ed!" Winry yelled, frantically gripping the sides of her sweatshirt. "You can't just leave!"

"I have to leave, Win! We came here to tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but you have to keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone! Just do this one thing for me! Just once!"

"But – "

Ed also launched himself to his feet, swaying slightly. "No buts, Winry! We're going, you're shutting up! That's all there is to it!"

The wide-eyed blonde tried to stutter a response to her friend's stubborn insistences. For a long time, she floundered, trying to find an argument that might possibly soften those hard, immovable yellow eyes. Eventually, she simply glared, her voice turning threatening as she lowered it. "Edward Elric, if you leave then I _will _call the police."

Ed's face fell. "Win… listen to me," he breathed, "I can't let them separate me from my brother! Please, please don't do this to us!"

Groaning weakly, Al sat down and leaned his head against the wall. He had known this was going to happen ever since Winry's eyes had fallen on the dark figure behind him in the hallway. Ed and Winry were two of the most stubborn people he had ever met, and their combined obstinacy could probably out-weather a mountain. If this didn't end soon, they were going to be at each other's throats.

Eyes flicking sideways to the long-suffering little brother, Winry opened her mouth to renew her assault when she suddenly noticed Ed's pathetic posture. He was usually just a little taller than her, but right then he was slumped on one hip and pacing his legs, bending one knee then the other to even out the weight. His breathing was oddly irregular, like he was still in pain, and the deep shadows and lines written into his face screamed exhaustion. She picked up on the signs like a hawk scouting out its prey as she folded her arms and stared bluntly at him. He frowned, obviously seeing the premature victory in her slight smirk. "Fine, I promise not to tell," she said cheerfully, and an answering smile broke out on his face. "But _only_ if you two stay the night. Look at yourself, Ed, you're exhausted!"  
The smile fell off Ed's face as he resumed glaring. "Didn't I just get done saying how there's this deranged man hunting me down?!"

"Oh shut up, Ed. You know you're tired and besides, this Juan guy doesn't know me so he has no idea where I live. Just stay and get some rest… okay?"

Expression darkening, Ed opened his mouth to argue when he felt his stomach speak its own mind by gurgling loudly. He blinked. That was a point. When was the last time he'd eaten anything? Juan had said he'd have to eat more than he was used to now he was constantly supporting the weight of the automail. That was sure to be a problem as soon as they got out of the neighborhood – he didn't have any money. Maybe it was a good idea to shovel down as much as he could while it was offered. "… Fine," he groused. "First, I want something to eat, though."

She grinned in triumph as she ran out her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. The two brothers sighed in unison and looked up at each other. All Ed could offer was a helpless grin, but Al was staring at Ed with an unreadable expression. The elder brother blinked. "What?"

"… It's nothing. I'm just… tired. At least now we can sleep before we leave."

Nodding absently, Ed nearly collapsed on the floor as his legs finally gave out and he sat down hard, rubbing his aching automail port just above his knee. _Hell_, it hurt. He just wanted to lie down and sleep until he felt better, but what if someone… noticed? What if someone tripped over his metal foot by accident, or touched his right shoulder to wake him? What could happen while he was unconscious and… and helpless?

He felt terribly vulnerable and extremely protective over his automail as he clutched his arm, not seeing the increasingly suspicious look that his little brother was still directing his way. A thousand unanswerable questions were forming a mental whirlwind in his head, tearing around in circles until he felt dizzy and sick, like the world was spinning around him. What would they say if they ever found out? Would they stare at him like he was a freak? Would they scream? Would they find him disgusting? Fear him? _Despise _him? Would they…? _Would they?!_

"Hope you guys like hot chocolate cause I made a bunch of it!" Winry said happily as she came back into the room, somehow balancing three cups in on hand and a kettle in the other. Ed started horribly as she entered, and immediately stood up to cover his instinctive reaction of terror. He made to grab the kettle from her with a shaky smile, but as he tried to take it, his automail arm suddenly gave a slight jerk and spilt the hot liquid all over his hand and Winry's fingers.

"Ow!" Winry yelped, pulling back from him and quickly setting the kettle and cups down. She put her burnt thumb in her mouth, then her eyes fell on Ed and she gasped, "Oh, Ed, are you alright?!"

The object of her concern just wiped the liquid off on his jeans and smiled at her. "Good thing I'm wearing gloves, huh?"

Winry gave him an odd look, her thumb still in her mouth as she went to help Al pour some of the hot chocolate into a cup. Ed nervously rubbed his arm again, wondering why she had given him that look. Okay, maybe his gloves weren't waterproof, but they were thick enough not to have burnt through… right?

"Ed, just sit down, I'll get you a cup," Winry sighed, waving him off. He nodded reluctantly and sat back down on the floor, extremely glad to be able to rest his body from lugging the heavy metal limbs around all day. Running had been ridiculously hard, and it had only grown harder over the two hours he'd been moving. No wonder Winry had noticed his weariness – he'd been about ready to drop to the floor and sleep right there. How could he possibly explain his intense exhaustion? He'd lost so much weight, he was pale and sickly a lot of the time, he still spat blood occasionally, and he could hardly even walk without getting tired… and _fuck_, his head was really hurting.

A cup appeared in his fuzzy vision and he took it, forcing a smile; he could never let them know. No matter how much pain was hidden, how many excuses made, and how many thousands of lies were told, he would never let them know. If they ever found out… then all this might go away. Their friendship, their brotherhood, the fledgling feelings between Winry and himself. It could all just dissipate into a world of disgust and aversion, and Ed would be sitting there wondering what the hell had happened. It… just wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault this had happened. He should have been able to prevent it somehow – what felt like a century ago, he should have told Juan to fuck off, or run away with Al when they had the chance, or at least managed to dodge the chloroform when they kidnapped him – but that was beside the point. He had never asked for it. Who would want this? Who would choose these cold, unfeeling metal limbs over flesh and blood?

Someone sat down next to him, neglecting the comfort of the bed for his company, and despite his morbid thoughts, he smiled slightly at the gesture. It was Winry, sitting so close that their knees were touching. Unfortunately, it was his left side; his hard metal knee would be a dead give away. He moved slightly away, folding the offending leg under him. It barely followed his nervous system's commands, which was frightening. It had been a long time since it had completely _ignored _him. Winry raised a curious eyebrow at his odd behavior but she just seemed to shrug it off and took a drink from her own cup, continuing to watch him from the corner of her eye. That suspicious gaze made Ed more nervous than a thousand and one questions would have done.

"Brother, you never told me," Al's quiet voice called from across the room, where he was still sitting next to the desk, staring at his brother. "What kind of neural experiments did they do, exactly?"

Ed choked on his drink and looked away from Al. He didn't want to have to start lying yet. Not when the atmosphere was so… so _wonderful_. "Just a bunch of shit, Al. I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"I want to hear it too, Ed," Winry shot, making him scowl at his cup.

"It's stupid," he spat bitterly, glaring up at them, but neither of them seemed convinced. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for some really quick thinking. _Here we go._ "Most of it was just sleep stuff, monitoring my brain patterns while I slept. Dreams, nightmares, unconscious mental activity, all that." He took a long sip of his hot chocolate, making sure not to look either of them in the eye. "They hooked me up with those heart and brain monitors… you know, with all the wires that make you itchy. They put me out of it for a lot of the tests – couldn't be assed to wait for me to fall asleep naturally, the dickheads. There were… a lot of needles." He shuddered. That last part had been true enough.

"What did they do with the records?" Al asked, making Ed mentally curse his little brother for being so damn perceptive.

"They sent them to the medical director and the association whose behalf they were working on. From what I heard from the doc– er, the researchers, I'd guess they sold the records to the state. I wasn't really in on it, my only use being as an unconscious body, so… I don't really know."

"How'd you escape? Did they hurt you?" Winry asked angrily.

"I had help from a nurse. She… she, well, woke me up and led me out of there. They wouldn't just let me go, you know." He glanced up again as he took another long sip, his hands trembling ever so slightly from the stress. Both of them were looking confused, and he realized he'd made another huge jump of logic. He quickly rectified his mistake. He was so fucking tired. "They'll come find me so that I can't tell anyone since everything is under strict confidentiality. No-one's allowed to get hold of this information. That's why they have to make sure I keep my trap shut. And it's not worth anything to me to risk myself to tell anybody about their stupid illegal research."

There was a long pause as the other two took it all in, before Winry nodded sadly in acceptance of his tale. His slightly wild gold eyes flicked across to his brother's calculating expression, and he swore mentally. _Oh __**shit.**_"If the information was so confidential… then why did they sell it?"

Ed felt his face pale as he tried to recompose himself. His hands were really shaking now, hot chocolate slopping against the sides of the mug going unnoticed as white patterns swirled in front of his eyes and a blinding pain stabbed methodically into his temple. "Eh… what am I saying?" he gasped weakly, his pathetic attempt at a placatory smile falling far short. "Haha… I'm-just-really-tired-can-I-use-the-shower-thanks-see-you-tomorrow… night!" The last sentence was reeled off in one breath as he stood, tottered to the desk, dumped his cup and practically ran from the room without a backward glance.

"Ed, wait!" Winry demanded, but he had already slammed the door behind his fleeing form.

~*~

"What's wrong with him? Did you see how shifty he was?" Winry asked Al, as he stared down at his cup and she continued to glare at the door her best friend had just disappeared behind as if she could burn a hole through it with just her stare.

"Maybe he's changed," Al said miserably. "It has been two months. That's a lot of time to change someone. And he just escaped from his kidnapper, Win… he must be really scared."

The girl threw up her hands in disgust, sighing theatrically and slamming her mug down on her desk. "Ugh! Men! Why doesn't he say anything?! Al, I don't care how tired or frightened or… or _changed_ he is! He's lying to our faces, and we all know it! That slip up was too far out there!"

Al just shrugged and continued staring down at the brown liquid, watching the steam twirl and sway off of his cup. Brother had always kept secrets from him. He always lied and shirked the truth, doing anything except tell the straight truth unless it was dragged from him kicking and screaming. Al was actually used to it, but this time it really hurt to know that even after three months of separation, Ed still covered up and dodged the truth when asked by his closest family and friends. Maybe he was a chronic liar. That was a condition, after all; maybe he had developed it after Mom and Dad's accident. It seemed to be from then that all Ed's problems stemmed, after all. He couldn't be a pathological liar, since they actually _believed _their lies themselves, and the fear of being found out had been obvious on Ed's face. Al just couldn't understand it.

Sighing, Al placed his cup down in front of him and rested his chin on his hands, using his elbow to prop it up on his shin. This was all too much. Maybe, after everything that had happened, his brother had developed a mental disorder and Al was going along with him out of state. What if... what if this was all a lie? What if his brother wandered off then came back... and now he was coming up with all these ludicrous lies?! It was so hard to believe a word his brother said when he knew for a fact that most of it wasn't truth. Al felt the tears brim his eyes as he shook his head, before he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked over and saw Winry sitting beside him, staring at the floor in front of them.

"I'm glad you found him, Al. It's good to see you two together again, even if he is a stubborn idiot," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. Al sighed, trying to hide the tears without wiping at them.

"I'm glad too. I just… I just wish he wouldn't lie anymore," Al muttered, trying to hide his voice cracking.

Winry's arms tightened around him, and his hopes that she hadn't noticed faded. "Something did happen to him, Al. There's no doubt about that. But... we've just gotta crack it out of him, okay?" Her smile turned distinctly evil. "With a wrench, if absolutely necessary."

Laughing despite himself, Al twisted round to hug Winry back. Over the months they'd both been suffering from Ed's disappearance, she'd somehow ended up being his substitute sibling, and that relationship hadn't faded now his real brother was back. On the contrary, he felt like he needed her worse than ever. "Good luck with that," he replied, grin fading. "Brother's too stubborn. If he doesn't want to tell you something you have to find it out first before he'll even talk about it. Like when Mr. Welson first hurt him... it was obvious he was hurt, limping all over the place and crying when he thought I couldn't see… but I had to see it happen for him to admit that he was being abused. … He's such an idiot," Al sighed.

Winry giggled. "What guy isn't?"

The smaller kid pushed her away as she burst out in fresh peels of laughter, feigning a sullen expression until his lips began to quirk up at her contagious giggles. "I was only joking, Al!" she gasped between chuckles, her big, bright smile impossible to deny. "You're the exception, of course. You're much too nice to be a guy. You must secretly be a girl in disguise." She squeezed his blushing cheeks, ignoring his squirming. "Yes, I knew it! Look at those big grey _eeeyes!_ Your secret's out now, Al! Or should I say _Alice?_"

They both fell into gales of helpless laugher, the release of tension so complete that they ended up crumpled on the floor clutching their sides with stupid grins plastered over both their faces. Feeling much better about his situation, Al let Winry take him next door and get him set up in the spare bedroom. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until he saw the soft lilac pillows and the warm cream blankets waiting to enfold him in their warm linen embrace. Seeing his expression, Winry grinned knowingly and shoved him towards the bed, muttering, "Get some sleep, Al. Leave your pigheaded brother to me."

He followed her instructions obediently, kicking off his shoes and slipping under the covers. "He'll never listen, Winry. He doesn't – " He yawned widely, turning his head into the pillow to cover his mouth. _Mm. That feels good._ "He doesn't listen to anyone when he gets like this."

"I have my ways," she replied smugly, turning the light off. "Don't you worry, Alphonse."

The young teen tried to respond, to tell her that _no-one_ just 'had their ways' with Edward Elric, but his mouth felt like it was a really long way away from him all of a sudden, and it was far too much effort to try and move it. He thought Winry said goodnight as she closed the door silently behind her, but he wasn't sure. Everything had already slipped away by then.

~*~

Padding down the corridor with her hands in her pockets, Winry frowned at the bathroom door on her way past. The shower had stopped running a while back when she was still fetching pillows from her parents' bedroom for Al, but Ed had yet to emerge. Perhaps he was genuinely still getting ready for bed, but she somehow doubted it. Either he was avoiding her on purpose and waiting till she went to bed to reveal himself, or something had happened. She hesitated outside the door, then bit her lip and turned to face it. "Ed?" she called quietly. "You okay?"

There was a long pause before any reply was heard, and that was so quiet she almost missed it. "Yeah, yeah… I'm good." Another hesitation, and then, "… Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Erm…" She raised an eyebrow despite herself. She'd never heard Ed sound so unsure of himself before, like he would rather eat a cockroach than ask this question. "Can I… have a towel?"

She nearly laughed outright – all her worrying, and he'd just been in such a hurry to get in there that he'd forgotten a towel! It was so typical of him. He always made everyone worry.

"I just don't want to drip over the floor, you know," he continued defensively, obviously sensing the suppressed laughter in her silence. "No offence to your parents, but who has wooden floorboards in a bathroom?!"

"It's an old house," she replied. "It was probably a servant's bedroom or something originally."

"Your parents are stinking rich. Some tiles wouldn't have killed them."

"Neither would getting a towel have killed _you._"

Winry grinned, imagining the pissy expression on her friend's face as he fought to try and find a comeback, before finally grumbling, "… Can I just have one please?"

Still holding back her laughter, she decided to be the better man and not poke fun at his defeat, silently crossing the landing to her room, where she grabbed one of her biggest towels and returned to the bathroom. The door would be unlocked – it always was, seeing as her parents didn't believe in locks on the inside of houses, so it was just a matter of making sure… Ed was… _oh right._

"Erm, Ed, are you…?" she mumbled, feeling her face flush.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear that."

_Selective hearing,_ she thought sourly. She paused to collect herself, then continued curtly. "Are you, you know… decent?"

"Oh. … _Oh._" If she hadn't been feeling quite so embarrassed herself, she would have snorted with amusement at the sound of dismayed realization he made. "Er… oh, yeah… er, I'll just… stay behind the curtain, okay? Don't… don't look!"

"I wouldn't look, you stupid pervert!" she yelled back, kicking out at the door to punctuate her annoyance. "Not _everyone's _as perverted as you are! Besides, what makes you think I want to see you naked anyway?" Even as she said it, she couldn't help but imagine Ed's lean, sculpted torso, dripping wet, the occasional drop of water trickling down those toned planes towards the unknown… _Dammit, Winry, get it together! _She shook the mental image from her head, glad that Ed couldn't see her right then. The crimson of her face would certainly give away that lie. _Denial. Denial is a good thing._ "Y-you're not _that_ good-looking, Edward Elric! The inflated head kinda ruins the look! I don't think I can _fit _in there without your fat ego smothering me!"

"Alright, alright, okay! The aforementioned ego is withering away here waiting to get _out the fucking shower_. Just… _really._ … Don't look."

Winry rolled her eyes at the almost fearful intensity of his last warning. Who would have guessed the infamous Edward Elric was so shy when it came to being seen naked? "Okay, Ed," she answered in a bored tone, "I won't look. I'm coming in, okay?"

"… O-okay."

As soon as the girl opened the bathroom door, she was assaulted by a smothering cloud of steam, making her cough for a second before she ventured inside. The bathroom itself was thick with hot, heavy mist that made visibility almost zero and had covered every single glass and metal surface with a film of condensation. Winry gasped for air, imagining just how hot a shower it must have been to have left this much water in the air. "Geez, Ed, were you trying to burn the dirt off?" she called, looking up at the silhouette behind the sodden shower curtain. She thought the head was turned her way, but she could definitely make out a broad back facing her. A very _naked_ broad back, rid of all fabric masking those smooth contours… _Winry Rockbell, quit it!_

"I love hot showers," he replied, the words echoing oddly in the steamy room. She'd never really noticed how quietly powerful his voice was, incredibly musical in its own, understated way. "Half the time, that bastard couldn't be bothered to pay for hot water. It was fine for him – he never washed anyway, unless he'd thrown up down himself."

Winry blinked. She'd never suspected there might be a reason for it – after all, there was no reason for the fact that she liked her showers cold and fast. Then again, the deeper she got with Ed, the more she found that everything in his life revolved around three things – his abuse, the loss of his parents, and his little brother. And now, one more thing – whatever mystery had happened at the hands of this 'Juan'.

A single arm suddenly extended from behind the curtain, fingers stretched in an expectant claw. Somehow fascinated by the way the tiny water droplets collected on the fine, sleek blonde hairs of Ed's arm, Winry watched one as it trickled from his wrist, snaked around his hand, and tumbled down his thumb, where it finally succumbed to gravity. "Towel, please?" Ed prompted, completely oblivious to the way she was transfixed by that perfectly ordinary sight. _Maybe it's just as well I can't see anything else, if just an arm can do this to me, _Winry thought wryly as she snapped herself out of it and deposited the towel into his waiting grip. She resisted the temptation to peek as she backed off, although common sense told her that she might never get a better chance to find any other injuries Ed might be hiding. Tempting as it was, that would be taking things a bit too far.

"I'll be in my room when you're done," she added, moving towards the door as Ed began to towel himself off.

"Huh? You don't need to wait up for me, Winry," Ed answered, peeking his head out around the edge of the curtain. He'd kept his head dry to spare the bandage, but his hair was down and the ends were damp, a pale copper instead of their usual corn-colored gold. "I'll sleep on the couch downstairs, so get some sleep."

"Don't be an idiot," she snapped back, turning to glare into his yellow eyes. Flushed as he was from the heat of the shower, the dark shadows under his eyes were only more obvious. She needed to get him to bed, but then again, she was fairly sure his wrists hadn't been that thin before all of this. A meal and a bed, in that order. She was sure she had some noodles or something she could cook up quickly for him. And then, she could finally watch those weary eyes flutter closed. "Your condition for staying was that I fed you," she continued briskly, not showing her rising concern. "You're not going back on your side of the deal, right? So neither am I."

She stormed out of the room before he could protest, gladly heaving in a deep breath of fresh, cool air as she stepped out onto the landing and shut the door behind her. She never noticed the heap of blood-soaked black clothes on the bathroom floor, or the holstered gun neatly deposited on top of the pile, both of them conveniently cloaked by the heavy mist.

* * *

**B/N:**** So, be honest, who thought it was going to be **_**that **_**kind of shower scene? You dirty, dirty people. Haha, I ended up writing this scene after a misunderstanding between Morgan and me when I suggested it. She, like most of you, instantly assumed I meant other things. So, her devoted beta decided to write this scene to prove I can write EdWin fluff without resorting to RoyEd-esque smut. Have I succeeded? You tell us.**

(Honest to God, Morgan, I'm not an EdWin hater!)


	18. AN: What the hell

Ok, I'm back. I haven't officially told you guys I'm better since Kib told you. And no Kib isn't some fictional person I came up with and I act like she's my beta, she just has my login password. So she can take over if I die XD And the other day I was messing with my friends webcam at school while we were on AIM and she says I have an accent. I do not have an 'agkzent'

So I just wanted to tell you guys, and the next chapter will be out this week, when Kib finishes it. She has part of it done. And I recently found out you cant have author notes or anything thats not a story. Which is stupid since I've seen MANY people do this and they never were caught so here's a paragraph of the next chapter:

The minute Ed felt himself groggily returning to consciousness, he forced his eyes open and shot upright, ignoring the whining voice trying to persuade him that he really, really wanted to stay asleep. He wasn't a morning person by nature, but over the last few years, he'd trained his body-clock to wake him as soon as the slightest hint of sunlight bled through the curtains. Waking up early was much preferable to fighting for the shower and kitchen with a house full of other boys. He stretched like a cat, extending every joint to its full stretch, then stumbled to his feet from the couch and groped through the darkness for his sneakers, trying to fully wake up. Damn, Winry had one good couch. He had purposefully kept his socks on during the night and was glad he didn't kick them off like he usually did… at least, before that had happened. Eventually, he felt his flesh foot hit cold plastic and he grinned. Shoes located.

There we go. So HA, Fanfiction website people, HA!


	19. Watch Me

The minute Ed felt himself groggily returning to consciousness, he forced his eyes open and shot upright, ignoring the whining voice trying to persuade him that he really, really wanted to stay asleep. He wasn't a morning person by nature, but over the last few years, he'd trained his body-clock to wake him as soon as the slightest hint of sunlight bled through the curtains. Waking up early was much preferable to fighting for the shower and kitchen with a house full of other boys. He stretched like a cat, extending every joint to its full stretch, then stumbled to his feet from the couch and groped through the darkness for his sneakers, trying to fully wake up. Damn, Winry had one good couch. He had purposefully kept his socks on during the night and was glad he didn't kick them off like he usually did… at least, before _that _had happened. Eventually, he felt his flesh foot hit cold plastic and he grinned. _Shoes located._ However, as he knelt down his flesh knee lurched forward and he smacked his head off the corner of the wall that was jutting out. The darkness exploded in red sparks and fluent cursing for a long moment before his hand finally latched around laces and he pulled his sneakers from their hiding place, a triumphant smirk on his face. _Ha. Take that._

After hauling his battered sneaker over his sock-covered metal foot, he rubbed his newly-aching head and straightened up, sighing. No point in putting off the inevitable. He snuck up the stairs, wincing at each loud creak his feet made on the old stairs. Why did everything always seem so much louder when it was dead quiet? The last thing he needed was for Winry to wake up right now… especially after last night. His face heated as he stepped lightly over to Al's room, glad for the darkness to cover up his flushed cheeks. Last night had possibly been the most painful thing he had ever had to go through, perhaps with the honorable exception of automail rehab. He cringed even now. He had never been so embarrassed in his life!

Well, there was that time when he went into the girl's locker room on his first day of school, instead of the boys'. Obviously, it had been an accident… but try telling them that. Thank God the girls weren't changing right then, or the remainder of his life wouldn't have been worth living. He had been caught anyway and got into serious trouble with the school board and principal, but they'd finally let him off with just a "don't do it again". He'd almost scoffed in their faces at what he considered the most pointless advice ever. He'd already been dubbed the school pervert on his first day; he wasn't likely to try it again.

But last night had been something else. Ed knew what it was like to feel embarrassed – he was a helpless social outcast, horribly awkward in the company of others – but he'd been way past that point when Winry gingerly stepped into the steamy room last night. He'd been… _scared_, scared of Winry seeing his automail, scared of being found out, but terrified at the idea that there was a _girl _in the same room as him when he was _naked._ Winry, to be precise. Winry Rockbell. He had been so off-balance that he'd almost reached out to take the towel with his automail hand and had to fix his mistake at the last second. That would have been… _Haha, awkward._

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to force those recent memories from his mind as he slipped into Al's room. "Hey… Al?" The boy crept across the room like a living shadow in the darkness, the shock of unruly golden hair atop his head the only thing standing out. Somewhere within the tangle of blankets, a slightly darker blonde head also caught the faint light from the doorway, and Ed smiled faintly as he gently gripped Al's shoulder and shook it. "Al, it's me. Wake up."

Eyes still closed, Al raised his eyebrows and muttered, "What? Ed?"

"Yup. Time to get up."

His little brother blinked a couple times before squinting through the darkness at Ed. "Aw, come on, brother," he mumbled. "Let's sleep in. What time is it?"

"It's 5:50. We've gotta go," Ed replied as he reached down and picked up Al's clothes off the floor then, grinning, hurled the bundle at his brother's rumpled bed head.

Al growled in protest and sat up, rubbing both eyes with the heels of his hands as the clothes fell to his lap. "Geez, Ed, give the cockerel a break. Is Winry even awake?"

The distant figure froze up, then turned back, his face hard in the dim light. "No, she's not. That's why we're leaving now. Before she wakes up."

Al shot him a dirty look. "What? We're just leaving without saying 'goodbye'?"

Ignoring his brother's warning glare, Ed nodded blithely and forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah, so hurry up."

"Brother, no. I don't care what you say anymore. Winry helped me when I was on the streets! I'm not leaving without saying thank you for - "

"Shhhh!" Ed hissed, scrambling across the room to put his hand over Al's mouth as he began to raise his voice. Normally, he would have sat up and paid attention at the open anger in his little brother's voice, but he _really _didn't have the time or patience for this right now. "Do you want her to come in here and massacre me?!"

The brothers argued back and forth in whispers, neither one daring to yell in fear of a certain blonde girl in the room across the hall. It wasn't that Ed couldn't see Al's _point_, but he just didn't see why Al couldn't look at this objectively. Winry didn't need to come. She had a good life, a loving family and a safe home and she had no need to flee the area. There was no sense in her putting herself in so much danger. She was too good a person, too close a friend, for Ed to feel comfortable with her risking her life like that. He'd finally realized the night before, sitting at the huge dining room table with a bowl of Winry's noodles in front of him and a smiling hostess sitting next to him like nothing had happened in the last three months, he could never live with himself if she was hurt because of him. He would rather brave her wrath and hurt her feelings than let a single drop of blood leave her body on his account.

"Al… enough," he sighed eventually. He would explain his feelings to Al later, when they had more time, but for now… "I'm the older brother. You listen to me. Got it?" Ed jabbed a finger in his brother's chest and Al scowled up at him in return after glaring at the offending finger.

"… Fine," Al muttered, angrily shoving Ed aside as he got up and started to pull his jeans on. Taken by surprise, Ed stumbled to the side and hit the nightstand, knocking the clock to the ground clattering and himself colliding hard with the wall. Al stared at him with his jeans midway up his thighs, blinking in surprise.

"What'd you do that for?" Ed grumbled, picking the clock up and setting it back down with fearful glances over at the door. Had Winry heard that?

"I'm sorry, brother. Are you hurt? I barely even pushed you!" Al said, his voice again raised too high for Ed's comfort levels.

"Nah… it's… it's alright." His older brother smiled shakily and waved it off with his hand, but the sound of groaning metal joints echoed in the silence, making Al stare with raised eyebrows. Had Ed's wrist just… creaked?

"You're… sure?"

Ed nodded emphatically, eyes wide with half-concealed panic. "I'm f-fine, just still half-asleep, I guess… b-but, come on, Al, let's go."

Still skeptical, Al buttoned his jeans and pulled his sweatshirt over his head, still watching his unusually fidgety brother out of the corner of his eye. After tying his shoes, the two snuck down the stairs, placing every step carefully to make the least sound. _It's for the best, _Ed thought to himself, shooting a guilty glance at Winry's door. _It's definitely_ _for the best_. _Al's already in danger because of me, Win. I can't look out for both of you. I just can't._

In the hallway, Ed shot Al one last reassuring smile and reached for the latch on the front door, but there was a sudden thud and both Elrics froze. Made newly conscious of the presence of cold, lethal metal at his waist, Ed turned his head and stared through the dark, desperately hoping it was Den that had made that noise. He hadn't seen the old dog since a couple months ago, but there was no harm in hoping. Not compared to the alternative.

"All ready to go?" came a cheery voice, as good as spelling out Ed's doom in swirly pink letters. He paled as the hall light flicked on and Al smiled at the sight of Winry's grinning face, glad they'd been caught. Ed suddenly wanted to hit him, the dirty little weasel.

"… Uh… hey," Ed began intelligently, his single hour of sleep not having done much for his sluggish brain "We, uh… need to go now, so if you'll just excuse us… we'll be off now." He trailed off, blinking as Winry's evil grin only widened. "Erm… what?"

Smirking, she held up a set of keys. At first Ed thought she had locked the door and was about to throw a full-blown tantrum, but upon closer inspection, he saw they were car keys. Car keys, in fact, to her brand new Mustang GT. Ed's eyes widened. "Wouldn't these make things easier, Edward?"

"Yeah, that'd be – that'd be…" Ed quickly shut his mouth and shot her a dirty look. He had almost fallen into her trap. "You're not going," he snapped, folding his arms stubbornly.

She feigned a shocked look, her eyebrows raising in two innocent blonde arcs. "Who said that I wanted to go with you?"

Ed hated the way she said that, the convincing innocence combined with an undertone of real hurt, but he continued glaring. He had once been told that, at full strength, his glare could take down a charging rhinoceros at a hundred paces. Compared to that, Winry Rockbell should be no problem. "I know your little game, Winry. It won't work on me. You're not coming, shiny new car or no."

Al shifted, his hands in his pockets. "Brother, wouldn't a car be easier to leave the state in? What were you thinking of? Jacking a car? You said you _didn't _want the police involved, let alone after you for theft!"

"Improvement on Juan," he muttered, but Ed had suddenly realized he didn't even _have _a plan. He always had a plan… even if it was usually formulated two seconds before it was carried out. He moved his glare to the wall and turned away, pretending she didn't even exist. _When maturity fails, resort to subject's approximate mental age._ "We can walk, Al. There's no way in hell she's coming."

Winry broke her act and frowned. They stood there in their respective sullen poses for slightly less than a minute before Winry changed tack and suddenly pouted. "Oh, I see, Edward Elric," she burst out suddenly in an injured, tremulous tone. "You don't want me to come. And I thought we were friends! So that's the truth is it, you don't care about me? You're just using me?!"

Ed gaped at her for a long moment, looking somewhat like a mildly surprised goldfish. Where on earth had that come from? "D-Don't want you to come?" he spluttered eventually. "Using you?! Winry, you idiot, of course I care about you , I – !"

He caught sight of the glint of triumph in her eye as one corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. He froze in realisation. _Is she trying to guilt trip me?! _"If you cared, you'd let me come with you, Ed! Al, that's true, isn't it? Tell him it's true!"

_Oh make the little brother beg too – he always gets his way around me. Where's the harm in manipulating me a little more? _Sure enough, even as the furious thought passed through Ed's mind, his little brother turned almost pleading eyes on him. "Brother, please. What can it hurt?"

He almost shouted at them. He could have easily done it then, told them their lives were in danger just being around him, told them that Al's continued safety had been part of the blackmail that kept him there, told them that he had a metal arm and leg that had him puking his guts out if he was put under too much pressure and he _simply didn't need this stress right now_. The helpless terror of that last fact being found out was all that stopped him from rattling out all those reasons and more, but he realised that any of those excuses would only lead to that golden question: why? Ed clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He couldn't answer that question. Why couldn't they just leave things alone and listen to him?! Winry was up to something – Ed could tell by the mischievous glint in her eyes – but there was no way he would let her get away with it. Just because she was the girl he couldn't seem to get over, that surely didn't mean she could just get her own way with him all the time. Although Ed admitted to having his eye caught by others, Winry was special… but he still had enough of a backbone to say no to her… didn't he?

_She isn't special! _an angry voice hissed in his head. _You should just let her go and forget about her, just like the others! As if you have a chance with her!_

_Then why is it so damn hard to tell her 'no'?!_

_She's playing mind games, Elric! Just look at her in the face and say it. Just say no. Then we can grab Al and get the hell out of here. Drag him out if you have to! Show some dominance!_

Ed stood there dumbly, trying to think of a good excuse for her to stay to avoid the inevitable shouting match, when a hand slipped into his. He jerked back in surprise and stared back at Winry, who had changed tacks _again_. Her eyes suddenly seemed to have got larger, shining with what looked like unshed tears as she gazed at him with a look that would make a kicked puppy look merry and bright. "Ed… please?" she almost _whimpered_, pulling back her hand and clutching it to her chest in a melodramatic but effective pose of hurt rejection. "I just can't stand it here! Take me with you guys. As soon as… as soon as school starts, then I'll…" Her lip began to tremble as Ed continued staring, stunned beyond words. "J-J-James will notice you're missing and then… th-then… who _knows _what he'll do to me?!"

That last sentence made Ed's stomach clench despite himself. Winry was obviously putting it on, but she had an undeniable point. That guy… that _bastard_. All this time he'd been gone, that bastard had been harassing Winry? Who the hell did he think he was, scaring a girl out of her wits and threatening to hurt her, all because of a bruise to his fat ego? Ed's 'show of dominance' completely left his mind as he fought to keep his cool over the sudden lust for James' blood. He couldn't believe it – even after his warning, that prick still was messing with her?! That was it. _Forget _self-control, the bastard was asking for it.

"Winry… you'd better not be lying to me – " Ed growled, turning to the door with a glare that would frighten the Devil.

"I'm not!" Winry cried, grabbing his arm with her other hand, trying to make him look at her. "Why would I lie to you, Ed?! We're all supposed to tell each other the truth and not hide anything from each other! I'd never do that to you, you know that!"

_We're all supposed to tell each other the truth, not hide things._ Guilt twisted in Ed's stomach like a knife and he pulled his arm from her grip, looking anywhere but at her and her tears. "Win… I-I can't bring you – "

"Ed! You have to! You can't leave me here with – "

"Call the police and have that asshole put in jail! You have a family here and you need to graduate, not run away with us – "

"I hate it here!" she cut him off, and suddenly he knew that she wasn't putting on any melodramatics anymore. That stubborn, willful tone was all Winry, but then, so was the faint vulnerability it covered. And it was that, not the stubbornness, that made Ed hesitate. "I want to be with you, Ed… I mean, with you guys! Besides, I can't call the police – they won't believe a whining little teenaged girl, will they? What if he gets to me before they get him?! Ed… I don't want to stay here. My parents are always gone and I don't want you to leave me too! Not after I've just… j-just got you back!"

He looked back at her over his shoulder. Surprisingly, there were no tears on her flushed red cheeks, but she was obviously upset, baby blue eyes fixed on his face with an abundance of pained emotion. Ed felt a hand grip his arm once more, hesitant, but courageous all the same. He didn't have the heart to shake her off again. _Got me back? What does she mean by that exactly?_ "Win, please don't do this to me…" he mumbled.

This time, it was Al who cut in. "We can't just leave her, brother. You know what happened with James. He'll get to her before the police get involved."

Just hearing that filthy prick's name made his blood boil. As much as Ed hated it, Al was right – the police hated to get involved with domestic issues, let alone teenagers and their hectic relationships. It would take them days to make a case out of it and they would be obliged to notify James of the accusation in advance. Then Winry would be, to put it lightly, screwed.

Ed reached round with his automail arm to take her hand but stopped short at the last moment, realizing she would probably feel the metal through the gloves. He settled with hanging his head and staring at the ground, hiding behind his bangs as the conflicting emotions raged in one last battle across his face. "… Are you ready?" he asked eventually, too tired to argue anymore.

It was almost worth it to see the bright grin that her face broke out into. "I can come? Seriously?!"

"I can't let him hurt you anymore, Win." He glanced back up at her, smiling slightly. "If we ever see that bastard again, I'll make sure he doesn't get back up again."

Smiling even wider, she suddenly flung her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek before bolting into the kitchen with a laugh of delight. "I have a bag ready!"

Ed's eyes widened as Al tried muffling his laughter behind his hand. Normally, he'd have noticed how quickly her demeanor had changed from confrontation, to anger, to the verge of tears, to delight. Normally, that would have made him more than a little suspicious. But Winry Rockbell had just kissed him. On the cheek, sure, but… _Just friends, _he reminded himself dazedly._ That was nothing. She was just happy. Girls do that all the time, right? I bet she kisses Al on the cheek all the time. _Somehow, that thought served only to put him in an even worse mood, a realization that almost made him laugh. He was jealous of his little brother?! How pathetic.

A few seconds later, Winry returned with the same bright smile on her face, a bag slung on her back. Before she could say anything, Ed interjected with one final ditch attempt to change her mind. "Win, are you sure you want to leave?" he questioned desperately. If she ever did anything she would regret and Ed was an accomplice to it, he doubted he'd ever get over it. "We won't be able to come back for a while. You'll miss school… and you'll worry your parents. Don't you want to go to college?"

She frowned, but pushed past him determinedly to the door. "We'll see what happens, Ed," she responded evenly, not looking at him. "For now… I guess we'd better leave."

~*~

Outside in the chill morning air, Winry and Ed instantly launched into the most childish fight Al had ever witnessed in his life. He crawled into the back seat with the intention of finishing the good night's sleep that Ed had so rudely interrupted, but the rising hysterics prevented anything remotely close to peace and quiet. From what he could hear through the tinted windows – a surprising amount – they were both fighting over who was going to drive. Loudly.

"It's my car, I drive!" snapped Winry as she almost ripped the driver's door off its hinges in her hurry to get in.

A startled squeak followed not long after, and Al blinked up wearily to find that his older brother had bodily lifted Winry out of the way and planted himself between her and the car. "My idea," Ed said bluntly, folding his arms. "I drive."

"You don't even have your license, Ed! We get pulled over and that's the end of it! I have mine right here, see?"

The blonde teen sniggered down at her, that infuriating know-it-all grin plastered over his face. "What, you brought it out with you? You really need that to prove to me you can drive?"

There was an odd 'clunk' and Ed doubled over, clutching his bandaged head. Al winced. He probably should have warned his brother about the wrench he'd seen poking out of Winry's bag. "No, you dipshit! It's to prove it to the police! Though I guess you're right," she added, her voice taking on a smug tone. She shot a sly look at Ed as he opened one eye to glare up at her, rubbing his skull with a faint whine in the back of his throat. "I don't really need to prove it. If they see you driving, though, they'll be sure to pull us over and check if you're even old enough to sit in the front seat!"

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THE COPS HAVE HIM DOWN ON THEIR RECORDS AS SIX INSTEAD OF SIXTEEN?!"_

Al cringed again, covering his ears at his brother's dulcet tones, but there was a faint smile on his face. Three months without one of his brother's short rants was far too long, especially if he had to re-acclimatize his hearing to Ed's voice's unique number of decibels.

"You!" Winry responded hotly.

"I AM NOT SHORT! I'm taller than you, for fuck's sake!"

"Oh what an achievement, you're taller than a _girl._"

"I'm taller than a lot of guys too, I'll have you know!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"I… Well, I-I'm…" Ed flailed helplessly, ignoring Winry's satisfied smirk. "Well, well… _well_… _IbetIcandriveahellofalotbetterthanyou!_"

In the end, Ed won through sheer stubbornness. After he had plonked his behind in the driver's seat and refused to move despite both their pleas, they had to give in. Both Al and Winry deeply regretted letting him have his way on that one a short while later.

Winry was sitting up front in the passenger's seat with Al slumped in the back, dozing with his head leaning up against the window, when there was yet another screech of breaks and the terrified girl clutched the dashboard for dear life as Ed ran another stoplight.

"Ed! I thought you said you had a driver's license!" she yelled.

"I do!" he snapped back, his eyes glued to the road as he sought to avoid another catastrophe. He gritted his teeth as if in pain and his right shoulder suddenly jerked up, causing the car to swerve almost off the side of the road. "Fuck," he hissed sharply, but Winry had a feeling he wasn't cursing about his driving mishaps.

She furrowed her brow and stared at him. "… Ed?"

"Winry, shut the hell up! I'm trying!" he growled irritably, steering the car back into the middle of the lane. Drivers in front and behind them on the road were giving the two teens dubious glances, mouths moving in road rage-fuelled rants as their hands hovered over their horns.

"I wasn't taking about that," she said, ignoring his tone. "I was going to say that your – " His right shoulder jerked again and all she could do was stare. The frustration on Ed's face made it obvious that the sharp, almost reflexive movement wasn't under his control.

"What, then?!"

She swallowed weakly. "Do you… d'you have… Tourette's or… or something?"

For the first time, Ed took his eyes off the road and gave her a look that clearly said, _'What the hell are you talking about?'_ "What?" he snorted. "Tourette's? What'd make you think that?"

"Maybe you have a lesser form of it?" she asked as the same shoulder gave another twitch.

Another flash of pain creased up Ed's face before he wiped his expression clean of it, the slight tightness of his eyes all that gave him away. "Winry, what the hell are you talking about?! I don't have Tourette's, okay?!"

"Then what's wrong with your shoulder? It looks like you have a nervous tic or something!"

Winry watched in confusion as Ed's eyes snapped back onto the road with a distracted intensity, his left hand latching onto his right shoulder, as if to stop the jerks. He went several shades whiter than he already was, his eyes full of fear as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Shit," he muttered.

"Ed, what's going on?" she demanded, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He jerked away from her, this time by conscious decision… and took the steering wheel with him, turning the car hard off the street and onto the sidewalk. A chorus of loud beeps followed the sudden swerve and a pedestrian on the other side of the street screamed.

In the back, Al's head slammed against the window with a loud thunk and he woke up with a start. "Ow! What's going on?!"

Ed, cursing fluently, slammed his foot down on the breaks with a little too much force and the car shuddered to a halt, throwing Al into the back of Winry's seat with another thud. There was a long moment of stunned silence, in which the pedestrian on the other side of the road gawked unabashedly, then Ed, uncharacteristically quiet, took his hands off the steering wheel and folded them in his lap. "Here, Win," he murmured in that soft voice that always made Winry frightened just by hearing its quiet intensity. "… You drive."

"Ed, your shoulder – ?"

"Just drive, okay?" he continued in the same tone. "You're right… I have a little bit of Tourette's; it just affects my shoulder. I'm sorry for lying, I'm just ashamed of it. I shouldn't have tried to drive with it when I'm so stressed."

"Wait, you don't have – "

"So, can you drive this rust bucket out of this hell hole or what?" Ed interrupted Al abruptly in his usual, cheery voice, jumping out of the car and vaulting round the bonnet to Winry's side of the car. She looked up at him, mouth open to demand that he explained, but he pushed her over to the driver's side without waiting for her excuses and sat down in her place.

"Brother, what are you talking abo– " Al started, but Ed just suddenly stretched, talking rapidly all the while.

"Sheesh, I'm knackered! Alright, I'm gonna get some shut eye before I drop dead… I'm exhausted. Wake me up when we cross the border, 'kay? Night!"

The younger Elric brother began to stutter a complaint, but no sooner had Ed's head hit the window beside him than his eyes were closed and his mouth was issuing loud noises that sounded suspiciously like snores. In fact, they didn't even sound fake. Winry just rolled her eyes and drove the car off the side of the road, impressed despite herself at how fast Edward could fall asleep even in such an uncomfortable situation. _Such an idiot._

~*~

Roy yawned widely for the third time in one minute and blinked his way back to full awareness, righting his car from where it had swerved to the side and staring at the road with new-found concentration. He hadn't slept since the day before and even then, he'd only managed to catch about two hours. This case was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Not that that had ever stopped him before.

He had decided to pay a visit to one Winry Rockbell. That great big house with its sweeping garden and its open, trusting neighborhood was usually the last place he'd look for two runaway kids up to their necks in trouble, but he recalled that it had been the place Al was staying before he himself had invited the boy to stay with him. If Al needed to run away and had nowhere else to go, perhaps – _hopefully_ – he would have headed to Winry's. And maybe he'd find a certain rabble rouser too. If not… he had no idea where he would look next.

Turning the corner into Abigal Street, he glanced at the time on his radio and saw that it read exactly 6:00am. He glanced disbelievingly at the rising sun – surely it was earlier than that? – before conceding defeat. Maybe he was just tired. After all, the first traffic was hitting the roads; he could see a long black car pulling out of a drive at the far end of the street. He wasn't certain, but it looked like a Mustang… a fact whose irony wasn't lost on him as he grinned weakly. _I guess it really is morning. I'm definitely just tired. _It was a little early for a home visit, but he knew Winry's parents worked all hours, and besides, this was far too important to wait on ceremony. Sighing heavily, he leaned over the wheel like an old man and glared at each house in turn, trying to figure out which house it was again. They all seemed to have the fancy brickwork he remembered, and a good few of them had a black car outside. With a groan, he pulled into what looked like a familiar drive and stepped out of his car.

He knocked on the door once and blinked in surprise as the latch clicked and the door swung open. "Uh, hello?" he called nervously, tentatively stepping into the hallway. His intentions were completely pure, but he still couldn't help feeling like a burglar, wandering around in someone's home without permission. "Erm, excuse me? Winry, Mr and Mrs Rockbell?" He progressed a little further into the house, casting around for some sign of habitation. Usually, someone would have at least stirred by now at the sound of a stranger shouting in their home. "I'm sorry to burst in like this, but I'm looking for someone. He's hurt and in trouble, and I think he came here – "

Roy stopped, frowning. The house just felt… empty. He didn't like searching through someone else's house, but he just had a hunch that there was nobody home. After a brief hesitation, he headed into the living room, deciding that Al and Ed were more important at the moment and not his flimsy morals. A cosy little sitting area met his critical gaze, but he wasn't interested in what was _usually _there. What he noticed were the small imperfections – the slight disarray of the cushions on the leather couch, the blanket cast to one side from where someone had been sleeping under it… the black rucksack lying at the foot of the couch. He was certain Alphonse didn't own anything like that, and it didn't exactly look like something that belonged in the wealthy Rockbell household. Moving closer, he knelt beside it and rifled through, noting the presence of some maps, a torch, two hundred dollars in cash – Roy pocketed that – several other useful traveling items, a large bar of milk chocolate with a note scrawled on it saying: _"To keep your energy levels up, Edward!" _and lastly and weirdest of all, a small tube of oil.

Blinking rapidly in confusion, Roy held up the tube to the light, assuming he'd misinterpreted his findings, but the liquid inside was clearly oil, used for lubricating metal machinery. _What the hell? _he wondered, bemused. Weird as his discoveries were though, if he hadn't been certain before, he knew now that Edward Elric was definitely with his brother and had been here at the Rockbells' house. If he wasn't mistaken, Al and Ed had spent the night, so even if his instincts did turn out to be correct and the house was deserted, Mr and Mrs Rockbell would be sure to know where they were.

Feeling a little more encouraged, Roy slung the bag over his shoulder and padded through to the kitchen. He originally intended just to check nobody was in there making breakfast or anything, but something pinned to the fridge caught his eye. A note lovingly etched on pale pink paper met his discerning gaze. It read:

_**Winry,**_

_**We'll be home in a week. Enjoy yourself!**_

_**If you have any trouble give us a call. The new number is 207-965-8349.  
**_

_**Love Mom and Dad**_

_**xxx**_

Roy yelled up the stairway once more and clenched his fists, knowing he wouldn't receive a reply. He knew it. He should have known all along. The Elric brothers had been here, stayed the night, and then the girl had gone with them… her parents none the wiser. A sudden recollection of where he'd seen that particular black Mustang GT hit him hard, and he cursed as he realised he had _seen _Winry leaving the house not ten minutes earlier, probably with Ed and Al in her passenger seats. And he'd thought it was ironic before. Now he knew that Ed and Al were running from him in a _Mustang_, of all things. But… where were they going?

He slumped on one of the chairs at the breakfast table and peered into the depths of Ed's bag once more, looking for anything he might have missed that could give him a hint on their destination. Come to think of it, why had Ed left the bag behind…? It had obviously been well-prepared for anything he might encounter on what was evidently going to be a difficult journey – he wouldn't have thought the kid would have left it without a reason to do so. What had pushed him to forget about his bag and just run for it? Two hundred dollars wasn't exactly something you could just forget about, after all… surely? What was after Ed that was _that_ frightening?

Suddenly, Roy's fingers fastened over something cold and metal in one of the side-pockets of the bag, and he stopped breathing. It had been a long time since he'd held one, but he recognised the shape, the chill of metal not the only thing making his fingers tremble as he lifted it out and stared at it. A spare ammunition clip, and made for a fairly powerful pistol if he wasn't losing his touch with this stuff. A pistol that was still on Ed's person. A pistol that he might have to use. Whoever had prepared this bag for Ed had believed he might need to kill to protect himself. And that was… a terrifying thought.

Roy Mustang instantly knew without a doubt where Ed was going. Ed was running as far, as fast and as discreetly as he could away from whoever was after him, and for good reason. Because if it came down to it, one side or the other was going to get hurt. An image of blood-stained pants flickered across Roy's mind, and he gulped as he fumbled for his car keys and staggered towards the door.

If he wasn't mistaken, someone had already called first blood.

~*~

Hours later, Al leaned forward and looked over at Winry, whose face was a picture of concentration as she committed her full attention to the road ahead of her. She was indeed a better driver than Ed. By _miles_. … Not that it took a lot.

"Where are we headed?" he asked, sneaking a glance over at his older brother sleeping. His face was squashed against the window and he was snoring lightly, his neck twisted in a position that made Al worry for the condition of his brother's spine.

"Atlanta, Georgia," Winry answered, pointing at the GPS system in the middle of the dashboard.

"And where are we now?"

"Well, we're out of South Carolina. We're driving on Route 20 and – " she looked back at the GPS, " – we're in... Greensboro?"

"So, we're in Georgia?"

"Yep!"

Smiling, Al relaxed back into his seat. So, they were safe from these maniacs after Ed now. That was always good to know, even if he really had no idea what they were running from. "We need to wake Brother up then, I guess," Al said, reaching over to shake Ed's shoulder. Just before he touched the exhausted teen, he found himself staring at his brother's right shoulder… the one he still held so defensively, even in his sleep.

"Winry..." he murmured, lowering his voice and returning his hand to his lap. "Ed doesn't have Tourettes or anything like that. He's never had any problems with his shoulder. You… do know that, right?"

She bit her lip and shifted her hands on the sides of the steering wheel, shooting a suspicious glance at Ed's sleeping form. "I'd guessed from your reaction. It's just like him to lie, but… what was that strange twi – " She cut her own words off with a gasp as her fingers suddenly ran over some strange holes in the leather wheel.

Al leaned forward again. "What's wrong?"

Winry didn't answer immediately, letting her actions speak for her as her fingers slid neatly into four finger-shaped indents on the right side of the wheel. It looked like someone had just clenched the wheel so tight that the tough leather gave in and simply stayed molded into that shape. But… no one was that strong. _Then where the hell did it come from?_ She felt a chill of suspicion begin to creep over her as she stared over at Ed with a scrutinizing expression, wondering for the first time if this strange secret was really, _truly_… dangerous. _What the hell is he hiding?_

Obviously sharing her feelings, Al sighed, grabbed Ed's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Brother? We're out of South Carolina."

Bleary golden eyes blinked open before sliding into focus on Winry's face. She knew she shouldn't be staring while she was driving, but she couldn't help it – in that brief, unguarded moment of awakening, she saw far more on his face that she would in days of intense study. As he was dragged back to full consciousness, he forced a smile onto his face and relaxed his posture to a lazy slouch, but when he had first awoken, Winry was sure she'd seen fear and pain tensing those coiled muscles and making his warm, gentle eyes as cold as steel. _What happened to you, Ed? _she wondered wistfully.

"Aw, no more Georgetown, S C?" Ed yawned, stretching his left arm up in a strange, stunted stretch that was abruptly halted by the roof of the car. Both of the other occupants of the vehicle noticed how he left his right arm laying limp in his lap, looking for all the world as useless as a piece of dead meat. "What a crying shame," he drawled with a grin, oblivious to their divided attention. "How will I ever bear the pain?"

"Ed," Winry cut in. There had been enough of this pussy-footing around the subject, she decided. "What was wrong with your shoulder back in Carolina?"

There was a moment of tense silence. Their eyes met, then he grabbed his right shoulder and looked away, gazing out the window on his side of the car in unnerving silence. The fake smile he'd plastered over his face slid off his features like unwanted face-paint, leaving only the haunted, fearful stare that he lavished on the road outside.

Al frowned worriedly, but Winry just scowled at the highway, trying to keep the concern off her face. "I hope you know you can't keep your little secret from us forever, Ed," she shot at him with a sharp glare. _Stupid idiot, if he thinks I'm going to worry over his stupid lies, then he can think again, _she blathered to herself, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. She did care about him; that was the problem. He didn't exactly make it easy.

For a long moment, no-one spoke, and she thought he wasn't even going to bother answering. She sighed, about to deliver a blistering lecture, but a small, bitter voice stopped her in her tracks. "Watch me," Ed muttered, letting his eyes slide close again.

The car was left in the deafening quiet of two minds thinking the exact same thing, again and again without any answer in sight. Just looking at the anxiety on Al's face was enough to make Winry fume. _Damn it all, Ed, _she thought angrily. _You can't do this to your little brother. You can't do this to _me._ What on earth happened to you?_

_And why the hell won't you tell us?_


	20. Oh Shit

"Dr. Juan, sir!"

Juan rubbed his eyes and leant back on his chair, squinting at the clock on the corner of his screen and grimacing. It was only 8am. If he kept on staring at a screen from 7am to midnight, he was going to need glasses by next year. Still, his plans were finally, _finally _coming to fruition. It wouldn't be long now.

A flash of white reminded him of the interruption and he looked up from his computer, feeling irritated. "If no one is dead then go back to work," he said, turning back to his work.

"But... b-but sir, it's Edward," she stuttered.

He flashed a look at the nurse, frowning. She didn't need to tell him which 'Edward' she was talking about, of course – he'd known as soon as he saw her face and recognized her as the nurse on 'brat duty'. Juan eyed her with trepidation, trying to read her expression. Edward couldn't be dead. The kid wasn't healthy or doing all too well, but that wasn't exactly surprising at this stage in the process and he wasn't so sick from it that he could die. Maybe if he had a depressed immune system or an extreme shock occurred, he could take a turn for the worse, but it wasn't like the brat to get that down after all that had happened to him. At present, Edward's biggest danger was overexerting himself, which the hospital staff certainly wouldn't allow. Besides… the nurse's face didn't show disappointment or concern. Only… fear. Most likely fear of his reaction, judging by her skittish sideways glances at him._ Interesting._

"What is it?!" he snapped, sick of the nerve-wracking silence. "Speak up or get out."

"_Hzgonemssing,_" she blurted out in terror, her words slurred into a single, incomprehensible sound.

Juan shot her a flat look. "Repeat that in English."

"He's missing," the nurse said again with a flinch, clutching what seemed to be Edward's file on a clipboard.

Feeling relieved, the doctor rubbed a hand down his face, heaving a sigh. He could cope with that. Missing people could be found, but dead people couldn't just be brought back. _**[B/N: Haha, of course they can't, Morgan.] **_ "Did you check all closets, bathrooms and the day room?" It would be a first, but Juan wouldn't put it past Edward to hide from them on purpose just to piss him off.

"Yes, sir. No one has seen him. We believe he's off the premises."

The nurse watched him with concern as he twisted round in his chair to face away from her, leaning on the arm of his chair as he gazed pensively up at the ceiling. _Well that's made things a bit more… interesting. _"So he broke our deal?" Juan muttered to himself, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Sir?"

Smiling lightly, Juan got to his feet and stretched, receiving a confused look from the increasingly panicked nurse. No doubt she was impatient to find the escaped experiment before the police came and arrested them all, but Juan knew Edward better than that. Most of the time the boy was brash and leapt without looking, but about certain matters he was one to over-analyze things. Of one thing Juan was certain: Edward would rather choke to death on his own blood than show anyone his mechanical limbs.

Looking back at the anxious nurse, the doctor sighed and shook his head. "Quit worrying. I'm not as stupid as you staff seem to believe." Grinning smugly, Juan tapped his shoulder and continued, "I put a tracker chip in his automail port. He can't go anywhere without us knowing, so have a car ready Monday morning and tell Dale, Nyugen and Keith to be ready, okay?"

"But sir… what if Edward contacts the police?" the nurse asked fearfully.

"Trust me. I have one or two things hanging over that boy's head." Allen Juan waved a dismissive hand at the nurse and settled comfortably back into his chair as she quickly left the room. His lingering smirk turned distinctly nasty. "Besides…" he murmured to himself, "I want to see how my project does in the real world."

~*~

"You don't have any money?!"

Heads turned to stare as a girl's raised voice drifted out of the open windows of a certain black Ford Mustang. Disapproving frowns followed the car as it turned into the gas station, but the argument raged on inside, oblivious. "What the hell, Ed?!" Winry yelled as she pulled into the station. "I thought you had it on you?!"

"You're the Beverly Hills girl! You should have cash on you!" Ed shot back, more out of embarrassment for being so badly prepared than any real ill will. He had left his bag with the cash in it at Winry's, right next to the couch where he'd been sleeping. He'd been so focused on getting out of there without waking her up that he'd completely forgotten all about it. It was all her fault! She was the one who had distracted him from thinking straight and making sure he had everything. All he had now was Riza's gun at his waist, tucked beneath his black sweater. He didn't even have any spare ammunition. Eleven shots. That was all he had left in the world. His life, his pride, and eleven shots. _And I don't think I could fire a single one._

"Brother, how did you expect to get anything without any money?" Al asked him, folding his arms in exasperation. "Don't you have any left in the bank?"

Ed burrowed his head into his hands and groaned. "I had to put all that money into your college funds, Al. We can't get it out of the account till I'm eighteen."

"What?!"

"This whole time I thought you had money and we didn't?!" Winry cried, overriding Al's startled protests. The blond teen flinched as her piercing voice rang in his ears, making his head pulse with the noise. "Why didn't you say anything? I would have brought some!"

"Yeah, if you were going to force yourself on us anyway, you could have made yourself useful," Ed shot back at her through gritted teeth, ignoring Al's frown.

"I couldn't, Ed! It would be pretty damned obvious that I ran away if I took all my money!"

"It's pretty damn obvious that you ran away when your _car's _gone!"

Winry cast him a dirty look, pulled into a space in the parking lot and cut the engine. For a short moment, they all sat in tense silence, before the girl suddenly slammed her head down on the steering wheel and started hitting at the sides of her head with her fists. "You idiot! You led me and Al on, thinking we were all set, not running off on some wild, penniless goose chase!" she screamed, pounding a fist on the horn, making it blare. Closing his eyes against the resultant spike of pain in his skull, Ed snatched her wrist, cutting the horn off.

"We're not chasing _anyone, _Win," he reminded her coldly, "They're chasing _us. _We don't need any attention, you know!"

She glared at him, livid. "You'd better not sleep tonight, Edward Elric, 'cause I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Unable to come up with a more eloquent comeback, Ed simply raised one eyebrow at her in exquisite disdain. In the back, Al leaned back with a heavy sigh, resting his head on the seat. The two of them never stopped _bickering._

There was a knocking on Winry's window, making her jump and whip around. A man in his late forties raised his hand and waved at her and she unrolled the window with wary curiosity. The guy was dressed in a gray, oil-stained t-shirt and had dirty smudges on his casually grinning face. Ed quickly came to the conclusion that he worked there.

"Hey 'lil lady, y'know your tire's flat?" the man queried in a deep, gravelly voice, pointing to the back of the car.

Winry furrowed her brow, glaring at Ed before getting out and slamming the car door behind her.

"How's it my fault the tire's flat?!" he yelled after her as she followed the man around to the back of the car.

There was no response, and he grudgingly conceded that, pissed or no, he shouldn't leave Winry alone at the old guy's mercy. Ed groaned. He really didn't want to get up; his head was pounding with every beat of his heart, making his vision hazy and his stomach feel like it was trying to commit suicide. He recognised the symptoms – he'd overworked his abused body, and he was paying the price. Still, now wasn't the time for rest. Throwing the door open, Ed limped over to Winry and the man. After giving the man a death glare and receiving a confused look in return, he looked down to Winry, who was examining the flat tire. She looked pissed. Obviously, the news wasn't good.

"Does your boyfriend here know how to change a tire?" the man asked with a sidelong glance at Ed.

Ed raised his hands defensively. "It's not like that. Besides, she's the mechanic, not me."

Winry seemed to be ignoring them as she continued glaring at the tire as if she could fix it with just her baleful stare. Temporarily forgetting the older man's presence, Ed eyed her worriedly – she seemed really mad, and he hadn't been exactly sensitive with his comments just now. Had he really hurt her feelings?

The man's eyebrows rose. "Oh, sorry about that. Brother and sister?"

Ed put a hand to his aching temple and rolled his eyes, catching the man's point. _Oh great. An old fashioned church-goer, about to wax lyrical about relationships 'in his day' and preach about all the bad things we're doing just by traveling together. I cannot deal with this right now._

"Oh… so…?"

"Yeah, pops, we're not hitched and we're traveling together! Get with the times!" Ed spat, clutching at his stomach with his flesh hand as his head started feeling light. Lighter than the time he got high off second-hand marijuana smoke from Kimblee. Lighter than the several times he'd collapsed in Juan's hospital and brought up blood. _Oh shit._

Completely unaware of his deteriorating condition, Winry straightened up and spun to glare at her friend. "Ed! He's just trying to help!" Winry snapped, shoving the boy reproachfully with one hand.

It was the last straw.

Ed's sight exploded in bright white stars and his hearing was drowned in a tumultuous buzzing as he stumbled backwards, choking on the hot liquid that lurched up his throat. He instinctively tried to swallow it back, but a distractingly large amount managed to escape out of his mouth onto his hands, while some forced its way out through his nose. _Shit,_ he thought dimly as his vision tunneled and he staggered to keep his balance. Somewhere nearby, he thought he could hear yelling, but that high-pitched ringing was starting to drown everything out. A car door slamming. The scuffing of feet on the pavement. Hands waving in front of his darkening eyes. His flesh leg buckling, the floor pitching towards him as he fought to keep conscious.

Darkness.

… _Can't pass out. _An insistent voice in his head. _Not now. Come on!_ And a sharp, painful memory._ Do you want them to find out?!_

His sight drifted back as his eyes fluttered open. He was staring up at the sky, the back of his head and shoulders suddenly feeling like one big bruise. Winry's concerned face came into view, drawn with fear and worry as she mouthed his name insistently. He couldn't hear her voice, but she could imagine it. His brother was standing behind, looking over her shoulder. Al was hanging back, pale and shaking like he had just seen a ghost… or his older brother spewing blood out of his nose and mouth before passing out in the middle of a gas station parking lot. _Shit,_ Ed repeated to himself. _Oh shit… Al._

"Does anybody have a phone?"

"What happened?"

"Did he get hit?"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Ed felt two hands on the sides of his face, forcing his head to the side. Basic first aid, he knew, making sure his airways were clear so he didn't choke on the blood… but all it did was bring back awful memories…

_He was already cold enough, but his right arm suddenly felt… strange. He tried to move his head to look at it, but from out of nowhere, someone grabbed both sides of his head and forced it the other way… _He could hear it again. The surgeon's saw. Its loud, chainsaw-like growl was all he could hear as he stared at the pavement and the many pairs of shifting feet. Then he remembered. _The automail. If they find out… what would they all say?! No, you can't let them find out, you idiot! Hurry! Get the hell up off your back and tell them you're fine!_

He fought to sit up, but someone kept him down, pinning his shoulders to the ground. Abruptly remembering the metal shoulder under the anonymous person's hands, the boy only panicked further, writhing like a wounded beast until tentative fingers reached out to touch his own. "Ed! Lay back and don't move," Winry told him, grabbing hold of his hand. "Someone's going to call an ambulance. Just relax until it gets here, okay?" He almost did it. He almost gave in and let his consciousness slip away, safe in the knowledge that help was on its way. It would have been so easy to just sink into oblivion and let the adults take care of everything, but he just couldn't. He couldn't let anyone see the freakish limbs he had hidden under all his clothes.

"No! Let go of me! I can't go! Winry, this'll ruin everything!" he shouted, fighting against the hands with newfound determination.

"Hey. Let him go." The old man's voice came back to him as the guy stood over him. Dark, suspicious eyes stared down at him, making Ed cringe. Those eyes accused. Those eyes… knew things. Things he hadn't told anyone. The boy eyes widened, giving him the look of a particularly helpless rabbit staring into approaching headlights.

"Hey, what're you on, old man? The kid's got blood all over him!"

"Don't bother," the man replied casually, his steady gaze never wavering from Ed's face. "He's my grandson, he's just visiting for the week. He coughs it up occasionally. Don't call an ambulance; they're already sick of telling us he's fine."

The trio of blonde teenagers all stared at the old man in shock, not quite believing their ears. What the hell was this old coot going along with?!

He grabbed Ed's right arm and helped him stand, slipping seamlessly into the role of a paternal old grandfather. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you cleaned up." The man looked back at Winry and Al as Ed coughed weakly, bubbles of blood forming at the corners of his lips. The boy didn't dare to meet either of their eyes. "You two stay out here and wait. We'll be right back."

As the pair of them staggered away, Ed briefly considered fighting the man off and trying to walk on his own steam, but in the end, he just leaned into the old man's support and followed him to the garage. He was simply too tired. "Will they call?" he mumbled.

"Nah, they don't like strangers using their tax money for themselves. Especially medical bills." The man laughed and led Ed through another door to a small, woebegone-looking shed.

Immediately, Ed's instincts kicked in and he jerked back away from the man, hastily throwing out an arm to catch himself on the nearest wall. What was he thinking, following a stranger when he had no idea where he was going?! Especially when he could barely even walk by himself! "What do you want?!" Ed demanded, yanking his automail arm from the man.

The man cracked a grin at him and pointed to the door. "I want you to go in that room so I can lock you in there and sell you," he answered sarcastically. "Calm down, boy. We both know you're hiding something."

Ed couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as he covered his right arm with his left hand. It was a pretty useless gesture, serving only to make the metal limb seem even more conspicuous, but he couldn't help himself. "I'm not hiding anything," he lied quickly quickly. "Like you said, this just happens all the time, you know? I'm used to it. Thanks for covering for me, but I – " An unexpected cough squeezed his lungs like a tightening vice, making him hack up more blood all over his gloved hands, most of it dripping onto the floor. _I can't remember the last time it was this bad. _The boy wavered on his feet, feeling faint once more. He barely noticed the old man's steadying grip on his shoulders.

"You might want to tell me, son, or I'm goin' to have to tell your friends out there," the man said, more serious now with an air of concern.

Glancing quickly around the old man at the building he had indicated, Ed noticed all the dusty windows and doors, old but still perfectly functioning. Anyone at all could walk by and happen to look in, or wander in and get an eyeful. Then the act would be over. He eyed the old man in helpless anger, his annoyance only increasing at the patient look he received in return. He didn't have any choice. If he didn't tell this man, then the guy would make sure Al and Winry found out. Ed already knew what he had to do.

"… You can't tell anyone. You understand, old man?" Ed growled at him, giving him the fiercest glare he could muster. He had to look strong or this guy would be calling the shots. Not that it was difficult to muster up one of his infamous glowers in present circumstances, spinning head or no.

The old man rolled his eyes. "I promise. I'm not trying to ruin your life, son, I just can't let a kid run around puking up blood with an arm harder than steel."

The boy froze. _So he really does know. I knew it. _"How… how'd you know?" Ed asked tremulously, looking down at his feet. He was still clutching his arm defensively, fingers massaging the aching shoulder port in a semi-conscious daze.

"I saw the metal glint between your glove and sweater's cuff there when you were struggling on the ground. And besides, who wears gloves in this weather? Honestly, kid, you even _walk_ like you've got something to hide. You're a bad actor."

Unusually docile with shock, fear and weakness, Ed let himself be steered into the shed and watched the man shut the door behind them. He all but fell into a nearby chair and instantly looked away, his anxiety getting the better of him. _Locked in a small room with a complete stranger and you can barely stand, _he thought cynically, shooting surreptitious glances at his new companion out of the corner of his eye._ Brilliant. It's okay though. I'll just nail him with a right hook and everything will be okay._

"You wanna show me?"

"No, I don't want to show you. But it looks like I'm gonna have to if I want you to keep your trap shut to my brother and friend," Ed told him, unzipping the sweater. He could feel himself trembling and the air catching in his lungs as he tugged on the sleeve, pulling it off the metal appendage. A sick kind of terror gripped him as he breathlessly watched the man's expression go from bemused to grim. By the time Ed was yanking his glove off with his teeth, he was about ready to bolt. The first outsider's reaction. _Fear? Disgust? Pity? _

"Oh lord," the man muttered eventually, shaking his head and rubbing a hand through his hair as his eyes raked the sleek steel. "What do we have here?"

Lowering his head, Ed hid his moistening eyes behind his bangs. He couldn't help imagining all the thoughts that must be going through the man's head. _Freak. Monster. Inhuman._

"You wanna pull that shirt off? I want to see where they connected it." The blond teen obeyed without a word and pulled the shirt up. The man touched the bolt where it screwed into his collar bone, his cold, drawn expression twisting with curiosity. "Damn, kid. Where the hell did you get hooked up with this?"

Ed opened his mouth, then closed it again, feeling the lump harden in his throat as his eye welled up. All his elaborate comebacks and putdowns were suddenly lost to him, leaving him only the negative feelings. "I… they…"

The man sighed, pulling another chair up and sitting down across from Ed. "It's okay, son. Just tell me what happened."

All Ed could do was point at his left leg, making the man sigh again. _Now he's definitely gonna think I'm a freak. The arm's bad enough, now a leg?_ He couldn't take much more of this humiliation. He was about to burst.

"Now I'm a man of my word, and I did tell you if you just told me what it was, I'd keep my trap shut." The man just tapped Ed's metal knee with the tip of his finger, smiling sadly. "But… I really think you should get help. It's plain that something's up."

"I…" The boy hesitated, licking lips that had suddenly become bone dry. "I wasn't ready to leave them yet.... They were taking care of me. I was there for months." Ed sniffed and blinked furiously, trying to hide his tears. "They… he… he cut them off. My…" There was a choked sob just barely disguised as a cough before the boy could continue, his words a little more frantic. He didn't want to tell the man any of this, but as soon as he started talking, the words flooded forward in an unstoppable tide. "He took my arm and leg and put these on. I didn't want this! I never asked for it! I've lost my Mom and my Dad and I'm taking care of my little brother while getting the crap beaten out of me by this bastard caretaker _every day _and then… _then_, to top it off, I'm kidnapped?! I-I'm kidnapped, and then they take me to a secret research complex and… and… I… I-I just can't take it! They're gonna find out at some point! Who am I kidding, trying to hide something like… like this?!" He gestured furiously at his automail, his flesh hand trembling with emotion, his metal one shaking with something more sinister. "I was almost caught! If you didn't step in... they definitely would have.... would have…"

Suddenly becoming aware of his own angry rant, Ed trailed off, panting for breath. His head was spinning again as he stared up at the man's expression, wondering vaguely why it still hadn't changed. He wanted it to. He wanted to see what the guy was thinking. Was he amused? Scared? Sickened? Disgusted? _Does he understand?! _"Say something!" Ed yelled into the laden silence.

The man just smiled. Without saying another word, he reached down and pulled up his pant leg. Ed opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but then he saw. He saw, and stared. "Looks like we both had a little mishap," the man said quietly. His leg. It was plastic.

Anger flared up inside Ed as he shot up off his chair and stabbed an accusatory finger in the man's face. "Mishap?!" he screeched, wavering dangerously on his feet. "Are you kidding me?! How the fuck is this a mishap?!"

"Quit yer hollering before I drag you out there by your hair, you little hippie!"

The boy's pale face colored slightly as he gaped at the man. _Hippie?! He did not just call me that._ A younger, less mature Edward Elric would have stormed out of there just at that word, possibly stopping to cover his automail on the way, but instead of pulling his shirt and gloves back on and leaving, Ed just plunked back down in the chair, feeling dazed. The first person to see the automail was another… _amputee._ What were the chances?

"Looks like you got something taken from you too," the old man went on. "Well, when I was about your age, my father shot me in the leg. … On purpose."

Ed recoiled, staring at the man's weathered face. Obscurely, he didn't look hurt, angry or even upset. His features were set in an expressionless mask; the only emotion that could possibly be detected was a tired resignation. "Why?" the boy breathed.

"Tell me why they put those contraptions on your body and I'll tell you that. You were fine without them, weren'tcha?"

"Yeah, I _know _that!It was that _bastard…_ that… he…" Ed trailed to a halt, emotion making his thoughts spiral five times faster than his words could keep up. He looked away, taking a deep breath, and continued in a quieter voice, "It… i-it was an experiment so this bastard could make money. I'm the… the _prototype_. For the automail. I was abducted… then I woke up on an operating table, just in time for… for…" The boy clasped his hands together to stop them shaking. It was far too soon after having that flashback of the operation to be putting this into words right then.

"It's okay, kid," the old man interrupted gently, his gravelly voice softening. "That's enough. I understand, you know. Well, me…? My Dad was a drunken old bastard. He wanted some fun so he tied me to a tree after hitting me a couple times. Then he took a rifle, blindfolded himself and shot randomly… all just for a little fun and entertainment for him and his buddies. I lost my right leg from the knee down, and nearly lost my life. He just lost custody of me… not something he was all too sad about."

Ed looked back up at the man, his mouth hung open as he stared. _He lost his leg in a way that cruel?_ "… Seriously?"

The man nodded, his expression grim. "Serious as a heart attack."

Ed looked down, swallowing back some strange form of guilt. To think that he was making such a fuss over his state of the art, fully-functioning metal limbs, when this old man had been stuck with those things since his childhood. Still, the fact that the automail _was_ connected to his nervous system was something that had always frightened him. It was like some kind of mechanical parasite, feeding off the memories of what his old limbs could do. He hated it. Every stiff, forced movement was a constant reminder of what he had lost. "This is different," he said. "I'm hooked up to these… machines. Yours is just a lump of plastic and metal."

Suddenly, the man started laughing, making Ed startle and edge backwards on his chair. "Come on, quit fooling yourself!" the old man chuckled dryly. "Yours is just a lump of metal too! What are you scared of? If that's your little brother out there then there's no way in hell he'll turn you down just because of that little insignificance. And that pretty little lady out there? She seems to be quite the mechanic junky. Maybe she'll like you more with those."

Ed blushed. "Who said I wanted her to like me?" he muttered defensively.

"I never said that, but I can tell she likes you right now, kid. If you weren't so blind, you'd be able ta see that for yourself."

This caught Ed's attention. The dire situation slipped from his mind for a second in favor of the more shocking revelation. Winry Rockbell, his crush for the past three years… might possibly… _like_ him? "How can you tell?"

"You can test it. Show 'em the... what do you call it?"

"… Automail."

"Yeah, show her it and see what she does. If she accepts it, then that means she likes you. If she runs screaming… then you're kind of onto a loser, if you know what I mean, but – "

"That's exactly what they'll do," Ed interrupted emphatically. "Well, maybe not exactly, but... they'll think I'm a freak! Look at me!" Ed gestured towards his arm for emphasis.

The man continued smiling, patient to a fault. "You're hurting my feelings, son. I turned out quite all right and my wife doesn't think I'm a freak... well, sometimes she does, but not because of the leg."

_You are a freak. Listen to what you're saying. How are you alright with this?!_ "She married you after the leg accident?"

"Well of course. I didn't get married that young."

Ed clenched his shirt in his lap, staring down at his hideous, atrocity of a hand. It glinted darkly in the dim light, a slight, rust-colored stain showing the remnants of the blood he'd coughed onto it. This old stranger was the first person in the outside world he had shown the monstrosities attached to him… and he hadn't even flinched. But still… he couldn't understand it. Perhaps, in time, he could come to terms with what had happened and accept the automail as part of his body, but it would surely take more than that for others to see them as more than just ghastly lumps of metal.

The old man sighed loudly. "Look, kid," he began, "You can't hide that forever. Trust me, they're gonna find out – "

"No! They'll never see it! I won't let them!"

"What if I didn't save you? The rescuers in the ambulance would have found it. Contacted the police, and your brother and girlfriend would hear about it when they were questioned. I can't save you all your life."

"I know that! That was one slip up. It won't happen again. No one can see this… this _thing,_" Ed spat, pulling his shirt and gloves back on. He made absolutely sure this time that there were no tell-tale glints of silver, and he resolved to put on another layer as soon as he got the chance so that the metal underneath wasn't quite so obvious to the touch. _This will never happen again. _"They would never understand. You do, because you know what it's like, but… but…"

"You underestimate your friends; I'm sure they're not that narrow-minded. You're all your little brother's got. Why would he hate you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"… I don't know," Ed muttered. The man had a point, but the fear wasn't anything he could rationalize. He'd tried to reason it out that night at Winry's house, but the illogical panic and disgust was like a building hurricane – just because he knew the cause didn't mean he could stop it. "I just can't tell them. What if they never talked to me again? Win would leave and… and I'm sure Al would too, as soon as he could. They wouldn't want to be near me anymore…"

"Well, I hope they find out soon. You seem too brainwashed to make you think otherwise. You have a good family who will understand and you're just so damn bent that they'll think you're a freak and you can't be loved. Just watch, son. They'll find out in the end, and when they do, I can bet you they'll accept it straight away."

~*~

_Where did that idiot run off to? _Winry stalked into the gas station's garage, trying to look like she knew where she was going. The occasional employee shot her a startled glance, but for the most part, she passed without inspection. From here on… it was just trying to find one teenaged compulsive liar before he got himself into any more trouble. She had waited with Al in the car as they'd been told to, gripping his trembling hands and trying to reassure him that Ed vomiting blood wasn't as serious as she suspected, but it had been well over ten minutes and they'd both grown restless. Edward was taking too long and there was no way she was going to let him disappear again. Not ever again.

She wandered around the side of a small wooden building and caught a glimpse of crimson on the floor just outside the door. Her fists tightened convulsively and she bit her lip – it looked like she'd found Ed. She could hear raised voices from inside the wooden structure (little more than a glorified shed, really). She wasn't familiar with the panicked, frightened tone of voice, but she could tell from the volume alone that it was Edward in there, mouthing off for all the world to hear. She smiled, relieved. He couldn't be too sick, if he had the strength to shout that loud.

Stepping over quietly, she stopped when she heard Ed's voice murmuring, "… I don't know… I just can't tell them. What if they never talked to me again? Win would leave and… and I'm sure Al would too, as soon as he could. They wouldn't want to be near me anymore…"

She stopped, staring at the door in shock. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but now this had made her curious. _Tell us what? _she wondered desperately for the hundredth time. _What happened to you, Ed?_

Then the old man's voice came in, surprisingly grave. "Well, I hope they find out soon. You seem too brainwashed to make you think otherwise. You have a good family who will understand and you're just so damn bent that they'll think you're a freak and you can't be loved. Just watch, son. They'll find out in the end, and when they do, I can bet you they'll accept it straight away."

Winry let out the breath she'd been holding in a sudden, impatient rush of air from her nose. She had half a mind to barge into the room and demand that Ed told her what he was hiding. She just couldn't understand it. How dare he tell a stranger and not her and Al?! Instead of eavesdropping any longer, she knocked lightly on the door. She heard Ed mutter a low curse and there was a loud clang, followed by the rustle of clothing. _What's going on in there?_

"Ed?" she called cautiously. "It's Winry. Are you okay?" She tried the door handle, finding it locked. A spike of fear suddenly caught in her throat. Why the hell had she allowed him to go off with a stranger just after having… whatever he'd had? The way Ed had suddenly frozen up and folded bonelessly to the ground reminded her of the time she'd seen an epileptic woman having a seizure in the street. At the time, her mother had been there to help and supervise her recovery until the paramedics arrived, but now…? If Ed really had been having a seizure, she had no idea what to do about it, and she'd left him with a strange old man when he was at his most vulnerable… _Shit. _She was such an idiot! Damn the man for locking the door, damn Ed for keeping them in the dark… she was going to have to break the door down, just as Ed had done just months before for her.

_Strength is only a small factor in this, _she could hear his smug, know-it-all voice in her head, the memory warm with shared excitement._ Speed and continuation is all that really matters._ She lifted her foot and pulled it back in preparation for the strike. Just as she was probably about to break her foot on the solid wooden door, Ed's voice came out strangled and high. "I'm fine!" he all but squeaked, "Hold on!"

There was a scuffling sound and, to Winry's surprise, the door opened. Ed's face appeared, pale and strained, but smiling weakly. "Yeah? I'm fine," he said with a forced attempt at cheerfulness. "Where's Al?"


	21. His worries are ours edited

**Ok, looks like Kib's back. She just edited this chapter. Wanted to let you guys know. **

* * *

Ed had his knees pulled up, feet on the leather upholstery of the car. His head rested on his flesh knees as he stared out the window, watching the scenery darken as the hours passed. The old man had replaced the car tire, saying, "I'm just doing a good deed in God's eyes. You don't have to always assume you owe me somethin'."

Speaking so freely of God was ridiculous in Ed's opinion. It wasn't as if he actually existed. If he did, then... where the hell was he when Ed and Al needed him the most? Or did he just abandon people?

And Winry. She kept giving him this look, crossed between anxious and sympathetic. It was driving him nuts trying to figure out what he had done to make her look that way. Was she expecting him to pass out again and spew blood? Or had something else happened?

As if reading his thoughts, she cast him another look from the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Winry? What are you looking at?" he asked, resting the other side of his head against his knee to look over at her.

"It's nothing!" she said quickly, looking back at the road instantly. "... It's just... was there something you wanted to tell Al and me?"

Al seemed to become less interested in the scenery outside and leaned forward so his head poked out between them up front. "You wanted to tell us something? What is it, Brother?"

Ed felt his face blanch as he stared back out the window, feigning disinterest. "What are you talking about? I didn't want to tell you anything – " Realization struck him like a blow across the face. "...Winry, you didn't!"

Winry didn't answer.

He slammed his feet to the floor of the car and fisted his hands at his sides as he stared at Winry with a fearsome glare. "How much did you hear?!"

She flinched. "I… I didn't hear anything important, just that you were… scared to tell us something," Winry finally admitted. "I wasn't going to say anything, but it's driving me crazy trying to think of what you might want to tell us!"

Ed hesitated, unconsciously grabbing at his metal wrist to pull the sleeve down. _Better safe than sorry._ "What were you thinking?"

"Ed… what did he do to you?" his friend asked, suddenly pulling the car off to the side of the road, adding to Ed's anxiety as he felt the car come to an abrupt stop.

The boy tried to even his breathing as Al and Winry stared at him. It wouldn't do to start coughing blood again, not when they were already so suspicious. _No way. There's no way I'm going to give in and tell them just like that. No fucking way_. "Why did you stop?" He laughed weakly, forcing a grin. "You guys don't have to be so _dramatic_. Just keep going!"

"If I keep going, are _you _going to stop being so dramatic and tell us what's wrong?" Winry shot back without missing a beat. Surprisingly, she didn't sound angry or even agitated. She looked like she honestly cared, with not a trace of sarcasm.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to sleep. So sit there all night if you want to. I have _nothing _to tell you."

"Nothing you _want _to tell us, you mean," Winry added, her eyes narrowing at him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Win. I don't have anything to – "

"'_I can't tell them. __Win would leave and… and I'm sure Al would too, as soon as he could'._" Winry put on her best "Ed" voice, and he started as he realised she was quoting him word for word. "Now tell me what you did that would piss me off that bad!"

_I didn't do anything! I never asked for this!_

"Brother? Why would I leave?" Al asked.

Ed didn't answer as he pushed himself up against the door, trying to put some distance between him and the pair's persistent questioning. The way Al had said that… he was far too innocent for his own good. He said it like Ed could never do anything wrong. Al _knew _Ed did a few things that weren't dubbed as 'good', but stealing food when you were starving was inevitable. Still… his little brother's faith in him was incredible. He could feel his eyes moisten up when Al moved over to the other side of Ed's seat and rested his chin on Ed's shoulder. He shrugged him off gently, making sure he didn't nail Al with the metal shoulder. That would be a dead giveaway.

"Sorry Al, my shoulder's sore," he lied, trying to make sure he didn't hurt Al's feelings with the curt gesture.

"Please tell me, Ed. Why would I leave? What did you do?" Al pressed, lightly tugging on the end of Ed's ponytail. It was something he seemed to do whenever he tried prying information out of Ed, some kind of weird persuasion technique that usually made Ed cave in and tell him. But not this time. He'd never tell Al. Or Winry.

"Cut it out, Al," he growled, batting Al's hand away. "Winry, could you get driving? I'm getting really hungry now."

"And how do you expect to get food without any money?" she asked, finally pulling out from the side of the road.

There was a heavy sigh from the back of the car. Ed just quirked a corner of his mouth while Winry cast a curious glance at the both of them. The brothers both knew what was coming. "Winry, pull over here" Ed said. Winry pulled into a convenience store, still staring at him.

"Don't get in trouble, Brother," came the disapproving mutter from behind them.

"I won't, Al."

"Trouble? Wait, Ed don't tell me you're going in there to steal," Winry gasped.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not some idiot. I know how this works, just chill and watch how it's done, I've been doing this for years."

"Don't expect me to be impressed," she muttered crossing her arms. "I can't believe you're just going to go in there and – "

"Don't worry, I don't think I could impress you," Ed interrupted her, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him before Winry could say something back. He began to walk towards the shop when a thought occurred to him, and he glanced down at his attire… and groaned. How could he pull anything off looking like this? Black jeans and black sweater topped off with long hair tied into a ponytail. Along with the black gloves. And he wasn't a local, so they would be staring anyway. "Wonderful. This will be the greatest challenge I've ever had," he mumbled to himself as he headed into the store.

The minute Ed stepped into the room, everyone stared. There was a small cafeteria on one side of the store where almost everyone was seated, drinking cheap coffee and discussing the town's most recent crimes and gossip at the tables on ripped cushion seats. Not even glancing at them, the boy looked around as if searching for something, not trying to look innocent or unsuspicious. The thing with this deal; you can't look innocent. Ever. Or they'll know it, and watch you so closely you can hardly breathe. Ed had never been caught before… and he wasn't planning on it this time.

Ignoring the oppressive feeling of two dozen eyes on his back, he just sighed and walked forward with his hands in his pockets. _First things first. _One thing people always messed up on was that they were so worried about being caught by a person that they forgot the cameras. Acting as if he were looking at the cigarette ads on the wall, he quickly located all the obvious cameras – four of those. Now for the hidden ones. There were always at least two of them.

_Probably one under the magazine rack… and another behind those reflectors_, he told himself, looking up at the reflector in the corner of the room. It looked like a bent mirror, but it really was a one way window with a camera hidden behind it. _Alright, now where's the blind spot… _He moved casually away, still scanning the aisles with a small frown on his face as if searching for something, until he reached an aisle hidden from all the cameras and out of eyesight of any customers or attendants. Now that was done… in comparison, this was the easy part.

Sighing blearily and letting a yawn escape, he stretched lazily and grabbed the thing closest to him, cringing at the sound of rustling plastic as he tucked it into his shirt and under his metal arm. He resisted the urge to scan the area for any witnesses. He'd only look guiltier, and if anyone _had _seen… he'd know about it soon enough.

Whatever he had snatched, it'd have to be enough since grabbing two things would be suicide. He walked over to the magazine rack with the hidden camera and looked down at them, reading each name carefully as he forced himself not to sneak a glance at the concealed camera lens. _Take your time, Ed. Rushing in and out is way too obvious… Gotta have come in here for something, and avoiding the hidden cameras would reek of seasoned professional after all…_

"Hey, kid!"

Ed froze for a fraction of a second, before turning slowly and glancing up at the man who had called him. "Uh… h-hey?"

~*~

Waiting impatiently in the car, Winry chewed on the lining of her cheek as she pondered all the possible ways to get Ed to spill what he was hiding. Was he gravely sick? That fit quite well, considering the blood he had thrown up and all. But then, that could have been from the severe stress he'd obviously been under. Supporting his brother – and now, as much as she hated to admit it, herself – must have been quite a toll. Still, she didn't need to be a doctor like her parents to know that stress was not enough to make a man start retching blood.

"Winry?"

Winry glanced over her shoulder in the back seat, where the small voice came from. She regarded the owner of the voice worriedly before answering, "What is it, Al? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. … It's just… what about Brother? What's wrong? What could he have done so bad to make me… and you, want to leave?"

"I'm not sure, Al," she sighed, running her fingers along the steering wheel, stopping a hair shy from the indents that mangled the nearly perfect circle. She still couldn't figure that out. It was plain _weird. _"I can't think of any reason to leave him. And I'm absolutely _positive _you wouldn't abandon him for _any _reason… unless…" She laughed outright, thinking of the most bizarre, insane reason she could fathom. "Unless he _killed _someone or… or… some…thing…" She trailed off, finally realizing as she looked back at Al with wide eyes. "Maybe that's it? Maybe he really…? But that doesn't explain the throwing up blood part. Has he always done that?"

The boy pondered for a second. "Not naturally. He did cough up some when... when Mr. Welson… hit him hard enough."

She nodded, trying to crush her pangs of guilt and sympathy as she tried to think. Those kind of feelings wouldn't help her friend or help her try to figure out what was wrong with him. And she was sure she _could_ help, if only she could work it out. "I'm thinking it was a little internal bleeding and it just built up. Now that it's probably mostly healed, his body is just disposing of it... but then…" There was no way Ed could really…

Al was thinking along the same lines. "But Brother wouldn't kill someone, Winry! That just isn't him!"

"Think about it, Al! What else could he have done that would make him think that we would leave him? Maybe he did it out of self defense?" she considered out loud, hopefully. She really didn't want to be around a killer. Not when that killer was also her best friend.

"That would be the only reason why he would kill someone," Al said defiantly. "Even then he would try his hardest to make killing a last resort. I know he would."

Winry pulled her legs up and turned, laying them out on the passenger's seat, her back resting on the car door as she frowned. "I know, Al. I couldn't see him killing someone. Brutally beating them up, maybe, if they called him short," she added with a laugh.

Al joined in with her laughter, lightening the tense mood in the car. Without realizing it, Ed was really putting a toll on the two, worrying them both sick.

"In 4th grade he was so small, a lot of kids picked on him for it. But when a couple of 8th graders decided to pick on me… they got a little surprise. He went ballistic on them. He bit a piece off one of their ears."

They both started laughing harder, Al clutching his sides as Winry told him the story when Ed got them both locked in the old factory near the lake. He enjoyed it, grinning wryly at their antics, but she knew she would never tell him the story of the time when she and Ed stood in the tree, hiding from the cops below. They had been so close, and now that Al explained a while back, she knew what that look in his eyes had been. _So close_.

"Winry, what're you thinking about?" the boy asked innocently as he sat up on his knees and leaned over the head of Winry's seat, looking down at her.

She snapped to attention, blushing as she whipped her head away from him and sat back up in a proper position. She glared out the windshield. "Nothing, Al. Still just wondering what's wrong with that moron of a brother of yours."

"Still?" Al smiled reassuringly. "He'll tell us eventually. If it's bugging him as badly as it seems, he'll eventually cave in and tell us. He always does in the end. Well… I guess he'll tell me if it's too embarrassing," he added with a laugh. "And if its really something to worry about I'll tell you, okay?"

Winry smiled back at him, playfully pinching his cheek with her thumb and index finger. "You'd rat your brother out for me? How sweet."

He squirmed, laughing. "Of course I would, Winry! He's really important to you, isn't he?"

She felt the heat rise in her face again as she looked away, back out the window, watching the people walking by, to their cars. It was so dark she could barely see their faces. They really needed to get moving again. "Of course he is, Al," she murmured, avoiding the real query she could hear behind the innocent-sounding question. "You are both important to me."

"What are we going to do? After, you know, everything is calmed down? I mean, we can't live like this forever, can we?"

Winry resumed chewing the inside of her cheek, furrowing her brow. Of course they couldn't live like this forever. As she opened her mouth to say something else, the passenger door opened and Ed plopped down in the seat, looking paler then usual. She was instantly watching him like a hawk for any signs of imminent collapse. The last time he'd been that colour, she'd nearly been subjected to a heart attack.

"Brother? What's wrong? Were you caught?" Al asked, nearly bouncing into the front seat between them.

"No, Al, I wasn't. We're on TV… they have pictures of us… the state is looking for us." He groaned, putting his face into his hands.

"They're… what?!"

"I talked to this guy in the store. He said I looked familiar… 'almost like one of the kids on the news that went missing from a boy's home in South Carolina'." He looked up at Al with wide, wide eyes, licking his lips nervously. It was one of the first signs of open fear Winry had seen on his face… and it frightened her. "I told him that was really interesting and asked for directions before he could say anything else so he'd shut up and quit thinking about it. Dammit Al, people are going to recognize us."

Winry saw the fear in Ed's eyes as he looked to Al for comfort, or some sort of reassurance, but both of the boys looked lost… unsure… _scared_.

Sighing, she reached out and grabbed Ed's hand from his face and squeezed it. "It'll be alright, Ed. Quit worrying about it. They'll forget about you guys in a week, and I doubt many people are going to be looking out for any of the boys that left the home. Watch, everything will turn out fine."

Ed smiled lightly at her as she released his hand and started the car. It seemed Al was right about Ed. He was breaking down slowly, telling them his little worries, showing his fear for once. She began to wonder how badly he would break down before he caved in and told them what was on his mind. She hoped it wouldn't be too late.


	22. Territory

**[B/N: Kib here! Happy not British Christmas, because it's 2.20am and Kib has just managed to get this to you as a Christmas gift in apology for sucking so badly in disappearing! Basically, I've got exams in January, I had buttloads of work at college, I had my Grade 8 piano exam a couple of days before my seventeenth birthday (woop) and I kinda forgot to sleep somewhere along the way so I made myself sick. And Morg's updating suffered because of my idiocy! So sorry about that, guys. Enough excuses. Hope this makes up for it just a little bit?**

**Oh, and you guys have me to thank for the cliffy at the end of this. Hate on me, not Morg. D Enjoy and review!]  
**

He floated in the dark mist of unconsciousness, feeling the most comfortable he had done for a long while, it seemed. Yawning sleepily, he snuggled down further into the leather of the seat, only to have his nose and cheek bump into something warm and soft. Well that was strange. Definitely not the smooth, sleek texture of chilly leather. He shrugged it off and sank back into sleep. Nothing was worth getting up for now; he was just too comfortable.

But when something nudged him back he faltered for a second, his eyes flicking open dazedly and taking in the dim light in the car. The sun was rising, but was still low in the sky – it had to be roughly six in the morning. But that wasn't what made the heat rise in his face as he stared in horror.

He was so _dead_.

Light blonde hair obscured most of his vision as he realized with pure terror that he was burrowing his face into the back of Winry's head, _not _the leather seat. She must have laid her head down next to his sometime during the night, and she'd ended up becoming an unwitting pillow.

Sitting up quickly, Ed looked down at her, glad that she hadn't caught him. What would she have done?_ Beaten me to a bloody pulp, that's what, _he grinned softly to himself, still studying her sleeping form. She had her feet brought up tightly under her, the soles of her shoes touching the door, her knees curled to her chest. Like he had been, she had her face buried in the back of the seat, lying in a position parallel to his own. How the hell had she managed to wedge herself between him and the seat without waking him up? That was what he wanted to know!

Still mortified, he fumbled with the lock of the car and opened it, stepping out into the cool morning air and breathing in deeply. He closed his eyes, and found himself beginning to wonder if Winry was getting homesick. He wouldn't blame her. She had a family and a home to go back to, after all. He and Al had nothing, so for them, there was nowhere to go but forward, but Winry… Everything was different for her. Would her parents accuse him of kidnap? Even if she told them she went willingly?

He stared out at the river they had parked beside the night before, feeling his skin prickle at the sight of the slow moving water. Sure, it was pretty, all lit up by the morning sunrise in shades of amber and rose, but he still couldn't suppress the irrational fear. Did water just follow him around?

The car door behind him opened and he turned to look, seeing his brother crawl out from the back of the car. "Brother, do we have anything to eat? I'm starving," Al brother mumbled, looking disheveled and still half-asleep.

Ed felt his heart sink as his little brother sat on his heels next to him, leaning a head against his flesh leg in a touching display of trust and affection. He wasn't sure he deserved his brother's thoughtless devotion anymore. How long could he keep this up? He could barely support himself, let alone being stuck with taking care of Al all those years. He'd thought it was hard back then, but now he realized how easy they'd had it when they had a house to go home to and a bed to sleep in. They had none of that now and Winry was with them. That just made things twice as bad. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to either of them.

"I'll get us something," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "Wake Winry up and we'll go out to get something."

~*~

Half an hour later, Al and Winry stood in the middle of the sidewalk, blinking in confusion. People were shoving roughly past them, the sidewalk proving too narrow for the busy pedestrian traffic as the city rushed back to life all around them. Cars flew by with impatient roars, horns wailed and tires screeched, making Al nervous. It was at times like these that he realized just how much Ed had sheltered him from the world outside his brotherly protection. People yelled and swore at each other, newspapers sold stories on the number of deaths in the headlines, and Al could have sworn he heard a distant gun shot miles away… but all of that wasn't the unnerving part. No, what had caught Al and Winry's attention was Ed, whose eyes seemed to be _locked _on a nearby trash can. Al turned his head to exchange a confused glance with Winry, who merely shrugged, then began looking around their surroundings.

They stood outside a restaurant. They'd been there for a few minutes now, simply… _waiting._ Al's stomach was really beginning to make its displeasure known. Why not go in and steal food? Do the old 'order, eat and run' deal. By now, even Al was desperate enough to do something so conniving.

"Ed," Winry sighed eventually, "What are you doing?"

The older boy opened his mouth to answer, blinked suddenly, then held up a hand for silence, grinning. Al watched as a woman came out of the restaurant, holding the hand of a small boy, her purse strapped over one shoulder, with a styrofoam box in the other hand. Al's mouth watered. _Food. _The woman dropped the package in the bin and walked away, dragging the apparently sulking little boy along with her. That's when Ed made his move. The other two watched in horror as Ed sauntered forward, meandering past the bin for just long enough to snag the package, faster than blinking. He turned casually and returned to their side, somehow managing to actually look like it _belonged _to him, despite the sneaky look in his eyes.

Winry simply folded her arms as Al made a sickened face, eyes wide. "No, Ed, I am _not _eating that," Winry said firmly. Al's stomach clenched in agreement.

"Don't be idiots. It's just food. It hadn't even been in the trash longer than five seconds – "

"Don't pull that 'five second rule' on me, Ed! I am not eating after some slobbery kid!"

"Fine," Ed said with a shrug as he popped the top of the box off. "I'm pretty hungry… more for me," he added with a malicious smirk in Winry's direction.

Al gave into his stomach's urgings and stepped over, peering into the box. It looked like a mess of fried rice and bread rolls, with the odd smattering of sweet and sour sauce thrown in for good measure. He snagged something that most closely resembled a roll – not too mushed up or half-eaten – and bit into it, almost flinching at the way his taste buds overreacted to the prospect of something to fill the gaping hole in his insides. Winry kept her arms crossed and looked away, frowning. No way in _hell _was she going to eat that… trash. Not after a little kid who had probably snotted in most of it. She shuddered at the thought and glared when she caught Ed laughing at her.

"Come on, Win," he said as they started walking to a clearer spot without so many people bustling around. "I've eaten like this a number of times, when I couldn't steal from a store for myself."

"That's disgusting, Ed! You should have told me and then I would have fed you guys!"

Ed cocked an eyebrow. "Well, Miss Priss, you were too busy being all doe-eyed for your boyfriends at school to even notice me." He kept his tone light-hearted, but there was a slight tightening around his eyes as he spoke that implied it wasn't as easy a topic to talk about as it seemed. "It would have been rather weird for a stranger to walk up to your house and ask, 'Can you feed me, I'm sick of eating out of the trash'."

She wrinkled her nose at him, turning dark red. "Well _sorryyy_, for not noticing the short, geeky kid who can't seem to get anyone to notice him despite the size of his trap!"

Ed shoved the box into his brother's arms (Winry suddenly noticed that he hadn't actually eaten anything from it at all) and crossed his own arms, shooting her a dark glare. "Watch it. I'm taller than you. And come _on, _who could get a prep to notice a geek?"

"I am _not _a prep – !"

"Oh _please, _Winry! You were so scared of being cast out by that _whore clique _that you drank alcohol at parties when you didn't want to! And you'd only date guys that were assholes and thought they were above everyone else!"

"Wait a minute, _whore?!"_ she screeched, eyes lighting up with fury. Al clutched the box in fear and took a step back. He'd never seen either one of them so angry. Sure, they got into little bickers, but this...

"That's what I said!" Ed retorted stubbornly, refusing to back down.

"Well! If only someone had the guts to tell me that they had been crushing on me for _three fucking years _maybe I would have felt confident enough to leave that crowd!"

Ed's eyes widened and Al nearly dropped the box, remembering what he told Winry months ago. _Oh God, _he thought, shooting a terrified glance at his brother. Ed simply looked confused right now, but once the realization sunk in… A rabbit in headlights didn't even _begin_ to describe Al's fate. _I am – so – dead._

"H-how… I-I…" the elder brother stuttered helplessly, trying to get a grip on his words before rejoining angrily, "Do not! Why the hell would I like someone who looks down their nose at people like me?! Damn it, you're egotistical!"

"Liar!" She jabbed a finger at his chest. "Al told me all about it, you ass! I was really happy about it too! To think I actually thought I could _like _a jerk like you!"

Al's jaw dropped as he felt like slinking away, but he had nowhere to go. He licked his lips, looking from one dark scowl to the other. Both were clearly hurt, he could tell, but they were too damned _stubborn_ to just give in and show it. All they could do was glare at each other so fiercely that Al could almost see the sparks flying.

Eventually, Ed slowly put his hands to his head and turned away. He began to walk away, shaking his head. Scanning his suddenly small-looking figure with concern, Al noticed a slight twitch in his brother's right shoulder – the same one that had been giving him problems the day before, just before he collapsed…

"Brother, where are you going?!" Al panicked, but stopped when Ed held up a hand.

"I'm going for a walk," he said quietly, not turning. "I'll meet you at the car later. Lock the doors and don't leave it. I just need… to take care of something."

Winry watched guiltily as he walked off, his pale blonde ponytail slowly blending in with the crowd of other, darker heads until they could no longer make him out. Al was fighting the urge to run after his brother, or to stay with Winry to make sure she didn't get in trouble. In the end, only Ed's parting words convinced him to stay. If his brother said to stay with the car… he'd have to stay with the car.

"I'm sorry, Al," Winry muttered suddenly, looking back at him. "I shouldn't have said those things."

Al smiled weakly. "It's alright. Like I said last night, he's going to have little breakdowns and fits before he tells us what's wrong. This was going to happen anyway, sometime. He was out of order too, Winry."

"I know, but I shouldn't have been so – "

"It's alright, Winry," Al reassured her. "Ed will forgive you. People always say things they don't mean."

She felt a surge of relief, and renewed hope. Other than the 'jerk' comment, she had meant every word… but she really hoped Ed hadn't meant what he said. Because after all, she hoped he cared for her… the same way she cared for him. _Three years is an awfully long crush… isn't it?_

~*~

It had been way, way too long for comfort.

Hours later, Al glanced out of the car window nervously. It was dark, the sun sunk completely below the horizon now, and Ed hadn't even shown up yet. Winry was fidgeting nervously with her hands, her thoughts running along the same lines. _Where is that idiot?_

"Al, we should go out and look for him."

"But he said not to – "

"I don't care what that moron said, Al! I'm worried about him!"

Al scratched his cheek anxiously, looking back out at the dark again, '_Brother, where are you?'_

Suddenly, the car door opened and Al jumped as Winry got out and slammed the door behind her. They had parked the car behind an old row of brick buildings, a small alleyway just about visible to the road outside, and the girl was heading for that street with single-minded determination. Al quickly fumbled with the door lock and flipped it up, barreling out of the door and barely managing to close it as he ran after Winry, who was already half-way to the alleyway opening.

"Winry!" he squeaked. "We should just wait for him. We can't find him in a city this big, especially at night! It's dangerous!" He half-ran at her side to keep up with her long strides, sketchily looking around. His nerves were bundled tight, just _waiting _for a predator to attack.

"Al, he might be hurt! What if he passed out again somewhere? We can't just stay in that car all night and hope he comes back if he's crumpled in a corner somewhere, coughing up blood!"

Al felt a pang of guilt as he realized he had never even thought of that. His brother could be hurt somewhere, needing their help... and he was only thinking about saving his own skin.

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the lot making Al emit a strangled yelp and latch onto Winry, caught somewhere between protecting her and hiding behind her. Winry froze, staring in fright as someone stumbled through the alleyway. The small figure was limping slightly, the shambling walk belying a complete and utter exhaustion. The figure was also cursing fluently… a fact that told them quickly enough who it was.

"Damn it, you guys. I told you to stay in the fucking car," Ed grumbled. He was carrying a small orange tank of gasoline, assumedly the reason for his 'outing' that day. But really, that couldn't have taken him all day.

"Brother! Where have you been?!" Al let go of Winry and ran up to Ed, quickly noticing his hunched form and pained grimaces as he walked. There were dark shadows under his eyes, his face was pale and drawn, and his right arm was trembling more noticeably now. Not to mention his obvious struggle to find a plausible answer to his little brother's question.

"I got… ah, I mean… well I… I, um, kinda fell aslee– "

"You passed out, you mean?" Winry cut in, glowering at him.

He returned the look, before giving in and sighing. "Yes. Maybe. Look, Win…" He swiftly changed the subject, looking awkward. "I'm _really _sorry… about what I said… I didn't mean it… I've just been… stressed out, y'know?" He offered a small smile as he stepped up to her, holding up the tank. "I got us some gas. The car is about to run out again, isn't it?"

In the dim street light, Winry could see the sincerity of his apology and smiled back. "I'm really sorry too, Ed. I shouldn't have said those things either. You've got it rough enough without me nagging you."

Ed quirked a cocky smile and asked cheekily, "What if I _like _you nagging at me?"

Winry raised an amused eyebrow. "As _if_. I know you hate it."

Ed laughed a little as he walked past her, opening the gas tank and moving to the back of the car to put the gas in. But suddenly he froze, looking up.

~*~

Ed had nearly had a heart attack when he woke up to the pitch darkness after passing out behind the gas station, but the terror he felt now was nowhere even close to that. A rough scraping down the in the mouth of the alleyway caught his immediate attention, and he looked up and saw it before Al or Winry had a chance to even notice. Setting the can down on the ground to get his hands free for whatever might follow, he shot a glance over his shoulder at his brother and best friend, his expression instantly deadly serious. Even as he spoke, one hand wandered to the gun at his waist, still hidden by his sweater. He had a nasty feeling he'd be needing it very soon.

"Al, Winry," he snapped. "Get in the car. _Now."_

Al quickly paid attention, realizing the danger from his brother's face, but Winry just gave him a confused look. Al didn't look behind him, as Ed had taught him, but just grabbed Winry's arm and made her follow him into the car, ignoring her questions.

"Ed, what's going on? ... Ed?!"

The teen simply waved his hand at her, still staring out across the lot, trying to look intimidating and inoffensive at the same time. He really didn't need a fight right now. It was about all he could do to keep walking and talking.

A voice called out, sending a small chill of adrenaline down Ed's spine. "Looks like you're on the wrong turf, blondie. Need a little _guidance_?"

No more then fifteen feet away, a tall teenager stepped out into the low light from the back of the building. He had a thin, pale face and long black hair tied back in a low ponytail. It was even longer than Ed's, reaching down to his slim, bony hips. There was a strangely colored tint to it, making it appear vivid green in the dim glow from the streetlamps. ((Wonder who that is? xD))

"Nah, we were just on our way out," Ed said, keeping his words terse. He didn't need to rouse any questions or quirk the guy's interest, and he certainly didn't need to sound over-confident. "We're leaving now."

"Ah, I don't think so, we don't take lightly to trespassers."

"I don't know the territories of this city. Why don't you enlighten me?" Ed snarled, hearing the implied meaning behind the teen's words. The guy was looking for a fight and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh?" the teen drawled. He shot a lewd grin towards the car, where Ed could just see Winry's frightened face out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, introduce me to your little blond and I think we can work something out."

At the other guy's suggestive expression, Ed saw red. "Fuck you! Don't even _think_ about touching her cause you're not going within five feet of them!" Ed yelled, letting his anger get the best of him. _Idiot! _he thought furiously to himself. _You're supposed to keep your cool!_

The teen lifted his eyebrows, grinning as he took a few steps forward. "Five feet, you say?"

Sinking into a defensive crouch, Ed watched him move in closer, his arm and neck covered in goosebumps. The constant rushes of adrenaline couldn't be good for his system - his automail arm was tingling, aching with all the use today. As for his leg... well, he'd long since got used to _that_ pain. Every step was agony, and every so often, the limb would lock up and refuse to bend. He only hoped it wouldn't choose a pivotal moment in what was certain to be a quick and dirty fight...

Just as he was preparing himself to launch a hit at the taller teen he heard a scream behind him and Al started yelling. Ed whipped around to see another guy pulling Al out of the car from the other side, twisting the smaller boy's arm hard behind his back, a mean smirk on his face. Ed started to run towards them, ready to knock that _bastard_ the fuck out but a hand lashed out and gripped his hair, yarding him back and slamming him ruthlessly into the ground. Despite the taller teen's lean figure, he had some serious muscle hidden to throw Ed so easily to the ground, metal limbs and all.

"The fuck?!" Ed yelled, lashing out with his automail fist and smashing it into the lanky teenager's shin. His attacker grabbed his shin and hopped, yowling his pain as blood seeped through his fingers.

"You little motherfucker!"

Ed felt a pain split through his temple as his head whipped to the side, the teen's heavy boot smashing off the side of his head in a vicious kick. He heard Al yell but everything was spinning, black dots were growing in front of his eyes as his vision started slipping.

A pain tugged at the nape of his neck as he was jerked up by the base of his ponytail. His consciousness slipped back to him as he glanced at the taller teen who was yelling something at him, brandishing a knife. Ed stared, uncomprehending, then suddenly, he heard a girl scream.

~*~

Al's heart pounded up in his head as he was dragged out of the car by his twisted arm, twinges of pain shocking through his shoulder with every movement. He pushed Winry back against the door and yelled at her to get out and run, but he watched in shocked horror as the guy - quite a lot bigger than both of them - casually reached over Al's twisting form and grabbed Winry too, easily pulling them both out of the car. Winry fought harder than Al, attempting to kick the guy where it counted but she was easily shoved into someone else's grip.

Al struggled, yelling out to Ed, seeing him turn quickly but the lanky guy that he had confronted lashed out and grabbed his hair, yanking him down to the ground. He flinched as he saw the long-haired leader kick Ed's head with a heavily booted foot.

"_Brother!_" Al screamed in a panic. "Let me go! _Let me go!_" He bit, he scratched, he kicked, he threw his head back in a vain attempt to headbutt the guy's face, but nothing worked. All he got was a swift cuff upside the head that had him seeing stars before he was thrown roughly to the ground and promptly stepped on, crushing the air out of his lungs.

He faintly heard Winry scream and then a gunshot followed. His heart stopped. _Brother! God, no, NO!_

"You never said he had a gun, Envy!" the man standing over Al yelled as he shifted his weight off his captive's back. Gasping in much-needed air, he shuddered and was struggling to stand when cold metal was pressed against his temple, making him freeze.

He glanced up, looking desperately for his brother. Ed stood shakily about fifteen feet away, his face contorted in a terror-filled grimace. His wide, frightened eyes were slightly glazed as if he were finding it hard to focus, and blood trickled down his cheek from a cut just above his hairline, staining the golden hair crimson. A gun hung limply between his hands, almost as if he were afraid to touch it, trembling violently but still trained on the large man who was holding Al hostage.

"Drop the fucking gun, pipsqueak, or your little friend gets his brains blown out across the lot!"

Al registered this for a moment and finally realized the thing pressed against his head was a gun, making his lungs wheeze with every terrified breath. _God, we're in gang territory... and there's a gun put to my head. ... They're gonna shoot us all. _He was certain of it. Whether Ed dropped the gun or not, Al had been warned enough times by Ed when he had lectured and lectured, 'Al, they're ruthless, they'll kill an old woman or a kid only three years old. If they pull a gun, then thats the end, they're gonna use it no matter what.' They were all as good as dead.

He shivered weakly, trying to remain absolutely still. Anything could set them off and end this brief stalemate. Their only hope was the gun in Ed's hands... and yet, more than anything, Al feared Ed pulling that trigger. Winry's words from the day before came back to him, made only more frightening by the gun in Ed's trembling hands and the expression on his blood-stained face. _'You wouldn't abandon him for any reason… unless he killed someone or something…' _Was his brother really a murderer? Could he really shoot to kill?

~*~

Stale, acrid-smelling breath wafted into Ed's face as he felt cold lips pressed against his ear. He suppressed a shudder, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead, the gun steady in front of him. "Drop the gun, Blondie," the leader whispered, sounding almost playful. "We don't want any casualties, do we?"

He had no choice. Al's terrified eyes pierced straight to his core, and Ed dropped the gun as if it had burnt him, hearing it clank to the concrete noisily. The sound echoed, mocking his easy defeat.

A booted foot appeared in the corner of his vision and kicked the weapon out of his reach. "Alright, good," the teen continued his instructions, still chillingly close to Ed's ear. With every breath, he could smell a new flavor - alcohol, tobacco, marijuana and other, more heady odors combined in a dirty cocktail going straight into his lungs. _Like I could care less right now._ "Now lay down and put your hands on top of your head," came the whisper. "I don't want you getting any ideas, Shrimp."

Dropping to his knees without question as the guy snatched up his gun, Ed lay down and put his hands on his head, just like a criminal under arrest. Cold water and mud seeped through his sweater, but he could hardly feel it. All he could focus on was his little brother with a gun pointed to his head. And Winry... _oh God, Winry._ Ed knew what they had planned, the fucking bastards. It happened too much, way too much... Ed gritted his teeth. They might not even stop there. Even Al wasn't safe - a fuck was a fuck and these assholes probably didn't care what anatomy their victims possessed. His mind worked like lightning as the leader's echoing steps grew further and further from him, towards the two most precious people in his world. What could he do? He couldn't let this happen, but he was helpless to stop it... What could he do?!!

A gunshot rang out, deafeningly loud in the silence, and Ed screamed out in terror. He yanked his head back off the ground, staring around for the splatter of blood, the flopping body on the ground, the end of his whole _world_... but saw none. "What the fuck was that?!" the leader of the gang yelled, staring back at the blond and aiming the gun towards the prone, defenseless teen. "You fucking around, blondie?!"

Ed shook his head hurriedly, eyes wide as saucers in the lamplight. "N-no! It wasn't me!"

"Well then, who the hell was it, smartass?!" Violet eyes flashed in the gloom and suddenly the green-haired teen was beside him, all bared teeth and rage. "What the _fuck's_ going _on?!_"

That same heavy boot suddenly collided with Ed's ribs - hard. He barely stifled a yell of pain, curling up instinctively to protect himself. He felt the iron taste of blood on his tongue and groaned softly. His internal organs were already dodgy enough without broken ribs to add to his troubles, but he didn't dare try and dodge the bastard's attacks. Al was still at gunpoint after all.

Another kick, and he was swallowing down blood. "_Answer me!_" the teen was growling, when suddenly another gunshot cut him off.

A tall, dark figure stepped into the light, his hood raised, pistol in hand. The gang leader fumbled with his own stolen gun, but a gesture from the stranger had him hesitating, then lowering it to his side. "Step away from the boy," the man instructed in a low rumble, his tone demanding obedience.

The teen did as instructed, and Ed was able to crawl to all fours, his automail tremoring dangerously. He didn't know who his mysterious rescuer was - he didn't recognize the voice or the figure - but just as he was about to thank him profusely, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks, eyes wide in shock. A _very_ familiar voice indeed.

"Well well well. It looks like you've got yourself in quite a predicament, haven't you, Edward?"


	23. Please

**[B/N: 'Lo, Kib here again! I took so long editing this that Morg went to bed, so I'm gonna assume I'm allowed to post this.**

**Alrighty, time to see who guessed right! Now, whatever made you people think it was Mustang, hmm? Haha. Don't worry. He'll turn up soon.  
**

**Oh, and those of you who complained about the last cliffhanger? … I'm sorry. We couldn't resist. This one is worse. Much worse. … Suspense is the spice of life, guys! Believe it! … Yeah, basically, this one is really nasty. Not quite technically a cliffhanger, but just as bad. If you don't like cliffies, I'd wait for the next chapter before reading this one. That said, those of you facing the mega-angst and gore in this chapter… enjoy!]**

Gold eyes widened as Ed's breathing stopped, freezing where he was and glancing cautiously over his shoulder. _Fuck… no. That's unreal. _His throat tightened painfully with fear and hate as his eyes fixed on the familiar face… that _hated _face. _It's been less than two days. How the hell did he find me? _He had thought he'd never see the man again, let alone with reason to be _happy_ to see the prick.

Doctor Allen Juan glanced up at the leader of the gang and smiled condescendingly, effortlessly nonchalant. Noticing the three armed, hulking men beside the pale, scrawny doctor, Ed slowly came to understand why.

"Alright boys, I don't want you to harm those kids and put stress on my project," he said casually, nodding down towards the boy kneeling on the ground. Ed's heart squeezed with instant resentment, but he pushed it down as he glanced back up at the guys who held Winry and Al captive. Like it or not, Juan was their only hope of rescue right now.

"What are you gonna do about it, old man?!" the leader sneered.

Juan smiled lightly. "Oh, my men here are most likely better marksmen than your _boys_. I don't really care for the boy and girl" – he gestured dismissively at Al and Winry – "I only really need Edward, but I have my own deals to settle, so unless you want to be gunned down and the rest of your lives made Hell…" The doctor shrugged, smiling sweetly as he trailed off, his point made. "I suggest you let them go."

The leader glanced down at Ed then to his friends, his pride and his instinct for self-preservation waging a silent war in his head. "Fine, you win," he said eventually, admitting to defeat. "Take the shrimp. I don't want him." He hesitated, then maliciously added as he stalked away, "I hope you fuck him up real bad."

Ed breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and someone ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Ed! Are you okay?!"

There was another pair of hurried footsteps and Al was beside him, brushing his hair out of his head wound where Envy had kicked him. "Brother, he hit you really hard – are you still hurting?"

The blond breathed heavily through his nose as tears started breaking through his barriers, streaming down his face as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around both of them. "My fucking god," he gasped, "I thought I was going to lose you guys."

He watched through narrow eyes as the gang slunk off, running away into the darkness. A few yells and curses trailed back to the ears of those left behind, but eventually even those faded away and Ed was left with a feeling of intense relief. It only lasted for a few seconds before he felt Juan's dark gaze on him and a new fear settled in him as he slowly stood up, dragging Al and Winry with him and turning a fierce eye on Juan. The tall doctor merely smiled at him, a glint of triumph in his eye.

"Dear me, it's a good thing I came early, isn't it?" he smirked, "Or you and your friends would have suffered quite a blow, hmm?"

"Don't think I owe you _anything_," Ed spat, edging backwards, forcing his two most precious people back with him. He had to think and he had to do it fast. There was no way he was going back there again, and he'd sooner die than let Juan lay a hand on either of the people he loved.

"You owe me a lot, Edward," Juan said, and there was a chilling threat in the simple-sounding words. "Is that your little brother behind you? I don't believe we've met…" Juan trailed off with a small twist in his lips. Only he and Ed would know the real meaning behind his words, but that was enough.

The terror of realization hit Ed like a sledgehammer in the face. "Fuck you! You stay away from him, you hear me?!"

A hand latched onto his arm and there was a whisper near his ear. "Ed, who is that?"

Ed ignored Winry, his mind racing with all the impossible escape plans. His eyes were flitting around, flicking between Juan and the surrounding alleyway in a frantic search for some way out. There were two ways out of the alley – the wide opening Juan had come from off the main street and, behind the car, the turning into another narrow alley that emerged on a road on the other side of the block. It left him with pretty limited options – Juan's men were blocking the wide entrance, so there was no way they'd be able to get the car out without them shooting at it. Running that way would be suicide – at least, for Al and Winry. They needed him alive. If his life was endangered…

That sudden insight suddenly clicked, and he threw himself into action before anybody could react. His exhausted body was slow to respond, his automail barely even reacting to his body's commands anymore, but he couldn't let that put his loved ones at risk. Grabbing behind him and grasping sleeves, he pulled them beside him and started pushing them towards the other alleyway. Thankfully, Winry and Al got the point and ran ahead of him without questioning. He heard someone yell a warning behind him and grinned. They wouldn't shoot in his direction in case they hit him, but their only targets were ahead of him, his small frame just big enough to make him an obstacle. They were safe… for now.

Juan frowned slightly as one of his henchmen ran ahead a little and pulled out his gun, aiming for the kids' legs. At the last minute, he called out, "Wait."

The man let his aim down and glanced over at Juan. "What is it? I have a clear shot, I can just – !"

"I want to see how far he can run before he gives," Juan explained softly. "Did you see how badly he was shaking? His automail is about to stop working any minute now. His leg will lock up soon enough, and then we'll see how far he can run without my help."

"What do you want to do?"

"Call Dale. Tell him to cut them off on Brewer Road."

"Yes, sir."

~*~

Just as they ran out of the alleyway, a metallic screech sounded loudly in the quiet of the night and Ed was sent sprawling across the sidewalk, his left leg tremoring wildly. He cursed out loud as the other two turned back to him with frightened expressions, baffled. Al bent down to help him up, but his leg was making loud screeching noises every move he tried to make, jerking haphazardly in vague, unco-ordinated response to the nervous signals.

"B-Brother? What is that?" Al whispered.

Winry cast Ed a bemused look as he shoved Al out of the way, kicking his left leg with his right, trying to get the piece of junk working. "We don't have time, let's go – "

Ignoring him, she knelt down and touched his right arm, peering at it with narrowed eyes. "Ed, what is that?"

Ed pulled back, his eyes widening as he glanced down to see a huge rip in his sweater… revealing a large portion of his metal elbow. For a moment, he froze, even his automail becoming deathly still, then panic surged through him and he shoved Winry away, quickly covering his arm from her prying, invasive gaze. "I-I said forget it!" he yelled, trying to hide the slight shake in his voice. "I'll… I'll tell you later, just get going!"

His little brother nodded with wordless understanding and grabbed Winry's arm, pulling her along with him as he sprinted away. Staggering to his feet, Ed ran closely behind them, silently praying that his leg wouldn't lock up again. Even if the automail functioned perfectly, he wasn't sure the rest of him would match up to his metal parts. Everything was growing fuzzy and his head was starting to spin with the exhaustion. His ribs caned. That bastard – Envy, hadn't they called him? – had almost definitely broken something important. Someday, he'd pay him back for that.

They ran out across another street and bright lights flashed unexpectedly out of the darkness. Ed looked up to his right, breath stopping as he realized that Winry, just a little behind Al, was running straight into the path of the car! If it kept up that speed, it was going to hit her. That car wasn't stopping! Why wasn't it stopping?! Ed ran harder and threw himself into Winry's back, sending her and Al out of the oncoming lane and to the tar road. _Safe._

A thrill of panic shocking through his system, he fought to recover his balance in time to throw himself out of harm's way as well, but on flashing a glance back at the approaching headlights, he knew he was out of luck. He simply wasn't fast enough. Nobody would be. There was a strange moment when time seemed to slow down, and he could see the grim face of the driver in frightening detail as the man drove the car straight at him. He had dirty blond, windswept hair, a slightly crooked mouth tensed in a grimace of determination and a bent nose that looked like it had been broken one too many times. Both large hands were on the wheel and he was leaning forward, mouthing something Ed couldn't quite catch. What was it? _'Sug'…? 'Suck'…? Or maybe…_

_Fuck._

The car slammed into his right shoulder with a deafening screech, a heavy 'clang' and finally, a sickening _crunch. _Ed was too consumed with the sudden, blinding pain in his shoulder to realize he was soaring through the air until his brief flight was ended abruptly by his head connecting hard with the pavement. White stars exploded in front of his eyes and momentarily blinded him as he lay still, not breathing, deaf and blind, in too much pain to scream or even cry. Metal pieces flew everywhere, plating and wiring alike ripped from Ed's damaged automail port. The car skidded to a halt beside him and the headlights went out, plunging Ed into merciful darkness. At long last, he drew in a shallow, rasping breath… and the world began to move again.

Somewhere to his right, Al was yelling hysterically and car doors were being slammed. Ed blinked, trying to regain his failing sight, and tried to scramble up, natural instincts forcing him to go to his little brother. His body simply collapsed and he fell on his side, sending another jolt of pain through his shoulder… and his broken collarbone.

"Oh God! Ed!"

"Brother?!"

Ed shuddered heavily as he felt a surge of hot, red liquid empty out of his mouth once more onto the ground. He gagged helplessly, shaking, as someone grabbed him, an arm wrapping around his waist and another hand grabbing his shoulder. Both hands were carefully skirting his mouth and the stream of bloody vomit it was emitting, Ed noticed blearily. He had the sudden, mad urge to laugh.

"No! You can't take him!" he heard Al scream. Ed looked up through terribly blurred vision just in time to see Al running at them, launching himself at the man that had a hold on his brother. Ed heard a grunt from the impact and was dropped face-down on the ground. He dimly heard the man growl, then the sound of a vicious slap. Al yelled out, and there was a heavy thud.

"Now, we don't want to have to be rough, do we?" asked a cold, much-despised voice from behind them.

The teen trembled even harder as he tried to lift himself up on his one remaining arm, his head spinning so nauseatingly he was almost sick again, but he simply didn't have the strength. Juan was standing right behind him, and he was completely helpless to do anything about it. _Al, _Ed thought with horror. Al was right there. Right there, on the ground… a sitting duck.

"Dale, I said to head him _off_, not take off his head!" Juan snapped, striding over to the car. "What _possessed _you to drive a car at the target, for fuck's sake?!"

"S-sorry, sir," Dale replied, and Ed managed to glance up and focus for long enough to identify him as the driver of the car. _Pah. He knew exactly what he was doing. _The boy gazed round with wild, frightened eyes, looking for his brother and his best friend. The first was close to him, kneeling on the ground with fear in his eyes and a large pink mark on his cheek that was sure to bruise. As for Winry, she was standing across the street, staring back at him. He'd never seen her so scared before.

The tall, dark figure in the corner of his vision turned towards him and planted his feet just in front of Ed's crumpled form. Juan surveyed him for a moment, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Now_ look," he said with irritation. "You've ruined my creation, Edward. I guess we'll have no choice but to take you back and get a new one…"

Winry stared at him. She clearly hadn't expected a reaction of mild disappointment from a man even _Ed _was afraid of. "Creation?" she asked, confused.

"Oh? He hasn't given me my credit?" Juan asked, looking up from his hand to give Winry a slightly amused look by the distant light from the street lamps.

"Shu…" Ed gasped for breath, his throat raw. "Sh-shut up, Juan," he stammered eventually. He almost couldn't believe his luck. They couldn't see it. The light was just a bit too dim, the dark of the night a little too impenetrable for them to see the simple fact that he _didn't have an arm anymore._

"Credit for what? Who are you people?!"

The doctor smirked at the girl's obvious disquiet. "We're the ones who've been taking care of him for the past few months," he replied amiably. "I know, he'd really _much _rather have been with his friends, but we couldn't just throw him out on the streets after such a dangerous operation."

"Operation? What operation?! Talk sense!" Winry yelled, feeling the tension grow as Juan suddenly blinked and directed a startled gaze over towards Edward.

"Juan, I… I-I'm warning you!" he spluttered. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

"You don't… know?" Juan asked Winry, amazed. He folded his arms and tilted his head over at Ed, his eyes widening.

Winry took a step towards Ed, frowning. "Know what?"

But the doctor was ignoring her now, turning on Ed with sudden anger. "I don't believe it. You've actually managed to hide it from them, haven't you? All this time, and you've been hiding my masterpiece under a pathetic pair of gloves?!"

"Juan!" Ed yelled, desperate to stop him from telling the truth. They couldn't know! They couldn't! Everything he had fought for to keep it from them and this bastard was going to tell them, just like that! Everything he had, everything he loved… it was all going to go down the drain! He struggled slightly to stand up but the dizziness was coming back as a little groan came out of his mouth and he slumped slightly back to the ground, quivering as he dug his nails into the pavement. Definitely a concussion.

Winry saw his distress and tears started welling up in her eyes. She had to know what Ed was hiding; it was obviously putting him in pain. "Hiding _what? _Ed, please, just tell us…! We won't judge you, you know us better than – "

"No!" he screamed, still lying prone on the ground. Useless trash, that's all he was. Crippled, freakish, useless _trash._ On the ground where he belonged. He just didn't want them to see it too…

"Are you that ashamed of them? There are plenty of people who would kill for what you have, Edward, you ungrateful child," Juan spat. The disgust on his face made Ed feel the sting in his eyes again. He couldn't cry! He wouldn't! He sucked in a breath, trying to steady his shaking gasps that were trying to turn into sobs.

"No! You _forced _me to have them!" he cried, his voice breaking. "I didn't want this! I didn't… I d-didn't want _any_ of this!"

A few feet away, Al was staring at his brother like he had never seen him before. "Brother… w-what is it?!"

"No, you can't… I can't… I…" Ed bit into his flesh hand, shaking his head as he buried his forehead into the hard tar, struggling with so many emotions. They were overwhelming.

"But they want to see, Edward."

"No!" he screamed again, lifting his head.

"… Pull him up," Juan said in a voice that was final.

Ed looked up at Juan's gunman and started scrabbling at the ground again, trying to get away, but the man was already seizing him around the waist and arm. "_No!_" he half-sobbed, half-snarled. He dug his fingernails into the arm wrapped around his waist, his screams verging on hysterical."Juan, you _bastard_, no!"

"Your brother was a participant in a recent, ground-breaking experiment of mine," Juan began in a calm, clinical tone of voice. "He was volunteered by one Mr. Welson when I asked him for a test subject. Edward has certainly exceeded all my expectations."

"I knew it! It _was _Welson!" Al yelled, with rare, passionate anger written all over his face.

"Shut up, shut _up!_"

"I am a scientist. I work with the human body, but I am also interested in mechanics, so the obvious progression was to begin research on prosthetic limbs. However, in order to test an _extra_ limb, one needs patients who have limbs _missing._ … They are surprisingly hard to come by."

"What… what are you talking about?" Al asked, his eyes widening as he thought about the implications Juan was setting out there. Setting out there for all to see. Ed sobbed as he started weakly hitting the man's arm with a small, weak, trembling fist. The man barely even noticed him as he watched Juan for any commands. Tears streamed down Ed's face as another sob broke out, irrepressible. He stared over at Al, who was standing there, mouth slightly open, hands hanging in loose fists… unsure what to do when faced with the reality: Edward, his infallible, undefeatable brother, was crying.

"When Edward arrived at our research facility," Juan continued, seemingly oblivious, "He was instantly brought into surgery and put under anesthetic. The operation proceeded satisfactorily, and a couple of weeks later, he went through another, longer and more dangerous. He survived that as well, and went on to adapt most impressively to his new… _situation_…in record time. By this time, I was certain I had my final test subject."

"But Ed… Ed's not… he hasn't…" Al started then went deadly silent. Closing his mouth, he stared over at his brother with wide grey eyes full of the light of horrified understanding.

Ed only shook harder, more tears slipping down as he let out another shaky sob, quickly muffled by his hand. Al had figured it out. He was too sharp not to get it when this many clues were laid out in front of him. Winry still stood there, putting two and two together, but he knew she'd figure it out within moments. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose them both. _Not Winry. I've already lost Al – I won't lose her! You've stolen Al away from me… don't… don't take Winry too!_

"Juan…" The tone of the boy's voice had changed dramatically, and even Juan looked round, startled. "No," Ed whispered, correcting himself, "… _Doctor._"

The doctor watched him impatiently, waiting.

"Doctor… please," Ed begged, bowing his head. "Please don't… d-don't… I-I'll come quietly. Just… just leave them out of it. Please. _Please._"

"Brother…" Al whispered in dismay.

"But don't you want to hear the full story?" Juan asked, grinning over at Ed's distressed brother and friend. "… You do, don't you?"

"Ed… Ed, we have to know the truth. We have to, don't you understand?" Winry tried, but Ed just shook his head. He understood perfectly. They didn't need to know, they couldn't. Al… he looked at him with such a terrible face… it looked like fear. He choked on that realization, fighting to find enough oxygen to fill the sudden chasm in his chest. _God_, it had looked like fear! His own little brother, all he had left in the whole world, was looking at him with disgust, pity, and _fear!_

Ed bit his lip, hard, and suddenly found himself speaking in a quiet, broken stream of words. "Fuck it, Winry," he breathed bitterly. "There's no such thing as truth. Humankind will just believe whichever lie best suits their own purposes. That's how you were oblivious to what happened to me for the last two days. That's how Al convinced himself there's a god up there watching over us even after _everything _that's happened. That's how this _bastard_ somehow believes he's doing the right thing! It's all _bullshit!_ You don't need the truth, no-one does!"

"… Ed…" Winry was taken aback. Why was he crying? What was wrong with him? What had this man done to Ed?!

"But I _am _doing the right thing, Edward. Your sacrifice will make the lives of thousands… no, millions of disabled people just a little more bearable. Won't you put them before your own selfish desires?" Juan asked, innocently, as if this were mere chit-chat held over coffee in a cheap cafe.

"Don't try and justify your sick, money-making schemes, you asshole!" Ed yelled, glaring back up at him.

The doctor scowled, his ever-present smile vanishing instantly. When he spoke again, his voice was impatient and harsh, with none of the cultured elegance and gentility of before. "Enough of this," he bit out. "You'll have plenty of time to throw childish insults left and right once we get back to the hospital. We need to fix your automail before you do any more damage to yourself."

"A-automail?" Winry asked, confusedly looking back at Ed. Then it clicked. She moved just right and there was a flash of reflected light next to Ed, on the ground where only black tar should have been. Looking down, she saw metal pieces scattered around, sheets, wires, cogs and screws and bolts, and one long piece that, still intact, could easily be distinguished as a metal limb even in the dark lamplight. She covered her mouth to hide her instinctive gasp, staring back up at Ed with wide eyes as she saw the limbless shoulder for the first time, the torn shirt clearly displaying the metal automail port with all its severed wires and connections out for all to see. "What…" she breathed, unable to will the horror out of her voice. "What… _is_ this?!"

Juan stood there for a moment, seeming to contemplate what he should say next. The girl could see the tears streaming down Ed's face as the tall doctor rolled his eyes and clapped a hand to his forehead, as if Ed were acting childishly about the whole situation.

"…… P-please…" Ed whispered brokenly, his voice barely audible as he continued staring at the ground in defeat. It was all over. They knew... and yet, he still didn't want it put in words.

There was a few seconds' pause, then Juan said, unflinching, "Yes, automail. Metal limbs wired directly into the human nervous system for nigh-perfect control over the most advanced prosthetics in history. It takes several months, sometimes years, for the human body to adapt. The weight of the metal and the violent immune response to the perceived 'invasion' puts a huge strain on the body. Symptoms include intense exhaustion, lack of co-ordination, dizziness, headaches, vomiting, unconscious movements and tremoring of the automail and, in extreme cases, fainting spells and internal hemorrhaging. Edward himself has only had his new arm and leg for a matter of months, and so all symptoms are still in effect."

He turned to Ed, looking down at the boy with cold disregard. "The best place for a recovering amputee" – Ed flinched helplessly – "is a hospital, and yet even our deal couldn't keep you there. It's a shame. I didn't really want more blood on my hands. Your brother could be a perfect specimen, just like you," Juan said, shrugging simply, making Al jerk back a step, eyes wide and trembling.

Ed pulled his heavy head up, staring at Juan. "W-what?! No! Al… A-Al, you can't…!"

"I don't think so, Edward. We had a deal," Juan said, stepping over to Ed and the flunkie holding him up and restrained. "You stayed in the hospital and worked as hard as you could at recovering and gaining the use of your limbs until I presented you to the Board of Directors… and I would leave your brother alive and well. You didn't keep your side of the deal, so I'm almost _obligated_ to break mine."

The teen kicked his legs out madly at the man, thrashing his head back and forth as he started screaming, "No! _No_ – _you – fucking – bastard_ – let go of me! _Alphonse!_"

Juan reached down to the gunman's hip, ignoring Ed's mad struggling, and withdrew the gun, easily cocking the hammer back and turning to sight down the barrel at Al. Winry stared in horror as the boy trembled weakly, but his face was calm and resigned. "Brother… it's okay."

"_No! _How could you murder a kid in cold blood, _you sick fuck!_ Al! RUN!"

Al smiled tremulously as he bowed his head, shaking. He knew there was no point in running. There was no way he'd make it away in time. Still, his brother loved him and cared for him, and that knowledge was all he needed to take to the grave to die happy. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as he looked back up at Ed, tears making their ways down both of their faces.

"Brother, it's okay. I don't blame you," Al told him. If these were his last words, he had to tell Ed that. He had to let his brother know that he had never blamed him. That he would never leave him for anything.

"Al?" Ed whispered, eyes widening.

"I don't hate you, Brother! I could never hate you! I still love you, Ed, I still – !"

_**BANG.**_

A small hole appeared in Al's forehead, a pathetically small thing for the damage it did. Blood spurted out before the body hit the ground, forming a steady trickle of blood down the side of his pale face and into his dark blond locks. The body crashed to the ground with a thump, trembling slightly as unconscious nervous spasms took over the empty shell.

They say that if you're shot, you don't ever hear the sound of the gun going off. The bullet hits you before the sound reaches your ears.

Ed never heard the gunshot. He stared at the body, at the blood quickly spreading around sandy blond hair, at the tiny hole in the skull, at the weak, frightened smile still on the immobile face. He stared, eyes impossibly wide. He stared, shook, and watched helplessly as his whole world began to break apart.

A loud ringing began echoing in his unresponsive ears as words reached them, but meanings did not.

"Well you won't be running away again, will you, Edward?"

"A-Al…?! No… no, no, no…"

"Edward?"

"Nonononono…"

"… Get him in the car. He's losing blood."

Arms wrapped around him and dragged him away, further from that crumpled, broken little body that had been his _everything_. Someone was struggling, shouting, _sobbing_. Someone was crying.

Someone was screaming his name.

"_ALPHOOONSSSE!!!_"


	24. Author's Note

This is going to be on hiatus for a little while. I just can't bring myself to write the next chapter. No motivation or inspiration. I know what you're all thinking, "YOU BITCH, YOU JUST KILLED AL AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU HAVE NO MOTIVATION OR INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE?!?!"

...yes. That's exactly what I'm saying xD

I do feel like a bitch, I know I would kill someone for leaving me at a place like that. I would. It would be terrible. But I now know what it's like. Just no inspiration to continue even thought you really want to finish and make people that were reading it happy, you just _can't_. Maybe its because I started a new fic, or maybe I have a lot on my mind with new classes coming up. *gasps* Yes I have a life, surprising, isn't it?

But I have a new Story Progress in my profile if you wanna check it out. See what's up with the new stories and old ones.

But do not worry about me not updating for months on end or just suddenly deleting this story. I CAN'T DO THAT. I can't do that to this story, this story is my _baby_. I love it so much and it would just KILL to stop writing it over nothing but a little stress. Yeah, just a little, lots of problems at school, lots of issues and drama and things that make me want to lock myself in my room and just come on here and write and talk to people over MSN and I can IGNORE them when I want to. I can _control _how much I take from them. I dont want to talk, I dont log in. But at school its enivitable unless you bite someone's head off.

**End of Author note. Here's some of my rambling that I had to get off my shoulders:**

*sighs* I just escape on this laptop, no wonder people say I'm "addicted" to it. I can't stand the people, I can't stand the school, I can't stand my own family, I just pretty much cut myself away from people and have the most ridiculous story ideas. I've written FMA fanfics so AU that I don't associate it with FMA the show anymore. It's like this whole new thing in my head, you know? My own characters, my own plotline. I have to watch the anime again so I can get back in tune with it. I've run away with the characters and left behind their pasts and lives and just twisted them into my own plotlines, weaving them perfectly into the web of my story.

Yeah, I have no life, and I prefer it that way. This summer I'm going away to a college to stay, that'll be weird. Always around people, always doing these stupid activities together, and a _roomate_. Ugh. I'm going to die. But I'm getting paid for it and they have an incredible gym so I'll use that for free while I'm there.

I can't wait 'till I become of age so I can move out, move out of this state and go to college somewhere and stay away from these maniacs and awful people that know my secrets, that share some of my secrets, and poke them at me from time to time. People that have hurt me, people that have humilated me, people that have rejected me, people that have done things that I'll never forgive them for. But there are people that I have come to love and will never forget what they have done for me and all the things they still do for me and save me from my own rambling head that goes too fast for me to keep up with.

I get so caught up when I try to sit down and write something ANYTHING, I always go to fanfictions, they are so easy to write and just so fun to see you reader's reactions. I can't just write my own story, cause then it would never be read, I'm far too modest and embarassed to let people read my work. But I can hide behind my computer on here, so that makes it ok.

There are only two people that I can trust to talk to anything about. And I barely see any of them. I think it's time to re-establish a connection with them and get my life back on track, just someone to _talk _to. Someone who won't think I'm exaggerating or trying to get some attention or trying to sound smart and complex. I get too many people that think that and I can't trust any of them anyway, so I don't know why I even _try. _

Once again I'm sorry about the hiatus. Just can't make myself post a half assed poor chapter. It wouldn't be fair. You guys expect something awesome and exciting and I give you something with blocky letters and only around one thousand words.

~Morgan


	25. Guide and Guardian

**[B/N: Hello everybody! It's Morg's failure of a beta reader heeere! Another chapter posted without Morg's knowledge. Happy not birthday, Morgan!**

**[The long-awaited chapter. Well, sorry, that'd be mostly my fault. Apparently it's possible to have a beta's block as well as a writer's one. This was news to me... until two weeks ago. I evidently can't beta unless it's 7am (and I haven't slept). That's slightly unorthodox, I'm thinking.**

**[Anyway, the show must go on. We're actually on Chapter 23 now, not counting the A/Ns. And guess what? Heee's back!!]**

**

* * *

  
**

"We've had reports of the sighting of a black Mustang GT Ford on Gellsing Avenue. Registration is believed to match up with the missing vehicle."

"And the kids?"

"Witness didn't report seeing anyone in the area."

"Unit will check out the car. Over."

The radio was full of static, but Mustang could hear it almost painfully clear as he sat in the back of the police van, straining to listen to the radio up front past the four men in the middle seats talking. Every word tied another knot in his stomach as he waited apprehensively for the words he needed to hear.

"Two gunshots were heard. It was called into the station fifteen minutes ago. Up on Van Horne. That's not far from Gellsing… you think maybe they're connected?"

"Guess we'll find out."

Mustang felt so… _useless. _He was just sitting there aimlessly, listening to them talk as if he weren't there… and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. After all, he was the one who had had to pull strings and pretty near beg the chief investigator to let him go with them. Those kids were too important to him to just stay home and chew his fingers off, waiting, but it had been a near thing. He was lucky they'd even let him in the van, even if he _was_ stowed away right in the back.

"A gunshot, though? Seriously, I thought these kids had just run away from home or some such shit."

"S'pose some people just attract trouble."

"Yeah – and bullets."

"Pull over here," the man in the passenger seat interrupted the officers in the back, pointing over to a wide alley on their left. The driver followed his instructions. "This is where the car was sighted."

Once the van pulled to a stop, Mustang had to hold back the urge to shove them out the door and run to the car to find the boys, instead of waiting patiently as they all filed out of the van. Slipping out of the door as someone slid it open for him, he glanced around and spotted the car at the end of the lot, looking a lot more bruised and battered than the last time he had seen it. He hung back reluctantly before following one of the police officers over to the car, wanting to shout at them that three young people's lives could be at risk while they dawdled. As he came abreast of the car, he found that the damage was worse than he'd at first thought – the windows were all smashed in and jagged silver lines criss-crossed the shiny black paintwork where a key had been run along the sides. Feeling less than hopeful, Mustang peered inside, feeling his heart sink as he realized his quarries weren't taking shelter in Winry's car and were nowhere to be seen around the area.

"Envy."

Mustang jumped slightly, looking over at the police officer who spoke. _Envy? _he wondered. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sure, it's a nice car, but…_

"Officer John," a voice replied, and a lean teenager stepped out from a different alleyway, smirking profusely at them. Roy eyed him suspiciously as the kid leant against a wall at the mouth of the alley and nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets, his smirk broadening. "What's up?"

"Have you been getting in any trouble? Did you see the kids that were with this car?"

The teen lifted a black eyebrow, failing at looking innocent as he scratched the back of his green-haired head. Mustang's sharp gaze noticed a thin gash along the teen's elbow, as if scratched by a sharp edge… like broken glass. "Hmm," he said noncommittally, doing a passable imitation of someone actually thinking. "Well. _I _most certainly haven't been getting in any trouble" – suddenly a wicked grin crossed his face – "But I know a certain blond pipsqueak who is."

The meaning behind his words screamed at Mustang as he stood there waiting, the police officer sighing at the lanky teenager. They seemed to be acquaintances from the way they talked. If it really had been Envy who vandalized the car, Roy could guess why they were on first-name terms.

"Do you know where he went?" Mustang suddenly asked.

The kid blinked, looking over at him as if just noticing he was there. "Oooh… you know, I'm not _sure._ But he took off running pretty damn fast with his friends, _that _way. Some men were after him… men with _guns._" The kid named Envy laughed at Mustang's wide-eyed stare, seeming to bask in the drama of the situation. "What's the matter with you? What are you, his _mom _or something?!"

"You knew they were in trouble and you didn't contact the police?!" Mustang shouted, wanting to knock this kid's skull in. He had _never_ felt so violent towards a teenager in his life, and he had had some pretty rotten teens in his office before. But this kid… this kid pissed him off just from _looking _at him.

"Hey," Envy shrugged, "It's not my problem. I'm just here to get the car. But you assholes just _had _to come and ruin it for me. Oh well. I'll see ya later, John."

Envy flicked a wrist, and stepped away, disappearing back into the shadows the way he came. Mustang glared over at the policemen. "You aren't going to get him?!"

The sergeant grimaced, stepping towards the car and quickly noting down its registration number as he spoke. "He didn't do anything wrong – nothing we can prove," he added as the social worker gestured angrily towards the trashed car. "Besides, it isn't a great idea to arrest him again just yet. He's always getting in trouble for something."

Mustang just stared at them, trying to keep himself calm and cool. This was just ridiculous. That kid had just stood by and hadn't even called the police to help!

Shooting the young man an apologetic look, Sergeant Waters turned to the rest of his men, scratching his scraggly beard for a moment before issuing his orders. "John, take the car to the station. We're going to check out Van Horne Avenue. If Envy's right about those men having guns then this all matches up, and those kids are in trouble. The rest of you…? Let's go."

~*~

Winry felt her back hit the brick wall of a building as she shook in terror, her feet scrabbling weakly at the tarmac as if she could somehow push herself through the wall if she could only get enough purchase with her feet. The bigger man towered over her, a gun held loosely at his side. It wasn't _that_ she was afraid of. His weapon of choice was the lecherous grin plastered over his greasy face.

"It's a shame," he told her, not sounding in the least sorry. "You're such a pretty girl too. Too bad y'had to get caught up in all this." He shrugged casually, his grin twisting at the sight of her open terror. "But, y'know, we can't have witnesses. Boss's orders. It's jus' not my choice, y'see?"

The girl shook her head wildly as if trying to clear it, her eyes once more fixated on at the lifeless body lying on the side of the road. Blood still stained the cement, the puddle around the boy's head ever spreading. She felt another sob break out as she stared at Al's corpse. It was like something from her worst nightmares… but her hands and knees stung from where she had fallen when Ed pushed her away from the car, her throat and eyes burned like liquid fire, and every beat of her heart felt like a gunshot to her core. It hurt too much. This… this was no dream.

_He's dead, _she repeated to herself once more, the words ringing around her skull._ I can't believe this. He's really… dead. Gone. Never coming back. … Al didn't deserve to die! Ed, where did they take you?! What do I do?! They'll kill me too! I don't want to die!_

"P-please, I won't tell anyone," she lied, freely letting the sobs sound as she clutched her hands to her chest as if she were trying to hold her heart in place. She slumped against the wall and trembled like a leaf, hoping she seemed as helpless as she felt. She didn't care what she looked like or what he thought of her. All she wanted was to survive. "Don't k-kill me," she breathed. "Please. I won't tell… I-I promise!"

She had to save Ed. She had to. She couldn't just let herself be shot. She was the last person – the only person – who knew everything Allen Juan had done. She couldn't let that information go with her to the grave. She couldn't let Al's body be thrown in a lake or somewhere else so terrible. He deserved a proper burial! Not this!

A bitter taste flooded her mouth as she bit through her own lip in terror. Sweat trickled freely down her face, her eyes wild, her hair disheveled. Her knees were so weak she could barely stand. Her nails were cutting into her own palms. Somewhere, distantly, in the back of her mind, she realized something. _I have never been this scared before in my life._

What a lie, to try and convince herself she wanted to survive for someone else's sake. Right now, all she could think about was preserving her own, useless little life. Alphonse had faced down that bullet like a hardened warrior, fighting it only with a smile. Edward had dived in front of a car to protect her with no thought for his own safety. And yet, here she was, begging and pleading for her life while they suffered at her expense. Shame and guilt clutched at her aching heart, but she couldn't find it within herself to give in gracefully to the death she was promised. She was so _pathetic!_

"Oh? But what if my Boss finds out I let you live?"

"He won't! Just please! Don't do this! I'll tell them it was a gang shooting! Please!" Winry gasped out as pressed herself back further against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but suddenly a rough hand ran up her thigh, making her shiver.

"I think we could work somethin' out," came the suddenly husky voice, just inches from her ear. She opened her eyes and stared vacantly at the satisfied grin right in front of her nose, mind working slowly before it clicked in her head. _Oh. Right. _The hand moved closer to forbidden territory, and she wondered vaguely why she wasn't afraid anymore. She was about to be raped by a man with a gun. Surely that was reason enough for fear?

Winry let her eyes flutter closed again, trying to ignore the sensation of her body being violated as she forced calm and reason on her mind. It wasn't as hard as she'd imagined. In fact, she felt almost detached and distant, almost like her mind was floating somewhere far away from the present. The groping hand squeezed painfully, and she screwed up her eyes, her hands balling up in the material of her shirt front. Why had a white mist suddenly descended over her emotions, making her feel icy cold and almost blank? She had to do something… this couldn't be happening…

She had been through this way too many times at school and parties. She knew she was pretty, and the kind of parties James had taken her to were the kind of parties where guys got so drunk they didn't care about a girl's self-respect. This was no different. Sure, he had a gun, and he was drunk with power instead of alcohol, but he was cut from the same cloth. He would go down the same way. Snapping her eyes open, she brought her knee up and jabbed it in between his legs as hard as she could. She felt her kneecap connect with something frighteningly hard, then he collapsed on the ground, groaning. She stood there gasping for a moment, staring down at him as adrenaline thundered through her veins, before quickly side-stepping and staggering back. She was just about to start running when a hand grabbed her ankle, making her fall hard to the ground with a cry.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that!" the man hissed, pain contorting his face as he flipped her onto her back and straddled her waist, pinning her to the ground. She writhed half-heartedly underneath him and kicked her legs helplessly at the unyielding tarmac, but he ignored her attempts and drew the gun up, pointing it directly at her face.

She froze, any attempts at escape disappearing in the whirl of stark terror that sight induced. She stared down the barrel of the gun, breath catching in her lungs. This was it. She was really going to die. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the click and the loud bang, just like the one that had ended Al's life. Any second now, it would all be over. Any second…

But it didn't come. She sat there for a moment, slowly peering through her eye lashes at the man, wondering what he was waiting for. Opening her eyes fully, she realized he was staring over her head at something behind her. She blinked, not daring to move another muscle as a voice behind her growled out a command.

"Drop the gun and _let – her – go_."

Without hesitation, the man let the gun clatter to the cement and stood slowly, taking his weight off of Winry and lifting his hands above his head. She lay there for a long moment, stunned into silence, before a strong hand grabbed her arm and yarded her up off the ground, drawing her back. Glancing up over her shoulder, she let out the breath she had been holding, feeling light-headed with the rush of relief and gratefulness as she recognized the man as Roy Mustang.

But how had he – ? She gazed blearily at the gun in his hand, still pointed at Juan's flunky. His other hand was still clasped defensively on her arm, his fingers gripping just a little too tight for comfort. Her eyes trailed along his arm and found his face, jaw set in a tight line, eyes blazing furiously.

"The police are just down the street," Mustang gritted out in a soft, tense voice. "It's a good thing we all split up, now, isn't it?"

A light flashed on her right, making her blink dazedly, and she looked over towards it in time to see two other men rush up, flashlights shining through the dim light. One of the beams hit the gunman's snarling face and Winry drew back into Mustang's protective hold, shaking.

"Good work," someone behind her shouted, barking orders with practiced fluency. "Get some handcuffs on this guy! Carlton, notify the station – we found them!"

Winry stared blankly ahead of her as the policemen got to work, one retrieving the gun from the street while two others stepped up behind Juan's flunkie, pulled his hands behind his back and secured them with metal handcuffs. Her eyes blurred as she tried to follow what was happening, and she again wondered blearily what was going on inside her head. It was… difficult to focus. She wanted desperately to sit down, to curl up somewhere and stay… very still. Very quiet. Yes… she'd like that.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly and guided her to the wall at the edge of the street, obviously sensing her desire. Eyes never moving from their blank stare, Winry slid down the wall into a crumpled heap and started crying again, tears leaking silently from her lids.

"Winry," came a voice insistently in her ear. She half-wanted to bat it away and tell it to leave her alone. "Winry? Please… you have to tell me. Where are Edward and Alphonse?"

The names threw her back into perspective with all the sensitivity of a bucket of ice-cold water to the face. She shuddered and curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees and clasping her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white in the darkness. "T-they… they're not…"

Mustang crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his own, pleading with her, "You have to tell me, Winry, before it's too late – "

A harsh sob escaped Winry's throat, cutting him off. She moaned in sudden despair and shoved him away. "You're already too late!" she shouted bitterly, eyes clenched shut as if they could block out the truth. "They took Ed! I don't know where! And… and Alphonse is… h-he's dead, Roy!"

~*~

Mustang's mind screeched to a halt as the girl shoved him away and hurled those words at him. He had dreaded what she might say, but he had never expected those exact words to come screaming from her lips.

_You're already too late…_

"Hey! We've got a body over here!" an officer yelled out. "There's a lot of blood – looks like a gunshot wound to the head!"

Helpless to his body's reactions, Mustang slowly turned his head to gaze at the scene behind him, peering through the low light the street lamps provided towards the man who had shouted. He felt his heart pound to a full stop, his chest constricting tightly as he dropped the gun to the ground and stared at the body, lifeless and prone on the side of the road. Somehow… Alphonse had never looked so… _small_, before.

"God… no," he felt his lips whisper, as if by themselves.

He left Winry still sobbing, letting another officer wrap a blanket around the tremoring girl and rub her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She was probably in shock, Roy concluded, dimly recalling the blank look on her face when he'd found her staring down a gun with a man twice her weight on top of her… but that was all in the past. All that mattered now was what lay before him as he stared at the boy – shot… killed… _murdered._

He was too late.

… Were they going to kill Ed too?

What could Ed _possibly _have done so wrong to get himself into _this?_

And why… God, _why_ couldn't he have been there to prevent it?!

A hand rested on his shoulder, making him tear his eyes away from the body and stare into Sergeant Waters' sympathetic eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I know these kids meant a lot to you," the officer offered, but Mustang just nodded, looking back down at the ground.

It didn't matter what they said. He was too late.

Again.

Was he really that bad a person? Was he just that _awful?_ Another kid had lost their goddamned _life_ because of him! For the _second time! _If only he had looked more into Edward's case and learned from his past mistakes, then all of this would never have happened! He was such an idiot!

Bringing up a shaky hand, he dragged his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture, staring at Al's body with a kind of sick fascination. _That_ was what he had caused. _That _was his doing. By now, there could easily be another small, crumpled, bleeding form on a nearby street, thrown out of a getaway vehicle without so much as a 'rest in peace'. Where the hell was Edward?! He couldn't let this happen again and again, could he?! But… but how the hell was he going to find them?! They could be anywhere by now.

He sighed, burying his face into his hands as the questions continued to swirl fruitlessly in his head, demanding answers he couldn't give. He would simply have to face it – there was nothing he could do. He would just have to pray that, whatever was going on, Ed would be returned to them _alive._

"Hey! Somebody call an ambulance! We've got a pulse over here!"

Mustang jerked his head back up, staring widely over at the officers knelt next to Al's body. Even in the dark, Mustang could make out the perfect little circle stamped on the boy's forehead, and the pool of blood he lay in told its own story. Was this some kind of sick _joke?_ A shot to the head was _fatal_. There was no way he could be alive.

Striding over to the group as if his legs had a mind of their own, he stood back a few feet behind them, staring in shock as one of the officers, also a trained medic, gently opened one of Al's eyes and shone the flashlight into the pupil, watching for a reaction from the small black dot.

"Yup," he proclaimed after a moment of tense silence. "Pupillary response. Kid's still with us."

The bottom dropped out of Mustang's world… yet again. He couldn't believe it. He almost didn't want to believe it, so deeply steeped in self-blame was he. "H-how is he – ?" he stuttered, feeling his voice give out on him. He swallowed thickly, then tried again, clenching his fists by his sides to stop his fingers trembling. "How is he still alive?!"

An officer looked up at him, smiling widely. "It a damn miracle. Mortality rates of a gunshot to the brain are roughly 94 to 96 percent. This kid is pretty damn lucky. But we need to get him medical attention quickly. He's been bleeding for way too long. … All we can do is hope."

Mustang blinked, then blinked again, eyeing Al's 'body' with disbelief. A small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth as he stepped over to the officer's side and knelt down next to Al. He carefully touched Al's wrist as if it would break from being too rough, and felt the weak, feeble pulse. It was barely there, but all that mattered was that it _was_. Al was _alive_.

He really was alive. And he'd be fine.

He had survived this long… he couldn't die now.

He was Edward's little brother, after all, he thought to himself as he heard the sirens blare in the distance. An ambulance was coming. Al was somehow, miraculously alive. And Edward was out there somewhere.

And Mustang was going to find him no matter what.

* * *

**[B/N: Mustang is da bomb. Officially.**]


	26. Punishment

**SURPRISE!!! I updated! Its been like, forever. But I finally made myself write it ^_^ Yaaaay. Its unedited, though. So don't expect its usual greatness. And this story is drawing near an end, so probably four more chapters before its done. Maybe five or six! Idk!**

**This was Kib's idea. The first part with Juan and the guy from Board of Directors. I couldn't help but make him Archer! xD

* * *

**

Archer walked beside Dr. Allen Juan, listening to the man go on about his "scientific breakthrough" and "medical advances" about his newest project. He claimed that it was the greatest invention of the prothesis since the modeling of the bionic prothesis.

"This new prothesis is much more highly advanced and more adaptive than the bionic limbs. Its receptors to the brain are acutely sensitive compared to the bionics'. Much more receptive and docile than the older models."

The man just literally bored Archer to tears as he yawned, eyes watering as he covered his mouth. Juan gave him a slight scowl, obviously picking up on his lethargic attitude. Archer seriously didn't want to be here, but this man _claimed_ to have a ground breaking experiment and _had _to show the medical board of directors. And of course Archer had to be the one that was chosen for the job as a spokesman and had to dutifully listen and see what this man had to show the world.

_And it better be as damn good as he claims it to be._

"Our subject is a little..._off_. Let's put it. Do not mind his unresponsiveness."

"And why would he be unresponsive? Is it shock?" Archer questioned, raising an eyebrow at Juan as they walked down the blank, white hallways, lined with tiles and the smell of disinfectant.

Instead of answering Juan stopped at a door and pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket. After receiving Archer's questioning look, he told him, "I take all precautions to make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's just not himself at the moment, it is terrible."

Archer almost felt sympathetic for the man as he unlocked the door, opening it for him and gesturing him to enter first. Stepping into the room he noticed the window shades were drawn, making the room appear dark except for the florescent lights on the ceiling. His eyes searched only for a moment before they landed on the bed off to the side. An IV tree was set up next to the bed and the clear tubes ran down into a lifeless arm, barely hanging off the bed.

Juan closed the door behind them and offered Archer a smile as he walked him over to the bed, "This is Edward. He is the reason this all was a success."

Archer's interest was perked as he stared down at the kid, appearing to be a little older than fifteen years old. Long hair was tied in a hair tie and laid over his shoulder as he slept, closed, bruised eyes looking dead. If Archer didn't know any better he'd say the boy was dead, but a slow pulse pumped in the hollow of his throat, visible to watch the skin slightly rise and fall with each throb.

He backed up a little as Juan strode in front of him, tucking a hand under the blond boy's head and gently lifting it, forcing him to sit up in the bed. The gold eyes warily opened, looking puzzled and almost shell shocked, Archer noticed grimly. A project that turned someone into something less than a zombie then there was no way he was bringing this to the attention of his higher ups. It would be an embarrassment to show such a thing to his superiors.

"What is the matter with him? He looks like an invalid." Archer glowered, crossing his white sleeved arms. Juan turned to him, still supporting the boy's back with a hand, as if to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Its a horrible thing," Juan said, running his hand up and down Ed's arm in a comforting gesture, "He was in an accident with his parents. Took his arm and leg, they had to be amputated. Too much damage. I'm all he has left, poor thing."

Archer frowned, looking back down at the boy who had his lips pursed, staring at the wall with a sullen expression. Juan seemed awfully parental over the kid, "Did he chose for this?"

"Of course. I would _never _do anything against my own nephew's will. Unfortunately his shocked system finally came to light after the surgery. He has become painfully depressed. But we're taking as good care of him as possible." Juan told him, he stopped rubbing the boy's arm and reached for his other wrist, lifting the metal limb. Archer rose his eyebrows in amazement as he stepped closer, examining the metal appendage.

"That is an amazing design, Juan. How were you inspired in such a way?"

"At first it was just a goal to help the amputees of the world. Help make their lives better. But when my nephew lost his arm and leg in that accident, I had to put my goal into perspective and make it work. And all because of him, I was able to give him a somewhat normal life again. Now he can function properly and do things on his own. He won't be a cripple anymore. Now, think, if only I could bring this to the board of directors, I could help _millions_ to ease their lives." Juan said with excitement.

Archer sighed, looking from the boy on the bed, back up to Juan, "But you do realize this was an illegal experiment, right? Even if it _was_ voluntary, you are still forbidden from any experiments in the medical field, Juan."

Juan gave him a small smile, "Yes, I know, but I had to help my nephew. And once the board of directors see this, they'll pardon all my crimes. This is much more important than some silly law. Seeing Ed in the hospital was enough to make me determined again to accomplish this goal."

Rubbing his brow, Archer heaved a sigh, "Alright, I'll put it into consideration. Has he always been like this? So...catatonic?"

"Of course not. I had to give him some pain medication an hour ago. He's just sleeping off some of the pain. You see, during the rain, the high humidity and low temperature pains the user of the automails. Its a type of arthritis. And it _is _raining outside, so I'm letting him sleep today. The less pain until the automail ports heal to the skin, the better."

"Can you make him do some sort of movement for me?" Archer crossed his arms, staring at the blond with a hard, calculating expression.

"Um..I'll try." Juan answered, uncertainly. He faced the blond again, grabbing onto his automail arm and lifting it, "Alright, Ed. Can you close this hand into a fist for me? Show Archer what you can do."

Archer was almost disgusted at how Juan talked with the boy as though he were some mentally retarded invalid that couldn't form a complete sentence with out being led. He was positive that the boy, at his full senses, could be quite capable of many things.

Ed stared at Juan for the longest time, it almost looked like a glare to Archer. The boy frowned deeper, glancing down at his open, metal hand still in the palm of Juan's own hand. He clenched the fist, the faint scraping of metal met Archer's ears as he watched in amazement at the incredibly able prothesis that he was being presented to. This...._machine_ was absolutely amazing! It moved as though it were flesh and blood, perfect and agile.

"I admit, I am impressed, Juan." Archer told him, eyes still trained on the metal fingers, still curling into a fist and loosening, only to repeat its process, "How strong is it?"

"His strength, once the automail is fully adapted, will be tripled. The automail is _much _stronger than an average limb. Say...he could lift 50lbs with one arm, a flesh arm. With that automail he can lift 150 to 200 lbs." Juan explained, proudly. Normally Archer hated when people acted so pompous, but this man _had _a reason to act this way. Anyone who created such an amazing thing had all rights.

"That is amazing," Archer grabbed the automail hand, looking towards Juan for permission. The Doctor nodded and Archer pulled the hand closer to himself, examining the joints in the fingers. It had perfect flexibility and the style was purely made for functionality but it was a masterpiece. The boy leaned towards him, Archer forgetting that the limb was connected to the boy and he was pulling on it too much, forcing the blond to lean towards the pull.

"Yes, Dr. Juan. This is simply amazing. I will most certainly bring this to the board of director's attention," Archer looked back down at the blond who was still staring off into space, "And forgive me for interrupting your rest, Edward. But you are a very lucky young man for having such a brilliant uncle."

~*~

Ed could remember being poked and prodded at. Voices filtered through his ears, but he didn't bother picking up their meaning. He couldn't even muster up the will power to speak. To rant. To swear. To punch someone.

He couldn't.

Al.

_ "Alright, Ed. Can you close this hand into a fist for me?"_

Blinking Ed looked down at his automail hand, being supported by someone's hands. It was the automail's fault. If it was never thought of, then Al would still be alive. He'd still be here.

He wouldn't be dead.

Looking up, Ed tried his best to call up a threatening glare, but he didn't know what kind of face he made, he didn't _care_ anymore.

Absent-absentmindedly he started closing the hand into a fist, such an easy task. If there was one thing he could remember, it was how to operate the automail. How could he not remember? He could he not remember how to use the thing that had a hand in killing his brother?

'_I still love you, Ed. I still-'_

There was no gun shot....

Al just fell. He was just dead.

He felt the tears brimming on the bottom lids of his eyes, ready to spill over when he blinked again. He stared down at his legs, covered in a thread-bare blanket. He couldn't cry. _He had_ _no right to cry!_

Al was dead. He couldn't even cry. He couldn't laugh or smile or _anything!_

Left out on the street to be found the next morning.

Involuntarily he blinked, tears dropping from his thin lashes and hitting the blanket, darkening the material.

He didn't care anymore. While he was running from Juan, he completely had forgotten about the other kids at this hospital. Forgotten his promise to Riza. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been. But he would have called, as soon as they found a stable place.

But...

Al.

~*~

Speeding up down the hallway, Riza nearly broke out into a run as she strode towards her designated room. As soon as she had heard the new about Edward being returned to the hospital she was filled with remorse. Who knew what condition the poor boy was in? She heard about Edward's brother, and she had to restrain herself from stepping into Juan's office and shooting him square in the head.

But Riza had finally made her decision. She was going to put her well-being aside and risk her life. She was going to speak with Edward and then she was going home and calling the police. Maybe she could just make the anonymous call from a payphone, but she wouldn't do something so low. She had her pride still intact and she was going to face up to her punishment. She deserved it for keeping quiet all these years.

She remembered being offered the job when she was working at the hospital. At first she didn't know it was illegal, but even when she learned the full intention of the job, she still never said a word.

And it disgusted her.

Hopefully Edward would forgive her. If she could only get _someone_ to forgive her, then she could suffer prison with some shred of happiness...if she didn't get shot for treason first.

Quickly drawing a set of keys from her pocket, she stopped in front of Edward's door, unlocking it and letting herself in. The room was completely enveloped in the dark, except for a small lamp on the other side of the room, barely lighting the room. She knew the dark must have helped Edward's headaches and didn't hurt his eyes as much as the florescent lights. At least some nurse showed him some sort of compassion.

"Edward?" She called out quietly, hesitating at the door.

He didn't answer and she figured he must have been sleeping. But she was determined. She had to speak with Edward before she contacted the police. Moving over to the side of his bed she touched his shoulder, shaking him as gently as she could, but still jostling him a little. His eyes were clamped shut and had the dark purplish color of someone who hadn't slept in days or was over-exerting themselves.

Abruptly he started coughing, bringing his hand up automatically to cover his mouth. His eyes flickered, looking up at her.

"Edward, are you alright?" She asked, pulling his hand away from his mouth and looking at the blood speckled across the palm.

He jerked his hand away, turning on his side, his back facing her as he stared at the wall with a sullen look.

_Of course he'd be depressed. He just lost his little brother._

"You have to listen to me, Edward." She whispered, hoping not to be over heard. She had made sure in advance to disable the surveillance camera in the room. She would have at least ten minutes before the security realized a camera was down, "I'm calling the police. They're going to come here and arrest Juan and take all of you out of here, okay? I just wanted to come and apologize-"

"No." Came the curt reply. For a moment she felt her heart sink, thinking he was refusing her apology when he continued, "Don't call."

"Why not?" She asked, baffled.

His eyes slid over towards her, watching her uninterestedly, "There's no point. I don't want to be seen like this...a _freak_."

"Either way, Edward, Juan will present you to the directors. Then _everyone _will know what happened. Why not keep it in this town, or at least this state? What about the others?"

He cringed at the thought, reaching down with his flesh arm and running his fingertips along the metal of the arm of the automail, "Then call. See if I care."

Feeling slightly put down, Riza frowned, taking him by the shoulder and lifting him up with a little bit of struggle due to the weight of the automail. He screwed up his eyes in pain, but she looked him straight in the face, waiting for him to open his eyes again.

"Edward, you have to go and testify against Juan. If you don't show how terrible this is then they might pass the case off as innocent and let Juan's experiment be _legal_. I know it's an important breakthrough for the medics, but this is a terrible way to go about things. He _needs_ to be punished."

"I told you to do it." He muttered, looking at the wall again, but she shook him, making him look back up into her angry face.

"You're not _listening _to me, Edward! Are you going to let that bastard get away with murdering your little brother or are you going to put him behind bars?!"

Ed drew in a sharp breath, looking at Riza with a face mixed with anger and anguish. She saw the tears fill his eyes but he blinked looking away, "Don't bring him up as though you knew him. It's my fault he's dead-"

"No, it isn't! It's _Juan's_ fault! But Ed, I need you to promise me that when you get out of the hospital that you'll tell the court _everything._ Don't hold anything back, I know it'll be hard, but you have to show them. Either way the police will find it and you'll need to be hospitalized, just _please_ promise me you'll tell the truth."

Ed stared at her for the longest time, looking like he was warring with himself, his face drawn down in a grimace, "I can't promise anything. I never keep my promises, Riza. Just ask Al."


	27. Author Note The curtain rod of my demise

**The main point of this A/N if you're not in the mood of reading a bunch of shit (cause I hate long A/Ns that don't get to the point quick enough and I'm not in the mood)**:

My stories are on temp. hiatus.

**Reason why: **

_I nearly took off my damn fingers. That would be the bane of all writers, in my opinion, if there was some finger removing monster...yeah._

**Here's the original A/N for people who want to read about my oh so (not) interesting life:**

Hey, guys. Anyone who's been looking forward to any updates...idk who really read this stuff. But yeah. Uh. Had a vacation this past week and completely did not write anything of use for FFnet sooooo yeah. And I happened to have a convenient accident today... nearly took off my index, middle, and ring finger on my right hand. My favorite hand. Though I use my left for other things too. But that's beside the point.

Eh, not the first time I've had a finger accident. Almost took off my right index finger before. It's not a big deal. Just take the fingers, put 'em in a bowl of ice and go to the hospital. If it's a relatively clean cut they'll sew 'em back on for you. Then they'll be good as new. But I was lucky enough _not _to cut through the bone.

But yeah, not related to what I wanted to tell you. I won't be writing/updating too much, cause it hurts like a son of a whore to use my hand. And my left hand cramps up if I just type with that....soo....yeah. Sorry to those who read my stuff and actually like it. It'll be about another week or so, max. I'll be writing again in a few days. Once I get the blood stains off my computer keyboard.

I kid. There's no blood on my keyboard. If there was I'd most likely be passed out on the ground. Unfortunately, I have a strong phobia of my own blood. In large amounts. I'm fine if my brother is gushing blood, or if I'm gutting an animal, but yeah....pass out if I see my own. (Does anyone else find the irony of my phobia of blood?)

So yeah. And Kib is writing again! =D YAY! She's writing the next TDO chapter. And it's all herself. I had nothing to do with it at ALL. Now you guys can see MORE of the amazing work Kib is capable of if she'd just post her damn stuff. Trust me I've read some of her stuff and it's amazing...so go like...subscribe to her so when she actually get around to posting you'll know.

So...sorry for the accident. I said convenient cause...it just seems convenient. Just HAPPENS to HAPPEN on the day that I said I'd be posting....

Sorry T^T

**Story of what happened if you're interested and like seeing people in gut wrenching pain, you sick sados (And I'm not a hypocrite):**

_So yeah, I got home from being gone all week and I went into my room. And I happen to have a ferret, and you guys that own one know how much they can REEK. So mine was reeking incredibly a lot. So, I stood on my...what do you call it? The lid lifts up and you can put stuff in it? Kinda like a chest or something. Whatever, I stood on it and lifted my window up, and I used quite a lot of force, since it's hard to lift. _

_What happened what that I didn't see the curtain rod handing down, CURTAIN-LESS, and my hand, moving with a lot of momentum and all that jazz and the sharp end of the rod sliced into my fingers, nearly crippling me for life._

_I barely got out of there alive. _

_Lol. But yeah. That's what happened. I got some toilet paper and duct tape and it was fine....then Kib bitched me out for it. "The toilet paper will get into the cuts and reopen when you take it off, dipshit. Blah blah blah." She made me use $4.78 to get bandages and tape! I hope you're happy, Kib._

_And yes, for those who are asking, I am a red-neck....Kib calls me a bumpkin, but whatever. Same thing.  
_


	28. Not the Same

**So, yeah. I'm back. The first half of this chapter was written forever ago and I had to finish it, and I tell ya, it was hard. I don't know what's wrong with me but it's just hard to finish it.**

**Another thing, I noticed a lot of stories (including my own) are missing story parters. The thing where you change POV or time skip or whatever. Something to tell the reader that that scene of the story is done and they're moving on? Well, they're missing, and that kinda, sorta, REALLY pisses me off. And I am NOT going to reupload every chapter and put the parters back in. What do I look like? Some sort of person who loves sitting here and wasting a day to fix a WEBSITE'S mistake? Now I have to use the lines. Dammit!**

**And the editing for this chapter is all from Kib. Big thanks there, she found TOO many mistakes. Guh, what would I be without her?**

* * *

"Police department, what is your emergency?" The male voice was bored and sounded like he got enough prank calls during the day to keep him busy and well-irritated. Little did he know that this one was the real deal, and as crucial a call as he would ever receive.

Swallowing tightly, Riza clutched the phone tighter, trying to gather up what was left of her shattering resolve. Her hands slipped on the smooth plastic as she clasped it to her ear, and her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "I'm reporting a kidnapping," she said carefully, eyes fixed on the street outside the phone booth. She'd been watching the street all the way there, looking behind her every five seconds, but if she saw anyone she knew she would instantly hang up. She wasn't wiling to take a chance on anyone guessing what she was doing. "I know where one of the missing boys from the foster home in Georgetown is. One of the Elric brothers. ... Edward."

This seemed to catch the man's interest as he cleared his throat, speaking up more clearly. "Yes? Well I'll need your name, Miss - ?"

"That's not important. Listen to me," Riza spoke sternly, "A Doctor Allen Juan is conducting illegal human experimentation on these teenagers. He has at least a dozen kids he has kidnapped or blackmailed into staying, and he's using them to test out his horrific and painful inventions. You need to bring the medics. I can give you the address where the site is located."

At the word 'experimentation', the policeman on the phone line obviously became a little more dubious. "Human experimentation, huh?"

"Yes," Riza snapped. She didn't have time for his doubts. "The address is at 20 Foghorn Road. There's an old hospital that has been shut down, that's where it is located."

"Listen, ma'am. I'm afraid I'll need a name. Otherwise I'm going to have to file this as a prank call - "

Riza gritted her teeth, her voice icy cold. "If you want to be responsible for the well-being and maybe even the _lives_ of innocent children, then be my guest."

"Now, hold on. You've gotta understand, that sounds a little odd - "

"Just be there. Leave now, and bring an ambulance. I'll be there. So will the kids." Riza hung up and sighed with relief, leaving the booth and walking quickly away down the street. Hopefully, they would take this seriously and be there in time. The Board of Directors were already getting a case of defense set up, not seeing past, or perhaps not _wanting_ to see past what a wonderful invention the fully maneuverable prosthetics were. And if no one saw how terrible these kids were treated, then the Directors would most likely win the case, even if the kidnapping was illegal and Juan Allen was restricted from experimentation. The needs of all the amputees who would benefit outweighed the needs of the few who had suffered. They would say the ends justified the means, and Edward and the others wouldn't get the justice they deserved. If the police didn't turn up… Riza felt sick.

But even if the police didn't get there, she would single-handedly drag Edward out of the hospital and show them. She would never say it to Edward's face, but what Juan did to his limbs was hideous and replacing the originals with mechanical limbs was a disgusting, monstrous thing to do. Even so, she could never think of Edward as a freak. The things attached to him were freakish nonetheless, but the small blond was very self-conscious and needed to be only seen by people who knew how to handle his... accessories. Being put on show for the rest of his life… it would destroy him. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Pulling her light brown coat tighter around her, she grabbed her car keys from her pocket and headed down the road, her expression grim.

* * *

"Hey, Mustang. You remember those Elric boys?"

A light-haired man poked his head through the doorway, staring down at Roy who was seated at his desk. Roy sighed deeply and propped his chin on his hand as he eyed the man out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, of course I do," he replied dully. _That doesn't mean I want to think about them._ "The younger one, Alphonse, is still in the hospital. Edward is still missing. What of them?"

"Well, I just got a call from a… some police guy. Said he knew you from Georgia. They were working on his missing person case and they had a call saying that someone reported, apparently knowing where an Elric boy is. He wanted me to tell you that – "

Roy quickly rose from his chair, stepping out of his office and meeting face to face with the man. He just managed to stop himself from grabbing the man's collar to drag him closer, settling for an intense stare. "Did they say where?"

The man shrugged weakly, looking uncomfortable. "I dunno… the guy said you could call him back for details – "

"Get him on the line, now!"

* * *

"How is he doing?"

Winry jerked her head up, blinking in surprise. The familiar dark blond hair and blue eyes was a little startling to see after a long time. It had to have been months since she had met him, but she remembered.

"J-Jean?"

Despite the cigarettes he smoked, his teeth were white and shiny as he grinned at her. "Good to see you remembered me," he drawled, moving towards her. "I heard about Al, then I heard some rumors about Ed. … I couldn't believe it..."

Turning in her seat, she watched him take the chair next to her, wringing his hands nervously as he turned his gaze onto her, looking a little unsure.

"Is it true?"

"Well… it depends on what you heard." Her voice lowered, breaking at the end. Jean gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, understanding that it was most likely not best to speak about it.

Winry had had enough of speaking about what happened. The police had quizzed her mercilessly for the first few days, until she'd given them all of the little information she knew. She had been useless really. She didn't know where Ed was, she didn't know if he was still alive, and she didn't know if they would ever see him again. The odds were against them. It looked like they had finally lost the battle in a spectacular defeat.

After explaining to her livid parents what had happened, her father, of all people, understood her place in taking off the way she did. On the other hand, her mother was still angry with her daughter for running off with two boys, leaving the state and eventually losing her car. She hadn't cared that the three of them couldn't tell the police and that she had to save her friends from Juan, and that there was something terribly wrong with Edward. She had been grounded indefinitely, and the only ground her mother had been willing to give was to grant her permission to go to the hospital to see Alphonse. And that wasn't exactly a relief… when Al had been shot in the head and was walking a knife edge between life and death.

It had been a while since it had happened. Once Alphonse was stable, the hospital transported him to the hospital in their hometown in South Carolina. She wasn't sure exactly why they did, but Mustang had explained they had better equipment for Al's condition. Despite that, he still hadn't woken up yet.

To be honest, she wasn't surprised. How he had even _survived _that shot to the head… she couldn't fathom it. Once his body hit the hard cement she was certain he was dead. Hearing that he was alive had to have been the most relieving thing she had ever heard in her life. She had seen him for a few minutes before the police came to interview her, half-hidden behind hospital curtains. He was on the pale side, unconscious, and attached to several machines, most likely an oxygen feeder and the tube stuck in his stomach was a sure sign of tube feeding, which made her cringe.

They hadn't removed the bullet, afraid that trying to extract it from where it had lodged could cause much more damage then had already been done. However, there was no swelling of the brain around the bullet, so they didn't have to worry about removing any skull to ease it. Hopefully, he would be semi-normal when he woke up. The symptoms that he would undoubtedly have were severe migraines and he would get frustrated easily due to the headaches. His personality might be slightly different. He might have motor difficulties for a bit, or perhaps long-term. He might have memory loss. He might have lost his sight. Winry had been told the possibilities were endless, and all she could do was wait and worry. It was driving her insane.

"How long has he been out for?" Jean suddenly asked, starting to chew on his thumbnail. It looked like he was craving a cigarette, what with how he was starting to act fidgety.

"Just a week today. They aren't expecting him to wake up anytime soon. A bullet to the head isn't something you'd usually survive," she murmured, glancing away and staring at the wall in front of them. She had been waiting in this hospital waiting room for almost an hour now. The nurse was "trying" to get her in to get some visiting hours with Al, but it wasn't looking very good, and frankly, she was starting to lose hope.

"I've only seen the little guy a couple of times. Ed would bring him by the restaurant sometimes. Not very much though." Jean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just hopefully the kid is up and running by the time Ed gets back."

Winry shot him a confused look, verging on agitation. Did he seriously not know, or was he just an incurable optimist? "What do you mean when he comes back?" she asked him tremulously. "He was kidnapped by some organization that were doing some pretty terrible things to him. How could you possibly know he's coming back?"

Leaning back in his chair, Jean folded his arms across his chest, still looking straight ahead. His lips twisted from side to side before settling in a small smile. "Well… I doubt this organization would let him die so easily if they need him for something. And I never saw Ed as someone to be kept tied down too long." He glanced at her sideways and the smile faded. "What are they doing to him anyway?"

Pursing her mouth into a tight line, Winry looked away from him before speaking. "From what I saw they amputated his arm and replaced it with this... metal prosthesis of some sort. It was… so bizarre."

Jean grimaced. "Seriously? I heard some pretty whacked things, but I never thought they'd actually amputated _limbs_. That's fucked up."

Winry gripped her knees, digging her fingers into the hard bones. She didn't look at him, seeming to talk to her lap as her voice shook a little. "The way Juan talked… it was horrible. You'd think he was missing more… but I'm not sure. All I saw was his arm. He was hit by a car as we were trying to get away, and it just busted up the prosthesis. It must have hurt so much… I've never seen Ed like that before... And when… when they shot Al… he just _lost _it."

Winry's eyes welled up afresh as she curled in on herself, and Jean gripped her shoulder sympathetically. "Look. You don't have to talk about it. It looks like you had a hard enough time just being there, so why don't we ju– "

"Winry Rockbell?"

Nearly tripping on her feet as she stood up, Winry looked at the nurse despairingly, begging with more than just words that she would be allowed to see Al again. "What is it? Is he alright? Is Alphonse… okay?"

The nurse nodded, her mouth turning up in a smile. "I've got good news. His brain activity is developing very well and he's starting to wake up – "

"May I see him? Please? Just for a few minutes?" she pleaded, clasping her hands tightly together, trying to retain some dignity.

The nurse glanced over at Jean, frowning briefly. "I can only allow one visitor."

Winry felt her heart drop as she looked over her shoulder at the blond-haired man, who just smiled widely at her. "Go ahead. I was only here to make sure he had someone for him. Looks like he's got a good enough visitor already."

Smiling gratefully, Winry followed after the nurse. She could feel her nerves tensing up, and she had to resist the urge to gnaw her fingernails off as she wrung her hands together.

"You must realize he may not be fully coherent for a while," the nurse told her, stopping in front of the door to Alphonse's room. "We're not positive on the extent to the damage he took to his brain from the bullet, but he seems to be recovering well. Even so, we're still not out of the woods yet. Try not to agitate him."

That one sentence once again set off the wild thoughts in her head, and all the boundless possibilities whirled in her mind. Would he make it? After all he had gone through to survive, would something go wrong and just end it all? Surely life couldn't be that cruel. _Surely._

A gentle pat from a smooth hand made her glance back up from the wooden door to the hospital ward and up at the unnamed nurse. "I think it would help a lot to hear someone he knows."

Winry nodded, telling herself this wasn't the time to freeze up and run away like a little kid. Al needed someone, and at the moment no-one but her knew exactly what happened. Nobody else could understand the terror they'd both experienced, not only fearing for their lives when that gun had pointed their way, but watching the person they loved most in the world shatter and break before their very eyes.

She grabbed the metal doorknob and shoved it open, looking over her shoulder and watching the nurse walk down to the other end of the hallway. Clearing her throat, she left the door open as she passed, lightly stepping up to the side of the bed. Her mind hissed at her to run back home and let the professionals pick up the pieces, but she fought to keep her quivering legs moving forward. She was needed here.

"Al?" she whispered, staring at the light brown tuft of hair that was sticking up from where his heavily bandaged forehead was forcing his bangs upwards. She flinched as she caught sight of his open, black-rimmed eyes, shiny with discoloration. She lightly touched the thin, clear tube that tucked behind his ears and clung under his nose, feeding him oxygen. How in the world had he survived? No one should have survived a clear shot to the head.

"_We're not positive on the extent to the damage he took to his brain from the bullet…"_

Winry wasn't a neurologist but anyone would know there were going to be some side effects. Even the way the nurse had looked at her spelled out that there was going to be something wrong with him. But what? The brain was too complicated to even try to guess. It could be something simple or something complex, something curable or something life-changing. He could end up paralyzed for the rest of his life… or he could be completely brain dead. Just the thought of Alphonse with any mental disability was heart-rending for her. Al was too sweet and intelligent to be changed by one bit of metal.

Fisting her hands at her sides, she gritted her teeth, willing the tears not to spill past her eyes. This was all that bastard's fault. And now Al had to suffer and he even lost his brother, again. Especially when he needed him the most.

At that thought the tears finally nudged past and escaped down the sides of her face. She fiercely rubbed them away, biting back the sob. No one even knew where Ed _was._ For all she knew he could be in some other state, or even in another country… if he had survived being hit by that car.

Shakily, she grabbed the chair by the wall and dragged it over to Alphonse's bedside, collapsing into it and placing her forehead in her hands as she stared down at the tiled floor, her vision swimming with tears. Everything was going to hell. Al's situation was crap enough, but if that had been all she was worried about, she might have been able to accept the doctors' assurances that he was recovering. No, the thing that stuck out in her mind the most about that night was not just the gunshot ringing in her ears, it was the shiny metal pieces on the ground along with the crude looking arm, shattered from the blow of the vehicle. And even more than that… Ed's reaction when they found out.

He was such an idiot.

Winry hated thinking of him like that, especially now, but there was no other reaction she could think of besides shock. How could he hide something so important and obviously painful to him from her and Al? What could he possibly think they'd say or do? The way he'd broken down, the way he'd _begged _Juan not to tell them… like he'd actually thought that they'd think badly of him because of it…

"_No! You forced me to have them! I didn't want this! I didn't… I d-didn't want any of this!"_

Softly running her fingertips over her right hand, she shuddered. She could hear the anguish in his voice, even just in her memory. How could someone just… amputate someone's limbs? Against their will? When they didn't even _need _it? And that _whole _time, they had never noticed him hiding under all those clothes. It should have been so obvious, especially in that heat. Winry had thought it was him still trying to hide the marks from Welson's beatings. She had never pushed him to explain all his strange twitches and ticks, never made him tell them why he was spitting blood and why every so often his face went taut with pain. She'd never _asked._

_She_ was the real idiot.

"Ed?"

Winry nearly knocked her seat over backwards as she jumped, glancing around the room before training her eyes on Al's bed. Hurrying to her feet, she gently grabbed the hem of the thin white sheets and pulled it back a little, staring cautiously at Al.

"Hey, Al? Are you awake?" she whispered, glancing over to the doorway, making sure no one was coming. Looking back down at Al, she felt her heart skip a couple beats as she met two dull gray eyes, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. "God, Al," she smiled, "I thought you weren't ever going to wake up. How are you feeling?" She sighed in relief as she gently touched the top of his head, making sure she avoided touching the bandages. She waited for a moment, then frowned at the lack of response. "… Al?"

He seemed to ignore her, which sent her mind into a panic as she started wondering if something really was wrong with him. His eyes barely flickered as he suddenly pulled his arms up, sitting up on his elbows. He didn't even seem to see her.

"N-no, Al. You can't get up. You still need to rest," Winry told him, grabbing onto his shoulder and trying to press him back down on the bed without using too much force, least she hurt him. He made a small noise in his throat which made her recoil, staring at him helplessly as he sat up on the bed.

"Come on, Al. Can't you hear me? You can't get up, you need to stay laying down, or you're going to hurt yourself!" She tried keeping her voice down, but her mind was moving into the realms of full-fledged panic and she was trying to keep herself under control before she even attempted to calm Al down.

Slapping her hand down on the nurse call button on the side of the bed, she reached out and grabbed onto Al's arm, pulling him back. "Al, _stop_. You need to lay down."

Al kept his eyes averted, tugging away. One shaky hand gripped the other side of the bed, trying to steady himself as he pulled relentlessly away from Winry's grip.

There was the shuffle of flat shoes on a shiny floor and Winry looked over at another nurse quickly moving to the other side of the bed. She lent down, calmly took Alphonse by the shoulders and started talking to him, telling him that everything was fine and that he needed to lay down now. The boy froze, stopping his struggles as soon as he heard her soothing voice. Winry removed her hand from Al's arm and stared helplessly, surprised at how easily the nurse made him lay back down and stop struggling. She always knew nurses had special training, something her grandmother always called 'manipulating with care'… but she never realised it worked quite _that _well.

Once the nurse finished pulling the blanket back up over Al and straightening out the part that was tangled in his legs, she motioned Winry to be quiet and to follow her as she walked out of the room. As Winry followed, a doctor and another nurse brushed by them into Alphonse's room, their expressions smooth and composed. Winry was suddenly itching to go back into the room, but she crushed the want and continued following the nurse out of the room, biting her lip with worry.

"You must be Winry Rockbell," the nurse said over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway… back towards the waiting room, Winry noticed. "I've been hearing about you and the Elrics all over TV for a few days now."

"What's wrong with Alphonse?" Winry demanded, catching up in step with the nurse so she could look clearly at her face and not the back of her head. "Why is he acting like that?"

The nurse turned her dark eyes on Winry and grimaced. "I'm not going to lie to you. There will be problems with him, especially after his brain was damaged from that bullet."

"You sound like there would have been problems even if he _wasn't_ shot in the head." Making a face, Winry shook her head at the nurse.

When it came, the reply was quiet and concerned. "Well… who wouldn't be affected after suffering what you kids went through?"

Winry frowned, looking away. "Can't you just tell me… will he ever be the same again? What was up with him?"

The nurse stopped and gave her a firm look, sympathetic but steadfast. "We can't tell you that, Winry. We know that there will be side effects, I told you that much. He'll never be the same as he once was. You probably won't be either. But I do believe that after a few weeks, he'll start coming around. It's going to be hard, but I'm pretty sure he'll come around. You just need to have faith."

Feeling her throat tighten, Winry continued following the nurse down the hall, away from Alphonse.


	29. bad news

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. But I'm going on an even longer hiatus.

I just found out my little brother, who's autistic, has tumors throughout his chest. He has a rare form of it, apparently, because they're going into his bones. It's in three of his ribs, in his tail bone, and in one of his lungs.

And right now, I just don't think I can handle anything.


	30. Author Note: Bad News

**I just wanted to let everyone know that my brother, Michael, has passed away. He passed away on March 2nd, about 4:15am. He has been struggling with Ewing Sarcoma (a primitive cancer) for under a year now and I guess a cure just wasn't meant to be.**

* * *

**I know a lot of you are going to wonder just _how_ exactly did the cancer kill him, or just what happened in general. So I'll tell you. The chemo and radiology didn't work. There were still tumors growing. The tumors that were in his lungs were what killed him. He woke up February 29th, around 6:30am, unable to breathe, and our father took him to the hospital. **

**I arrived at the hospital around 4pm-ish. Our whole family was there (the close ones) and I left later that night around 10:30pm. The next day, the Doctors had successfully put my brother into a drug induced coma. It was for his pain. He was in far too much pain and he couldn't understand _why_ due to his autism. All he knew was he was "sick". So the doctors suggested to my Mom and Dad to put him in a coma and they decided it was for the best.**

** I stayed all day and all night. It was just my Mom, my Dad, my Aunts (my Dad's sisters), my sister, and my cousin. I fell asleep at the hospital around 12:30 am (of March 2nd) and my Aunt woke me up a few hours later, telling me Michael was starting to slip away. **

**When I went into the room my brother took about three long breaths, that seemed to take forever, and the nurses had a stethoscope placed on his chest and after that third breath, they declared him dead. And I can say, in full confidence, that he had no discomfort and that it was as quick and painless as death can come. He literally went in his sleep, painless, and that's much more than I could ask for. **

**Those tumors in the end had taken my brother's use of his left arm (for nearly the entire time he had cancer), and at the very end of it it took use of his legs. For the last week of his life he couldn't walk, due to the tumor in his spine. **

**I can also say, the last thing he ever did, before the medicine made him go to sleep, was that he demanded his Xbox 360, and he played his video game for a few minutes. Lego Star Wars. It made me smile despite everything that was happening. And even without his left arm to use, he used his chin and mouth to replace it. He always adapted to everything. The cancer, the loss of use of his left arm, and even his legs. **

**And just because he was autistic, didn't mean he absolutely did not know what was going on. He did say, "I'm scared" at the hospital, before he went into his coma. But everyone was there for him, and he was never, _ever_ alone. Not once was he alone during his cancer. My father was always by his side, even during his chemo, he stayed at the hospital with him.**

* * *

**I knew that moment, when he was gone, that I would've absolutely, without hesitation, given** _anything_ **to save him. Anything at all. He deserved his life far more than I deserve mine. I would've given him my life if it would've saved him. But obviously that's all fairy tales and cloud fluffs. There wasn't to be a happy ending. And I've learned how terribly unfair life is... and how short it can be.**

* * *

**But now, my brother's suffering is over. I know it's a relief to say he isn't suffering anymore, but I don't believe any of this should've happened in the first place.**

**An innocent, 16 year old boy, with autism, who's never really been able to express himself due to his autism, was still pretty damned happy every day. He always found something to do, and was always jumping and laughing and I don't think I've seen someone love life more than him. He took all of life's complications, and unfairness, and was still _happy_. Even when he got cancer, even when he lost all of his hair, even when he loss nearly 100lbs, even when he couldn't eat. He was still _smiling and happy._**

**And he will forever be the strongest and bravest person I know. **

* * *

**http :/imageshack. us/f/96/michaelrussell. jpg/ -(remove spaces, after 'http', and after both of the periods)**

**Rest in Peace, Michael. Your big sister will always love you.**

**Sorry for the false chapter, guys, but I thought it'd be fair for those of you who were sending so many kind and supportive emails and messages rooting for my brother's recovery. Thank you.**


End file.
